TMNT Dare Show!
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: Submit dares for the Turtles and enjoy the laughs. I dare you.
1. Chapter 1

**Cici: "Hello my fellow Fanfiction members! This is the very first TMNT Dare Show! Yay! All of you can submit a dare for the Turtles. You can even submit dares for all the characters from the 2003 TV show! Keep it T rated, all right? I forgot to mention you can dare me, TMNTLittleTomboy, the host! If you want to, you can call me Cici. That's my nickname."**

**(The host snaps her fingers as a large red curtain opens up. A bright spotlight reveals the Turtles tied up and gagged)**

**Cici: "In order for the Turtles to get here, I had to knock them out and drag them here. So, everybody I'll be ready for all of your upcoming dares! You must hurry because Raph is about to go berserk." **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I am sooooo sorry for taking so long. It took me the whole summer to finish writing and a couple school days to finish typing. Now enjoy….like I said I am sorry for taking so long! Once again, I am sorry. Oh yeah, if any characters seem OC-ish to you, please tell me.

Chapter Two

(Raphael quickly frees himself and tightly grabs hold of Cici's right arm, staring angrily in the small girl's brown eyes)

Raph: "All right, whoever you are, why'd ya kidnap us!"

Cici: "You mean Turtlenap and-"

Raph: "Forget it! I'm going to beat the living crud out of ya right now!"

(The hothead Turtle quickly lifts his fist at the small girl but the Katana wielding Turtle stops him.)

Leo: "Raph, don't jump into conclusions yet!"

Raph: "Don't jump into conclusions? This kid kidnapped us and-"

Cici: "Turtlenapped!"

Raph: "Shut up! As I was saying before I was interrupted." (Glares at Cici) "If someone ki-Turtlenap us, that signals them as a freakin villain!"

Cici: (Mumbles quietly) "I'm too young to be a villain…"

Mikey: "Come on bro, leave the poor dude alone. He doesn't look like a villain."

Don: "Uh, Mikey that _dude _is a girl."

(ME: My hair is short and yes some people mistake me as a guy and Mikey just called me a _dude_.)

(The small host slaps the young Turtle, leaving a big red handprint on his cheek.)

Cici: "Why did you call me a dude!"

Mikey: "I'm sorry Dudette! It's your hair!"

Cici: "Just because a girl's hair is short doesn't mean they are a guy!" (Sighs) "I've been mistaken as a guy on my first year of high school!"

(The host begins to charge at the Nunchuck wielding Turtle but Raphael painfully pulls her back.)

Cici: "Owie!"

Raph: "Ya never answered my question. What's your name and why'd ya Turtlenapped us?"

(Cici carefully tries to free her arm from the angry Turtle but he tightens his grip.)

Cici: "Ok, my name is TMNTLittleTomboy and-"

Leo: "Wait a minute. So you're one of those Fanfiction members?"

Cici: "Yep and-"

Don: "Are you one of those Turtlecest fans?"

Cici: "No and-"

Mikey: "That's a relief. So Dudette, are you one of my fans?"

Cici: "No. I-"

(Leo, Don, and Mikey keeps asking questions and interrupting the young host. The Sai wielding Turtle lets out a low angry growl.)

Raph: "Hey! Can ya guys shut up! She didn't even finish answering my question!"

Leo: "Sorry, TMNTLittleTomboy. Go ahead and finish."

Cici: "Thank you. All right, but first if you do not feel like calling me by my Fanfiction name, you can call me Cici, that is my nickname. I brought all of you here so you could be in my TMNT Dare Show."

Don: "TMNT Dare Show?"

Cici: "Fans will dare you, your friends and enemies to do funny and stupid things."

Mikey: "Dudette, I dare Raph to act like me!"

Cici: "Mikey, didn't you listen? I said _fans _only."

(Raph lets go of the young host and punches his little brother on his right arm causing the young Turtle to whine loudly.)

Raph: "There's no way I'm _ever_ acting like you!"

Leo: "Unless someone dares you."

Raph: "Shut up Leo! Don't give them any ideas!"

Cici: (Thinking,) _"If you yell out like that, they will."_

(A loud booming siren screams out as the orange mask Turtle screams like a little girl and leaps into his hotheaded brothers muscular arms.)

Mikey: "What the shell was that?"

Cici: "The dare alarm."

Don: "The dare alarm?"

Cici: "Yeah, it will tell me when someone submitted a dare."

Mikey: "Dudette couldn't you get a better alarm that won't make you deaf, like a chime or a buzzer!"

Cici: "No."

(Mikey slowly looks at his hotheaded brother and smile slowly grew on his face.)

Raph: "What are you smiling about?"

Mikey: "Dude, did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

(Raph quickly rolls his amber eyes and drops his little brother on the hard ground as the host giggles.)

Raph: "What are ya laughing about?"

Cici: "Mikey's right. You do have beautiful eyes and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Raph: "Hurry up and read the stupid dare already."

(Cici snaps her tiny fingers as a bright magical light glows in front of the Turtles and the young girl.)

Leo: "What is that?"

(The bright light begins to slowly disappear and form into a green envelope.)

Raph: "Ya got your answer, Fearless Leader. It's a stupid envelope."

(Cici quickly grasp the floating envelope and opens it.)

Don: "Who is it from?"

Cici: "It's from Galaxy96. This person has a couple dares."

Raph: "Great, it's probably stupid."

Leo: "Well, what does the first dare say?"

Cici: "Galaxy96 dares Karai, Leo, and Raph to compete in a farting contest with the Ancient One."

Raph: "WHAT! There is no way I'm doing that! Have ya ever smelled the Ancient One's farts! They're really horrible!"

Leo: "Cici, you haven't been what I've been through. He _farted_ on me once."

Cici: "I know he farted on you. That was really funny."

(The host snaps as Karai and the Ancient One magically appears in front of the Turtles.)

Ancient One: "Eh? Where am I?"

Cici: "You are at the-"

(Karai quickly leaps behind the host and presses her katana against the young girl's neck.)

Cici: "Oh dear."

Karai: "Turtles, where am I? Why did you capture me?"

Don: "We didn't capture you."

Karai: "Then how did I come here?"

Cici: "I-I brought you here."

Karai: "You brought me here? You're just a child."

Cici: "I'm not a child! I'm a teenager! By the way, can you let me go? Please?"

Karai: "My question was never answered."

Mikey: "You are at the TMNT Dare Show, dudette! Where cool fans dare us to do funny things!"

Raph: "Ya mean stupid things."

Cici: "There you go Karai, you got your answer."

(The black haired woman swiftly takes her katana away from Cici's neck.)

Ancient One: "Little One, why do you need me?"

Cici: "Don't call me little one! I am a short teenager. The reason why I need you because Galaxy96 dared Karai, Leo, and Raph to compete in a farting contest with you."

Ancient One: "That will be easy."

(Cici snaps as 12 oval shape bean cans and four bags of veggies appear on the middle of the floor.)

Mikey: "Dudette, what are those for?"

Cici: "Those are for your bros, Karai, and the Ancient One. They each get 3 cans and one bag of veggies."

R+L: "That's not fair!"

Cici: "What's not fair?"

Raph: "The Ancient One probably going to win anyway, even without the beans and veggies!"

Karai: "I agree with Raphael. I don't want to be here when the Ancient One _explodes_."

Leo: "Cici, can you skip this dare….please?"

Cici: "Sorry but you got to do the dare."

Raph: "I'm still not going to it."

Cici: "Unless I _make _you."

Raph: "What?"

(The short-haired girl quickly snaps as Leo, Raph, Karai and the Ancient One run toward the can of beans and veggies. They quickly open them and scarf them down like starving pigs.)

Don: "Uh Cici, did Galaxy96 said anything about beans and veggies?"

Cici: "No. I'm just helping them get ready for the farting contest."

Mikey: "Dudette, they're already finished."

Cici: "Really? Wow that was fast."

(A burp loudly escaped from the red masked Turtle and the fat old man)

Cici: "Are you guys ready?"

Leo: "I'm ready for anything."

Karai: "Yes and I shall win."

Raph: "Yeah but I'm not going to like it."

Ancient One: "Yes short one."

Cici: "I'm not going to comment on that. All right, Karai you go first."

(The two eldest brothers and the old fat man slowly back away from the Katana wielding woman. Karai firmly spread her feet apart, tighten her face, and started grunting.)

Cici: "Right now, Karai got the face of a woman giving birth."

Mikey: "Dudette, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cici: "Yep."

M+C: "Push Karai! You can do it! You're almost there! Push!"

(Karai grunts louder and her face slowly turn red like a tomato. A loud squishy sound was heard from the woman's pants.)

Don: "Uh, guys do you smell that?"

Leo: "Yeah."

(Everyone slowly look at Karai, whose face slowly blushed)

Cici: "Karai, did you…poop your pants?"

Karai: "…..Yes."

(Karai's emerald eyes slowly formed tears)

Raph: "Karai, are you going to cry?"

(The Katana wielding woman quickly wipes her watery eyes and gives the dark green Turtle a dark glare)

Karai: "The daughter of Oroku Saki never cries!"

Raph: "It looks like you were going to cry."

Karai: "Silence!"

Leo: "Cici, does that mean Karai lost the farting contest?"

Cici: "Yep and Karai, I'm sending you back home to change your pants but I will snap you back here if someone dares you."

(Karai slowly nods as the host snaps and the black hair woman disappears.)

Cici: "All right, up next is Raphie."

Raph: "Don't call me that."

(Raph quickly spread his legs and starts grunting loudly)

Mikey: "Dude, it would be so funny if Raph poops on himself."

Don: "Uh Mikey, Raph doesn't wear pants."

Mikey: "Meaning?"

Don: (Sighs) "The poop would fall on the floor."

Mikey: "Gross."

(A loud echoing fart finally comes out of the red masked Turtle.)

Raph: "How was that?"

Cici: "That was great."

Mikey: "Dudette, it's not great! It totally ranks!"

Ancient One: "Michelangelo, you shall be silent like a fart."

Mikey: "Huh?"

Cici: "All right, Leo-kins you are up."

Leo: "I'll try my best and-wait did you call me Leo-kins?"

Cici: "Yes, that's my way of telling you that I love you."

Leo: "Uh thanks?"

(Leo spreads his feet and grunts loudly)

Raph: "I bet Fearless Leader will have a louder fart then mine."

(A squeaky fart is released from the Katana wielding Turtle as everyone laughs like a crazy maniac.)

Mikey: "Dude, your fart sounded like mouse!"

Raph: "Bro, I was completely wrong. You're good at Ninjutsu but you're not good at farting."

(A faint blush grew on Leo's face as Cici pats him on his shell.)

Cici: "Leo, don't feel disappointed. Think about Karai, she did not fart at all; she pooped her pants. I bet she's crying to her big bad daddy Shredder right now."

Leo: "Thanks, next time I see Karai, I'll tell her I'm sorry that she pooped on herself."

Cici: "Ok, Ancient One is up!"

Ancient One: "My farts will be the winner."

Raph: "We know so hurry up and fart."

Ancient One: "Will do."

(The Ancient One quietly stands with a happy grin glowing on his face.)

Ancient One: "I'm done."

Mikey: "Dude, you didn't even-"

(Everyone except Cici begins to sniff around as silence grew in the room.)

Mikey: "Dude! He poisoned the air!"

Ancient One: "The silent farts are always the deadliest."

Raph: "Jeez, can someone open a window? The smell is giving a headache."

(Leo quickly opens a window as everyone except Cici gasp for breath.)

Don: "Cici it looks like the Ancient One's fart didn't affect you."

Cici: "It didn't affect me because I can't smell."

Mikey: "Dudette, that's bogus that you snapped your ability to smell!"

Cici: "I never did snap my ability to smell. My whole life I could never smell. This is the truth."

Mikey: "Whoa dudette, that must be really bogus for you."

Cici: "I actually I like not having to smell. Also the Ancient One won."

Raph: "Of course."

Cici: "To make Mr. Grumpy Pants feel better, he gets second place and a prize."

Raph: (Smiles) "What kind of prize?"

(Cici smiles at the red mask Turtle as she slowly lean closer to him and gave him a big kiss on the his cheek. Raph stares at the young host with angry amber eyes.)

Raph: "Never kiss me EVER AGAIN!"

Cici: "I won't but you didn't have to yell at me!"

Don: "Cici, what's Galaxy96's next dare?"

(Cici slowly pulls the green envelope out of her pocket, opens it, and loudly clears her throat. Then she loudly pops her fingers and neck, she starts doing it repeatedly, making it sound like the 80's TMNT theme song.)

Raph: "CAN YA STOP AND READ THE FREAKIN THING!"

Cici: "All right, all right, calm down." Mikey: "Dudette, you're talking to Raph. He never calms down."

(The Ancient One gently taps the small hosts shoulder.)

Ancient One: "Young One, I must leave."

Cici: "Fine but you'll miss the fun….or you'll be the fun if someone dares you."

(Cici quickly snaps her small fingers as the fat man slowly disappears)

Cici: "All right, Galaxy96's second dare says I dare Shredder, Hun, and Baxter Stockman to dress up and dance as belly dancers."

Don: "We can not see that."

Cici: "Sorry, like I said we have to the dares."

Raph: "Hurry up and bring them here, this will be exciting."

(The young host snaps as pale white smoke exploded in the room and three figures stand in the middle of it. She quickly snaps again and a small black boom box appears.)

Don: "What's that for?"

Cici: "You'll see."

(Cici gently pushes the play button on the boom box and it loudly plays the Shredder's theme music as the puffy smoke goes away.)

Baxter: "Where on earth are we?"

(The angry Shredder tightly grabs hold of Baxter's robotic left arm as the music increases.)

Shredder: "Stockman, where did you send us!"

Baxter: "How should I know! I didn't do it!"

Shredder: "Don't lie, Stockman! Hun, get rid of Stockman once and for all!"

Hun: "You can't tell me what to do! I'm my own man now!"

Baxter: "But Hun, you're a Turtle now."

Hun: "Shut up! Don't remind me."

Shredder: "What's that blasted music!"

(Cici quickly shuts off the boom box and quickly hid behind the Katana wielding Turtle, slowly peeking over his shoulder.)

Cici: "That blasted music is your theme song!"

(The three villains quickly turn their view to the Turtles and the young host.)

Shredder: "It's the Turtles! Hun, Stockman, get them!"

Hun: "Don't treat me like a dog! I'll get them myself!"

Baxter: "Shredder, I no longer obey you! I only obey Bishop! He's _much_ better than you! Wait…did that come out right?"

(Mikey gently taps the hiding host on her shoulder.)

Mikey: "Cici, while they're arguing, put them in the belly dancers outfits. It would be funny, Dudette!"

(Cici slowly nods and quickly snaps as pink belly dancer outfits began brightly glowing on the three villains.)

Hun: "What the heck!"

Shredder: "STOCKMAN! What did you do!"

Baxter: "I didn't do this! Why do you always blame me!"

Raph: "Baxter Stockman and Shredder kinda act like a married couple."

Leo: "It's funny that Shredder thinks Stockman is doing this."

(The young host quickly jumps between the two arguing villains, surprising both of them.)

Don: "Cici, what are you doing! You're gonna get hurt!"

Cici: "Hello bad guys! I brought you here and I put those outfits on you!"

Baxter: "See Shredder, I told you it wasn't me. It was a child."

Cici: "I'm not a child! I'm 17 and just short!"

Baxter: "Let me say that again. See Shredder, I told you it wasn't me. It was a midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

(Shredder quickly snatches the young girl's left arm and stares at her with cold red eyes.)

Leo: "Cici, hold on! We're coming!" (The Turtles run toward the villains as Cici quickly waves her free arm.)

Cici: "No fighting! I'm fine!"

Raph: "He's going to break your arm."

Cici: "No he won't."

Shredder: "What kind of magic are you using! TELL ME NOW!"

Cici: "Magic? I'm not using magic. Why do you always think someone is using magic?"

Hun: "Hey kid what are you using?"

(The young host quickly turns her view to the large Turtle.)

Cici: (Sighs dreamily) Hi Hunny." (Clears throat) "I mean sup Hun, I have…SNAPPING POWERS!"

(Loud victory music suddenly plays out of nowhere, as everyone quickly looks around, wondering where the music came from.)

Mikey: "Dudette, how did you do that without snapping?"

(Cici slowly shrugs as she quickly jerks her left arm out of the silver villain's hands.)

Cici: "Shredder, Hunny, and Baxter, all three of you were dared to belly dance."

H+B: "Belly dance?"

Shredder: "Wait a minute, Karai told me about you!"

(The small girl quickly hides behind the bo-wielding Turtle, slowly looking over his right shoulder.)

Don: "Cici, you know that your _fellow_ Fanfiction members will dare our enemies and they might go after you to end this."

Cici: "_Thanks _Don and I'll use _you_ as a shield if your enemies come after me."

Shredder: "Child, that freak won't protect you for so long as long as I'm here!"

Don: "Cici…..go ahead and make them dance."

(The small host grins evilly as she snaps her tiny fingers. Hun, Baxter Stockman, and Shredder quickly got into position.)

Hun: "W-What's happening!"

Baxter: "For some reason I feel like dancing."

Shredder: "Same here."

(Slowly the three villain's hips began to sway back and forth. They slowly rest their hands on their moving hips as it went faster. The Turtles and Cici burst out in laughter.)

Shredder: "When I'm done dancing, I'm going to kill you all!"

Hun: "Same here!" (The villains quickly turn around, their backs facing the laughing Turtles and host. The villains slowly move their butts back and forth, as it goes faster each second. The four brothers and the small teenager quickly fell on the cold floor, holding their stomachs as they laugh harder.)

Mikey: "I….w-wish that-ow my stomach-I-I have a camera!"

(Cici quickly snaps her small fingers as a small grey video camera appears next to the laughing nunchuck wielding Turtle.)

Mikey: "HA-Thanks-HA HA!"

(The young host continues laughing as she gives Mikey a thumbs up. The young Turtle holds the camera up to the dancing villains. Shredder slowly swung his hips left to right as Hun and Baxter Stockman does the opposites.)

Don: "Uh Cici, how long do they have to dance?"

(The small girl quickly stops laughing and slowly shrugs as the three villains make their finishing move.)

Baxter: "That's a relief, we're finally done."

Hun: "I hope I never do that again."

(Shredder quickly turns his view to the Turtles and the young host, slowing raising his sharp gauntlet.)

Shredder: "This is the end, freaks!"

Cici: "How am I a freak?"

Hun: "I'm going to murderize them for turning me into the one thing I hate the most!"

Baxter: "I just want to die in peace, but I never get the chance and I'm always rescued by Bishop!"

(The villains quickly charge toward our heroes as Cici quickly hides behind the Sai wielding Turtle.)

Raph: (Whispers to Leo) "At least we get some fun while we're here at this stupid dare show."

Leo: "Yep."

(The Turtles quickly pull out their weapons as the villains got closer.)

Mikey: "Bring it, Dudes!"

(As the villains get closer, the small host quickly snaps and evil ones slowly glows and quickly disappears.)

Mikey: (Frowns) "Aw man!"

(The genius Turtle gently pats his younger brother on his shell.)

Don: "It's alright Mikey, you'll get another chance."

Mikey: "I hope so."

(The hothead Turtle slowly looks over his right shoulder, seeing Cici with an innocent smile slowly growing on her face. He quickly turned around and tightly grabs the young hosts left wrist.)

Cici: (Monotone) "Ow."

Leo: "Raph let her go."

Raph: "Shut up Leo! Don't tell me what to do!"

Cici: (Smiles widely) "Let's go to the next dare!"

Raph: "No way!"

Cici: "Yes way!"

Raph: "No!"

Cici: "Yes!" Raph: "NO!"

Cici: "YES!"

Raph: (lets go of Cici's arm) "I said no, you little brat!"

Cici: "And I say yes, you big mutant amphibian!"

Don: "Reptile!"

Cici: "What Don said."

(The young girl quickly pulls out the envelope, opens it, and clears her throat as Mikey rest his arm on the hotheaded Turtle left shoulder.)

Mikey: "Dude, I'll laugh if the dare is about you, Raph. If it's stupid, I'll have the camera ready."

Cici: "Galaxy96's third dare says I dare Mikey to dress up as a Scottish and play the bagpipes."

Raph: (Crosses arms and grins.) "What were you saying, Mikey?"

Mikey: "That dare is not stupid. It's actually easy."

Don: "But Mikey, you don't know how to play the bagpipes."

Mikey: "A dude can try, can't he?"

Raph: "Ya gonna embarrassed yourself if ya try."

Leo: "Sorry little brother I agree with Hothead."

Cici: "Come on, you guys. Mikey is your baby brother, be nice and support him."

Mikey: (Baby voice) "Yeah, I'm your baby bwother! So be nice and support me! I will blow all of you away with my radical moves with the bagpipes! Dudette, snap me some bagpipes!"

Raph: "Don't forget that Mikey has to dress up like a Scottish."

(The small girl snaps as Mikey's body slowly glows. The glow quickly disappears and young jokester is wearing a light green plaid kilt and a white long sleeves shirt that shows off Mikey's big strong muscles in his arms. Another bright glow appears on the nunchuck wielding Turtles hands. A dark brown plaid bagpipe slowly appears as Mikey stares at the bagpipes then at himself.)

Mikey: "Dude! Why am I wearing a skirt?"

Don: "It's called a kilt, Mikey."

(The red mask Turtle quickly grabs the camera, videoing his little brother.)

Raph: "Come on Mikey, play the bagpipes."

Mikey: "Um, I change my mind. I don't want to do the dare, I'm not in the mood and I don't know how to play the bagpipes, Dudette."

Cici: "How many times do I have to say it? YOU HAVE TO DO THE STUPID DARES! (Sighs deeply and rubs temples) "Mikey, you even said you will try to play."

Leo: "So you admit these dares are stupid."

Cici: "Well yeah, but it's only funny because it's not me."

Leo: "Then I hope someone dares you."

Cici: "I hope they don't."

Raph: "Hey kid, get Mikey to play the stinkin bagpipes already!"

Mikey: "Dude, don't make her, I'll do it okay! I'll play it on my own and that's how I'll show you that I'll be playing radical music from the bagpipes."

Don: "Mikey, you don't know how to play _any _musical instrument."

Mikey: "So?"

(The young Turtle firmly holds the plaid bagpipes, pressing his wet lips on the large black pipe. Mikey blows a long high pitch so loud that his three older brother and Cici had to cover their ears.)

Raph: "I think we might be deaf after Mikey's "radical" moves of the bagpipes."

(The orange mask Turtle blows a deep pitch then another high, slowly he starts switching between the two pitches.)

Leo: (Shocked) "W-What is Mikey trying to play?"

Raph: "I don't know but I got it on tape."

Don: "Uh guys I think it got worse."

Cici: "How did it get worse?"

Don: "Mikey is trying to dance."

Raph: (Smiles) "Oh boy! I'm going to enjoy this!"

(Mikey slowly plays the ABC's song in high pitch as he quickly taps his feet to its own rhythm.)

Cici: "Is Mikey playing the ABC's?"

Leo: "Yep and if you look at Raph, he's videoing the whole thing."

Raph: (Laughing hysterical) "I can't wait to show this to April and Casey!"

Don: "I know Raph will _never _leave Mikey alone about this."

(The young Scottish wearing Turtle quickly switches the song to the beginning part of Eye of the Tiger as he swings hips to the beat, allowing the plaid kilt to swing with him. The three older brothers and the short girl suddenly laugh like maniacs.)

Raph: "I-I can't believe I'm saying this but…I love Galaxy96 for giving Mikey this dare."

Leo: "You can say that again bro!"

(Once again, Mikey switches to the Twinkle Twinkle Little Star song and slowly bops his head.)

Don: "How long does Mikey have to play the bagpipes?" Cici: (Shrugs) "Don't know. I'm guessing he can stop on his own."

Raph: "I hope Mikey never stops!"

Leo: "Mikey has to stop or we'll never get to the other dares."

(The orange mask Turtle slowly stops and quickly bowed to the small group with a big shiny adorable smile.)

Mikey: "Thank you, Dudes and Dudette! Thank you for listening to my awesome songs!"

Raph: "Why did ya stop!"

Mikey: "Well….I was getting tired and I was wandering how long I have to play. That's when I heard Cici telling Don I can stop on my own."

Raph: (Sighs) "Oh well, at least I got it on tape."

Mikey: "Dudette, can I take off the skirt now?"

Cici: "It's called a kilt."

Mikey: "Dudette, I don't care what it's called! The dare is over and I know that means I can take off this uncool outfit!"

Cici: (Madly) "Fine! You can take off the stupid thing! Let's go to the next dare!"

Raph: "Mikey struck a nerve there, didn't he?"

Cici: (Groans) "Yes."

(The young host quickly pulls out the green envelope and opens it as colorful confetti explodes out of it.)

Cici: (Smiles widely) "Do you guys think that was cool? I secretly snapped the confetti in the envelope to make the next upcoming dare so exciting!"

(The Turtles stare Cici with wide confused eyes as Mikey takes off the Scottish outfit.)

Don: "Ok, I'm sorry but you are one weird kid."

Cici: "How am I weird?"

Raph: "You were mad at Mikey then suddenly you're happy about confetti exploding out of a dumb envelope!"

Cici: "Cool!"

Leo: "How is that cool?"

Cici: (Impersonates Gir from Invader Zim) "I don't knooow."

Raph: (Sighs) "Just…..Just go to the next dare."

Cici: "Galaxy96's fourth and last dare is easy. Donnie is dared to stick a note on Hun's back which will say kiss my bum."

Mikey: (Laughs) "Kiss my bum! Ha-ha! That's really hilarious!"

Don: "Well that _is _easy but I have to make sure I don't get killed first."

(Cici quickly snaps as a green sparkly glow appears, slowly forming into a body. The glow finally disappears as Hun stands in its place.)

Cici: "Don, look at your hand."

(The purple mask Turtle slowly looks at his right hand. A white piece of paper layed there that said "kiss my bum".)

Hun: "Why am I here again! Who dares to dare me again!"

Cici: "It was Galaxy96 again."

Hun: "What is the cruddy dare this time?"

Cici: "Well Hunny…it's a secret. You can't know about it."

Hun: "Tell me…and don't call me Hunny!"

Mikey: "I like the name Hunny."

Hun: "Shut up!"

(Don quietly sneaks behind the large Turtle and quickly sticks the paper on Hun's back.)

Cici: "Wow that was easy."

Don: "I thought Hun would notice."

Hun: "Notice what?"

(The young girl snaps and the big Turtle quickly disappears.)

Leo: "Do you think anyone will notice the kiss my bum note on Hun's back?"

Cici: "Give it a while. I am sure the Purple Dragons will notice in a couple minutes or probably hours. We'll check on him later."

Mikey: "Why can't we check on Hunny now?"

Raph: "Mikey, don't call him Hunny. It's weird for a guy to say it, especially you."

Mikey: "You said it! Hunny!"

Raph: "Shut up."

Mikey: "Hunny."

Raph: "Mikey…I swear-"

Mikey: "Hunny!"

Raph: "Mikey, if ya say that word again, I'll-"

Mikey: "HUNNY!"

Raph: "All right, that's it!"

(The angry Turtle quickly chases after Mikey, who screams like a little girl.)

Leo: "Hothead."

Cici: (Sighs dreamily) "That's what I love about Raph."

Don: "Is that _all _you fangirls like about Raph?"

Cici: "Yep, he's our bad boy."

Mikey: "Eeek! Somebody help me!"

Raph: "Nobody help him!"

Leo: "Raph, leave him alone."

(The dare siren booms loudly as the nunchuck wielding Turtle screams again.)

Mikey: "Dudette, I hate your dare alarm! It's so loud….and scary."

Cici: "Sorry."

Raph: "Hurry up and bring the next stupid envelope."

Cici: "Ok."

Raph: "And this time no magic girlie sparkles or glows!"

Cici: (Groans) "Fine."

(The small host snaps and a bright red envelope quickly appears in her hand. She slowly opens it and loudly clears her throat.)

Leo: "Who is it from this time?"

Cici: "Raph's MINE."

Raph: "I don't belong to anyone, not even you! Tell us who it's from!"

Cici: "I told you already! Raph's MINE! That's the name of the freakin person, jeez!"

Raph: "Not my fault that someone gave themselves a lousy name!" Leo: "Raph…what if that person is kid? She would be upset."

Raph: "Uh….then I'm sorry to Raph's MINE."

Mikey: "Yeah Raph, you _better _say sorry to the Little Dudette."

Raph: "Fine, I'm sorry!" (Sighs) "Cici read Raph's MINE dare."

Cici: "You guys are _lucky _because she has only _one _dare."

Mikey: "Radical!"

Don: "What does it say?"

Cici: "Raph's MINE dares Donnie to break in Bishop's lab and graffiti things like Bishop and Stockman Forever."

Mikey: "Dudette, I should be doing that!"

Cici: "Sorry Mikey, Raph's MINE dared Don, not you."

Raph: (Elbows Don) "Don, ya better write funny crud about Bishop and Stockman."

Don: "I'll try."

Cici: "Don, I'm going to snap you outside of Bishops lab, but you have to figure out how to break in on your own."

Don: "All right."

Cici: "We'll be watching."

Raph: (Pokes Cici) "Hey kid, I think he gets it."

(Cici snaps and Don disappears.)

Leo: "So…what are we going to do?"

Cici: "We're going to watch him."

Raph: "How?"

Cici: "Like this."

(The young host snaps and a big screen TV appears in midair.)

Cici: "Ok, let's see what Don is doing."

(The TV turns on, showing Don hiding behind a concrete wall, tightly holding two spray paints.)

Mikey: "Dudette, does Don we're watching?"

Cici: (Growls) "Yes. If you were listening, I told Don we were watching!"

Mikey: "You did?"

Raph: "Yeah she did, Knucklehead." (Smacks Mikey on the head.)

Leo: "Guys, if you're paying attention to the screen, Don just broke the security box."

(Don is quickly running through the dark hallways, opening doors quietly and running again. The purple masked Turtle quietly opens a giant metal door, finally finding Bishop's lab.)

Don: "Jackpot."

(Don quickly runs to Bishop's grey lab table and quickly shakes the two spray paints. He quickly sprays the two different colors: Pink and red.)

Don: (Sighs) "Perfect."

(The smart Turtle looks at the colorful graffiti. It said Bishman Forever.)

Leo: "Bishman? What the shell is Bishman?"

Cici: "You really don't get it? Don combined their names, like people do with anime pairings."

Mikey: "Bishmon, hmmm….I would've gone with BishStock.

(The Bo wielding Turtle quickly runs to the giant screen computer and shakes the spray paints again.)

Don: "Perfecto!"

(Once again, a smile glows on Don's face as he carefully stares at the new art. It said B+S 4ever and ever.)

Leo: "How long does he have to do this?"

Cici: "How many times are you guys going to ask?"

Leo: (Shrugs) "I just think the fans should put up a time limit."

Raph: "I agree with Leo."

Mikey: "Me too, Dudette."

Cici: (Sighs deeply) "Can you guys pay attention to Don."

(Don quickly sprayed the floor, making a stickman picture of Bishop and Stockman kissing.)

Raph: "Hey he suppose to write graffiti, not make art."

Cici: "I'm guessing art is graffiti."

(The purple mask Turtle claps his hands and softly sighs.)

Don: "I'm finish! Cici, bring me back!"

(Cici snaps and brings Don back as Bishop and Stockman burst in the lab.)

Bishop: "What happen here? Who wrote this crud!"

Stockman: "It must have been those lousy fangirls!"

Bishop: (Growls angrily) "Curse you fangirls and your stupid yoai pairings!"

(The Turtles and the young host burst out in laughter.)

Mikey: "D-Dude, Bishop and Stockman were angry. They're probably going to try to find out who did it."

Raph: (Hits Mikey on the head) "Knucklehead, I think you have a bad listening problem! They think its fangirls!"

Leo: "I just realize they have security cameras, they'll know its Don and come searching for him."

Cici: (Whines) "Awwww, go and ruin our happy time, Fearless Leader."

Don: "Actually I turned off the security cameras when I went through the security box."

Raph: "Hey Shortie, it's _my _job to call Leo, Fearless Leader!"

Cici: "You can't tell me what to do!"

Raph: "Leo, tell her it's my job to call you Fearless Leader!"

Leo: (Sighs) "Raph…it doesn't matter. Anyone can call me Fearless Leader, not only you."

Raph: "Whatever."

Cici: "Ok, we're going to check on Hunny!"

(The red mask Turtle loudly groans as Mikey cheers loudly.)

Cici: "Ok everyone put your eyes to the screen."

(The Turtles eyes all ran to the large floating TV screen as the short girl snaps and the TV turns on. Hun is running frantic and gasping loudly.)

Hun: "Why are my men trying to kiss my butt!"

Man 1: "Boss wait! We thought you wanted us to kiss your bum!" (Snickers)

Hun: "I never wanted that, you idiots!"

Man 2: "Boss stop!"

Hun: "NEVER!"

(Cici turns off the the TV and looks at the Turtles as they laugh loudly.)

Raph: "M-Man, I thought Hun will never find out about the note on his back by now."

Mikey: "Dude, Hun is built with strenth and muscle, no brains…like Raph."

Raph: "Yeah….wait…..Mikey, I'm going to get you!"

Cici: "You can kill Mikey later, we have to go to the next person."

Mikey: "Thank you Dudette."

Cici: "Raph, after this whole dare show thing is over, I'll help you kill him."

Mikey: "Uncool Dudette."

(The yong host snaps and a light blue envenlope slowly appears in Cici's left hand.)

Don: "What's that?"

Cici: "…The next dare."

Leo: "But the dare alarm didn't go off."

Cici: "Um…actually I already knew about the dares before the TMNT Dare Show actually started. Also I was getting tired of hearing the alarm myself."

Don: "Wait…you _knew _about the dares first? So…you're already prepared for the upcoming dares?"

Cici: "…..yes well kinda."

Mikey: "Dudette, why'd you set up an alarm? That thing nearly scared the living daylights out of me!"

Cici: "Sorry but can we skip this and see the next dare?"

Raph: "Open it or not, you already know it."

Cici: "Well…to tell you the truth…I kind of have a bad memory problem. So you guys, mostly Raph, cannot get mad at me. Ok?"

Mikey: "Ok, I can live with that."

(The young host softly sighs and quickly opens the blue envelope as she loudly clears her throat.)

Leo: "What does it say?"

Cici: "You guys need to stop asking! Just let me read for once!"

Leo: "Sorry."

Cici: "Next is Jessiesgirl and she dares Donnie to call Shredder honey Schnocims."

Raph: "Honey Schnocims? What the shell is a Schnocims?"

Mikey: "Dude, is it even a real word?"

(Everyone slowly looks at Don with curious eyes as the smart Turtle sighs.)

Don: "Schnocims is not a real word."

Leo: "Don have you realized you have gone three times in a row?"

Don: "Yeah but I don't mind."

(Cici snaps and the Shredder appears.)

Shredder: (Growls) "Nooo! I shall destory the person who dared me!"

Cici: (Pushes Don toward Shredder) "Go ahead Don, do your thing."

(Shredder stares at the purple mask Turtle with glowing red eyes as Don slowly gulps.)

Don: "Uh…"

Mikey: "Poor Dude, I'm glad I'm not him. I would have chicken out by now."

Raph: (Stands behind Mikey) "BOO!"

Mikey: "EEEK!" (Hides behind Cici)

Raph: "Heh. Chicken."

Shredder: "Freak, what do you want? Do you see I'm waiting for your tiny host to tell me what my lousy dare is!"

Cici: "It's from Jessiesgirl dare."

Shredder: "Then I shall find this Jessiesgirl and-"

Don: "Hey Honey Schnocims, you won't do _anything _to that kid!"

Shredder: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, TURTLE!"

Don: "You heard me! I called you Honey Schnocims! It fits you!"

Shredder: "Freak, how dare you call me a ridicules name! I shall destory you then this Jessiesgirl!"

Don: "No you can't….Honey Schnocims!"

(Shredder growls loudly and raises his claw. The young host quickly snaps before the villian struck Don.)

Don: "See I told him he can't hurt me."

Cici: "Ok, let's go to the next da-"

Mikey: "Dudette, have you realized what you've done?"

Cici: (Wide-eyed) "Y-Yeah, I rescued Donnie from getting killed."

Mikey: "Not that! You doomed Jessiesgirl! DOOMED HER!"

Leo: (Sighs,) "Mikey, she's going to be fine. Jessiesgirl could be anyone."

Raph: "Yeah, it will take Shredder _years _to find her."

(Cici snaps and bright orange envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Cici: "Go ahead Raphie. Open it and read it."

Raph: (Clenched teeth) "Don't call me Raphie."

Leo: "Raph, just open it."

Mikey: "Oh! Dudette, can I open the next one? PLEASE?"

Cici: "Yes."

(The red masked Turtle quickly opens the envelope. His amber eyes suddenly grows big as Mikey grabs Cici's shoulders and starts shaking her like a maniac.)

Raph: "I hate the first dare."

Mikey: (Still shaking Cici) "Dude, what does it say?"

Leo: "Mikey! You're going to shake Cici to death!"

(Leo and Don pull the young host away from their little brother as Cici slowly falls dramatically in the Katana wielding Turtles mascular arms.)

Cici: "My hero! I didn't know you cared so much about me."

Leo: "Well…you're kind of my friend…and our only way home."

Cici: "…..Do you love me?"

Leo: "NO!"

Raph: "CAN I READ THIS LOUSY THING OUT LOUD NOW!"

Cici: "YES YOU CAN BUT DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!"

Raph: "I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO!"

Cici: "SHUT UP!"

Raph: "YOU SHUT UP!"

Cici: "NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Raph: "YOU SHUT UP PLUS INFINITY!"

Cici: "YOU SHUT UP PLUS INFINITY PLUS _ONE_!"

Leo: "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

Don: (Sighs) "Why couldn't Raph just read the dare."

Mikey: "Dude, I'm getting headache myself. This is totally bogus."

(As Leo, Cici, and Raph argue, Don takes the orange envelope from his angry brother.)

Mikey: "Don what does it say? Is it radical or horrible?"

Don: "Evil Laughter dared everyone to cross dress."

L+C+R: "WHAT?"

Mikey: "_Now _they pay attention."

Cici: "Do I have to do it?"

Don: "I guess not. It's only the characters, bad and good."

Cici: "Yippie for me!"

(The small host snaps and all good and bad suddenly appears in the room.)

Casey: "What the heck? Where am I?"

Hun: "NOOO! Not this place again!"

Splinter: "I sense stupidity."

Angel: "Where am I?"

Mikey: "Dude, there's too many people here! How are we going to tell all of them they have to crossdress?"

Don: "Uh…get a speaker?"

Cici: "No I'll just snap the outfits on them."

Raph: "Yeah then all of them is going to freak out and try to hunt down the source."

Splinter: "My sons, what's going on?" (Cici snaps and all the males wore light pink slender dresses and each of them gets different colored wigs. The girls had fake beards and moustaches, large tan t-shirts, and baggy pants.)

Mikey: "Dude, it burns!"

Cici: (Laughs)

Raph: "I hate this."

Casey: "Pink is not my color."

April: "This is too weird."

Splinter: "I look like someone from one of my faverite soap operas."

Foot Ninja: "…"

(Everyone except the Turtles and Cici starts yelling and freaking out.)

Cici: (Elbows Leo) "Do you think I should return? It would be funny if other people saw them."

Leo: "Yeah you can return them. Put Casey in the streets while he's still in the dress and wig."

Hun: "Get me out of this monkey suit!"

(The short haired girl snaps and all the characters except the Turtles quickly disappears. She snaps again and the dresses disapear of the Turtles except Mikey.)

Mikey: "Hey! You forgot me!"

Cici: "No I didn't."

Mikey: "Dudette, please get me out of this dress."

Raph: "I think you should leave him in it."

Cici: "Yeah I think I should."

Mikey: "B-But-"

Leo: "You guys don't be cruel."

Don: "Cici, please get rid of the pink dress."

Cici: (Groans) "Fine."

(The small host snaps as the slender dress quickly disappears from the orange mask Turtle.)

Cici: "Raph read the next dare."

Raph: "Fine." (Takes the envelope from Don.) "Evil Laughter's second and last dare says I dare Mikey to drink straight espresso and lock him in a room…with…Raph…with nothing to do."

Leo: "Well Raph, I sure do feel bad for you."

Raph: "Shut up."

(The small girl snaps and a large cup of straight espresso appears in Mikey's hand. She snaps again and a large metal door appears.)

Cici: "All right, Raph, Mikey, go in that room and Mikey…"

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Cici: "When I shut the door, you drink that espresso and-"

Mikey: "I thought it was straight espresso."

Cici: "It is." (Sighs) "Like I said, when I shut the door, you drink that _straight _espresso, and you can do the rest."

Mikey: "Cowabunga! I'm going to have fun!"

Raph: "I'm not."

Cici: "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention we have to see who survives the longest."

Leo: "Are we going to watch them?"

Cici: "No, we will listen. Whoever freaks will hit that metal door. I'll open it to see who freaked out."

Don: "All right." (Looks at Raph and Mikey) "Good luck."

Cici: "Oh yeah! Raph, Mikey, give me your weapons."

(The two brother's hands over their weapons to Cici. The metal door slowly opens as Mikey and Raph walk in the room, the door slowly closes behind them. The whole room was white and it was the size of a living room. The young Turtle slowly drink the espresso as the red mask Turtle sighs.)

Leo: "So we're just listening?"

Cici: "Yep."

Don: "Meaning we might hear yelling soon."

Cici: "You got that right, Donnietello."

Don: "Did you call me Donnietello?"

Cici: "Yep. Do you like it?"

Don: "Uh…"

Cici: (Wide eyes. Speaking through clenched teeth) "You. Better. Like. It."

Don: (Smiles) "I-I like it!"

Cici: "Thank you, Donnietello!"

(While with Mikey and Raph….)

Mikey: "Raph, sing our radical theme song with me."

Raph: "No."

Mikey: (Whines) "Why?"

Raph: "I'm not in the mood, lamebrain."

Mikey: (Punches Raph) "My brain is not lame! It's smarter than yours, even Donnie's!"

Raph: (Thinking) _"I'm guessing the straight espresso is kicking in."_ (Sighs deeply)

Mikey: "I'M THE SMARTEST BEING ON THE PLANET!"

(Back to Cici, Leo and Don…)

Don: "I wonder what's going on in there."

Leo: "Me too."

Cici: "Leo…"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: "I love you."

Leo: (Sighs) "I know."

Don: "I'm glad she's not my fangirl."

Cici: "Leo-kins, say come to daddy!"

Leo: "Come to daddy?"

Cici: (Squeals loudly)

Leo: "Fangirls are weird."

Don: "You can say that again."

Leo: "Hey Cici."

Cici: "Yes, ny blue knight?"

Leo: "Blue knight? Uh…I'm just wondering, where are we?"

Cici: "A warehouse."

L+D: "A warehouse!"

Cici: "Yeah. How can you guys not notice? Didn't you notice the piled wooden boxes against the walls?"

(The two Turtles swiftly turn around, seeing hundreds of boxes piled up against the wall behind them.)

Leo: "Wow. How did we miss that?"

(Faint yelling and screaming is heard from behind the metal door.)

Don: "You guys heard that?"

L+C: "Yep."

(A faint high pitch scream is heard as the small group stares at the metal door.)

Cici: "I _defiantly _want to know what's happening!"

(A loud knock is heard from behind the door. The young girl quickly runs to the door and opens it as Raph quickly falls on the hard floor.)

Raph: "I can't take it anymore with that clown!"

(The purple and blue masked Turtles and the short hair girl slowly looks in the white room. Mikey is skipping in circles, humming like a little girl.)

Mikey: "I had four cookies and I ate one then I only had three."

Raph: "He. Didn't. Have. _Any_. Cookies!"

Leo: "Wow Raph, you were only in that room for a few seconds."

Raph: "Shut up! You don't know what I've been through!"

Don: "Tell us about the screaming, yelling, and Mikey's girl scream."

Raph: "First he wanted me to sing our theme song, and then he claims he's the smartest being on the planet, and then he starts acting like a guy name Fred from YouTube! I yelled at him when he started biting me on my arms and starts calling himself a vampire! I have bite marks to prove it! He starts doing a psychotic girl scream in my face! I couldn't take it anymore so I ran to the door!"

(Leo, Don, and Cici continue to stare at the angry Turtle with wide eyes as Mikey runs out of the room and tackles the blue masked Turtle.)

Mikey: "Look at me! I'm a football player!"

Leo: (Pushes Mikey off him) "Sorry Mikey." (Hits Mikey on the neck, knocking out the young Turtle)

Don: "Leo, why'd you do that?"

Leo: (Sighs) "I had to knock him out because of the espresso. If Mikey is knocked out, the espresso will wear off faster. So no more crazy Mikey."

Don: "Oh."

(Cici snaps and bright purple envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Cici: "Leo, I want you to read the next dare. Mikey suppose to read it but you knocked him out."

Leo: "Sorry."

Cici: "It's ok. I love you for that!"

(The young girl steps on her tippy toes and gently kisses the Katana wielding Turtle on the cheek.)

Leo: (Blushes) "Uh thanks?"

Raph: "Read the stupid thing already!"

(The blue masked Turtle sighs softly as he opens the envelope.)

Don: "What does it sa-?"

Cici: (Punches Don) "Don't you dare say it!"

(The Bo wielding Turtle slowly backs away from the young host. He clears his throat and mouthed the word sorry.)

Leo: "Humanoid Being dares Karai to ask Stockman out."

Raph: "Heh, Mikey is going to miss out."

(Cici snaps as Karai and Stockman quickly appears in the middle of the large room.)

Baxter: "Not this place again!"

Karai: "I shall destory the people who dares me to do these ridicules things."

Raph: "Karai, you have to-"

Cici: (Pinches Raph) "No Raphie! I tell them! I'm the host and it's _my _show!"

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Cici: (Taps Karai's shoulder) "Karai, you were dared to ask Stockamn out."

Karai: "I will _never _ask him out!"

Don: "Karai, you better do it. Cici is getting mad."

(The Katana wielding woman slowly looks at Cici, who was staring at her creeply.)

Cici: "I don't want to force you Karai."

Karai: (Sighs deeply) "Fine, I'll do it."

Cici: "My thumb and fingers hurt. If you look at them, it's red."

Karai: "I said I'll do it!"

Baxter: "What is the stupid dare this time?"

Karai: "Stockman!"

Baxter: "WHAT! What do you want, woman!"

Karai: "Will you…go out to eat with me?"

Baxter: (Blushes) "Are…are you asking me out on a date?"

Karai: (Sighs) "Yes."

Baxter: (Clears throat) "W-When?"

Karai: "Uh…after we leave."

(Stockman quickly looked at Cici and runs to her. He starts to violently shake the young girl by her shoulders.)

Baxter: "RETURN US, CHILD!"

L+R: "LET HER GO!"

(The male villain slowly lets go of the small teenager as Raph catches her. Leo quickly punches Stockman in the face.)

Baxter: "OW! Dang it that hurt!"

Cici: (Gasp dramatically) "I didn't know you two cared about me _that _much!" (Sighs passionately)

Don: (Sighs) "3, 2, 1…"

Raphs: (Drops Cici on the floor)

Cici: "OWIE! Is that how you treat your fangirls, Raphie-poo!"

Raph: "Don't. Call. Me. Raphie-poo!"

Leo: "That's a better name than Leo-kins."

Raph: "Shut up!"

Baxter: "Can I go, _please_!"

Don: "Wow, Stockman said please."

Karai: "He _never _acted like that before."

(Cici quickly snaps as Karai and Stockman disappears and the two older Turtles continue to argue. Mikey slowly wakes up and stretched his arms.)

Mikey: (Yawns loudly) "That was a great nap. So what did I miss?"

Raph: "Why do we get stupid nicknames from our fangirls!"

Leo: "I don't know why!"

Mikey: "I see everything is still the same."

Cici: "Hi Mikey!"

Mikey: "Sup Little Dudette!"

Cici: "Guess what!"

Mikey: "What?"

Cici: (Smiles widely) "Nothing!"

Mikey: "Oh."

Cici: "I'm kidding, there is something."

Mikey: "What is it!"

Cici: "You get to read the next dare!"

Mikey: "Radical!"

(The small 17-year-old girl snaps and a light grey envelope appears in the young Turtles big green hands.)

Raph: "Here we go the next stupid dare."

Don: "Raph, maybe you shouldn't say that."

Raph: "Why?"

Don: "You'll be hurting a lot of people's feelings."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "I don't care."

Don: "Ok Raph, when this is over and an upset mob of fans are chasing after you; don't go crawling to us for help."

Leo: "Wow Don, you sounded like Raph for a minute there."

Mikey: "Can I read pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Cici: "Yes you can."

(The nunchuck wielding Turtle quickly opens the envelope; his blue eyes slowly scan the paper. Suddenly he burst out in laughter as everyone stares at him with wide eyes.)

Mikey: "You guys won't believe this!"

Leo: "What does it say?"

Cici: (Growls angirly) "You said it."

Mikey: "April101 dares Raph to wear a pink dress and make him act like a girl and whoever laughs at him, they have to wear a blue or pink dress depending on gender."

Cici: "I'm going to enjoy this."

(The small host snaps and a bright pink dress with cartoonish baby animals appears on the red masked Turtle.)

Cici: "Ok Raph, act like a little girl."

Raph: "No!"

Cici: "Yes!"

Raph: "NO!"

Cici: "YES!"

Leo: "Raph, just act like a girl already!"

Raph: "No way! This stupid dress is enough for me!"

(Cici snaps as a child like smile is plastered on the Sai wielding Turtle's face. He slowly bows in a woman like fashion.)

Don: "Remember guys, don't laugh."

Mikey: "Can I laugh in my head?"

Don: "I guess so."

Raph: (Child like voice) "I love baby animals, you can see because of the pictures of babies on my beautiful dress. Teehee."

(Raph starts happily skipping around his brothers and the young host.)

Raph: (Giggles and hold Leo's hand) "Dear older brother, I'm so sorry that I was a jerk to you."

Leo: "Uh….its….um…its no big deal."

(The dark green Turtle glows a happy smile on his face and gives his older brother a loving hug. Don, Mikey, and Cici tries their best not to laugh.)

Raph: "I'm really am the prettiest Turtle, teehee. No wonder I have so many fans!"

C+M: "I. Want. To. Laugh. So. Much!"

(Raph starts skipping around the room. Suddenly out of nowhere, the red mask Turtle starts throwing flower petals.)

Don: "Leo, I want to make a bet."

Leo: "Ok."

Don: "I bet if Cici laughs, you treat her like she's your girlfriend for the rest of the TMNT Dare Show."

Leo: "Wow Don, if that happen a bunch of my fangirls will hunt down Cici. Okay, if Mikey laughs, you have to _obey _whatever Mikey tells you to do for the whole show."

Don: "That's going to be a pain."

Raph: "Maybe I should have sleepover, I could invite my BFF's Casey and April!"

(Leo and Don carefully stare at Cici and Mikey, whose trying not to laugh as Raph calls his two human friends.)

Raph: (Giggles) "Hi Casey how's my BFF!"

Casey: (On phone) _"Uh, fine?"_

Raph: "I'm inviting you and April to a sleepover! Make sure to bring stuff animals, tee hee."

Casey: (On phone) _"Raph, a-are you okay? Are you still at that place that gave me the pink dress?"_

Raph: "Silly Casey, I feel super duper!"

Casey: (On phone) _"I-Is this a joke?"_

Raph: "Nope. I'll see you later…or a couple days." (Hangs up)

(The red mask Turtle hums sweetly and hugs Don)

Don: "Wow…um…" (Clears throat) "It's so hard not to laugh."

Raph: (Pinches Don's cheeks) "You _need _to laugh! It gives us joy, silly billy!"

Cici: "Hey Raph, am I cute?"

Raph: "Everyone is cute, just like baby animals!"

Cici: "What kind of animal am I?"

Raph: "A cutie wutie baby puupy!"

Mikey: "What kind of animal am I?"

Raph: (Shrugs) "I…really don't know."

(The dark green Turtle hums again, twirling like a ballerina as everyone stares at him with a smile on his or her face.)

Mikey: "Dude, I _want _to laugh, but I don't want to wear an uncool dress!"

Raph: "I feel like singing!"

(Suddenly lovely music plays out of nowhere as the three Turtles look at Cici.)

Cici: "Hey I didn't do anything. It played on its own."

Leo: "Is this part of the dare?"

Cici: "…No."

Raph: "I feel pretty, oh so pretty

I feel pretty, witty, and bright!

Any girl who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming, oh so charming

It's alarming how charming I feel!

And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real!

See the pretty girl in the mirror there:

Who can that attractive girl be?

Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such as a pretty smile, such as a pretty me!

I feel stunning and entrancing

Feel like running and dancing for joy!

For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!

See the pretty girl in the mirror there:"

Random girl voices: "What mirror where?"

Leo: "Where did that come from?"

Mikey: "Ghost!"

Cici: (Slaps Mikey)

Raph: "Who can that attractive girl be?"

Girls: "Which? What? Where? Whom?"

Raph: "Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty, such a pretty me!"

Girls: "Such a pretty me!"

Raph+G: "I feel stunning and entrancing

Feel like running and and dancing for joy!

For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"

(Me: If you want to know the name of the song, it is called I Feel Pretty by West Side Story.)

(The dark green Turtle bows lady like as Mikey and Cici burst out in laughter.)

Leo: "We lost both our bets."

Don: "Yep."

Cici: "Mikey and I laughed so we have to wear dresses."

Mikey: "Totally bogus."

(The young host snaps and light blue prom dress appears on the Cici and a dark pink prom dress appears on Mikey.)

Cici: "It _burns_!"

Mikey: "You're a girl! You like dresses!"

Cici: "No I don't! Why do you think my name is TMNTLittle_Tomboy_!"

Mikey: "Oh."

Cici: "I should turn Raph back to normal."

(Cici snaps as Raph stands there with an angry face expression. Leo slowly grabs the small host hand as the angry Turtle rips the dress apart.)

Cici: (Blushes) "Leo, what are you doing?"

Leo: "Holding your hand."

Cici: (Pulls her hand away) "Um….lets go to the next dare!"

Leo: (Kiss Cici on the cheek.)

Cici: (Blushes and squeals) "Uh…Leo, y-you read the next dare."

(The shocked girl snaps and a rainbow-ish envelope appears in the Katana wielding Turtles hands. Raph growls angirly as he finishes ripping the dress apart.)

Raph: "Mikey, I'm guessing you and Cici laughed at me."

Mikey: (Slowly nods) "I need a hug."

(Don hugs his younger brother as Leo wraps his right arm around Cici's shoulders. Raph's confused amber eyes grew wide.)

Raph: "I….I don't know whats going on, so Fearless Leader read the next dare. " (Rubs his neck)

Leo: "NightwatchersOnlyGirl dares the Nightwatcher to sing I'm a Little Teatop."

Cici: "The Nightwatcher is a 2007 character. I said 2003 characters only. Oh well, I can bring him in."

(The young girl pushes Leo way from her then snapped as the Nightwatcher quickly appears in the room.)

NW: "WHAT THE SHELL!"

Raph: "Maybe ya better hurry up with this bozo and bring him back home."

NW: "Alright ya bozos why'd ya kidnap me!"

Raph: "Never mind keep him here, I like him."

Cici: (Fake cough) "He's you."

Leo: "Hello Nightwatcher."

NW: (Thinking) _"This creep looks like Leo, all of them look like my bros, and one even looks like me. But…I don't know about the puny kid."_

Cici: "Nightwatcher, you have to sing I'm a Little Teapot."

NW: "Girlie, I ain't doing anything!"

Cici: "I'm going to force you then."

(The small host snaps and the Nightwatcher body suddenly started moving on its own.)

NW: "I'm a little teapot

Short and spout

Here is my handle

Here is my spout

When I get all steamed up,

Then I shout,

Just tip me over and poor me out!"

Mikey: "Dude, that's awesome! I don't know who you are but you're awesome."

NW: "Now tell me, where am I!"

Cici: "Bye bye."

NW: "Wai-"

(Cici snaps and the Nightwatcher disappears as the blue mask Turtle hugs the young girl, who is blushing like mad.)

Raph: "All right! Leo what's the matter with you! Something happen to you while I was in girl mode!"

Leo: "I lost a bet so I have to treat Cici like she's my girlfriend for the rest of the show."

Raph: (Snicker) "Fine by me, you can keep my little fangirl away from me."

Cici: (Pushes Leo and gasp dramatically) "No Leo! We cannot be together! Its forbidden love! Besides…I'll be chased down by your fangirls."

Don: "I have to obey Mikey."

Cici: "Nobody cares Donnie. Ok, I'll read the next dare."

(Cici snaps and a white envelope appears in her hand. She opens it and a smile grew on her tiny face.)

Cici: "The next dare is from my best friend Cerridwen-Maiden!"

Mikey: "Your best friend?"

Cici: "Yep. She introduced me to Fanfiction. Well she introduce me to a lot of things."

Raph: "I don't care if she's your friend or not! Read the stupid dare!"

Cici: "Fine, meanie-bo-beanie! Cerridwen-Maiden dares Leo to dress up in a pink frilly fru fru dress and April to dress like Ken. Both of them sing Barbie Girl but Leo sings the girl part and April the boy part."

Leo: "Ok let's get this over with."

Mikey: "Dude, you got to sing a girl part! Ha ha!"

(The young girl snaps and a pink frilly fru fru dress appears on the blue masked Turtle. Cici snaps again as April appears.)

April: "I'm back here again."

Raph: "Sup April."

April: "Uh Raph can you expl-"

Cici: "Hello Big Butt."

April: "Big butt?"

Cici: "Come on, how can you not notice? Your bottom is huge!" (April slowly raises an eyebrow as she quickly looks at her bottom then at Don.)

April: "Don, is my butt really huge?"

Don: "Uh….no, you have a wonderful skinny butt." (Blushes)

Mikey: "Dudette, why'd you call April Big Butt?"

Cici: "I hate her that's why. I don't like it when she's paired with Raph; I only like it when she's paired up Don."

April: "Ok, why am I here?"

Cici: "You and Leo were dared to sing Barbie Girl."

April: "All right I can-"

(The orange haired woman slowly gazes at Leo as another eyebrow slowly rise.)

April: "Why is Leo wearing a dress?"

Cici: "Silence Big Butt!"

(Cici snaps as man tank top and a light blue short appears on April. She snaps again and music starts playing.)

April: "Hi Barbie!"

Leo: "Hi Ken!"

April: "Do you wanna go for a ride?"

Leo: "Sure Ken!"

April: "Jump in!"

Leo: "I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world!

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!

Imagination, life is your creation!"

April: "Come on Barbie, let's go partly!"

Leo: "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation!

I'm a blond bimbo girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up; make it tight, I'm your dolly!

April: "You're my doll, rock' n' roll, feel the glamour in pink

Kiss me here; touch me there, hanky panky."

Leo: "You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm always yours.

Uu-ooh-u

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation."

April: "Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

Leo: "Ah-ah-ah-yeah."

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Uu-ooh-u."

April: "Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

Leo: "Ah-ah-ah-yeah."

April: "Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

Leo: "Uu-ooh-u!

Make me walk, make me talk, whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees"

April: "Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let's go party."

Leo: "You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm always yours

You can touch; you can play, if you say: I'm always yours"

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Uu-ooh-u!"

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Ah-ah-ah-yeah."

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Uu-ooh-u.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it is fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation."

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Ah-ah-ah-yeah."

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Uu-ooh-u."

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Ah-ah-ah-yeah."

April: "Come on Barbie lets go party!"

Leo: "Uu-ooh-u.

Oh I'm having so much fun!"

April: "Well Barbie, we're just getting started."

Leo: "Oh I love you Ken."

(Everyone except Leo and April burst out in laughter)

Mikey: "D-Dude, I love it when our fans dare us to sing funny songs."

Cici: "Ok Big Butt, your done."

Aprik: "Stop calling me Big Butt! I understand that you hate me but-"

Cici: "But nothing, Big Butt! Just stay away from my Raphie-poo!" (The black haired girl snaps and Aprl, whose still wearing the Ken outfit, disappears. Cici snaps again and a black envelope appears in her hands. She slowly opens it but the Sai wielding Turtle snatches the envelope from the young girl as Leo takes off the dress.)

Raph: "_I'm _going to read the next dare."

Cici: "Ok, I don't care if you read it."

Leo: (Kiss Cici on the cheek)

Cici: (Blushes) "Jeez Leo, I love you but we can't be together! So…I'm breaking up with you!"

Don: "Leo has to treat you like his girlfriend for the whole dare show."

Cici: "I know! Raph read the dare!"

Raph: "AKA also known as Artemiss-K-Arrow dares Leo to sing the hairbrush song from Veggietales."

Leo: "Again! I have to sing again!"

Mikey: "Dude, what's Veggietales?" Cici: "Some weird cartoon about talking and moving veggietables."

Mikey: "Dude I got to see that!"

Cici: (Twitches eyebrow) "Dude?"

Mikey: "I mean Dudette."

Cici: "Well the problem is that the Hairbrush song has more than one person singing so…"

Raph: "You better not."

Cici: (Smiles) "Everyone will be singing!"

(The Turtles loudly groans as the tiny host giggles then snaps her small fingers.)

Don: "Now its time for silly songs with Leo. The part of the show where Leo comes out and sings a silly song. Our curtain opens as Leo having finish just finished his morning bath is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Leo cries out…"

Leo: "Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where….is my hairbrush?"

Don: "Having heard his cry, I enter the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Leo in a towel, I regain my composure and report…" (Looks at Leo) "I think I saw your hairbrush back there!"

Leo: "Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh where, back there, oh where, oh where, back there, back there….is my hairbrush!"

Don: "Having heard his joyous proclamation, Mikey enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Leo in a towel, Mikey regains his composure and comments…."

Mikey: "Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!"

Don: "Leo is taken back. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Leo wonders…"

Leo: "No hair for my hairbrush? No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair….for my hairbrush!"

Don: "Having heard his wonderings, Raph enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Leo in a towel, Raph regains his composure and confesses…"

Raph: "Leo, that old hairbrush of yours…well, you never use it, and you don't really need it. So well, I'm sorry…I didn't know. But I gave it to Cici-cause she's got hair!"

Don: "Feeling a deep sense of loss, Leo stumbles back and laments…."

Leo: "Not fair for my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush! Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!"

Don: "Having heard his lament, Cici enters the scene. Herself in a towel, both Leo and Cici are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of…each other. But recognizing Leo's generosity, Cici is thankful…"

Cici: "Thanks for the hairbrush."

Don: "Yes, good has been done here. Cici exit's the scene. Leo smiles, but still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, Leo calls out…"

Leo: "Take care of my hairbrush. Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care….of my hairbrush!"

Don: "The end!"

Mikey: "Dude, I only had one line! Radical!"

Raph: "I'm glad Leo was the one to sing that riduculas song."

Leo: "Now I hope our fans dare you to sing stupid but funny songs."

Raph: "Yeah I don't think so."

Don: "Raph, you did sing a song."

Miikey: "Yeah Dude, when you were in girl mode! I'm so pretty, oh so pretty!"

Raph: "Shut up, Mikey."

Mikey: "We got it on video too!"

Raph: "I need to remember to erase it later."

Leo: "Hey _Hothead_, read the next dare."

Raph: Sure _teacher's pet_. Artemiss-K-Arrow dares Donnie to stop drinking coffee for a week."

Don: "WHAT! I can't survive seven days without coffee!"

Cici: "Yes you can, Donnietello. Chant with me, yes you can. Yes you can!"

Don: "No I can't! I need coffee everyday!"

Mikey: "Come on Dude, you can survive without coffee for a week."

Don: (Through clenched teeth) "I _need _it."

Cici: "_Ok _well I don't to snap for that. Raph read the next dare."

Raph: "AKA dares Mikey to not say dude for a full ten minutes while talking about computers."

Mikey: (Whines) "B-But I _need _to say dude, it's like my signature word and I don't know _anything _about computers!"

Don: "Welcome to the club! I can't drink coffee for a week!"

(The small teenager snaps as Mikey loudly clears his throat.)

Mikey: "Did you guys know the _first _computer was made in 1613! I thought it started in the caveman days!"

Leo: Wow. Don, after this show is over, teach Mikey the _whole _history of computers."

Don: "Sure."

Raph: "_Or _he can use a computer."

Cici: "Raphie, he has to _talk _about computer, not use one."

Raph: "Leo said _after _the show!

Cici: "Oh." (Nervous chuckle)

Mikey: "Du-"

Cici: (Stomps on Mikey's foot) "You can't say _dude_!"

Mikey: (Whines) "Ow."

Cici: "Continue talking about computers."

Mikey: (Sighs deeply) "The only computer I like are laptops because you can carry them _anywhere_."

Cici: (Gasp happily) "I love laptops too!"

Mikey: "Games on computers are radical! Whenever Don isn't around I buy games off his laptop and I hide in a secret file that only I know."

Don: "You do what! For how long!"

Mikey: "4 years."

Don: "I need to remember to keep you away from my laptop."

Mikey: "Computers are fun! I need my own laptop!"

Leo: "If you get your own laptop, you might break it on the first week."

Mikey: "No I won't du-"

Cici: (Slaps on the head) "Don't say dude!"

(The red masked Turtle quickly grabs the young girls hand as her cheeks turn rosey red.)

Cici: (Sighs dreamily) "Hi Raph, why are you holding my hand?"

Raph: "Don't slap Mikey, that's _my _job!"

Cici: "Ok I _promise _that I won't slap Mikey anymore. For you."

Raph: "Ya better keep that promise."

Mikey: "How much are computers? Is it around a million dollars or a billion?"

Raph: "It doesn't matter, ya ain't getting one."

Mikey: "I wonder if April or Casey will buy me one?"

Don: "We better tell them not buy Mikey one before he ask them."

Leo: "It's been two minutes and Mikey is already driving me nuts with the whole computer thing."

Don: "Me too."

Cici: "Me three."

Mikey: "Computers, computers, computers!"

Raph: "I _really _want to skip this dare!" (Cici slowly hugs Raph's left arm as the Sai wilding Turtle stare at the young host with furious amber eyes.)

Raph: "Let. Go. Of. My. Arm."

Cici: "No! I love you!"

(The dark green Turtle growls angirly as he quickly picks up Cici in his mascular arms. She squeals happily as Raph walks over to Leo, throwing the small host in the blue masked Turtles arms.)

Raph: "There's ya girlfriend."

Cici: "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Leo: "Yes you are, till the end of the show."

Cici: (Thinking) _"Now I understand how Chowder feels when Panini keeps calling him her boyfriend."_

Mikey: "COMPUTERS!"

Raph: "Shut the shell up, clown!"

(Cici leaps out of Leo's arms and ran to Raph, kicking him on both legs and punched him on the plasteron.)

Cici: "Be nice your baby brother!"

Raph: "Hey you want me to give ya back to Fearless Leader?" Cici: (Blinks twice) "No…well yes…uh…" (Imitates Gir) "I don't knooow…"

Mikey: (Raspy voice) "Computers!"

Raph: (Punches Mikey on the head)

Mikey: (Rubs head) "Raph, if you get a computer, I'll make sure you get a virus!"

Raph: "To bad for you Mikey, cause I'm never getting one!"

Mikey: "I said if, du-"

(The small girl glares angirly at the young Turtle as she growls loudly like a dog. Mikey slowly backs away from the young host.)

Mikey: "Ok, um…Cici kinda freaks me out."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "I don't want to hear it, just continue talking about computers."

Mikey: (Sighs)

Cici: "Don't sigh, man! _Talk_!"

Mikey: "Guys, guess how many laptops go missing at US airports a week."

Leo: "I'm guessing a billion."

Raph: "I don't care."

Don: "A hundred."

Cici: "Just tell us, Mr. Silly Turtle."

Mikey: "12,000!"

(Me: "This is actually a true fact. If you do not believe it me, look it up.)

Don: "Wow, that many?"

Mikey: "Yep." (SIghs) "…Computers!"

Raph: "That's it!"

(The angry Turtle chases after his baby brother, who is still screaming computers. A few minutes goes by, Raph finally caught Mikey, punching the young Turtle repeatedly on the head.)

Mikey: "OW! OW!"

Raph: "I'm tired…" (Punches Mikey) "..Of you yelling computers!"

Leo: "Raph, that's enough. His ten minutes are up."

Mikey: (Gasp happily) "It is!"

(Mikey pulls himself away from the dark green Turtle and runs to the young host, hugging her tightly.)

Cici: (Trying to breath) "Mikey! Y-Your're….hurting me!"

(Leo and Don tore Cici and Mikey away from each other.)

Mikey: "Sorry Dudette. I was just happy that I can finally say dude again!"

Cici: "Its ok, I'm glad Leo and Don saved me before you hugged me to death."

Don: "So let's see what the next dare is."

Raph: "I want this stupid show to end!"

Leo: "We know how you feel."

(The young girl snaps and a gold evenlope appears in the Katana wielding Turtle hands)

Mikey: "Dude, you're rich!"

Raph: (Smacks Mikey)

Cici: "Go ahead and read it, Leo-kins."

Leo: "MyMusesSpeakToMe dares Mikey to sing emo music."

Mikey: "NOOOO! NOT ME AGAIN!" (Stratches head) "Wait, I'm just singing, but…I don't know any emo songs. So…I guess I can't do the gloomy dare."

Raph: "Does anyone here know _any _emo sings?"

Cici: "Well…"

Mikey: "No well, Dudette, no well!" Cici: "I only know _one _emo song and its called I'm an emo kid."

Mikey: "Boo."

Cici: (Stomps Mikey's foot)

Mikey: "OW!"

Don: "That's a perfect song for Mikey."

Leo: "You listened to the song before, Don?"

Don: "Yeah, Casey told me listen to it. Another thing the song is weird, just like Mikey."

Mikey: "Hey!"

(The small girl snaps as techno music plays loudly in the large room.)

Mikey: "Dear Diary

Mood: Apathetic

My life is spiraling downward

I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Sufficate Me Dry concert.

It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'

And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do the flippy thing either…like that guy from that band do…some days….

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be

You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me

I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

Cause I feel deep when I'm dressing in drag

I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag

Cause our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes

Cause emo is one-step below transvetite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows

I must be emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem

The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween

I have no real problems but I like to make believe

I stole April's mascara now I'm grounded for a week

Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies

I can't get through a hawthrone height album without sobbing

Girls keep breaking up with, it's never any fun.

They say they already have a pxxxx, they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows

I must be emo

Dye in my hair and polish my toes

I must be emo

I play guitar and write suicide notes

I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss…ya know…it's so dark

And it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of April's jeans…which look great on me by the way

When I get drepressed, I cut my wrist in every direction

Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection

I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses

I tell my bros I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad cheap imitation of goth

You can read me 'Catcher in the Rye' and watch me jack off

I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life

If I said that I like girls, I'd only be half-right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo

I must be emo

Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo

I must be emo

I like to whine and hate my parental

I must be emo

Me and my bros all look like clones

I must be emo

Splinter doesn't get me ya know

He thinks I'm gay just because he saw me kiss a guy…well, a couple guys…but still, I mean it's the 2000's, can't two…or 4 guys make out with each other without being gay

I mean, chicks dig that kinda thing anyways

I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only one that gets me….

You're my best friend

I feel like tacos"

(The three older Turtles and the small host burst out in laughter, allowing the laughter echo in the large building.)

Mikey: "Can you Dudes and Dudettes stop laughing at me?"

Cici: "Sorry Mikey."

Raph: (Pokes Cici on the forehead) "Don't apologize to him."

Cici: "I can apologize if I want to! So…shut up!"

(Raph growls angirly as he quickly charges at the young host, but his older brother stops him by tightly grabbing the hotheaded Turtle's left arm. Cici slowly sticks out her tounge and makes the 'can't catch me' face.)

Raph: "I _swear _after this stupid dare show is over, I'm going to…"

Cici: "Do what?"

Raph: (Sighs angirly) "I'm so angry that I don't know what I'm going to do to you!"

Cici: (Giggle)

Mikey: "Dude, sometimes I think you enjoy this TMNT Dare Show thing."

Don: "I agree with Mikey."

Leo: "Me too."

Raph: "I only enjoy this stupid thing when its not me!"

Cici: "Great idea Raph!"

Raph: "Wha?"

(The Turtles slowly raised a brow as Cici pulls out a large white megaphone out of thin air.)

Cici: "HEY FANS, LISTEN UP! MAKE SURE TO DARE MR. RAPHIE-POO A LOT!"

Raph: "If they give me a lot of dares, I'm going to hurt you a lot."

Cici: "You can't hurt me! Leo will protect me! I'm his girlfriend!"

Don: "I thought you didn't want to be Leo's girlfirend."

M+L: "Yeah."

Cici: "_Well_…this _will _be my _only _chance and I can use this to my advantage but…"

Mikey: "But what, Dudette?"

Cici: "Someone else is sharing my heart, its-"

Raph: "Me. I know because you're my stinkin fangirl."

Cici: "….I don't stink." (Looks at Don) "Donnie, can you smell me?"

Don: "Uh…" (Backs away) "You smell fine."

Cici: "You backed away! That means I do stink!" (Whimpers)

Don: "No, you smell so wonderful that I _had _to back away or…" (Scratches head) "My sewer stink will mess up your wonderful smell."

Cici: (Smiles) "Aww, Donnie, you think I smell wonderful. No wonder all your fans pair you with _every _girl character on your TV show."

Leo: (Clears throat) "Um Cici, can you bring the next envelope?"

Mikey: (Quickly raises his hand) "Oh, oh, can _I _read the next dare!"

Cici: (Slowly) "Sure."

(The young girl slowly snaps as a tan envelope appears in the orange masked Turtle hands. He slowly gulps as everyone slowly raises their brows.)

Mikey: "It would be so _bogus _if this one is about me!" (Opens the envelope.)

Raph: "Read the darn thing already!"

Mikey: "MillionDollarNinja dares-" (His blue eyes quickly scan the open paper then he starts to snicker) "Splinter to break dance and then dress like a baby with a diper and binky."

Don: "Wow."

Leo: "I wonder how father will act to that."

(The teenaged host snaps as Splinter quickly appears in the mddle of the large room. The old rat's brown eyes searched the room.)

Splinter: "I'm guessing I'm back to this strange place."

Cici: "Hi! I'm-"

Splinter: "A Fanfiction member."

Cici: "Um…uh…y-you're right and-"

Splinter: "A crazy fangirl."

Cici: "Er…yeah, and-"

Splinter: "A 17 year old teenager who is really short."

Cici: "Um…how do you….know all that stuff about me? D-Did your sons tell you…the last time you were here?"

Splinter: "I can read it in your eyes."

Leo: "Splinter knows if we're lying or not by looking in our eyes."

Don: "When we were kids, Mikey stole _all_ of the candy. Splinter asked us who took them; all of us said I don't know. He looked in our eyes then he started asking questions. He knew Mikey was lying the whole time and grounded him no video games for a month."

Raph: "Can ya hurry up and explain everything to Splinter!"

Cici: "All right already, _Raphie-poo_."

(The small girl quickly explains the whole dare show concept to Splinter. The old rat slowly raises a grey brow.)

Splinter: "Um, thank you for explaining to me, now I can tell Mrs. O' Neil and Mr. Jones. But young one, do I _really _have to break dance and dress like a baby?"

Cici: (Growls angrily) "How _many _times do I have to say it? You _have _to do these dares for your fans!"

Mikey: "Wow, Dudette, when you get mad, you kinda sound like Raph."

Raph: "Can we start Splinter's dare now?"

(The young host snaps as Hip Hop music loudly beats in the large room. The old rat quickly gets on the cold floor and quickly started spinning on his head.)

Mikey: "Wow, Dude that's…"

Don: "Cool."

(Splinter spun faster and faster causing a hole in the concrete floor. The Turtles and the small teenager eyes slowly widen as the rat disappears in the large hole.)

Cici: "I-Is Splinter going to the center of the Earth? If he is…I'm out of here! I don't want to be hit by hot lava!"

Leo: "None of us do." (Kisses Cici on the cheek.)

(Cici cheeks slowly turn rosey pink as she quickly stomps on the Katana wielding Turtles foot. Splinter slowly pokes out of the hole as Don and Raph helped him out of it.)

Splinter: (Wipes the dust off him) "Thank you, Rapheal, Donatello."

R+D: "Your welcome, sensie."

Cici: "I've realized Raph is only _nice _to Splinter."

Raph: "Cause he's my _father, _you idiot! He _raised _me!"

(The small host slowly rolls her chocolate brown eyes then she snaps. Splinter robe disappears, leaving a large white diper. Cici snaps again and a pink binky appears in the rat's mouth.)

Mikey: "Dude, Splinter looks so funny!"

Splinter: (Thinking) _"I feel like an idiot."_

Cici: "Splinter say goo goo ga ga!"

Splinter: "Goo…goo…ga ga."

C+M: (Laughing like crazy)

Don: "That looks kinda wrong."

L+R: (Snicker)

Cici: (Clears throat) "Now…crawl on all four!"

Splinter: (Sighs and starts crawling on the floor)

Leo: "I can't believe that Splinter is doing this on his own."

Cici: "Ok Master Splinter, I'm going to return you like this."

Splinter: "Wait-"

(Cici quickly snaps and the diper wearing old rat quickly disappears. The Turtles slowly eye the small teenager.)

Cici: (High pitch) "Why are you looking at me like that!"

Raph: "Jeez kid! Ya sound like a freakin Hyena when ya yell!"

Cici: (Queitly) "Sorry…"

(The orange masked Turtle slowly hugs the tiny girl as she sticks her tounge at the Sai wielding Turtle.)

Mikey: "Its ok, Dudette."

Cici: (Baby voice) "You're not mad at me, Unka Mikey?"

Mikey: (Smiles and pats Cici's head) "Naw, I'm not mad at ya, Little Dudette."

Cici: "Then why were you guys eyeing me for?"

Don: "Whenever one of our friends is dared, you send them back in the outfits they were dared in."

Leo: "Like Casey in the dress."

Don: "And April in the male swimsuit outit."

Raph: "Also Splinter in the baby suit."

Cici: "Um…let's go to the next dare!"

Raph: Hey, ya need to stop avoiding everything and just face it, like _now_!"

Cici: "Zip it."

Raph: "No!"

(Cici quickly snaps and a grey zipper appears on the red masked Turtle's mouth. Raph frantically tries pulling the zipper off his mouth as Mikey starts laughing.)

Mikey: "Dude, now I wish that I have snapping powers!"

(The Sai wielding Turtle angirly stares at the small host as she slowly hides behind Leo, slowly peeking over his right shoulder.)

Leo: "Maybe…you should….take off the zipper."

Cici: "Well…I don't know. Should I?"

Don: "Raph can be like a wild animal, wanting to be free from a cage."

Cici: "Really?"

Don: "Yeah, the longer you keep that zipper on Raph's mouth, he'll get madder and…your beatings will be _more _painful."

(Cici sighs softly and snaps as the grey zipper disappears. Raph slowly cracks his knuckles as the young host looks at Mikey.)

Cici: "Hey Comic Geek, read the next dare!"

Mikey: "Okey Dokey, Dudette! MillionDollarNInja second dare says I dare Don dress up like a little girl and skip around chanting I'm a cutie patudie."

Don: "Wha? Mikey…are you reading that right?"

Mikey: "Yeah, I'll show it to you."

(The orange masked Turtle quickly throws the open envelope to his smart brother. The Bo wielding Turtle brown eyes slowly scan the paper then he sighs deeply.)

Don: "He's right. I have to…dress like a girl."

Cici: (Snicker) "A-Are you ready Donnie? To be a girl?"

Don: (Sighs deeply) "Yeah, but if I start singing like Raph did, stop me."

Cici: "Dude, you're not going to be in girlie mode like Raph."

Mikey: "But Dudette, that will be funny."

Raph: "I agree with Mikey."

(Cici snaps as a light pink skirt and a dark pink shirt appears on Donatello. Suddenly, blond hair with ponytails appears on the purple masked Turtles head.)

Don: (Touches head) "Do I…have hair?"

L+R: "Whoa."

Mikey: "Dude, that is so cool!"

Cici: "Donnietello, now you need to run around and yell I'm a cuttie patudie. If you don't-"

Don: "I know, you'll force me by using your _snapping _powers. But why do I need hair?"

Cici: "You have to dress up like a _girl_, duh."

Don: "But Raph didn't have hair when he was girl mode."

Cici: "Well…he's hotter than you. Him and Leo. Now act like a girl."

Don: (Sighs deeply)

(The genuis Turtle ran around, well actually skipped around, the large room as his brothers and Cici starts laughing.)

Don: "I'M A CUTIE PATUDIE! I'M A CUTIE PATUDIE!"

Mikey: "Dudette, I can't believe _Donnietello _is doing this on his own."

Cici: "I can't believe it too, _Mikeylanglo_."

Don: "I'M A CUTIE PATUDIE! I'M A CUTIE PATUDIE!"

L+R: "Mikeylanglo?"

(A creepy toothy smile slowly grows on the small teenagers face and claps as the two older brothers slowly raise their brows.)

Cici: "I'm strange and I like it. Its just the way I am."

Don: "I'M A CUTIE PATUDIE! I'M A CUTIE PATUDIE!"

(Leo, Raph, and Cici quickly look at Mikey, who is on the floor holding his stomach and laughing loudly.)

Mikey: "Ha ha! I love MillionDollarNinja giving Don this dare! Ha ha!"

Raph: "Hey Cici, maybe ya should tell Don he can stop. I don't want to see Mikey spilling his guts."

Cici: "Hey, Donnietello! You can stop!"

Don: "I'M A CUTIE PATU-really? I can stop?"

Cici: "Yep."

(The small girl snaps and Don's girl outfit and blond wig disappears.)

Cici: "Ok, Mikeylanglo, read the third dare."

Raph: "Don't read it yet, _Mikey_." (Grabs Cici's shirt.) "Stop calling my nerdy and comic geek brothers those stupid nicknames."

Cici: "…..Are you trying to kiss me?"

(The angry Turtle growls angirly and lets go of the small host. Mikey loudly clears his throat and re-opens the tan envelope.)

Mikey: "Third dare says I dare _Leo _to kiss the _Shredder_!"

Leo: "What!"

Cici: "Wow Leo-kins, your first kiss is going to be with your greatest enemy."

Don: "It doesn't tell you _where _to kiss Shredder."

Mikey: "Yeah bro, you can kiss him on the cheek..his _metal _cheek."

(The young host snaps as the Shredder quickly appears. The silver enemy growls loudly as his red eyes scan the room, searching for the tiny host.)

Shredder: "Where's TMNTLittleTomboy! I will tear her fingers off and ceasing her snapping powers!" Cici: (Looks at Leo. High pitch) "Did you hear what he said!" leo: "Yeah but don't worry, I'll protect you."

Mikey: "Come on Leo, hurry up and kiss-" (Snicker) "Shredder."

Shredder: (Growls) "What! Kiss me! I'll _kill _that _freak _before he kisses me!"

(Leo quickly runs towards the Shredder, quickly avoiding his enemy's attacks. The silver man growls angirly as the blue masked Turtle quickly kissed him on his metal cheek.)

Cici: "Yay Leo-kins! You did it! He did it! Vamenos-"

Raph: "Don't you _dare _start singing that stupid Dora the explorer song!"

Cici: (Baby voice) "Darn, Raphie you ruin everything!"

Shredder: "DIE FREAK!"

(Shredder tries to strike the Katana wielding Turtle as the small host snaps, forcing the silver enemy to disappears.)

Raph: "Leo, did Shredder hit you?"

Leo: "No."

Raph: "Good."

Cici: (Claps) "Ok, lets get the show on the road! Mikey, read the last dare!"

Mikey: "All right Dudette! The last dare says April to give Casey a wedgie." (Laughs)

Don: "I wonder how Casey's going to feel about that."

(Cici snaps as April and Casey appears in the large room.)

Raph: "Yo Casey!"

Casey: "Hey Raph, how's it going in the TMNT Dare Show?"

Leo: "I'm guessing April told you."

April: "Yes I did."

Cici: (Smiles widely) "Welcome back, B-"

April: "_Don't _say it!"

Cici: "Big Bu-"

(Don swiftly covers the young host's mouth as the orange haired woman glares at Cici.)

Mikey: "Dudette, don't make April angry. She's _scary_ when she's angry. Scarier then Raph."

Don: "Yeah she is."

(Cici slowly licks the Bo wielding Turtles hand, forcing Don to jerk his hand away.)

Cici: "Casey, Big Butt! Come here!"

(April and Casey quickly turn their attention to Cici, who slowly scowls at the orange haired woman.)

Cici: "Big Butt, you were dared to give Casey a-"

Casey: "A kiss!" (Looks at April and smiles) "Kiss up, babe."

(The Turtles sighes loudly as the black haired girl punches Casey in the stomach.)

Casey: "Jeez for a small kid, you're pretty strong…ow."

April: "Hey little girl, don't punch my husband! That's _my _job!"

Cici: "Big Butt, you were dared to give Casey a wedgie and the thing is, I don't have to snap for that."

(April carefully sneaks behind her husband, who is picking his nose and not paying attention. She quickly grabs his boxers and pulled them over Casey's head as he sqeauls loudly.)

Don: "Wow Casey, how big are you boxers?"

Casey: (Whimper) "A small…but now, they're a extra large."

(Mikey and Cici suddenly burst out in snorting laughter as the rest of the group roll their eyes.)

April: "Giving Casey a wedgie felt _good_."

Casey: (Whimpers) "Not for me. I probably need to use pliers to get them out."

Raph: (Pats Casey) "Sorry buddy."

Cici: "Yeah we're sorry for you." (Sighs softly) "That you _had _to wear underwear on this day…_and _I'm sorry that you married a woman with a big fat butt!"

April: (Scoff)

Cici: "Well its _true_."

(Cici and April slowly scowl at each other then the small host snapped allowing the married couple to dissappear. Cici angirly stares at the Turtles.)

Cici: "That's right you guys, _both _of us hate each other!" (Growls angirly)

Don: (Whispers softly) "3, 2, 1..."

Cici: (Smiles widely) "Guess what guys!"

Turtles: "What?"

Cici: "We're about to be done!"

Raph: "That's a relief."

(Cici snaps and sparkly, glowling envelope appears in her hands.)

Mikey: "Dudette, what does that dare say?"

Cici: "I'm not opening Blue Bandana Girl's envelope _yet_."

Leo: "What do you mean not yet?"

Cici: "This is a _special _dare which I'm saving till the end of the show."

Mikey: "A special dare? I bet its radical!"

Cici: "Well that was the end of day _one _of the TMNT Dare Show."

Mikey: "Wow, this is the longest dare _ever_."

Don: "It doesn't feel like a day."

Cici: "Well _braniac _its been a _stinkin day_! I'm going home."

Leo: "Wait, why are you going home?"

Cici: "So I can _prepare _for the next submitted dares by the fans, _duh_."

Mikey: (Gets on knees) "Y-You're leaving us here? With nothing to do?"

Cici: "Um…yeah and another thing…bye!"

(The young host snaps and her body fades away. The Turtles loudly groan and sat on the cold ground.)

Don: "I already need my coffee."

Raph: "Shut up, Don."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

I hope I didn't take to long for you TMNT Dare Show fans. Oh yeah, I've realized some people have submitted dares while I was typing the 3rd TMNT Dare Show chap so I'm going to put those people in the 4th chap so don't worry when you see your dares are not up. If anyone is a DevaintART member, I give you the honors to draw your favorite part in the TMNT Dare Show, please tell me when you draw it and put it up on DevaintART so I can see it….you can also pair me with one of the Turtles if you like….just for the fun of it. : )

Chapter Three

Day two

(Cici's body slowly appears in the large room as a gentle smile is plastered on the small teens face.)

Cici: "Welcome back to day _two_ of the TMNT Dare Show and-"

(Suddenly, Mikey tackles the young host as she screams in fright.)

Mikey: (Shaking Cici) "Dudette, I'm _so_ glad you're back!"

Cici: (Pulls herself away from Mikey) "I told you I would come back with more dares."

Mikey: (Stomach growls) "…I'm starving."

(Leo walks up to Cici, kissing the young host on her blushing cheek. The small girl quickly punches the Katana wielding Turtle on the left arm.)

Leo: "Ow…" (Rubs his arm) "Cici, did you bring any food? We're starving."

Cici: "No."

Mikey: "Dudette, ever since you left us, we haven't eaten _anything_."

Cici: "I don't care, Mikey." (Sighs and looks at Leo) "Where's Raph and Don?"

Leo: "Uh…Don is hiding in the corner."

(Cici's brown eyes slowly ran to Don, who was quietly rocking back and forth.)

Don: "Coffee, coffee, I need coffee."

Cici: (Shocked) "I-Is he ok?"

Leo: (Scratches head) "Sort of. He acts like that if he doesn't get any coffee."

Cici: "Ok, no more talking about Donnietello." (Sighs) "Leo-kins, where's Raphie?"

Leo: "He's asleep."

(The blue masked Turtle slowly points to the sleeping Raph, who is loudly snoring in a different corner of the room.)

Cici: (Smiles and gasp happily) "I know how to wake up Sleeping Beauty!"

Mikey: "I'm starving!"

Cici: "Shut your pie hole, Mikey!"

Don: "Coffee, coffee, I need coffee _real _bad."

Leo: "Cici, how are you going to wake up Raph?"

Cici: (Smiles and giggles) "I'm going to kiss him on the lips."

Leo: "Uh….I…don't think that's a good idea."

Cici: "Come on Leo, just relax."

Mikey: "Cici, _please _snap me some breakfast!"

Cici: (Growls) "Mikey is seriously driving me nuts!"

Leo: "Then give him some food." (Thinking) _"Maybe if I distract Cici long enough, she'll forget about kissing Raph and let him wake up on his own. If she does kiss him, I defiantly don't want to see him ticked off at her."_

(The small host quickly snaps as a plate of 5 stacks of pancakes appears in the Nunchuck wielding Turtles hands.)

Cici: "Ok, back to waking up Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Snore)

Leo: (Grabs Cici's hands) "Cici wait!"

Mikey: (Stuffing mouth with pancakes)

Cici: (Pulls her hands away and slaps Leo's hand)

(Leo quickly grabs the young girl by the waist, lifting her off the floor as Cici starts to kick her legs angrily in the air.)

Don: (Rocking back and forth) "Coffee, Donnietello _needs _his coffee. Reeaal bad."

Cici: (Kicking her legs) "Let me go, Leo-kins!"

Leo: "Sorry Cici, I can't let you go."

Cici: (Stops kicking and starts punching Leo's hands) "Let me go, Leo! I'm getting angry! Leo, you won't like me when I'm angry! I'm like the Hulk!"

Leo: "So you're telling me, you'll turn green and huge like him?"

Cici: "No! I'll scream even louder and punch harder! I'll say it again. Let. Me. Go!"

(The short haired girl quickly swung her left leg back, striking Leonardo where it makes him a man. The blue masked Turtle slowing lets go of Cici from his muscular arms as he falls to his knees.)

Cici: "Sorry Leo-kins but that's what you get!"

Mikey: (Talking with mouth full) "Bro, are you ok?"

Leo: (Stands up while ignoring pain) "I-I'm fine."

(Cici quietly walks over to the sleeping Hothead, chuckling evilly as she puckers her lips.)

Mikey: (Finish eating pancakes and notice Cici) "Oh-no."

Leo: (Still in pain and notice Cici too) "Crud, I'm in so much in pain that I can't stop her."

(As the small hosts lips were about to touch Raph's, a dark green hand stops her by covering her mouth.)

Raph: "What do you think you're doing?"

(Cici slowly licks Raph's hand as he pulls his hand away and quickly sat up. The Sai wielding Turtle stares angrily at the small girls brown eyes as he tightly grabs hold of Cici's tight arm.)

Raph: (Angrily) "Tell me, what do ya think you're doing, ya little brat!"

Cici: "Uh…." (Imitates Gir from Invader Zim) "I don't knooooow."

Raph: (Sighs angrily) "Leo, grab you midget girlfriend."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

(Leo quickly tore Cici away from the angry Turtle as Raph's amber eyes ran to Don, who is _still _in the corner rocking back and forth.)

Don: "Coffee, coffee, Donnietello needs his coffee reeaal baaaad."

Raph: "I can't believe he's in that stupid coffee trance again."

Mikey: "I remember it took us like 3 hours to get him out of that trance." Cici: (Smiles) "I got an idea!"

(The young host quickly snaps as a small Starbucks cup appears in Cici's tiny hands. A grin slowly grew on the tan girl's face.)

Leo: "Cici, what are you planning?"

Cici: "A plan to get Donnie out of that coffee trance!"

Mikey: "Dudette, can I help?"

Cici: "Yes you can, Mikeylanglo!"

(Mikey and Cici loudly cheer as the two older brothers slowly raise their brows.)

Raph: (Crosses arms) "I swear Cici is like a female version of Mikey."

Leo: "Why is that, Raph?"

Raph: "They're both annoying."

(The tiny girl and the nunchuck wielding Turtle softly snickers as they walk over to Don, who is _still _rocking back and forth.)

Don: "Cofffffeeeee, neeeed coffeee reeaal baad."

C+M: "Hi Donnie! Guess what we got!"

(The Bo wielding Turtle brown eyes slowly ran to his younger brother and the 17 year old host but his eyes aimed at the Starbucks cup in Cici's hands.)

Don: "C-Cofffeeee?"

Cici: (Smiles widely) "Yep, this is coffee in my hands."

Mikey: "Bro, do you want it?"

Don: (Quickly nods several times)

Cici: "Do you _really _want it, Donnietello? Come and get it before _I_ drink it!"

Don: (Gasp loudly)

Leo: "I hope Don doesn't go crazy and attack Cici for the Starbucks cup."

Raph: (Grins) "I hope he does. It will be funny to see Cici scared."

Leo: (Sighs heavily) "Raph, do you _really _want to hear Cici's high pitch screams?"

Raph: "…No."

Don: (Breathing heavily) "Coooofffffffeeeeee!"

Cici: "Come on Don…I know you want it. I bet it smells good…"

(Cici slowly looks at the small cup then to Don then to the cup again. She quickly looks at Mikey and sighs.)

Cici: "Mikey?"

Mikey: "Yeah Dudette?"

Cici: "Can you…..smell it for me? I can't smell…"

Mikey: (Smiles and pats Cici on the head) "Sure Dudette." (Takes the Starbucks cup from Cici and smells it) "It smells like cocoa."

Don: "Please. Give. To. Me."

(Cici and Mikey stare at each other with wide smiles on their faces. The orange masked Turtle slowly layed the Starbucks cup on the cold ground as the purple masked Turtle quickly crawl towards the cup.)

Leo: "Wait a minute, I thought Don wasn't suppose to have coffee for a week."

Cici: "Hold on a minute, Leo-kins."

(Don quickly picks up the coffee cup and starts gulping down the drink. His brown eyes suddenly grow wide as he spits out the liquid. Cici and Mikey burst out in laughter.)

Leo: "Don, are you ok?"

Raph: (Glares at Cici) "What did you put in Donnie's cup!"

Cici: (Clears throat) "Don will tell you."

Don: (Spits) "This is not coffee! This is chocolate milk!"

Mikey: "Dudette, we did it! We got Donnie out of his coffee trance!"

(The tiny girl and the young Turtle gives each other a high five as Don gives the chocolate milk to Leo.)

Don: "Sorry Leo but you can have that."

Leo: (Smiles) "Glad to have you back bro." (Drinks the chocolate milk)

Raph: (Pats Don's shell) "Try not to go in that stupid trance, geek boy."

Don: "Sure, I'll try my best not to go crazy for coffee."

Cici: "Ok, lets get the show on the road! We've got exciting new dares today!"

Don: "Wait, can we get something to eat please?"

Cici: (Groans) "You're just asking because you don't want face your dares!"

Raph: "He's telling the truth, brat. We haven't eaten nothing. Nothing at all!"

Don: "I don't know why but I smell pancakes."

Leo: "The reason why you smell pancakes because Cici snapped Mikey some pancakes earlier."

Raph: (Stares at Cici) "Give us some food."

Cici: "Unless you say pretty please."

Mikey: "Yeah Dude, say pretty please!"

Raph: (Groans) "Give us some food, _pretty please_!"

Cici: "Now say I love you Cici and you're the prettiest girl in the world!" (Giggle)

Raph: "I'll _never _say that!"

Cici: "Then no food for you!"

Don: "Raph, just say it!" (Stomach growls)

Raph: (Growls) "I…lo….."

Cici: "What was that, Raph? What are you trying to say? Come on and spit it out if you're hungry so much!"

Raph: (Thinking) _"I'm gonna regret this."_

Cici: "Are you really hungry?"

Raph: (Growls) "I-I love you Cici and you're the prettiest girl in the stinkin world! You happy now, ya little brat!"

Cici: (Smiles and giggles) "Yep."

(The tan girl snaps her tiny fingers as 3 bowls of cereal appears in the three older Turtles hands.)

Cici: "Ok, while you guys eat I have a quick message to the fans."

L+D: "Ok." (Starts eating)

Raph: "I don't care." (Starts eating)

Cici: "My message to the fans, I might skip some dares but I'll _might _put them up in later chapters, you fans also know it as days."

Mikey: "Wait, Dudette! You said you _might _put up some dares later. That means you might ski-"

Cici: "Shut up, Mikeylanglo."

(Cici snaps again as a dark blue envelope appears in the orange masked Turtles hands.)

Cici: (Smiles and pats Mikey's shell) "Open and read it, Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: (Chuckles and opens the envelope) "I _really _like the nickname Mikeylanglo!

Cici: "READ THE DARN THING, MIKEY!"

Mikey: "Um…ok…Promissa Fide dares Donnie to-" (Blue eyes grow wide) "_kiss _April on the lips!"

Don: (Stops eating and blushes) "I-I…."

Raph: (Elbows Don) "Donnie, ya ready for your first kiss?"

(Don's green cheeks slowly turned redder each passing second as the katana wielding Turtle wraps his arm around Cici's shoulder.)

Cici: "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me."

Leo: (Kisses Cici on the forehead)

(The tiny girl quickly bite the Turtle Leader on the hand as he tore himself away from Cici. The human girl snaps as the orange haired woman appears on the room.)

April: "I can't believe I'm back here already."

Cici: "Hello Big Butt."

April: (Glares at Cici) "Oh…hello, TMNTLittleTomboy."

Leo: "Uh girls don't start fighting now."

Raph: "Let them fight Leo."

Leo: "What if it turns into a fist fight? April will surely beat Cici."

Raph: (Sighs) "That would be great. Cici will learn the hard way not to mess with April."

Leo: (Sighs angrily)

April: "So, what's my dare?"

Mikey: "Don was dar-"

Cici: (Pinches Mikey) "Big Butt is talking to _me_, Mikey."

Mikey: "Sorry."

(April softly sighs as her green eyes ran to Don, who was hiding behind Leo and blushing like mad.)

April: "What's wrong with Don?"

Cici: "He was dared to kiss you. On the lips."

April: "Oh….but does this fan know I'm married to Casey now."

Cici: "Yeah she knows. The reason why Promissa Fide made this dare because you being with Donnie is her favorite pairing."

Don: (Blushing) "Cici, a-are you going to force me to kiss April on the lips?"

Cici: "No, but I _will _force you if you don't."

Don: (Blushing) "O-Ok."

Cici: "Go Donnietello! Go kiss the most _ugliest_ girl of your dreams!"

April: "I'm not ugly!"

Mikey: "Come on Don! You can do it!"

L+R: (Smiles) "Go get her Don."

(The Bo wielding Turtle slowly gulps as his cheeks become red like a tomato. He slowly walks over to the older woman. Don gulps again as he steps on his toes and gently kisses April on her lips. The orange haired woman's cheeks slowly blushes as the smart Turtle quickly pulled away.)

Cici: "Yay! He did it! He kissed Big Butt! He did it! Sing with me!"

Raph: "If ya sing that stupid Dora the Explorer song, I will break your freakin baby fingers!"

April: "Ok….lets not mention this to Casey. He'll freak out if he finds out."

Don: (Blushing) "Y-Yeah, we'll keep it a secret."

Cici: "It won't be secret if someone dares you to tell Casey."

Raph: "Shut up, ya little shrimp!"

Cici: "Ok Big Butt, its time for you to go!" April: "Can you stop calling me big butt!"

Cici: "I'll _never _stop calling you Big Butt, that's your nickname. It fits you."

April: (Sighs angrily and looks at Leo) "Leo, kiss Cici on the lips. That will probably shut her up from calling me Big Butt."

Leo: "Uh….."

Mikey: "Do it, Leo! Kiss Cici!"

Don: "I can't see this. It will end bad."

Leo: "I-I can't."

Cici: (Sighs) "Thanks Leo."

Leo: "But I might later."

Cici: "Wha! No, you can't kiss me later! I'm waiting for a certain someone…" (Looks at Raph) "…..To touch my lips later…._then _you can kiss me on the lips _anytime _you want!"

Raph: (Thinking) _"That little brat needs to know I'll __never__ kiss her!"_

April: "Uh…can I leave?"

Cici: "You can go, Big Butt. Good bye! Oh yeah, when you get home, make sure not to _squash _Casey with your _huge _bottom."

April: (Growls angrily)

(The tiny girl snaps as April quickly disappears. Cici slowly smiles as the Turtles slowly raise their brows.)

Cici: "I'm glad that Big Butt is gone! Now, lets go to the next dare! Mikey, go ahead and read it!"

(Mikey loudly clears his throat then he does it again and again, making it sound like he's beatboxing.)

Raph: (Slaps Mikey) "That's enough, ya idiot! Just read the darn thing already!"

Mikey: (Rubs his head) "Promissa Fide dares Stockman to sing I'm Too Sexy."

Leo: "Well, lets see how Stockman feel about that."

(Cici quickly snaps as the robotic man appears in the large room. Stockman brown eyes slowly grew wide as the Turtles and the small human slowly raise their brows.)

Stockman: "NOOO! I thought I was finally done with this stupid TMNT Dare Show!"

Cici: "Hey, my TMNT Dare Show is not stupid!"

Raph: "Yes it is."

Don: (Sighs)

Leo: "Can we just tell him."

Cici: "Ok, Stockman you have to sing I'm Too Sexy."

Stockman: (Glares at Cici with furious brown eyes)

Cici: "Why are you staring at me like that?" stockman: "If I get rid of you, maybe this dare show will end. For good." (Chuckles evilly)

Cici: "…Uh….."

Leo: "Cici, snap your fingers and make him sing before he does anything!"

(The tiny girl snaps her finger as music starts playing.)

Stockman: "I'm too sexy for my love too sexy my love

Love's going to leave me.

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my sexy for my

Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor, poor cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song."

(The song ends as Stockman curses under his breath.)

Cici: "I'm too sexy for my shirt." (Giggles)

Stockman: "Now, since that is over." (Glare at Cici)

(The robot man quietly sneaks behind Cici but Raph punches Stockman across the face. Leo quickly yanks the tan girl away as the hotheaded Turtle pounds the living heck out of Stockman.)

Cici: "Why is Raphie beating up Stockman?"

Don: "Stockman was about to get rid of you."

Cici: "Oh." (Giggles)

Mikey: "Dudette, how's that funny?" Cici: "If Raph protected me that means he _really _cares about me….or maybe he _loves _me."

(The red masked Turtle slowly cracks his knuckles as the robotic man groans in pain. Cici snaps her fingers as the male villain disappears then the young girl happily skips toward the dark green Turtle and tightly grabs his hand.)

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, why'd you rescue me? Do you _love _me?"

Raph: (Pulls his hand away) "No I don't love you! I rescued you because you're our only way home!"

Cici: "Oh."

Don: "Can we continue with the dare show?"

Cici: "Sure."

(Cici snaps as a blood red envelope appears in the Sai wielding Turtles hands. Raph quickly opens the envelope as his amber eyes searched the paper.)

Raph: "Icecreampopstar dares Mikey to give the Shredder a piggyback ride." (Snickers)

Mikey: "Dude! Shredder will weigh a ton! He'll crack my shell!"

Cici: (Pats Mikey on the shell) "Sorry Mikey, like I always say…YOU HAVE TO DO THE DARES NO MATTER WHAT!"

Mikey: (Wide-eyed) "Jeez Dudette, you didn't have to yell at me."

Cici: "Then don't _complain_!"

Leo: "What happens if he complains again?"

Cici: (Shrugs)

(The black haired girl quickly snaps as the Shredder appears in the room. The silver enemy growls angrily as Cici quickly hides behind the Katana wielding Turtle.)

Shredder: "TMNTLittleTomboy, what is my stupid dare this time!"

Cici: (Still hiding behind Leo) "Uh…."

Shredder: "Stop hiding behind that freak!"

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Icecreampopstar dared Mikey to give ya a piggyback ride."

Shredder: "WHAT!"

(The small girl runs toward the Sai wielding Turtle, kicking him on the legs.)

Cici: "Raphie, its _my _job to them what they have to do! ITS _MY _SHOW!"

Raph: (Pushes Cici away) "I don't care."

Cici: (Sighs) "Oh well, lets get the show on the road."

Don: "Raph, do you have the video camera?"

Raph: "Yep." (Points the camera at Mikey)

(Cici snaps as the Shredder jumps on the orange masked Turtle's shell. Mikey walks around the large room as the silver man happily cheers. The tan human and the three older Turtles burst out in roaring laughter.)

Shredder: "Run faster Michelangelo! Run faster!"

Mikey: "Okay Dude." (Runs faster)

Shredder: "Yaay!"

Don: "W-Why is the Shredder acting like a child?….ow my stomach."

Cici: "I gave the Shredder a child's personality to help make it fit the whole piggyback ride dare."

Raph: (Pats Cici on the head) "Good job on that….Cici."

Cici: (Squeals quietly. Thinking) _"Raphie patted my head and he called me by my name instead of brat! I wish he calls me babe. I hope someone dares him to call me that."_

Shredder: "Faster, faster, Michelangelo! Run faster!"

Mikey: "Dude, I'm running as fast as I can!" (Heavy breathing)

Leo: "It looks like Mikey is getting tired."

Cici: "He's fine, Leo-kins. Heavy breathing is a good sign."

(The silver villain cheers louder as Mikey quickly runs even faster and his breathing becomes heavier. The young Turtle slowly falls to his knees as the Shredder growls angrily.)

Shredder: "Michelangelo, I command you to stand up and keep running!"

Mikey: (Breathing heavily) "I'm…tired. C-Can't…breath….."

Don: "Cici, I think you should end this dare. Mikey doesn't look to good."

Cici: (Whines) "Fine."

(Cici snaps her small fingers as the Shredder's personality returns to him. The angry villain leaps off the tired young Turtle and growls angrily as he stares at Cici with menacing glowing red eyes.)

Cici: (Thinking) _"Oh dear, Shredder is looking at me all scary like! I better return him!"_

(The small human snaps as the silver man disappears. The Nunchuck wielding Turtle slowly stands as he groans in pan.)

Leo: "Mikey, are you ok?"

Mikey: "No Dude, I'm not ok! I said the Shredder will weigh like a ton but I was wrong about that! He weighed _more _than a ton!"

Don: "So….you're saying he was super heavy?"

Mikey: "Yes!"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey across the back of the head) "Ya could of said he was super heavy instead of saying he weighed more than a ton!"

Mikey: "I thought-"

Cici: "Ok, no more listening to Mikey whining! Lets go to the next dare! Raphie, read Icecreampopstar's next dare!"

Mikey: "My shell is probably broken because of him…."

Cici: "Mikey?"

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Cici: "Do you want a zipper on your mouth?"

Mikey: "…No….."

Cici: "Then….SHUT UP! (Clears throat and looks at Raph) "Sorry Raphie-poo, _now _you can read the next dare."

Raph: (Sighs) "Icecreampopstar dares Cici to be nice to April for 10 minutes."

Cici: (Gasp loudly) "WHAT! That can't be right!"

Raph (Smirks) "It said so right here, ya little-"

Cici: "Don't say it! I know what you were going to say. You were going to call me brat." (Sighs)

Raph: "No, I was going to call ya shrimp."

Don: "Cici, you ready to be nice to April?"

Cici: "NO! I'm not ready to be nice to Big Butt! I'll never be ready! I'll never do the dare!"

Mikey: "Dudette, remember what _you _sad to _me_? We have to the dares no matter what."

Cici: (Growls angrily) "I hate you Mikey."

(Cici angrily snaps her fingers as April appears in the large room.)

April: "Ok, _why _am I here again?"

Don: "Cici was dared to be to nice to you for 10 minutes."

Mikey: "Dude, I think Cici will go crazy."

Cici: (Eye twitching and raspy breathing)

Raph: "Hey brat, if ya do this dare I'll give ya a special surprise."

Cici: (Thinking) _"A special surprise! Maybe it's a kiss!"_

April: "So….Cici, I'm ready for you."

Cici: (Sighs) "I'm glad you're here, _April_. To bad you'll leave in ten minutes."

Mikey: "Remember Dudette, be _nice_."

Cici: (Sighs angrily) "_April_, I wish I was like you."

April: "Why? You want a "big butt" like me?" (Chuckles)

Cici: "No, you're _tall_." (Sighs) "I wish I was tall like you."

April: "Well I _kinda _feel bad for you. You're 17 years old but you look like a 10 year old child."

Cici: (Eye twitches and fakes a smile) "Yeah, one of my best friends mistaken me as a fifth grader when we first met in our freshman year."

April: (Thinking) _"I can see she's trying her best to be nice to me."_

Leo: "Cici is not happy about this at all."

Raph: "I can see that, Fearless Leader." Don: "Cici needs to last 10 minutes."

Mikey: "Dude, its like torture to her."

Cici: (Crosses arms) "So _April_, planning to have kids?"

April: "Maybe. Are you planning to get a boyfriend and getting married?"

Cici: "Yeah. I'm planning to marry Raph."

Raph: "Ya runt, marriage only works if _two _people love each other, not _one_!"

Cici: (Blows a air kiss to Raph)

April: "Maybe you can marry Leo."

Cici: "No, I already made plans to marry Raph."

Raph: (growls angrily)

Leo: "Calm down, Hothead."

April: "So Cici the reason why you hate me because _I'm _paired with Raph, am I correct?"

Cici: "Yes but I understand you're _friends _with him but _please _stay away from my Raphie-poo."

April: "So…no hugs?"

Cici: "No hugs at _all_."

Raph: (Pinches Cici cheeks) "Remember to be _nice_, ya little brat."

Cici: "Ow!" (Pulls Raph's hand away and rubs her cheek. Groans) "Yes, you can hug my Raphie."

April: "Thank you." (Hugs Raph)

Cici: (Eye twitches and growls quietly)

April: (Whispers to Raph) "I'm only hugging you because I know it drives that midget crazy."

Raph: (Whispers) "Yeah I know. Seeing you hugging me, its like torture to her."

(The tiny girl's eye slowly twitches as the orange haired woman stops hugging the dark green Turtle. The Katana wielding Turtle slowly kisses Cici on the cheek as she violently pushes him away.)

Mikey: "April, can I have a hug?"

April: (Smiles) "Sure Mikey." (Walks over to Mikey and gives him a hug)

Cici: "So _April_ what are you planning to do _after _you leave?"

April: (Thinking) _"I can see that she doesn't want me here and wants me to leave already."_

Don: "April, you didn't answer her."

April: "Oh sorry, I was to busy thinking."

Cici: (Thinking) _"I bet you were thinking how big your butt is."_

April: "I might go on a date with Casey."

Cici: (Sighs) "How long has it been?"

Leo: "5 minutes."

Cici: (Thinking) _"Dang it! Its been only 5 minutes! If I last 5 more minutes, Raph will give my special surprise."_

Mikey: "Dudette, are you okay?"

Cici: "Yeah, I'm fine." (Calmly sighs)

Leo: (Kisses Cici on the forehead)

Cici: (Ignores the kiss) "_April _do you like the TMNT Dare Show?"

` April: "To tell you the truth, no I hate the TMNT Dare Show. I'm kinda afraid what the fans will dare to do."

Turtles: "Same here."

Cici: "Oh, I never knew that."

Raph: (Grabs Cici shirt) "Ya never knew that? I've been saying I _hate _the TMNT Dare Show out loud and ya saying ya never knew that? What kind of idiot are you?"

Cici: (Blinks twice and smiles)

Raph: "What are ya smiling about?"

Cici: "Are you trying to kiss me, Raphie-poo?"

Raph: (Growls angrily and lets go of Cici)

April: (Looks at Leo) "Cici really loves Raph, doesn't she?"

Leo: "Yep."

April: "Leo….do you _really _love Cici? I caught you kissing Cici on the cheek or the forehead couple times."

Leo: "No, I lost a bet to Don and I have to treat Cici like she's my girlfriend for the whole dare show."

Mikey: "Oh yeah! Don has to do what I say for the whole show!"

Don: "Jeez, I forgot about that."

April: "Good luck on that you guys."

Cici: "April, so…"

April: "So?"

Cici: "So…..how did your hair turn red to orange?"

(ME: I've realized April's hair was red in the 2003 episodes but ever since the TMNT 2007 film came out, April's hair turned red to orange in TMNT BTTS. I'm just asking April if she knows how it changed.)

April: (Touches head) "Actually, I don't know. It just hap-"

Raph: "10 minutes are up."

Cici: (Throws her hands up) "YES! I CAN STOP BEING NICE TO BIG BUTT!"

Raph: (Looks at April) "Well…..the brat being nice to ya ended pretty quickly, didn't it?"

April: "Yeah but-" Cici: "Don't talk to my Raph!"

April: "_He _talked to _me_!"

Cici: "I. Don't. Care. Big. Butt."

(The tan girl snaps as the older woman quickly disappears. Cici quickly runs over to Raph, tightly holding on to his right arm.) Cici: (Giggles) "I love you, Raphie."

Raph: "I hate you Cici."

Cici: (Giggles) "You said you'll give me a special surprise if I do the dare."

Raph: (Growls) "Fine, since you want it so bad."

Cici: (Closes her eyes and puckers her lips)

Don: "Cici, what are you doing?"

Cici: "I'm waiting for my kiss."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "I never said it was a kiss."

Cici: (Opens eyes) "Then what is it?"

Raph: "This." (Flicks Cici on the forehead) Cici: (Groans) "Raph….read the next dare."

Raph: (Opens the envelope) "Icecreampopstar dares Cici to dress up in a hot pink prom dress and have…..Raph and….Leo fight…..over her." (Growls angrily)

Cici: "Yay! I'm going to love this! Well….except me wearing a prom dress."

Mikey: "Dude, this is going to be _so _awesome!"

Don: "You can say that again, Mikey."

Leo: "Well…..I have nothing to say."

(The tiny host snaps as a hot pink prom dress appears on her then she snaps again and the two older brothers angrily stare at each other.)

Cici: "I hate wearing dresses."

R+L: (Circle each other)

Don: "So…just to get this right, you're controlling Raph and Leo with your snapping powers, right?"

Cici: "Sort of. I use my snapping powers to make them fight but they chose _how _they fight in the controlled state."

Raph: "Cici loves _me_ more than you, Fearless Leader!"

Mikey: "Where's the camera! Oh, there it is!" (Picks up the camera off the floor)

Leo: "She loves _me_! She's _my _girlfriend!"

Raph: (Raises his fist) "She wants to kiss _me_! She hates it when _you _kiss her!"

Cici: "Boys, don't fight over me!" (Giggles) "I _love_ this dare."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's hand)

Cici: (Gasp and squeals) "He's holding my hand!"

Raph: "See Leo? She _loves_ it when _I _touch her! She gets mad at_ you_ when ya lay a arm around her!"

(The Katana wielding Turtle walks over to the small girl, ripping her away from the red masked Turtle. Raph growls angrily as Don and Mikey snicker.)

Cici: "Leo, you nearly pulled my arm off!" (Whimpers) "That really hurt…"

Leo: "Sorry, I'll make it better." (slowly kisses Cici's right arm and looks at her) "Better?"

Cici: (Blushes) "A-A little…."

Raph: "Keep your lips off her!"

D+M: (Laughing)

Leo: (Glares at Raph) "Hothead, there's no way you can _ever _win Cici over!"

Raph: (Grins) "I _can_ win Cici over….I'm more stronger than ya, hotter than ya, and-"

Leo: "Unlike you, I'll go easier on her! You'll probably go to rough on her!"

Cici: (Blushes) "Leo, Raph, you guys can share me!" (Giggles)

Raph: "I'm not sharing ya with Teachers Pet."

Leo: "Yeah I'm not sharing with the Ninja Dropout."

(Out of nowhere, the hotheaded Turtle leaps toward the Turtle Leader, landing on top of him)

Raph: "Only one of us can have the princess!"

Cici: (Blushes) "He called me a princess!" (Squeals loudly)

Mikey: (Pats Cici on the head) "You're enjoying this, aren't ya Dudette?"

Cici: (Hugs Mikey) "Yes I am, Mikeylanglo!"

(Leo kicks Raph off of him as the two older brothers quickly noticed the small host hugging the orange masked Turtle.)

R+L: "MIKEY!"

Mikey: "Huh?"

R+L: "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRINCESS!"

Don: "Oh-no."

(Don pulls Cici away from the young Turtle as the two big brothers charge towards the Nunchuck wielding Turtle.)

Mikey: (High pitch scream) "Dude, how did I become a part of this?"

(Mikey gets tackled by his big brothers as Don and Cici stare at each other with wide eyes.)

Don: "They're suppose to fight each other over you and now they're attacking Mikey because you hugged him."

Cici: (Nervous chuckle) "Yeah, I guess they thought Mikey wanted me too."

Mikey: "OW!"

(Raph and Leo continue to beat the living heck out of Mikey as Don's brown eyes grow wide)

Don: "Uh….c-can you stop them hurting Mikey?"

Cici: (Humming and spinning in circles, allowing the bottom part of her dress to fly in the air.)

(The bruised orange masked Turtle runs away from Raph and Leo, hiding behind the Bo wielding Turtle.)

Mikey: (Whimpers) "D-Don…if they come over to get me, p-please protect me."

Don: (Chuckles) "Sure Mikey. I'll protect you."

Mikey: (Whimpers and looks at Cici) "D-Dudette, change them back to normal."

Cici: (Stops spinning) "Not yet, Mikey."

(Raph stares angrily at his older brother as Leo does the same.)

Raph: "Now…." (Cracks his knuckles) "…..Back to business."

Leo: "No matter what, Cici will love _me_ more."

Raph: "Yeah right, Leo. Cici is _my _princess and _I'll _be the _first _invader to invade her castle!"

(ME: If some of you don't get this, I'll shorten it. Raph = Invader, me = princess, castle = my body! So Raph wants to invade my body!)

(Don and Mikey's eyes quickly widen as the their eyes ran to Cici, who was blushing like mad.)

Cici: "Okay…." (Clears her throat and her whole face turned red like a tomato) "I can't believe Raph said that."

Mikey: "Dudette, you're still blushing!"

Cici: "I know! Raph said invading my castle! I know what that means!" (Blushes)

Don: "Then change them back to normal."

Cici: "…..Uh…..I think…I should….." (Blushes) "….leave them like this…a _little_ bit longer…"

Raph: (chuckles and Looks at Cici) "So…Cici….I mean _babe_….ya like want I said? Do you want _me_ instead of Splinter Jr?"

Cici: (Blushing) "….Uh…" (Thinking) _"He called me babe! Yaaaay!"_

Leo: "Cici, don't listen to that _Hothead_! You deserve to be with _me_!"

Raph: "Shut up Leo!" (Runs over to Leo and tackles him to the ground)

(The red and blue masked Turtles violently punch each other as the tan girl and the younger brothers continue to watch.)

Mikey: "I'm kinda getting tired of this." Cici: "I'm still shocked about Raph saying he wanted to enter my castle….."

Leo: (Kicks Raph off of him)

(The two older brothers slowly pull out their weapons and leap toward each other, allowing their metal weapons to clash. They quickly pull away as the red masked Turtle leap toward Cici and quickly carrying her bridal style in his muscular arms.)

Raph: "Babe, ya look _so_ hot in that prom dress."

Cici: (Blushes) "R-Really?"

Raph: "Yeah, its enough for me to rip it off ya so I can see your _beautiful_ exposed skin."

Leo: (Growls angrily)

Cici: (Blushes) "R-Raph….maybe you should put me down….." (Slowly looks at Leo) "Leo is getting mad."

Raph: "I don't care what Leo feels." (Holds Cici closer to him, looks at her and seductively licks his lips)

Cici: (Blushing) "R-Raph, I love you but…_please_ put me down."

Leo: "You heard her, Raph. Put her _down_!"

Raph: "Shut up Leo." (Looks at Cici in his arms) "Cici, remember what I said about invading your castle?"

Cici: (Gasp and covers her face with her hands, hiding her cheeks blushing) "Don't remind me of that!"

Raph: "Listen babe we can role-play, ya can wear a princess costume and I can wear some kind of invader costume. While I'm invading your castle, we can scream each others names, taste each other and-"

Cici: "Raph, I'm not that kind of girl! I'll _never _do that!"

Raph: "We can try role-playing in a different way if ya want to."

Cici: "I'm telling you I'm not doing _that_! I'll do that _after_ I'm married! Now…let me out of your arms!"

(The young girl quickly jumped out of the dark green Turtles arms, nearly tripping on the prom dress. Suddenly, the Katana wielding Turtle tackles Raph to the ground as Cici softly sighs.)

Cici: "All right! Stop fighting! I'm getting tired of this!"

Don: "Are you returning them back to normal?"

Cici: (Groans) "Yes….Raph is saying dirty things to me…"

Mikey: "Well Dudette, that's how Raph acts."

Cici: "Wait a minute, before I return them back to normal I have to do something."

Don: "What is it?"

Cici: "This." (Clears her throat) "OH BOYS!"

(Raph and Leo stops fighting as they quickly turn their direction to the tiny girl.)

Cici: "So…." (Giggles and points her lips) "Who wants to be my first kiss!"

(The Sai wielding Turtle quickly punches Leo across the face as he stands up and runs over to Cici, grabbing her by the shoulders.)

Raph: "Babe, ya want that kiss?"

Cici: (Quickly nods her head yes) "Yes, yes, yes! I _really _want that kiss!"

(Raph chuckles softly as he leans closer to Cici. Their lips grew closer and closer, only inches away. As there lips were about to meet, the blue masked Turtles tackles the dark green Turtle to the ground.)

Cici: "DANG IT! I almost got my first kiss!" (Sighs) "He was that _close_ to touching my lips!"

Leo: (Punching Raph on the head) "Cici, hold on!….I'll make sure _I'm _your first kiss!"

Raph: "NO! _I'll_ be her first kiss _and_ be the first to invade her castle!"

Cici: (Blushes) "Ok, that's it! _Now_ I'm returning them back to normal! Raph won't stop saying that!"

(The tan 17 year old girl quickly snaps her small fingers as the two older Turtles change back to normal. She snaps again as the prom dress disappears and her normal clothes return.)

Leo: "Oh my head. What happen?"

Raph: (Rubs his head) "For some reason, I can hear Mikey's stupid girlie scream in my head."

Don: "Uh bros, I'll tell you what happen after this day ends."

Mikey: "_Or _we can show them on the camera."

Leo: "We'll watch the video later."

Cici: "O-Okay, lets go to the next person."

Raph: "What's the matter with you?"

Cici: (Blushes) "N-Nothing."

(The small host snaps as a light pink envelope appears in the purple masked Turtles hands. Don quickly opens the folded paper and sighs.)

Don: "TMNT Redneck dares all of us to sing Banana Phone."

Cici: (Gasp loudly) "I _love_ that song!"

Raph: "Its probably a stupid song."

(Cici snaps as music suddenly plays in the room.)

T+C: "Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

Banana phone

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

Banana phone

I've got this feeling, so appealing

For us to get together and sing. Sing!

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding banana phone

It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches

It's the best! Beats the rest! Cellular, modular, interactioodular!

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone

Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping banana phone

Its no baloney, it ain't a phoney

My cellular bananular phone!

Don't need quarters, don't need dimes, to call a friend a mine!

Don't need a computer or tv to have real good time!

I'll call for pizza, I'll call my cat!

I'll call the white house, have a chat!

I'll place a call around the world, operater get me Bejing-jing-jing-jing!

Yeah!

Play that thing!

Whooo Hooo!

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

Banana phone

Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Yin yang yin yang yin yang yonana phone

it's a real live mama and papa

A brother and sister and dogaphone

A grandpa phone and a grandma phone too! Oh yeah!

My cellular bananular phone!

Banana phone, ring, ring, ring

(it's a phone with appeal!)

Banana phone, ring, ring, ring

(Now you can have your phone and eat it too!)

Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!

(This song drives me bananas!)

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop-doop!"

(The song ends as Cici continues to hum the song.)

Cici: (Smiles) "Ok, next dare!"

Raph: "Ok, ya was just nervous about something and now you're happy again! What happen when Leo and I were fighting over ya?"

Cici: "Don and Mikey will tell you after the day is over."

(The short haired host snaps as a dark green envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: (Opens the envelope) "The Child of Silence dares Raph to give Leo a hug and apologize for all the mean things he's done…..while wearing a teddy bear suit!"

Raph: (Sighs angrily)

Mikey: "Dude! I just want to see Raph wearing a teddy bear suit!"

Cici: "Me too!"

(Cici snaps as a dark brown teddy bear suit appears on the Hotheaded Turtle.)

Don: (Trying to hold in his laughter)

Cici: "All right, Raphie. Hug and apologize to Leo."

Mikey: (Points the camera towards Raph)

(Raph slowly walks over to his older brother and gently hugs him.)

C+M: "Awww, that's so sweet."

(The teddy bear wearing Turtle quickly pulls away from the Katana wielding Turtle as Raph clears his throat.)

Raph: "Leo…..I'm sorry for never listening to you."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "And?"

Raph: "…And always fighting with ya, calling ya names, hiding dirty maginzines in your room…."

Leo: "Wait, that was you! _You _hid them in my room! I thought it was Mikey! It had his name on them!"

Raph: "I wrote Mikey's name on it then hid it in your room."

Mikey: "Dude, you should be apologizing to _me_! I got in trouble after Splinter found my name on the maginzines!"

Raph: "Well….I'm sorry! Leo…I'm sorry for Casey and I saying dirty jokes about you behind your back!"

Leo: "You do?"

Raph: "Yes…I'm sorry for telling Casey that ya and April were doing it everyday behind his back!"

Leo: "Is that why he was angry at me? Why did you lie to _him_! We're you mad at me?"

Raph: "Yes I was. After a fight with ya, I was _so_ angry with you! I came over to Casey's home and he asked me whats wrong. That's when I told the lie to him about you and April. Casey was so mad at you that he threaten to kill you. I tried to calm him down."

Leo: "Yeah, I know the rest. Casey came over to the lair, screaming like a maniac. He tried to pulverize me with a metal baseball bat!"

Don: "Raph, I can't believe you did that."

Raph: "I thought Leo deserve it but I felt bad after Casey hit Leo across the head several times."

Leo: "I don't know how Casey hit me. I think I got distracted."

Mikey: "Dude, I thought it was funny when Casey couldn't hit Leo since he was swinging like crazy and blinded with anger."

Cici: "Dude, I can imagine that in my head."

Raph: "Another thing Leo, I'm sorry for throwing your toothbrush in the toilet and putting it back without washing it."

Leo: (Disgusted) "You _threw_ my toothbrush in the toilet?"

Raph: "Yeah I was mad at ya and I saw your toothbrush and threw it in the toilet out of anger then I put it back without washing it. Now I do that all that time whenever I'm mad at ya."

Leo: (Grossed out)

Cici: "Ok, I think that's enough apologizing." (Thinking) _"Leo's been kissing me with a dirty mouth! I got to wash my face when I get home!"_ (The tiny host snaps as the teddy bear costume disappears off Raph.)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, read the next dare."

Mikey: "Okay, the Child of Silence dares….Mikey to sing the Schnuffle Bunny Song."

Don: (Looks at Cici) "Whats the Schnuffle Bunny Song?"

Cici: (Shrugs) "I don't know."

Mikey: "I hope it's not a stupid song."

Raph: "I hope it is."

Leo: (Kisses Cici on the cheek)

(Cici growls angrily as she snaps her tiny fingers and music starts playing.)

Mikey: "You are my sweetest love, this love….

I always wanna hug

Because I really love you

The world just has to know

I'll do anything for you

There is nothing I woudn't do.

Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me

With you I always want to be

La la la la

My love is deep and true

I'd be lost if not with you

So long it would have been

If not for you and me

I'll do anything for you

There is nothing I wouldn't do

Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me

With you I always want to be.

La la la la…..

Our feelings are so strong

And our hearts will bea as one

Another ending story

Its what I have for you

There is nothing I wouldn't do.

Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me

With you I always want to be.

La la la la….

You are my sweetest love

This love I always wanna hug, because I really love you.

The world just has to know

I'll do anything for you

There is nothing I wouldn't do

Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be."

(The song ends as Cici loudly claps and cheers.)

Cici: (Clapping) "That was a _wonderful_ song!"\

Mikey: "I thought it was a stupid song. I agree with Dudette. It's a wonderful song. What do you think bros?" don: "I actually liked it."

Leo: "Its ok."

Raph: "…I-Its fine."

(The small human snaps as a blue envelope appears in Leo's hands. The blue masked Turtle opens the folded paper.)

Leo: "Homato Leona dares Raph…and Leo to sing the gay version of Barbie Girl."

Cici: (Gasp happily) "I _love _that song! Its so funny!"

Mikey: "Dudette, I heard that song! I love it too!"

Raph: "I haven't heard it but I'll know I'll hate it."

(Cici snaps as music plays.)

Raph: "Hiya Leo!"

Leo: "Hi Raph!"

Raph: "You wanna go on a ride?"

Leo: "On what?"

Raph: "On this!"

Leo: "Barbies such a bxxxx she is just a witch."

Raph: "I really hate her, why does Ken hate her?"

Leo: "Ken is such a man, I'd do all I can."

Raph: "Just to do him, we just wanna screw him! She's such a bxxxx I'm gonna scratch her eyes out!"

Leo: "I have dreamed about Ken being inside my den and we hold and we kiss like we're sweethearts."

Raph: "But that Barbie's a sxxx with her cute little butt, and I guess Ken likes boobs made of fake parts."

Leo: "And I cry every day cause straight up that bxxxx is in my way! Oooh, Barbie's such a bxxxx she is just a witch."

Raph: "I really hate her, why does Ken date her?"

Leo: "Ken is such a man, I'd do all I can."

Raph: "Just to do him, we wanna screw him! When I see her I will knee her."

Leo: "Ohh Hoo Hoo."

Raph: "I will punch her and I'll crunch her."

Leo: "Ohhh oh yes."

Raph: "Hey Leo!"

Leo: "What Raph?"

Raph: "Look whose over there! Well if isn't Barbie without Ken and that stupid California Dream Van!" Leo: "Hey Barbie! Its us, look right over here!"

Raph: "Right here missy! Take that little one, you hooker, you bxxxx! I'll scratch your eyes out, Ken is mine!"

Leo: "Oh sorry lets get the shell out of here!"

(The song ends as Don, Mikey, and Cici burst out in laughter.)

Cici: (Wiping her eyes) "T-That was _so_ funny!"

Don: "Well…the sad thing is….that is the only time we'll here that song."

Leo: "I'm glad that was over."

Raph: "I hope I'll never sing another stupid song."

Cici: "Leo-kins, the next dare please!"

(The Katana wielding Turtle quickly kisses Cici on the forehead then he reopens the folded paper.)

Leo: "Homato Leona dares Raph to sing Hey Soul Sister to Karai."

Cici: (Frowns and whines) "Why Karai? Why couldn't he sing to me? _I_ love him more than anything!"

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek) "Shut up, ya brat!"

Cici: (Pushes Raph's hand away and rubs her cheek)

Don: "Cici, just bring Karai here."

(Cici quickly snaps as the Katana wielding woman appears in the room. Karai's emerald eyes ran to the young host, who slowly hid behind Leo.)

Karai: "Who dared me this time?"

Don: "You weren't dared to do anything. Homato Leona dared Raph to sing Hey Soul Sister to you."

(The small girl run towards the smart Turtle, aiming to kick him on the leg but Leo stopped her in time by grabbing her by the waist.)

Cici: "Let me go Leo-kins _and _let me kick Donnie!"

Leo: "You need to control your anger. You can't get mad and attack us whenever we tell them what they have to do."

Cici: (Pouts) "But…..but its my show."

Leo: (Lets go of Cici) "I know but try to control your anger."

Cici: "Ok…." Raph: "Hey, ya want us to leave so ya two lovebirds can make out?"

Cici: "We're not lovebirds!"

Karai: "Can we start the ridicalus song already?"

Cici: (Sighs) "Fine."

(The tiny girl snaps as slow upbeat music plays.)

Raph: "Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains

On the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you

Blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided

You're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Just in time

I'm so glad you have

A one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection

We can't deny

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat

Right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you

Like a virgin, you're Modonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

The way you can cut a rug

Watching you is the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see, I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight."

(The song ends as Karai roll her emerald eyes.)

Karai: "Can I leave?"

Raph: "I think its best that you can leave now." (Looks at Cici) "Hey runt, she wants to leave."

Cici: "I know Raphie but….I'll return her if you kiss me." (Giggles)

Raph: "Fine." (Pinches Cici's cheeks)

Cici: "OW! Not like that!" (Pulls Raph's hand away and rubs her cheek) "I'll return her!"

(The small girl snaps as the female ninja disappears. The blue masked Turtle kisses the small host on the forehead.)

Cici: "Leo, I love you but stop kissing me. Its kinda annoying." (Wipes her forehead.)

Leo: "I'm sorry but I lost a bet and I have to treat you like my girlfriend…unless someone dares me to break up with you."

Cici: "I-" (Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise was heard from the front pocket of Cici's blue jeans.)

Mikey: "What is that?"

Cici: "I'm sorry, that's my BlackBerry going off."

Raph: "Ya had a phone on you this whole time?"

(The 17 year old girl ignores the dark green Turtle as she answers her phone and put it on speaker.)

Cici's little bro: (On speaker phone) _"CICI!"_

Don: "Who is that?"

Cici: (Groans) "My little brother."

Bro: (On speaker phone) _"Can I make a dare?"_

Cici: "If you want to make a dare, go on the computer and-"

Bro: (On speaker phone) _"But….but that's not fair! I'm your brother! I called you for a reason! Its easier!"_

(Me: This is actually true. My little brother wanted to make a dare and I told him to go on the computer but he says he's my brother and my mom and him said he could "call in" to make a dare. Now whenever he wants to make a dare he has to call in to make one. Oh yeah, this is our actual conversation. )

Cici: (Sighs) "Its easier to use the phone then the computer?"

Bro: (On speaker phone) _"Yes, our computer is slow right now."_

Cici: "Ok, what is your dare?"

Raph: "Make sure it ain't stupid."

Mikey: "Dare Raph to do something stupid, little bro!"

L+D: (Sighs)

Bro: (On speaker phone) _"Um….I….uh…..I dare…Raph and….Casey to….sing the song Leather Pants. Oh yeah, Shredder is in it too!"_

Cici: (Gasp happily) "I _love _that song!"

Don: "Leather Pants?"

Cici: "It is a song parody of Bad Romance but its singed by Yu-Gi-Oh characters."

Raph: "Is the song stupid?"

Cici: "Nope. It's a _funny _song."

Bro: (On speaker phone) _"I'll call later if I have anymore dares. Bye." _(Hangs up)

(The small human snaps as Casey and the Shredder appears in the large room.)

Casey: "Am I going to get a wedgie again?"

Cici: "No."

Shredder: (Growls) "CICI!"

Cici: (Hides behind Raph) "Y-Yes Shredder?"

Shredder: "I shall end you once and for all!"

Mikey: 'Dude, don't you want to hear your dare?"

Shredder: "NO!"

Casey: "I _kinda_ want to know my dare…"

Raph: "Cici's little brother dared me, Casey, and you to sing a song parody call Leather Pants."

S+Casey: "Leather Pants?"

Cici: "It is a funny song. I heard it on YouTube."

Don: "I want to hear this song."

Mikey: "Me too."

Raph: "I just want to get this over with."

Shredder: "I'll end your little host so this TMNT Dare Show can stop!"

Leo: (Pulls out his Katanas) "You have to get through us if you want to end her."

Cici: "C-Can I start the dare?"

Raph: (Pulls out his Sai's) "Yes, you can start the stupid dare."

(The tan girl snaps as techno music slowly plays.)

Casey: "Raph, I know how we're going to defeat the Shredder once and for all."

Raph: 'Let me guess, we're going to challenge him to a epic ninja battle?"

Casey: "No! We are going to steal from him the source of his power and then we will use it against him!"

Raph: "His utrom suit?"

Casey: "Foolish Fool! The suit is not the source of his power. His power comes from his leather pants!"

Raph: "Seriously?"

Casey: "Yes! Come Raph, let us attain his leather pants!"

Raph: "I guess I had nothing better to do today."

Casey: "Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-oh-oh

Lets take his leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Lets take his leather pants!

Ha ha

Ha ha ha

Mwuha

Ha ha ha

Da la

La la la

We want his leather pants!

GaGa

Rah rah rah

Na na

Fla fla fla

La la

Cha cha cha

Take off his leather pants

I'm getting ready

My legs have been waxed

Cause when we get them

I am wearing your slacks

Right on my tush

Tush tush tush

Right on my tush!

Hey!

We want your trousers

Your breeches, your chaps

No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap

Their service sucks

Sucks sucks sucks!

It really sucks!

Sucks sucks sucks

It really sucks!"

Raph: "Ya know that we want them

And you know that we need them

We want the pants!

Your leather pants!"

Casey: "Me and Raph

We will have our revenge

Him and me will take your leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Me and Raph

We will have our revenge

Him and me will take your leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Lets take his leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Give us the effing pants!

Blah blah

Blah blah blah

Da da

Pa pa pa

Ya ya

Mama mia!

We want those leather pants!

We don't want vinyl

Or chinos or briefs

I am a criminal

And Raph is a thief

Cause we're both hot

Hot hot hot

We are quite sexy!"

Raph: "Casey, that doesn't rhyme."

Casey: "Shut up! I am Lady Gaga!

I have watched Psycho

And I liked Vertigo

The Birds was ok

Ooo! I loved Rear Window

By Alfred Hitchcock

Cock cock cock

We love Hitchcock."

Hitchcock: "Good evening!"

Raph: "Ya know that we want them

And you know that we need them

We want the pants!

Your leather pants!"

Casey: "Me and Raph

We will have our revenge

Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Me and Raph

We will have our revenge

Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-whoa-ah-oh

Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho

We want those leather pants!

No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah

Lets steal his leather pants!

Tah tah

Mah mah mah

Ba ba

Wah wah wah

Zah zah

Vah vah vah

Take off his leather pants!

Gah gah

Rah rah rah

Na na

Flah flah flah

La la

Cha cha cha

I like these silly noises."

R+C: "Wear, wear leather baby, work it

Move your tush, its sexy

Wear, wear leather baby, work it

Move your tush, its sexy

Wear, wear leather baby, work it

Move your tush, its sexy

Wear, wear leather baby, work it."

Casey: "I'm an evil bxxxx, baby!

We want your pants

And we want our revenge

We want your pants

And we're really just friends

Je voudrais son

Pantalon cuir

Son pantalon

Why am I speaking French?

Why am I speaking French?

I don't want to be French!

We want your leather pants!

Take off your friggen pants!

Me and Raph

We will have our revenge

Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Me and Raph

We will have our revenge

Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

` We want the freaking pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Lets get his leather pants

Lets take his leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Take off those friggen pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Remove his effing pants!

Lets take his leather pants

Ha ha

Ha ha ha ha

Mwuha

Ha ha ha

Ga ha

Ha ha ha

We got the leather pants!

Al last the source of the Shredder's power, his leather pants belong to me!"

Raph: "You mean us?"

Casey: "Don't be difficult, Fluffy. Only one of us can wear the pants."

Raph: "Ok Casey. Though I have to say, I had no idea you were this keen to get into the Shredder's pants."

Casey: "You know what? On second thought, you put them on."

Shredder: "What in the name of utroms is going on? Why did you remove my trousers?"

Casey: "Its over, Shredder! Now we are the ones wearing the pants on this show!"

Raph: "Yes, behold! Now the true source of your power is clamped tightly around my buttocks."

Shredder: "What? Don't be absurd. My leather pants are not the source of my power."

Casey: "Wait what? They're not? But it was so friggen obvious!"

Shredder: "No, no, no. I'm afraid my power comes from my leather _shoes_."

Casey: "No! This cannot be! There aren't even any Lady Gaga songs that rhymes with shoes! Curse you, Shredder!"

Raph: "I really do like the pants."

Casey: "Yes, they do look good on you."

Shredder: "Can I have those back now?"

Raph: "No."

(The song ends as Cici, Leo, Don, and Mikey burst out in laughter.)

Raph: "I knew it was going to be a stupid song."

Casey: "I didn't realize I have good singing voice."

(The Shredder's red cold eyes aimed at Cici, who was still laughing from the song. He slowly raised his sharp guantlet as he quickly walks over to the young host. The red masked Turtle quickly notice the silver villian and run toward him, kicking him as the Shredder falls to the ground.)

Shredder: "That child's life shall end here!"

Cici: "I'm not a child!"

Leo: (Stands in front of Cici) "Cici, return the Shredder."

Cici: "Uh…." Don: "Just do it…unless you want to see a battle here."

Cici: "Ok but what do I _really_ want? Have the Turtles protect me from the Shredder, who is trying to kill me _or_ return the Shredder and be safe? Hmmm…."

Raph: "JUST RETURN HIM, YA FREAKIN BRAT!"

(The tiny girl snaps as the evil villian and Casey disappears. Cici quickly grabs Raph's right arm as the angry Turtle growls.)

Cici: "I love you, Raphie….a _whole _lot!"

Raph: (Rolls eyes and mocks Cici) "I hate you, Cici…a _whole_ lot."

Mikey: "Jeez Dude, be nice to Dudette. She's a kind person."

Raph: "Sometimes she acts like you."

M+C: "Huh?"

(The Katana wielding Turtle tears Cici away from Raph. Leo slowly kisses the small human in the cheeks as Cici's tan cheeks turn red like a tomato.)

Don: "Cici, you love Leo, right?"

Cici: "Y-Yeah."

Don: "But you don't like it when he kisses you?"

Cici: "Yeah. But I'm saving my lips for Mr. Sexy Turtle over there." (Points to Raph)

Raph: "I'm _never_ going to kiss you."

Mikey: "Dude, what if someone dares you?"

Raph: "Shut up, knucklehead!"

Don: "Can we go to the next dare?"

(Cici quickly snaps as a brown envelope appears in her small hands. She sighs as her chocolate brown eyes ran to the Turtles.)

Cici: "You guys ready for this dare?"

Mikey: "I hope its funny!"

Raph: "I don't care, just read the stupid dare." Cici: (Opens the envelope) "Leo Fan dares Leo….to break up….with Cici." (Looks at Leo)

Leo: "Ok, Cici. I'm sorry for doing this but…I'm breaking up with you."

Cici: "Ok."

Don: "Well Leo…um….your single again."

Leo: "Yeah, I was getting tired of kissing Cici."

Mikey: "Dudette, how do you feel?"

Cici: "I feel….I feel…..I feel happy!" (Run toward Raph and jump in his arms) "Raphie-poo, I'm single now! We can get together now." (Giggles)

Raph: "Never going to happen." (Drops Cici on the floor)

Cici: "My butt hurts now."

Don: (Helps Cici up)

Cici: "Thank you Donnietello."

Don: "You're welcome."

Mikey: "Dudette, read the next dare."

Cici: "Ok, Leo Fan dares Angel….to kiss…all of the Turtles."

Don: "Where does she kiss us?"

Leo: "On the cheek, I guess."

Mikey: "Uh Dudes, Dudette is freaking out."

Cici: (Eyes twitching)

Don: (Pokes Cici on the forehead) "Cici, are you ok?"

Cici: (Raspy voice) "No. That _evil_ son of a gun is coming…."

Raph: "Let me guess, ya don't like Angel because?….."

Cici: "You _hugged_ her when she was "crying" about her brother!"

Raph: "Ya hate her because of that?"

Cici: (Eye twitches) "Yes. Ever since you hugged, you were paired together as a new couple! That makes me _so_ mad!"

Mikey: "Dudette, is there a lot of girls you hate from our show?"

Cici: "Yes! Would you like me to tell you?"

Don: "I guess so…"

Cici: (Takes a deep breath) "April, Angel, Venus, Joi, Lotus, Karai, Radical, Ninjara and the girl I hate the most in the _whole _universe is….."

Turtles: "Is?"

Cici: "….Mona Lisa…."

Don: "You hate the painting?"

Cici: "No! There's a character name Mona Lisa! She only appeared on the show _one_ time and ever since, her and Raph were paired together!" (Growls) "Everytime I see pics or videos on YouTube or DevanitART of them together, I growl to myself or pretend to choke mself!"

Leo: "_Ok_, lets stop talking about Mona Lisa. Who is Venus, Lotus, Radical, and Ninjara?"

Mikey: "Why is there a woman name Radical?"

Cici: (Sighs) "Ok, Venus is a turtle too, she's paired with Leo."

Mikey: "A female Turtle? Cool!"

Cici: "Too bad you'll never meet her cause she's not a 2003 character. Radical and Ninjara are comic book characters."

Raph: "Who are they?"

Cici: "I think in the comic books, near the future Leo and Radical were together and Leo was going to propose or something. But Radical got killed by a guy name Carnage in front of Leo." (Sighs) "Can I stop talking about this and go to the stupid dare?"

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Who's Ninjara?"

Cici: (Groans) "She was your girlfrind in the comic book but you broke up with her for some reason! I don't remember why. Are you happy now, Raph!"

Raph: "Yeah _now_ you can start the dare."

(The tiny girl snaps as Angel appears in the large room.)

Angel: "Is this the TMNT Dare Show?"

Don: "April told you, didn't she?"

Angel: "Yep. She told me to watch out for a midget name Cici."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Angel: (Looks at Cici) "So you're Cici! Wow, you're short!"

Cici: "I'm only 2 feet shorter than you!"

Angel: "You look like a 10 year old."

Cici: "I'M 17!"

Mikey: "Dudette, tell Angel what her dare is."

Cici: "I rather not."

Leo: "I'll do it. Leo Fan dared you to kiss us."

Angel: "Where?"

Leo: "On the cheek, I guess." Don: "Cici, I don't think you can snap for that."

Cici: (Eye twitches) "Go ahead, Angel. Hurry up and kiss the Turtles."

(The purple haired girl walks over to Mikey, kissing him on the cheek. The orange masked Turtles slowly blushes as Angel walks over to Don. The dark skinned girl slowly kisses the Bo wielding Turtle on the cheek as his cheeks turned red. The young girl walks over to Raph as Cici growls angrily.)

Cici: (Eye twitching. Thinking) _"Don't. Kiss. My. Future. Husband. You. Evil. Person!"_

(Suddenly, the small host tackles Angel to the ground, pulling the younger girl's purple hair and punching her on the face.)

Cici: (Punching Angel) "Don't….you _dare_ kiss _my _Raphie-poo!"

Angel: "OW!"

(Leo and Raph quickly tore Cici away from Angel as Don and Mikey help the purple haired girl up. Angel slowly fixes her purple hair and wipes the blood off her lip.)

Angel: "Ow. Can I cantinue and get this over with?"

Leo: "Sure. I'll hold on to Cici."

(The Katana wielding Turtle wraps his muscular amrs around Cici's waist as Angel kisses Raph on the cheek. The tiny girl breathes heavily and her eye twitches as the younger girl's brown eyes ran to Leo.)

Angel: "Ready Leo?"

Leo: (Lets go of Cici) "Yeah, I'm ready."

Cici: (Sighs)

(Angel kisses the Turtle Leader on the cheek as the short haired girl silently glares at the younger girl.)

Cici: (Smiles) "Well look at that! You're done kissing the Turtles! I guess you can leave now."

Angel: "Uh…can I stay?"

(Cici's left eye slowly twitches as a large creepy smiles grows on her face. The Turtles and Angel slowly raises their brows as the small 17 year old girl turns her back on them, walks over to the wall and starts banging her head against the hard concrete wall.)

Angel: "Uh…is she ok?"

Raph: (Crosses arms) "No, she's never ok."

Don: "Should we…stop her? Cici might hurt herself."

Mikey: "Dude, she might get brain damage from banging her head like that!"

Leo: "I think got upset with Angel for asking if she can stay."

Cici: (Banging her against the wall)

Raph: (Sighs) "I'll stop her."

(The Sai wielding Turtle walks over to Cici, pulling her away from the wall. A big red mark appeared on the tiny girl's forehead.)

Cici: "My forehead hurts now."

Raph: "Maybe ya shouldn't of been banging your head! Now its red!"

Angel: "Maybe I _should_ leave. I don't want your little shortie giving herself brain damage because of me."

Mikey: "We'll miss you Angel."

Don: "We might see her later."

Cici: (Thinking) _"I hope we don't see her at all."_

(Cici snaps as the younger girl disappears. The small host sighs as she rubs her forehead then her chocolate brown eyes ran to Don.)

Cici: "Donnie, will I get brain damage?"

Don: (Smiles and pats Cici's head) "You won't get brain damage."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Are you sure, Unka Donnie?"

Don: (Grins) "I'm sure."

(The short haired girl giggles as she hugs the purple masked Turtle.)

Raph: "All right runt, bring the next envelope!"

Cici: "Okey dokey, my future husband!"

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Cici: "Come on, Raphie. You know we'll end up together someday!"

Raph: "We'll never be together, ya little brat!"

Mikey: "Unless someone dares you two to be together."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey) "Shut up, ya knucklehead!"

Leo: "Cici, bring the next envelope."

(Cici snaps her tiny fingers as a grey envelope appears in Raph's hands. Suddenly, the human girl stomps on the red masked Turtles foot.)

Raph: (Glares angrily at Cici) "What the shell was that for!"

Cici: (Blinks twice. Imitates Gir) "I don't knooooow."

Mikey: (Stomps Raph's foot)

Raph: (Bops Mikey on the head) "Ya idiot, why did _you_ do that?"

Mikey: (Shrugs)

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Leo: "Hothead, open the envelope already."

Raph: "Shut up, Splinter Jr." (Opens the envelope) "Skillington Girl dares Mikey to sing Hushabye mountain."

Mikey: "Dude, I don't want to sing!"

Don: "Mikey, remember what Cici said? You have to do the dares no matter what."

Mikey: (Groans) "Dude, I hate singing."

Cici: (Giggles) "Come on Mikeylanglo, I bet Hushabye Mountain is good song."

Leo: Have you heard it?"

Cici: "Nope." (Smiles)

Raph: "Then the song is probably stupid."

(The small girl snaps as music starts playing.)

Mikey: "A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting to sail your worries away

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the key.

The winds of night so softly are sighing

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave goodbye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay."

(The song ends as Cici cheers loudly and claps.)

Cici: "I knew that song was a good one!"

Don: "I like the song. I need to remember to get the song."

Cici: "Raphie, read the next dare."

Raph: "Skellington girl dares Raph to….act like…..Mikey for an hour."

Mikey: "Dude, that's awesome! I love you, Skellington girl, so much!"

Leo: (Grins) "I can't _wait_ to see this."

D+C: "Me too."

(The small human snaps as a large Mikey-like smile grows on the dark green Turtles face.)

Raph: "Dude, I _love_ the TMNT Dare Show!…except when someone dares me."

Mikey: (Smiles) "Yep that's true."

(The red and orange masked Turtles quickly gave each other high fives, also known as high _threes_. Cici giggles as Leo and Don raise their brows.)

Raph: "Dude, I heard a new Justice Force comic book comes out next week!"

Mikey: "I know!" (Chuckles and looks at Cici) "Dudette, I don't know how long you're keeping us but can you get the Justice Force Annivesary Comic Book fot us?"

Cici: "Sure…if I remember."

Raph: "Dudette, I've realize you're a silly girl!" Cici: (Blushes and smiles) "Raphie-poo, y-you think….I'm silly?"

Raph: (Smiles) "Yep, I even love the nicknames ya gave us!"

Mikey: "Yep, I love my nickname too! Mikeylanglo!"

Raph: "Raphie-poo!"

Raph: (Looks at Leo and Don) "Come on Dudes! Tell us your nicknames!"

Leo: "Uh….don't bring us into this."

Don: "I agree with Leo."

Cici: "I'll say it. They're nicknames are Leo-kins and Donnietello!"

L+D: (Sighs)

M+R: "Leo-kins, Raphie-poo, Donnietello, and Mikeylanglo! That's our radical nicknames!"

Cici: (Giggles) "If I never started the TMNT Dare Show, none of you would have those cute nicknames."

Raph: "Dude!"

Mikey: "What is it, Dude?"

Raph: "I just realize we're _so_ cool!"

(The young Turtle chuckles as he gives a thumbs up to his red masked brother. The Katana wielding Turtle slowly rubs his temples.)

Leo: "Having _two _Mikeys will drive us nuts."

Cici: "I'm going to love this! Raph acting like Mikey means he's going to be nice to me!"

Mikey: "Bro, who's is the Battle Nexas Champion?"

Raph: "You are, Dude!" (Pats Mikey on the shell)

M+R: "Cowabunga!"

Cici: "Raph, Mikey, whats my nickname for Hun!"

M+R: "Hunny!"

Leo: "We have to suffer an hour of this." (Sighs)

Mikey: "Cici, can you videotape this?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Sure." (Picks the camera off the floor and points it at Raph)

Don: (Thinking) _"Cici claims she'll love this but I think she won't since her "future husband" is acting like Mikey."_

Raph: (Grabs Cici by the shoulder) "Dudette, can we continue with the other dares?"

Cici: "We can't. We have to wait for this dare to end."

Mikey: (Whines) "Awww, that's totally bogus Dudette!"

Raph: "I know Dude! Its totally unfair!"

Mikey: "Unradical!"

Raph: "Uncool!"

Cici: "That's _enough_!"

Leo: "Cici, are they already driving you nuts?"

Cici: "…yes."

Don: "You said you'll love this dare."

Cici: "…..Shut up, Donnie."

Don: "Let me guess, Raph acting like a Mikey clone is already too much for you?"

Cici: "I said SHUT UP DONNIE!" R+M: "I'M BORED!"

Cici: "That means you're boring!"

Raph: "Dudette-"

Cici: "_Don't_ 'Dudette' me! I want my meanie Raphie-poo back!"

Leo: "You _like_ it when Raph is mean to you?"

Cici: (Whines) "Yes! I love it when he calls me brat, shrimp, and runt! I kinda think it's a cute pet name from him! I love it when he glares at me because I think it's a sign of love between us!"

(Leo and Don slowly raise their brows as the tiny teenager continues to whine about Raph. An hour later, Cici is once again banging her head against the concrete wall.)

Raph: "Dudes, we gotta do something! Dudette is going to have brain damage!"

Mikey: "Dude, that's what _I_ said when she did that the first time!"

Leo: "How long has Cici been banging her head?"

Don: "25 minutes."

Leo "It felt longer than that." (Looks at Cici and sighs) "I better tell stop her and tell her that an hour is up."

R+M: "Dude, save her! Hurry!"

(The blue masked Turtle walks over to the human host and pulling her away from the wall. Leo's brown eyes grew wide as a large red mark appears on the small girl's forehead.)

Don: "Whoa."

Leo: "Um…." (Clears his throat) "Cici, the dare is over. You can snap Raph back to normal."

Cici: (Rubs her forehead) "Huh? W-What did you say, Leo-kins?"

Leo: "I said you can change Raph back to normal now."

Cici: "YAY!"

(The 17 year old host squeals loudly, scaring Raph and Mikey. She runs to each Turtle, giving them a _big_ hug then she stands on her tippy toes, kissing the red masked Turtle on the cheek.)

Raph: "Dude, I got kissed by a girl! Sweet!"

(Cici runs over to Leo, stands on her tippy toes and kissing the Turtle Leader on the cheek. The Katana wielding Turtle's cheek slowly blushed.)

Cici: "I'm _so_ hapy! I get my Raphie back!"

Leo: "Why'd you kiss me?"

Cici: "I love you, duh!"

Leo: (Grins and pats Cici on the head)

(The small host snaps her fingers as the Sai wielding Turtle happy smile slowly turned into an angry scowl.)

Mikey: (Frowns) "Well…..it was fun till it lasted."

(Cici runs over to Raph, jumping in his arms, and kissing the angry Turtle on the cheek. The Hotheaded Turtle glares angrily at the small girl as he drops her on the concrete floor.)

Raph: "Ya brat, never and I mean _never_ kiss me at _all_!"

Cici: "I'm glad your back." (Giggles)

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Don: "Can we bring the next envelope?"

Cici: "Sure."

(The teenage host snaps as a sllver envelope appears in Don's hands. The purple masked Turtle opens the folded paper.)

Don: "MillionDollarNinja dares Mikey to set video games on fire."

Mikey: "WHAT! You must be joking, Dude!"

Don: "Not joking."

Raph: (Chuckles) "This is going to be fun to watch."

Cici: "I agree with Raph."

Raph: "Shut up, ya brat."

Cici: "….yes sir."

(The tiny girl snaps as a brown bag full of Mikey's video games appears in the young Turtles arms. The orange masked Turtles blue eyes looked at the bag in his muscular arms then to his older brothers and the tan girl.)

Mikey: (Whimpers) "Dudette,….I-I…..can't do it!"

Cici: (Growls) "Mikey….."

Mikey: (Sighs) "I know Dudette, we have to do the dares no matter what."

Cici: (Smiles) "Good."

(The Nunchuck wielding Turtle turns the bag upside down, allowing all of the games fall on the floor.)

Cici: "Wow, how many games do you have?"

Mikey: "A hundred."

Cici: "Do you have Wii games?"

Mikey: "Yes."

Cici: "Playstation 2 games?"

Mikey: "Yes."

Cici: "X box?"

Mikey: "Yes."

Cici: "PSP?"

Mikey: "Yep."

Cici: "What abo-"

Raph: "He has all of them, ya shrimp!"

Cici: "Maybe I should keep some…if any survives from the fire."

Don: "Mikey will just asked April to buy them all over again."

Leo: "She'll be angry about it. Don't you remember, Don? It took April 5 _months_ to find all those games for Mikey, she had to drive all over New York!" Don: "I thought it was 10 months."

Raph: "Both of you are wrong. It was a year."

Cici: "Ok, enough talking. Mikey, get ready to set fire to your _precious _video games."

Mikey: "I don't have any matches."

(The tan girl snaps as two box of matches appears in Mikey's hands. The young Turtle whines as he opens one of the small boxes.)

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Me and my big mouth."_

(Mikey quickly lit the match and threw it in the large pile of games. A bright orange redish fire rose from the burning video games.)

Raph: "Hey brat, ya better stay away from the fire. Ya gonna burn yourself."

Cici: (Thinking) _"There he goes again. Caring about my safety. That's my Raphie-poo."_

(The young girl backs away from the burning flame, standing between Leo and Raph. Mikey silently whines as the fire increases, destroying his beloved games.)

Mikey: (Thinking) _"This sucks. I hate this dare! My poor babies gone! April is going to be mad!"_

Don: "The fire is getting big. Should we light it out?"

(Cici snaps as the bright orange fire fades away, leaving the burnt pile of games in its place. The nunchuck wielding Turtles falls on his knees, his blue eyes sadly locked on his destroyed games.)

Don: "Come on, Mikey. Its all right. April will buy you new ones."

Mikey: "A-Are you sure that April will buy me new games?"

Don: "If you explain everything to her, she'll understand."

Mikey: "O-OK bro."

Cici: "Donnietello, read the next dare."

Don: "MillionDollarNinja dares Raph to lay down in a glass case and have spiders all over him."

Raph: "WHAT!"

L+M+C: (Laughs)

Raph: "Shut up, ya idiots!"

(The tanned host snaps as a large glass case appears in the large room.)

Cici: "Go in the glass case, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "I rather not."

(Cici growls angrily as she snaps her small fingers. The red masked Turtle disappears but reappears inside the glass case. The small human snaps again as Daddy Long Legs appears in the glass case, all over Raph's body.)

Don: "Are those Daddy Long Legs?"

Cici: "Yep. I was going to use Black Widows-"

Don: "Those have poison!"

Cici: "I know! That's why I used Daddy Long Legs!"

Mikey: "You guys! Check out Raph!"

(Raph's dark green body violently shivers as the spiders crawl all over him.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! T-They're just stupid BUGS!"_

(The Sai wielding Turtle tries to flick the small spiders but he shudders every second. Leo, Don, Mikey, and Cici burst out in laughter as Raph lets out a loud yelp.)

Leo: "D-Did Raph yelp?"

Don: "Yep."

C+M: (Laughs louder)

Raph: (Thinking) _"I hate bugs, especially spiders! I freakin hate this dare! I freakin hate the TMNT Dare Show!"_

(Raph's amber eyes grew wide as a couple Daddy Long Legs crawl on his head. The red masked Turtle begins to breath heavily as he frantically sweeps the spiders off of him.)

Cici: "I kinda feel bad for my future husband."

Raph: "WE'RE NEVER GETTING MARRIED!"

(The dark green Turtle begins to hypervenilate as the spiders crawl all over his body.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"Aw jeez, aw jeez, there all over me! I can't take it anymore!"_

(The red masked Turtle lets out a _loud_ shriek of terror as his brothers and the small host eyes grew wide. Raph starts punching the glass case as he lets out another shriek.)

Raph: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Cici: "Leo-kins, should I get him of there?"

Leo: "Yeah, he suffered enough."

(Cici snaps as the Sai wielding Turtle disappears out of the glass case and reappears out of the box. Raph's body shivers he sweeps off the remaining Daddy Long Legs.)

Mikey: "I hope this happen again! Its funny to hear Raph shriek!"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: (Whines) "OW!"

Don: "Raph, we have it on tape."

Raph: (Growls) "I hate bugs."

Cici: (Giggles) "You can totally see that Raph was scared! He's just angry for being scared of bu-"

(Suddenly, the hotheaded Turtle _slaps_ Cici on the back of the head as his brothers eyes grew wide.)

L+D+M: "Oh-no." (The tiny host slowly look at Raph with wide teary eyes as the dark green Turtle slowly looked at his hands then at the frighten girl.)

Raph: "Cici, I-I-"

Cici: "I…..can't believe you hit me!"

Raph: "I-I didn't mean it!"

Cici: (Wipes her watery eyes) "Y-You stupid Hotheaded Turtle! You need to learn to control your anger! Since you're mean to _me_, I'm going to to be mean to _you_!"

Raph: "I'm sorry, okay?"

Cici: "SHUT UP, YOU FREAK!"

(The 17 year old human walks over to Leo, holding his hand as she sticks out her tounge at Raph.)

Cici: "I choose _Leo_ to be my future husband now!"

Leo: "W-What?"

Don: (Looks at Raph) "I can't believe you did that!"

Mikey: "Dude, you just lost one of your fans!"

Raph: (Sighs) "Cici, I said I'm sorry!"

Cici: "_Now_ you say my name _instead_ of brat? I don't care about you anymore! Lets go to the dare!"

Don: (Sighs) "MillionDollarNinja dares Cici to kiss Bishop on the lips."

Cici: (Sighs angrily) "My first kiss wasted on Bishop. I have to do something about this."

(The tan girl violently jerks Leo by the arms, pulling him face level to her. She grabs his cheeks and _kisses_ him on the lips as his younger brothers stare at them with surprise wide eyes. She slowly moans as she deepens the kiss. The Katana wielding Turtles cheeks turns bright red and his eyes widen as the younger Turtles continue to watch. Cici slowly pull away from Leo as his cheeks glows with red.)

Cici: "Ok, _now_ Bishop can come." (Thinking) _"I gotta remind myself to use mouthwash when I get home. I forgot that Leo brushes his teeth with a toothbrush that was thrown in the toiler by that stupid hotheaded Raph."_

Leo: (Blushing) "I…." (Blinks twice) "Wow…..I…..uh…"

(The 17 year old snaps as Bishop appears in the large room. The human villian stares angrily at the Turtles.)

Bishop: "Hello Turtles. I still have the dress you gave me the other day."

Leo: (Still blushing)

Bishop: (Raises brow)

Mikey: "Dude, Cici was dared to kiss you on the lips."

Bishop: "Who is Cici?"

Don: "The small girl." (Points to Cici)

Bishop: (Looks at Cici) "A 10 year old child has to _kiss_ me?"

Cici: (Growls angrily) "I'm 17."

Raph: "She hates it when people mista-"

Cici: "Shut up, Raph."

Don: "She's _really_ mad at you, Raph. Its best not to talk to her or say anything for a while."

Raph: "I think its best too."

Cici: "I'm going to get this over with."

(The small girl walks over to the adult male, grabbing him by his black jacket and kissing him on the lips. Cici pulls away from Bishop as he wipes his lips. The tiny host snaps as the man disappears.)

Mikey: "Dudette, are you going to forgive Raph?"

Cici: "Nope. I set my heart on Leo now."

Raph: (Thinking) _"She really hates me now. I hope the fans dare her to forgive me."_

(Cici snaps as a rainbow-ish envelope appears in Leo right hand. The young girl holds the Turtle Leaders left arm and gently lays her head against it.)

Cici: "Read it, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Opens the envelope) "MajorTMNTFan dares Raph to eat 10 cockroaches. Ew."

Raph: "You got to be kidding me."

Mikey: "That's nasty, Dude!"

Cici: (Smiles and crosses arms) "I'm glad that Raph got that dare."

(The small girl snaps as a small jar filled with _live_ cockroaches appears in the red masked Turtles hands.)

Raph: "No. I'm not doing this. I just had spiders _crawl _all over me! I'm not _eating _stinkin cockroaches!"

Cici: (Glares at Raph) "I'm _tired _of _you_ saying that you're not doing the dares! I'll tell you something else, my fingers _hurt _from snapping for _forcing_ you to do the dares!"

Raph: (Sighs) "Fine. You don't have to snap. I'll eat them on my own."

Mikey: "Dude, are you for real?"

Raph: (Groans) "Yes."

(Raph slowly opens the jar, throwing the lid on the concrete floor. He slowly picks a small cockroach then he quickly threw it in his mouth as it loudly crunched in his mouth.)

D+L: "One cockroach down."

Raph: (Gagging)

Leo: (Finds the camera on the floor and points it to Raph)

Cici: "Tell me Raph. Does it taste like yummy, crunchy chips?"

Raph: (Swallows) "No."

(The Sai wielding Turtle sighs heavily as his amber eyes slowly ran to each cockroach.)

Raph: "Lets get this over with."

(Raph quickly lifts the jar upside down, allowing the nine cockroaches to fall in his mouth. He quickly chews up the dead bugs as he holds his hands over his mouth for everytime he gags. He slowly swallows as Cici slowly claps.)

Cici: "Good job, _Hothead_. I was expecting you to quit."

Raph: (Wipes his mouth) "I _never_ quit."

(Cici walks over to Rph, kicking him between the legs. The dark green Turtle groans in pain as he falls on his knees.)

Mikey: "Dude! She _kicked_ Raph right where it makes him a dude!"

Don: "I can't believe she did that."

Leo: "She already did that to me."

Cici: "Lets bring the next envelope!"

Raph: "That freakin hurts!"

(The black haired girl snaps as a yellow envelope appears in her hands. The tan girl opens it as the Sai wielding Turtle stands up.)

Cici: "J.W. Appel dares April and Karai to have a belching contest."

Mikey: "Dudette, I wish I was doing that! I'm the _champion_ at burping!"

(The young host snaps as Karai and April appears in the large room.)

Karai: "I can't believe I'm back here again."

April: (Sighs) "Tell us what our dare is."

Cici: "April, you and Kar-"

April: "Wait a minute, did you….call me by name?"

Cici: "Yes. I'm not in a good mood to call you Big Butt right now."

April: "Why?"

Don: "Raph slapped her."

April: (Looks at Raph) "You slapped her!"

Raph: "I-I didn't mean it to!"

April: (Crosses arms) "You did it out of anger, didn't you?"

Raph: "Y-Yes ma'am."

Karai: "What is my dare!"

Leo: "You and April were dared to have a belching contest."

A+K: "A belching contest?"

Mikey: "Yep."

Cici: "You have to burp on your own. I don't feel like snapping."

(The orange haired woman sighs as she takes in a deep breath. She releases a belch that echoed in the room.)

Don: "Wow, that one is great."

Cici: "You're only saying that because you love her."

Don: (Blushes)

Cici: "Karai, its your turn."

(Karai slowly takes a deep breath as everyone carefully watches her. She lets out a belch that shook the whole building.)

M+C: "KARAI IS THE WINNER!"

Karai: "Do I win anything?"

Cici: "Uh…just this." (Hugs Karai)

(The Katana wielding woman pushes the young girl away from her as she gives the small host a stern stare.)

Karai: "Return me. I wish to go home."

Cici: "Ok."

(The tan girl snaps as Karai and April disappears. Cici snaps again as a gold envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: "Cerridwen-Maiden dares Usagi to act like the easter bunny and visit all his fangirls and give them chocolate."

Cici: "Yay! I love Usagi!"

Raph: "Ya seem to be in a better mood."

Cici: (Glares at Raph) "Shut up, Raph."

(Cici snaps as Usagi appears in the room. The samurai bunny smiles as he sees the Turtles.)

Usagi: (Bows) "Its nice to see you gus again."

Leo: "Same here, Usagi-san."

Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm) "Hello, Usagi-san."

Usagi: "Hello."

Cici: "Usagi-san, you were dared to dress up like the Easter Bunny and give your fangirls chocolates."

Usagi: "Y-You're kidding right?"

Don: "She's not."

(Cici snaps as Usagi's clothes disappears, only leaving a diaper and a basket of chocolates.)

Usagi: "W-Why am I wearing a diaper?"

Cici: "You would have been naked."

Usagi: "Oh."

Cici: "I'm going to give you 2 minutes to give the chocolates to your fans."

Usagi: "Two minutes? That's not enough time for-"

Cici: "Trust me, your fangirls will find _you_."

(The small human snaps as Usagi disappears. Cici sighs as she steps on tippy toes, kissing Leo on the cheek.)

Leo: (Blushes)

Don: "Cici, are we going to watch Usagi?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Nope. In 2 minutes, I'm returning him here to see how much he did." (Giggles) "He'll probably be freaking out."

Raph: "Cici, how long are ya going to be mad at me?"

Cici: "Forever."

Raph: (Sighs) "Yeah right. No one can be mad at someone forever."

Cici: "Yes they can."

Raph: "No they can't."

Cici: "Yes they can."

Raph: "No they can't."

Cici: "Yes they _can_."

Raph: "No they _can't_."

Cici: "YES THEY CAN!"

Raph: "NO THEY CAN'T!"

Leo: "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Cici: (Hugs Leo) "Sorry, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Pats Cici on the head) "Its ok."

Raph: (Sighs heavily)

Leo: "I'm kinda worried about Usagi."

Don: "Me too. You can kinda sense he's in trouble."

Mikey: "Dude, his fangirls are probably chasing him down!"

Cici: "Wait a minute!"

Don: "Whats wrong?'

Cici: "I'm one of Usagi's fan girls! I should of gotten some chocolates!"

Mikey: "You are? I didn't know you like Usagi."

Cici: "I do like him. I'm just not that crazy for him."

Leo: "You should of asked for some chocolates."

Cici: "I forgot to ask!"

Raph: "Should of known."

Cici: "Huh?"

Raph: "You have a small body and that means your brain is small. That's the reason why you have bad memory problem and forget about stuff."

Cici: "That's not the reason why I have a bad memory problem, you idiot! Why did I fell in love with a guy who slaps his fangirls!"

Raph: "You still love me?"

Cici: (Jumps in Leo's arms) "I told you already I love Leo now. I no longer love you. I'm glad I left you for Leo."

Raph: (Thinking) _"That brat is acting like we were together."_

Leo: "Cici, I'm putting you down ok?"

Cici: "Ok."

Leo: (Lets Cici jump out of his arms.)

Don: "Two minutes are up."

(Cici snaps as the diaper wearing Bunny appears in the room. Pieces of Usagi's fur were missing throughout his body.)

Leo: "Usagi….w-what happen to you?"

Usagi: "Your host was right….my fangirls would find me first."

Raph: "What happen?"

Usagi: "They grabbed me and started pulling my hair. I threw the chocolates at them and ran for my life. Then I got cornered! I'm glad Cici brought me back. I've got one chocolate left."

Cici: "Can I have it?"

Usagi: "Sure." (Gives Cici the last chocolate)

Cici: (Smiles) "Thank you, Usagi-san." (Eats the chocolate) "You ready to go home?"

Usagi: "Yes."

(The tan host snaps as the samurai bunny disappears. The young girl sighs as she hugs the blue masked Turtle.)

Cici: "Mikey, read the next dare."

Mikey: "Cerridwen-Maiden dares Raph to sing Ice Ice Baby."

Cici: "I love that song."

Raph: "Cici, snap your fingers so I can hurry up and sing."

Cici: (Raises brow) "Whats wrong, Raph? You're not going to complain about not wanting sing or asking if the song is stupid or great?"

Raph: "No, I'm not going to complain."

(The 17 year old girl snaps as rap music plays.)

Raph: "Yo VIP, lets kick it

Ice ice baby

Ice ice baby

All right stop collaborate and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop yo I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Dance go rush to the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it you better gain weight

You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play

If there was a problem yo I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my Dj revolves it.

Ice ice baby vanilla

Ice ice baby

Ice ice baby

Ice ice baby

Now that the party is jumping

With the bass kicked in the vegas are pumpin

Quick to the point to the point no faking

I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon

Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble

I go crazy when I hear a cymbal

And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo

I'm on a roll and its time to go solo

Rollin' in my 5.0

With my rag top down so my hair can blow

The girlies on stand by waving just to say hi

Did you stop no I just drove by

Kept on pursuing to the next stop

I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block

The block was dead

Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis

Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis

Jealous cause I'm out getting mine

Shay with a guage and Vinalla with anine

Reading for the chumps on the wall

I grabled my nine all I heard was shells

Falling on the concrete real fast

Jumped in my car slammed on the gas

Bumpet to bumper the avenues packed

I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack

Police on the scene you know what I mean

They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem yo I'll solve it.

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Take heed cause I'm a lyrical poet

Miami's on the scene just in case you'd didn't know it

My town that created all the bass sound

Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground

Casue my style's like a chemical spill

Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel

Conducted and formed

That is a shell of concept

We make it hype and you want to step with this

Shay plays on the fade slice like a ninja

Cut like a razor blades so fast other DJ's say dang

If my ryhme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram

Keep my composure when its time to get loose.

Magnetized by themic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem yo I'll solve it

Check out the hook while Shay revolves it

Ice ice baby vanilla

Ice ice baby (Oh-oh) vanilla

Ice ice baby vanilla

Ice ice baby vanilla ice

Yo man lets get out of here

Word to your mother

Ice ice baby too cold

Ice ice baby too cold too cold

Ice ice baby."

(The song ends as Mikey and Cici slowly claps.)

Cici: (Giggles) "Leo-kins, for now on that is our song."

Leo: (Raises brow) "O-Our song?"

Cici: "Yep. Whenever we hear that song, it will remind us our love."

Leo: (Sighs) "I'm sorry but I don't love you. I think of you as a friend."

Cici: "Quit lying, you silly Turtle."

Raph: "There's no reasoning with her."

Cici: "Shut up, Mr. I-Slap-My-Fangirls-On-The-Back-Of-The-Head!"

Raph: "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"

Cici: (Sticks out her tounge at Raph)

(The angry host snaps as a white envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: (Opens the envelope) "KK the Crazy One dares Mikey to sing the Cuppycake Song."

Cici: "The Cuppycake song? I've never heard it before."

Don: "By name of it, it sounds like a kid song."

Mikey: "Dude, it might be sweet song. Lets get the show on the road!"

(The tan girl snaps as soft girlie music plays.)

Mikey: "You're my Honeybunch, sugarplum

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie

You're my cuppycake, gumdrop

Snoogums-Boogums, you're the Apple of my Eye

And I love you so and I want you to know

That I'll always be right here

And I love to sing sweet songs to you

Because you are so dear."

(The song ends as Cici hugs the Katana wielding Turtle.)

Cici: "That song _is_ sweet! Leo, I change my mind. I want this song to be our song!"

Leo: (Sighs) "Fine, I really don't care."

Cici: (Giggles and kisses Leo on the cheek)

Don: "Cici, can you bring the next envelope?"

Cici: "Sure. This one is the last person!"

Raph: "That's good."

Cici: (Glares at Raph)

(The red masked Turtle looks away from the young host as she snaps her fingers. A tan envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Cici: (Crosses arms) "Read it, Ninja Dropout."

Raph: "Oh, _now_ you're letting me talk?"

Cici: (Roll eyes) "Duh! _You_ have the envelope! Do you see anyone else have it!"

Raph: "I'm getting _sick_ of that stupid attitude of yours!"

Cici: "Well, you should of never slapped me!"

Raph: "How many times do I have to say it! I. AM. SORRY!"

Cici: (Sticks out her tounge)

Raph: (Thinking) _"She is so STUBBORN!"_

Leo: (Sighs heavily) "Raph, just read the darn thing!"

Mikey: "Yeah Dude stop _flirting_ with Dudette!"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: (Rubs his head)

Don: "Raph, can you _please_ read the dare?"

Raph: (Sighs and opens the envelope) "Sparkleybluestar dares Splinter to sing Pretty Boy Swag by Soulja Boy."

Cici: "I love Soulja Boy…..but I've never heard Pretty Boy Swag."

(Cici snaps as the old rat appears in the room. The Turtles quickly bow to their father as he smiles and bows back.)

Cici: "Master Splinter, your Hotheaded son slapped me!"

Splinter: (Quickly look at Raph) "Rapheal…..is this true?"

Raph: "Yes Father, but I-"

Splinter: (Raises his hand) "I don't want to hear it. When this whole TMNT Dare Show thing is over, you have to do 30 laps in the lair. Am I clear?"

Raph: "Yes Father."

Mikey: "Master Splinter, you were dared to sing Pretty Boy Swag by Soulja Boy."

Splinter: "Really?"

T+C: "Yes."

Splinter: "All right. Young one, snap your fingers so I can….." (Thinking) _"How does those teenagers say it?"_ (Sratches his head) "So I can get jiggy with it."

T+C: (Raises brows) "…."

(The young one snaps as Hip Hop music plays)

(Me: Beware, while writing the lyrics to this song it nearly gave me freakin heart attack so it _might _give you one two. I had to bleep some words.)

Splinter: "Soldier, soldier, soldier

Soulja, soulja, soulja

All the pretty girls stand up

All the pretty boys stand up

Pretty boys in the building

Dis right here is my swag

All the girls are on me dang

Everybody pay attention

Dis right here is my pretty boy swag

Pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag

Girls on my dxxx when I pretty boy swag

Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag

Watch me pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag

Pretty boy swag

Girls on my dxxx when I pretty boy swag

Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag

Get out the way pretty boy comin through

Me and my crew we swagin the room

Girls on me heavy cause I look so sexy

Yellow diamonds shawty in the club straight flexin

I'm lookin for a yellow bone long haired star

Thick in the hips come get in my car

You party with a star we take off and go to mars

Pretty boy take off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Dis right here is my swag

All the girls are on me dang

Everybody pay attention

Dis right here is my pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag

Girls on my dxxx when I pretty boy swag

Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag

Watch me pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag

Girls on my dxxx when I pretty boy swag

Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag

I'm pretty boy swagin in the club I feel sexy

No homo shawty but my chest is straight flexin

Tatted on my neck shawty says she choose me

She got nice txxxxx and a fat butt booty

Took her to my condo let the girls strip

Then she got naked then she pretty boy dip

Dang I like the way lil mama shake that butt

She pretty girl dancing while I pretty boy swag god dang

Dis right here is my swag

All the girls on me dang

Everybody pay attention

Dis right here is my pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag

Girls on my dxxx when I pretty boy swag

Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag

Watch me pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag

Pretty boy swag

Girls on my dxxx when I pretty boy swag

Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag."

(The songs ends as the Turtles and the small host stare at the old master with wide eyes.)

Cici: "My ears have been violated!"

Don: "I never heard that _kind_ of music."

Cici: "I'm not allowed to listen to that kind of music!"

Mikey: "Dudette, you're 17."

Cici: "True, but I'm a good girl and I choose the kind of music I listen to. Plus….l listen to my parents….and they help me make the right choice…"

Splinter: "I hope I never sing that kind of songs ever again. Cici, can you return me home. One of my favorite soap operas are on."

Cici: "Sure."

(Cici snaps as the old rat disappears. The young girl's chocolate brown eyes slowly ran to the red masked Turtle.)

Cici: "I'm _waiting_ for you to read the next dare."

Mikey: "Come on bro, don't leave Cici waiting."

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Sparkleybluestar dares Shredder to sing Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez."

Leo: "I'm guessing that is a romance song."

Cici: (Holds Leo's hand) "I'm scared, Leo-kins."

Leo: "Why?"

Cici: (Baby voice) "If Shredder comes back, he'll try to kill me."

Leo: "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

Cici: "Ok."

(The small host snaps as the sliver villian appears in the large room. Cici quietly hid behind the Katana wielding Turtle as the Turtles quickly pull out their weapons.)

Shredder: (Growls) "Cici, your life ends here!"

Raph: "Cici, snap your fingers so we can get this over with."

Cici: (Puts her fingers in her ears) "Not listening to _you_."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's arms) "Do _you_ want to die here? Snap your freakin fingers, ya runt!"

Cici: (Whimpers) "Thanks a lot, Raph! Now I'm scared even more of being killed by your enemies!"

(The short haired girl snaps as sweet music softly plays.)

Shredder: "Watch all the flowers

Dance with the wind

Listen to snowflakes

Whisper your name

Feel all the wonder

Lifting your dreams

You can fly

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

When you believe

You'll find your wings

Fly to your heart

Touch every rainbow

Painting the sky

Look at the magic

Glide through your life

A sprinkle of pixie dust

Circles the night

You can fly

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

When you believe

You'll find your wings

Fly

Everywhere you go

Your soul will find a home.

You'll be free

To spread your wings

Fly you can fly to your heart

Rise to the heights

Of all you can be

Soar on the hope

Of marvelous things

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

When you believe

You'll find your wings

Fly

Everywhere you go

Your soul will find a home

You'll be free

To spread your wings

Fly, you can fly to your heart."

(The song ends as the Turtles and the tiny host burst out in laughter. The Shredder quickly grabs the tan girl, raising his sharp guantlet to end her life. Raph and Leo tackles their long time enemy as Don and Mikey carefully stand in front of the short host.)

Shredder: "Nothing can separate me from ending that brat!"

Don: "Cici, I think you should return him."

(Cici slowly nods as she snaps her fingers. The metal man disappears as the Turtles happily relaxed.)

Raph: "That was close."

Leo: "Lets hope he _never_ gets close to you like that again."

Cici: "Uh….guys?"

Turtles: "Yeah?"

Cici: "We're done!"

Mikey: "Yay!"

Don: "It's the end of day two."

Raph: (Groans) "Can't wait for day _three_."

Mikey: "Once again, longest day _ever_."

Leo: "I wonder what our new dares will be."

Cici: "I got to go home! Bye!" (Blows an air kiss to Leo)

(The tan girl snaps as her body fades away. Leo sighs heavily as orange masked brother gently taps his shoulder.)

Mikey: "Leo, do you know whats funny?"

Leo: "What is it?"

Mikey: "You just got _out_ of a relationship with Cici, now your back _in_! This time its switched! Cici wants to kiss _you_ and _you_ don't like when _she_ kisses you."

Leo: (Sighs) "I wouldn't be back in a relationship if the _Hothead_ didn't slap her!"

Raph: (Stares angrily at Leo) "I told her I was sorry like a billion times! Maybe….I'm _happy_ that she's obsessed with _you_ instead of_ me_!"

Leo: (Crosses arms) "She's better off with _you_, Ninja Dropout. You obviously care about her the most."

(Raph growls angrily as he tackles Leo to the ground. Mikey and Don sighs softly as they watch their two older brothers fight.)

Mikey: "Hey Don?"

Don: "Yeah Mikey?"

Mikey: "We're going to see this everyday."

Don: "Yeah we are."

To be continued…

OMG, I'm "mad" at Raph! Wink, Wink. Will I ever forgive him? Also, Shredder wants to kill me but the Turtles are trying stop him! Can't wait for your exciting dares…..and no dirty songs like Pretty Boy Swag. Sorry the naughty lyrics were killing me….from the inside. Sorry for bleeping words in some songs.


	4. Chapter 4

While I was typing the 4th chap, couple people submitted dares so if you're one those people, I will put your dares in the 5th chap.

TMNT Dare Show motto:

"Do the dares _no matter what_!"

TMNT Dare Show Catchphrase

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" (ME: Well I think it's a catchphrase)

Chapter Four

Day Three

(Cici's body appears in the large room. A gentle smile slowly grew on the young girl's face.)

Cici: (Giggles) "Welcome back to day three of the TMNT Dare Show!"

Mikey: "I want to go home!"

Cici: "Why?"

Mikey: "Why? I'll tell you why, Dudette! I miss reading my comic books! My poor babies haven't been read for _three_ days!"

Cici: "Relax, Mikeylanglo. I'll let you read your comics books, but not yet."

Mikey: (Groans)

(The tan girl snaps as cereal appears in the young Turtles hands. A large happy smile is plastered on Mikey's face.)

Mikey: "Thanks Dudette." (Starts eating)

Cici: (Giggles) "You're welcome, Mikeylanglo."

L+D: "Hi Cici."

(Cici quickly hugs Don then hugs the older Turtle and kissing him on the cheek. Raph quietly walks over to the small group, his amber eyes locked on Cici.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"Maybe she forgot that she's mad at me."_

(The small girl slowly looks at the Sai wielding Turtle, glaring at him with her chocolate brown eyes.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"Yep. She's still mad at me."_

Cici: (Grabs Leo's hand) "Leo?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: "Kiss me. On the lips."

Leo: "No."

Cici: (Sighs and kisses Leo on the cheek)

(The tiny host snaps as two bowls of cereal appears in Leo and Don's hands. Raph's stomach loudly growls as the small human quickly looks at him.)

Cici: "Let me guess….." (Scratches her head) "…you're hungry."

Raph: "Yeah."

Leo: "Cici, give Raph some food."

Cici: (Whines) "Do I have to?"

Don: "Come on, Cici."

(Cici sighs heavily then snaps as a small granola bar appears in the dark green Turtles hands. The 17 year old girl smirks as Raph quickly ate the small granola bar.)

Leo: "Cici, can we get on with the show?"

Cici: "Sure, my future husband."

(Cici snaps her small fingers as a brown envelope appears in Leo's hands. The Turtle Leader quickly opens the envelope and sighs.)

Leo: "Keiba Namid dares Mikey to be silent for 20 minutes."

Mikey: "Why do I have to be the first one!"

Don: "Relax Mikey. All you have to do is be quiet for 20 minutes."

Raph: "Mikey can't last 20 minutes."

Cici: "He can try, Hothead."

Mikey: "I agree with Dudette. I can _try_ if I put my mind to it."

Cici: "Ok, Mikey, you're time starts…now."

(Mikey quickly nods as the young host hugs the Katana wielding Turtle. Leo softly sighs as the 17 year old girl kisses him on the cheek.)

Cici: "Leo, I love _you_ the most."

Leo: "Are you still mad at Raph?"

Cici: "Yes. Leo-kins, you're the _only _one in my heart now. So, don't worry about that meanie Raph trying to break in my heart."

Leo: "Uh…I don't know what to say."

Cici: (Kisses Leo on the cheek)

Leo: (Blushes)

Don: "Mikey is already struggling."

(The young Turtle is rolling on the cold floor. Cici and the older Turtles slowly raise their brows as Mikey rolls faster.)

Cici: "W-What's wrong with Mikey?"

Don: "I'm guessing he's already bored."

Raph: "That clown won't make it."

(The orange masked Turtle quickly sat up and sighs heavily. He quickly stood up and punches Raph on the arm. The dark green Turtle glares at his younger brother then Mikey slowly backs away.)

Leo: "Mikey will do _anything_ to pass the time."

(The Nunchuck wielding Turtle grabs Cici's hands, forcing her to do Ring Around the Rosie. The tiny girl giggles as she and Mikey falls on the floor.)

Raph: "Ya having fun?"

Cici: (Glares at Raph)

Leo: "Mikey, you managed to last _2 _minutes."

Mikey: (Frowns)

Don: "Mikey, just entertain yourself."

(The young Turtle softly sighs as he walks over to the tan host, resting his head on Cici's right shoulder.)

Cici: "Uh…" (Pats Mikey on the head) "Its ok, Mikeylanglo."

Don: "Poor Mikey. He's already depressed."

(Mikey quickly lifts his head then he quickly lifts the small girl and letting her sit on his shoulders. The older Turtles quickly surround their little brother, getting ready to catch Cici, just in case she falls.)

Cici: (Whimpers) "M-Mikey, you better not drop me!"

Mikey: (Smiles)

L+R: "I'll catch you if you fall!"

(The two older brothers quickly look at each other. Raph glares at his big brother as Leo roll his brown eyes and went back to watching Mikey and Cici.)

Cici: (Bops Mikey on the head) "Mikey, I want down!"

(Mikey slowly lets go of Cici's legs, allowing her to fall backwards. The blue and red masked Turtles _both_ catch the 17 year old girl. The two big brothers slowly glare at each other as the human girl rams herself in Leo's muscular arms.)

Cici: (Giggles) "Thank you for catching me, Leo-kins!"

Raph: "Hey brat, I caught you too!"

Cici: (Ignores Raph) "Leo-kins…." (Slowly look at Leo)

Leo: (Raises brow) "What is it?"

Cici: (Kisses Leo on the cheek) "I love you."

(The young Turtle starts running around his big brothers and the small girl. Don sighs heavily as Mikey jumps over Cici.)

Cici: "Whoa! That was so awesome!"

Raph: "Have ya forgotten? Mikey's a ninja, he can jump over high and _short_ things."

Cici: "I knew that." (Roll eyes)

(Suddenly, the orange masked Turtle lies down on the floor, doing the worm (Dance Move). The Turtles and the small girl once again raise their brows.)

Don: "Uh…..I didn't know Mikey can do the worm."

Leo: "Me neither."

(20 minutes later, Mikey is in a corner, rocking back and forth. The older Turtles and the tiny human continue to watch the silent Turtle.)

Leo: "Should we tell him 20 minutes is up?"

Cici: "MIKEY! YOUR 20 MINUTES ARE UP!"

Don: "Well…Cici got that handled."

(Mikey quickly stands up, running to his brothers and Cici. He tightly hugs the small host.)

Mikey: (Still hugging Cici) "I'm _so_ happy, Dudette! It so hard being quiet!"

Cici: "M-Mikey, you're hurting me!"

(Raph quickly tore Cici away from his younger brother then the young girl tore herself away from the red masked Turtle and hugs the Turtle Leader.)

Raph: (Sighs angrily)

Leo: "Cici, can you bring the next envelope?"

Cici: (Giggles) "Sure. Anything for you, father of our future children!"

(Leo's brown eyes grew wide and his cheeks turn red as the tan host snaps and a black envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "Sapphira1209 dares Don….to bash his…own laptop." (Sighs heavily)

Cici: "Poor Donnietello."

Mikey: "Dude, now Don will suffer like me for losing something he cares about."

(Cici quickly snaps as Don's grey laptop appears on the concrete floor. The 17 year old host snaps again as a metal baseball bat appears in the Smart Turtles hands.)

Don: "I….I can't do this."

Leo: "You can get a new one."

Cici: "Donnie, don't make me use my angry brows."

Don: "Your angry brows?"

(The tiny host quickly scrunch her brows then stomped on the olive green Turtles foot.)

(ME: I got the angry brows idea from my mom. Lol)

Cici: "Do the dares NO MATTER WHAT!"

(The Bo wielding Turtle sighs heavily as his brown eyes ran to his laptop then he quickly smashes his laptop with the metal bat. Pieces of the laptop shattered everywhere as Don continued to destroy the laptop.)

Don: "Ok, I'm done."

Cici: "That was fast."

Mikey: "Dudette, we're ninjas. We do things really fast."

Cici: "Really?" (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, does that mean you're _fast_ in _bed_?"

Leo: (Blushes) "N-No….uh….I…I really don't know. I-I guess….m-maybe some ninjas are…"

Cici: "(Giggles) "Can't wait till we're married."

Raph: "Hey runt, bring the next envelope."

Cici: "Don't tell me what to do. Leo-kins, you ask."

Leo: (Sighs) "Cici, bring the next envelope."

(The black haired girl snaps as a silver envelope appears in Mikey's hands. The tiny host grabs the Katana wielding Turtle left arm, resting her head against his arm. The orange masked Turtle sighs as he opens the envelope.)

Mikey: "Amy Hamato dares Raph to ask Cici to marry him."

Raph: "Mikey, are ya reading that right?"

Mikey: "Yep. It said so right here."

Raph: (Sighs and looks at Cici) "Cici, will you marry me?"

Cici: "No."

Raph: "Ok, we got the answer. Mikey, read the next stupid dare."

Mikey: "Amy Hamato dares Cici to kiss….Mikey on the lips."

Cici: "WHAT!"

Don: "Cici, Mikey is the second Turtle you're kissing."

Cici: (Groans)

(The Sai wielding Turtle pushes Cici, causing her to fall in Mikey's muscular arms. The young girl sighs heavily as she grabs the young Turtles cheeks and plants her lips on his. The Nunchuck wielding Turtle cheeks slowly turned red as Cici pulls away.)

Cici: (Wipes her lips) "Ok, that's over with."

Mikey: (Blushing) "Ok…." (Clears throat) "Amy Hamato dares Raph, Don, and Leo to sing Red High Heels and wear their color dress."

D+R+L: "Red High Heels?"

Mikey: "Dude, I'm glad I'm not singing _and_ not wearing a dress."

(The short haired girl giggles as she snaps her small fingers. A bright blue dress appears on Leo, a dark purple dress appears on Don, and a dark red dress appears on Raph. Cici snaps again and red high heels appears on the three older Turtles feet.)

Cici: (Grabs Leo's hand) "Leo-kins, you look sexy in that dress."

Leo: "Uh….thanks?"

Cici: "Raph looks ugly in the dress."

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Don: "Cici, can we get this over with?"

Cici: "Come on, Donnie. Don't be embarrassed for wearing a dress. You look sexy too."

Don: (Blushes) "Uh….um….thank you?"

Mikey: "Dudette, I want to hear if the song's stupid or not!"

(The tan girl sighs softly then snaps as country music plays.)

(ME: I changed some words to the song)

R+L+D: "Baby, I've got plans tonight

You don't know nothin' about

I've been sitting around way too long

Trying to figure you out.

But you say that you'll call and you don't

And I'm spinning my wheels

So I'm going out tonight

In my red high heels

I'm gonna call that old girlfriend

You said still has it bad for me

I'm gonna take her into town

Flaunt her around for everyone to see

Well you said watch yourself, baby

You know the deal

Nobody holds a candle for me

In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you

I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play

Well they ain't gonna work on me now.

I put a barbed wire fence

Around my heart

Baby just to keep you out

Well you thought I'd wait around forever

But baby get real

I just kicked you to the curb

In my red high heels.

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you

I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you

I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

In my red high heels

In my red high heels

In my red high heels."

(The song ends as Cici and Mikey cheers and claps)

Leo: "Cici, can you snap the dresses off?"

Cici: "I don't know. Maybe….I should leave _you_ in the dress."

Leo: "Uh…"

Raph: "Take the dresses off us, ya brat!"

(The small host roll her chocolate brown eyes as she snaps, allowing the dresses to disappear. Cici snaps again as a yellow envelope appears in Raph's hands. The dark green Turtle opens the envelope and sighs.)

Raph: "Icecreampopstar dares Raph to…makeout with…Cici…for…two minutes." (Growls angrily)

Cici: "Y-You're joking, right? There's _no _way I'm putting _my _lips on _yours_!"

Don: "You have to do the dares_ no matter what_."

Raph: "Hey brat, I'm not happy about it either. Wait a minute, I thought ya wanted to kiss me."

Cici: "That was _before_ you slapped me! My lips are _only_ for my Leo-ki-"

(Suddenly, the dark green Turtle grabs Cici by the cheeks, forcing his lips against hers. Raph shoves himself and the 17 year old girl into a wall as he continues to kiss Cici.)

Mikey: "D-Dude, Raph just _forced_ himself on Dudette!"

Don: "That means the dare has started and they have to makeout for two minutes."

Leo: "…..Raph _better_ not hurt her."

(Raph used his lips to pry open Cici's, forcing his tongue to enter. The teenage host tries to push the dark green Turtle away as he moans in her mouth.)

Mikey: "Dude, it seems Raph is enjoying this."

Leo: "I think Cici is not enjoying this at all."

(The short teen slowly moans with Raph as the Sai wielding Turtle runs his fingers in Cici's black hair.)

Don: "Well look at that. Cici _is _enjoying it."

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

(Raph deepens the kiss as him and Cici moan louder. Their breathing becomes heavier and heavier as they bring their bodies closer.)

Don: "They have one minute left."

(Cici quickly wrap her arms around Raph's neck as the dark green Turtle tightly wraps his muscular arms around the young girls waist.)

Mikey: "Wait a minute!"

L+D: (Looks at Mikey)

Mikey: "Where's the camera?"

(The Bo wielding Turtle looks around and finds the video camera on the floor. He picks it up and points it at the kissing teens.)

Don: (Thinking) _"The camera's battery is almost dead."_

Mikey: "Donnie, time is almost up! Make sure to get a camera view of their faces! You can see their tongues are in each others mouths!"

Don: "I'll try."

Leo: (Thinking) _"I can't believe Mikey is getting into this." _

(The dark green Turtle pulls Cici deeper in the kiss and moans even louder. The short teen loudly moans in Raph's mouth as Leo sighs heavily.)

Leo: "Two minutes are up."

(The Sai wielding Turtle and the tiny host continues kissing and moaning as Leo sighs again.)

Don: "They didn't hear Leo."

Mikey: "Maybe they don't want to stop."

(The Katana wielding Turtle sighs angrily as he walks over to the kissing teens. He quickly yank them apart as the tan human slowly fall on her knees.)

Leo: "Raph, two minutes is up!"

Raph: (Ignores Leo and looks at Cici) "Cici, have ya forgiven me now? I gave ya the kiss you wanted from me. I _knew_ ya enjoyed it."

Cici: (Stands up and clears throat) "Yes, I did enjoyed it because…."

Raph: "Because?"

Cici: "I pretended you were my Leo-kins."

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Mikey: "Dudette, so you pretended Raph was Leo?"

Cici" "Yep. I did the same thing when I was kissing you."

Mikey: "Oh."

Cici: "I might do the same thing _if _someone dares me to kiss Don."

Leo: "Did you do the same thing with Bishop?"

Cici: "Yep." (Giggles and kisses Leo on the cheek) "No matter _who_ I kiss, I'll always pretend they're you."

Leo: "Um….I….don't know what to say."

Cici: "You don't have to say _anything_, my future husband." (Kisses Leo on the nose)

Leo: (Blushes) "W-We're not getting married."

Raph: "Can I read the next stupid dare?"

Cici: "Quit calling the dares stupid."

Raph: "Ya think they're stupid too."

Cici: "No I don't."

Raph: "Yes you do."

Cici: "No I don't."

Raph: "Yes you do."

Cici: "No I don't."

Raph: "Yes you do."

Cici: "No I don't."

Raph: "Yes you do."

Cici: "No I _don't_."

Raph: "Yes you _do_."

Cici: "NO I DON'T!"

Raph: "YES YOU DO!"

Leo: "STOP ARGUING! JUST READ THE DARE!"

Raph: (Glares at Cici) "Icecreampopstar dares Leo to slow dance with Cici to the song Love Like Woe."

(ME: I love the song Love Like Woe. I listened to song over and over again on YouTube because of this dare. My mom bought the song for me since I loved it so much. : ) )

Leo: "Love Like Woe?"

Mikey: "Dude, its probably a romance song."

Don: "But woe means suffering and pain. How is that a romance song?'

(Cici snaps as two black loudspeakers appears in the large room. The young host grabs Leo's hand, forcing him to stand in the middle f the room with her.)

Cici: "You _have_ to dance, Leo-kins."

Leo: "I know, it's a dare and we have to do them no matter what."

(The tan host snaps as upbeat music plays.)

Cici: "You ready, Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Y-Yeah…"

Loudspeakers: "Woah, oh, oh, oh!

Woah, oh, oh, oh!

I kinda feel like it don't make

Like, like, like it don't make,

Feel like it don't make sense

I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable

But I'm finding out our love's unreliable."

(Cici turns around, using her butt to grind against Leo, who is blushing like mad.)

Loudspeakers: "I'm givin' all I got to make you stay

Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard

Somethin' like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star."

(The blue masked Turtle sighs heavily as a grin slowly grew on his face then he grabs the small host's shoulders and grinds against her butt.)

Don: "Uh….they're suppose to be slow dancing…and they're dancing _that_ way."

Raph: "They're dirty dancing."

Mikey: "That's unlike Leo to do that."

Loudspeakers: "And I might drive myself insane

If those lips aren't speakin' my name.

Cause I've got some intuition and maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction, you got me a mission."

Leo: (Thinking) _"I can't believe I'm enjoying this."_

Loudspeakers: "Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?

How could I say no?

She's got a love like woe

Girl's got a love like woe

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again."

(The black haired girl turns around to face Leo as they continue to grind against each other.)

Loudspeakers: "Love so strong

Then you moved on

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again.

Its like hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car

Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know

Can I keep up with her pace?

Kickin' it into gear when I see that face."

(Cici giggles as she grinds closer to the Katana wielding Turtle. She wraps her arms around Leo's neck, bringing her face closer to his.)

Loudspeakers: "You can take up all my time cause you're the only one

And that can make a storm cloud break, pullin' out the sun

And I can't get caught in the rain

Can I get your lips to say my name?"

(The tiny host pecks Leo on the lips as the Turtle Leader's cheeks slowly blushes. The blue masked Turtle slowly smiles as Cici turns around, grinding with her butt again.)

Loudspeakers: "Cause I've got some intuition and maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction, you got me on the mission

Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?

How could I say no?"

Raph: (Thinking) _"I hate how they're grinding against each other."_

Loudspeakers: "She's got a love like woe.

Girl's got a love like woe

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again

Love so strong

Then you moved on

Now I'm hung up on suspense

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again."

Cici: (Stops grinding against Leo) "Leo-kins, the song is slowing down now. We have to slow dance now."

Leo: "Ok."

(The tan girl turns around to face Leo as the Katana wielding Turtle slowly rest his hands on Cici's hips. Cici slowly rested her head on the blue masked Turtles plastron.)

Loudspeakers: "Cause we only have one life

The timing and the moment all seem so right

So would you say you're mine?

We'll be just be fine

Would you say you're mine?

We'll be just fine."

Cici: "Leo-kins, can we slow dance for the rest of the song?"

Leo: (Smiles) "Sure."

Loudspeakers: "She's got a love like woe

Girl's got a love like woe

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again."

Don: "Well…they stopped grinding against each other."

Mikey: (Whispers to Don) "Now Raph can stop acting like of jealous of them."

Don: (Chuckles)

Loudspeakers: "Love so strong

Then you moved on

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again.

She's got a love like woe

Girl's got a love like woe

I kinda feel like it don't make sense.

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again.

Love so strong

Then you moved on

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again."

(The song ends as Cici giggles and bows. Leo chuckles as he watches the small teen bowing to his younger brothers. Don and Mikey cheers and claps as the Sai wielding Turtle roll his amber eyes and crosses his arms.)

Mikey: "Dudette, you and Leo are perfect for each other!"

Don: "I think what Mikey saying is that you're….great dance partners."

Cici: (Smiles) "Thank you."

Raph: "Ya can't grind right."

Cici: (Glares at Raph)

Leo: "Raph, don't start fighting."

Raph: "Its true. The midget can't grind against someone right."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Leo: "Raph….that's _enough_!"

Raph: "Quit defending her. She can fight with me if she wants to."

Cici: "I'm not the fighting type. Besides, you'll _slap_ me over and over again if we did get into a fight."

Raph: (Growls angrily) "I'm _sorry_ for slapping you! Can you get that through you're freakin head!"

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

Raph: "I hate you so much."

Cici: "I hate you _more_."

Mikey: "Bro, can you read the next dare?"

Raph: (Sighs angrily) "Icecreampopstar dares Raph….to sing…..I won't say I'm in love….about Cici and the other Turtles sing back up. _Why _do I have to sing this stupid song! I don't love that brat!"

Mikey: "Yes you do."

Raph: "No I don't!"

Mikey: "Yes you _do_."

Raph: (Clenched teeth) "No. I. _DON'T_!" (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: (Rubs his neck) "Dude, you look like you were jeaous when Cici and Leo was dancing together."

Raph: "I WASN'T JEALOUS!"

Don: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, start the dare."

(The small human snaps as soft music starts)

(Me: I changed some words to the song since Raph is singing.)

Raph: "If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No woman is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

L+D+M: "Who'dya think you're kiddin

She's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Boy, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and who you thonking of."

Raph: "No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no."

L+D+M: "You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh."

Raph: "Its too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, get a grip boy

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh."

L+D+M: "You keep on denying

Who are you and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Bro, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad."

Raph: "Wrong! No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no."

L+D+M: "Give up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love."

Raph: "The scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love."

L+D+M: "You're doin' flips, read our lips

You're in love."

Raph: "You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it."

L+D+M: "Bro, don't be proud

Its ok, you're in love."

Raph: "Oh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love."

(The song ends as Cici and Raph look at each other.)

Raph: (Crosses arms) "That song means _nothing_, ya know I don't love you."

Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm) "I know you don't love me. The _only_ one who loves me is _Leo_."

Leo: "W-What? I…thought I told you I don't love you."

Cici: (Kisses Leo on the cheek)

Leo: (Looks away and blushes)

Raph: "Midget."

Cici: (Glares at Raph and lets go of Leo's arm) "Freak."

Raph: "Runt."

Cici: "Ninja Dropout."

Raph: "Shortie."

Cici: "Stupid." Raph: "Brat."

Cici: "Hothead."

Raph: "Shrimp."

Cici: "Idiot."

Raph: "Dwarf."

Cici: "Bonehead."

Raph: "Twerp."

Cici: "Maniac."

Raph: "Half-pint."

Cici: "Psycho."

Raph: "Gnome."

Cici: "Girl slapper!"

Raph: "Old lady."

Cici: "Old lady? Why did you call me old lady? I'm _two_ years older than you! You're 15 and I'm 17!"

Raph: "Its _perfect_ for you."

Leo: "Both of you stop! The arguing is only making the day longer!"

Mikey: "Dude, they're not arguing. They're _flirting_."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: (Whines) "Ow…."

Don: "Mikey, maybe you shouldn't use the flirting commet around Raph."

Mikey: "Dude, I don't know if I can stop myself."

Don: "Just try to use your will power."

Mikey: (Sighs) "Okay." (Looks at Cici) "Dudette, can you bring the next envelope."

Cici: "Sure."

(Cici snaps as a blue envelope appears in Don's hands. The purple masked Turtle opens the envelope and clears his throat.)

Don: "TMNT Redneck dares Leo and Raph to fight over nothing important in old man voices and swing at each other with canes."

(Me: I had a hard time with this dare. I asked my family what Raph and Leo can fight over. You'll be surprise what we thought of.)

Mikey: "Dude, this is going to be fun to watch."

Cici: "I wonder what they'll fight over."

Leo: "We have to speak in old man voices?"

Raph: "And we swing at each other with canes?"

Don: That's what the dare says."

Cici: "Wait, get the camera ready, Mikey."

Mikey: (Picks up the camera off the floor.)

(The tiny girl snaps as dark brown canes appears in the red and blue masked Turtles hands. The two older brothers slowly look at each other as Cici and the younger brothers backs away.)

Cici: "I also gave them old man personalities."

Mikey: "Cool!"

Leo: (Old man voice) "I heard they're finally showing reruns of I Love Lucy."

Raph: (Old man voice) "I know. It comes on at 7: 30 PM."

Leo: "You're wrong. It comes on at 8: 30 PM."

Raph: "7: 30!" (Whacks Leo with the cane)

Leo: (Whacks Raph with the cane)

(ME: Yeah, we chosed them fighting over what time I Love Lucy comes on. If you don't like the idea, I am very sorry.)

Mikey: "Dude, are they fighting over what time I Love Lucy comes on?"

D+C: "Yep."

Raph: "I Love Lucy comes on at 7: 30!" (Whacks Leo)

Leo: 8: 30! (Hits Raph on the head)

Raph: (Hits Leo on the arm)

Leo: (Swings the cane at Raph's plastoron)

(The two older brothers continued hitting each other with the canes as the tan host and the younger Turtles burst out in laughter.)

Cici: (Thinking) _"I should tell them the REAL time of I Love Lucy."_

Raph: "I Love Lucy starts at 7: 30!" (Whacks Leo)

Leo: "8: 30!" (Smacks Raph in the face with the cane)

(Suddenly, Leo and Raph swing the canes like they're sword fighting. The red and blue masked Turtles continue to argue about I Love Lucy as Mikey, Don, and Cici laughs louder.)

Cici: (Looks at Don) "Donnie, should I tell them the _real _time for I Love Lucy?"

Don: (Clears throat) "If you want to."

Cici: (Clears throat) "Raph, Leo! Do you want to know what time I Love Lucy comes on?"

Raph: "Tell that idiot I Love Lucy starts at 7: 30 PM!"

Leo: "No, it starts at 8: 30 PM!"

Cici: "I Love Lucy starts at 7: 30 _AM_."

(ME: This is actually true. I even looked up the time it comes on. If you don't believe me, look it up.)

Raph: "I was right! It does start at 7: 30!"

Leo: "She said it starts at 7: 30 _AM_, not _PM_!" (Whacks Raph with the cane)

Raph: "Well….I was _half_ right!" (Whacks Leo on the head with the cane)

(The big brothers once again whack each other with the canes as Mikey falls on the floor and laughs hysterical.)

Cici: "Wow, Mikeylangelo really enjoys this." Don: "The last time he laughed like that is when he left a toy bug in Raph's cereal."

Cici: "Did Raph scream like a girl?"

Don: "Uh….no. When he saw the bug, he threw the whole bowl across the room."

Cici: (Sighs) "Time to end the dare."

(The young host quickly snaps as the brown canes disappears. Cici snaps again as Raph and Leo's personalities return to them.)

Leo: (Rubs his head) "My head hurts. Raph and I must of hit each other really hard." Raph: (Rubs his head) "We'll watch the video later."

Cici: (Grabs Leo's hand) "Leo-kins, knock knock!"

Leo: (Sighs) "Who's there?"

Cici: "I love."

Leo: "I love who?"

Cici: (Giggles) "I love _you_!" (Kisses Leo on the cheek)

Leo: (Blushes)

(ME: Try using this Knock Knock joke on the people you love. I used it on my family, it really works.)

Mikey: "Dude, it was _so _funny when you two were hitting each other with the canes!"

Raph: (Bops Mikey on the head) "Ya idiot, I want to watch the video!"

Don: "Can I read the next dare?"

Cici: "Yes. Yes you can, Donnietello."

Don: (Opens the envelope) "TMNT Redneck dares Splinter and Leo to have a pecan pie eating contest."

Leo: "That's a bad dare."

Cici: "Why?"

Mikey: "Pecan pie makes Splinter feel sick?"

Cici: "How sick?"

Raph: "Stomach hurting then puking sick."

Cici: "For how long?"

Don: "15 minutes."

Cici: "Well…..we _still_ have to do the dare."

(The tiny host snaps her fingers as the old rat appears in the large room. The Turtles once again bow to their father as he does the same with his sons.)

Cici: "Master Splinter, you and Leo are dared to have a pecan pie contest."

Splinter: "Pecan pie makes me feel sick."

Raph: "We told you, brat."

Splinter: "Raphael…."

Raph: (Sighs) "I mean…we told you, _Cici."_

(Cici smirks at the red masked Turtle then snaps as a picnic table appears in the middle of the room. She snaps again and hundreds of Pecan Pies appears in the room.)

Mikey: "Dude, this is making me hungry."

Cici: (Pats Mikey on the shell) "Sorry Mikey. Not for you." (Leo and Splinter walks over to the table and sits down, their hands ready to grab the pies.)

Cici: "Master Splinter, if you don't feel good you can stop eating and tell me. I'll stop the dare and I'll let you go home. Now….eat!"

(The Turtle Leader and the old rat quickly grabs the pies and scarfing them down. The younger Turtles and the tan girl carefully watch Leo and Splinter as the two older ninjas quickly eat the pies.)

Raph: (Slowly looks at Cici. Thinking) _"Is the little runt still mad at me?"_

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Why are you looking at me, Ninja Dropout?"

Raph: (Looks away) "I wasn't looking at you." (Thinking) _"Why do I want her to forgive me so much? She's a stupid fangirl! She'll get over it like the rest of those dumb fangirls."_

Mikey: "Dude, how many did they eat?"

Don: "Leo ate 20 and Splinter ate 25. So Splinter is ahead by five."

Cici: "Wow, they eat fast."

Raph: (Roll eyes and pokes Cici on the forehead) "Have ya forgotten again? We're _ninjas_! We do things really fast!"

Cici: (Stomps Raph's foot)

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

Raph: (Grabs Cici's cheek)

Cici: (Kicks Raph in the place where it makes him a man)

Raph: (Falls on his knees and groaning in pain)

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Jeez, second time Raph is kicked there. Oh well….no babies coming from him."_

(Leo burps, grabbing another pie and stuffing his mouth with them. The old master stomach slowly grumbles as he quickly covers his mouth.)

Don: "Father, are you ok? You don't look to good."

Cici: (Ignores Raph being in pain) "Splinter, you can stop if you don't feel to good."

Splinter: "I-I'm fine."

Raph: (Slowly stands up and trying to ignore the pain from between the legs)

Mikey: "Dude how may did they eat?"

Don: "Splinter 40 and Leo 43."

(Splinter slowly groans as he rest his furry hand on his stomach. The old rat stands up and walks over to the young host, reasting his hand on her left shoulder. Leo stops eating, gets up, and runs to his fathers side.)

Cici: M-Master Splinter….I can snapped a trash can here if you need one."

Splinter: (Slowly gulps) "I'm fine, young one."

Don: "Father, maybe you sho-" (Suddenly, the old master _pukes_ on the floor and on Cici's shoes. The small host squeals as Splinter pukes again on her black shoes.)

Cici: (Whines) "Ew….."

Raph: (Pushes Cici away and rest his hand on Splinters shoulder) "Master Splinter, do you want to go home?"

Splinter: (Slowly nods yes)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Brat, return Splinter."

Splinter: "Rapheal…." Raph: (Sighs heavily) "I mean…._Cici_, return Splinter."

Cici: "Don't tell me what to do."

Splinter: (Pukes on the floor)

Don: "Leo won the pecan pie contest."

Leo: "I don't care about the pecan pie contest. Cici, return Splinter."

Cici: (Smiles) "Anything for _you_, my future husband."

(Cici snaps as the sick rat disappears. She snaps again as the table and pies disappears then snaps again as her black shoes disappears and green shows appears on feet.)

Mikey: "Dudette, why didn't your little bro call again the other day."

Cici: "He got distracted."

Don: "Distracted?"

Cici: "When I came home yesterday I asked him. He said he ended up playing video games and forgot to call."

Mikey: (Squeals) "You have video games?"

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: "Does the memory problem run your family?"

Cici: (Glares at Raph) "No…it does not, _Bonehead_."

Raph: "I bet it does, _midget_."

Cici: (Eye twitches) "I'm…..not…a….…MIDGET!"

Raph: "That's getting annoying."

Cici: (Crosses arms) "Its getting annoying? Then let me say it again. I'M NOT A MIDGET!" Raph: "Shut up, brat."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!" Raph: (Growls angirly)

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Leo: "Cici, I think that's enough." Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm and kisses his cheek)

Don: "I hope Splinter's ok."

Mikey: "Dude, he's probably still puking."

Cici: "Can you stop talking about puking."

Mikey: "Sorry…."

(The tan girl snaps as a blue striped envelope appears in Raph's hands. The Sai wielding Turtle sighs heavily as he glares at the small human.)

Cici: "Why are you glaring at me, Hothead?"

Raph: "To remind you that I hate you."

Cici: "I hate you _more_."

Raph: "I hate you infinity."

Cici: "I hate you infinty plus _one_!"

Leo: (Sighs angrily) "Raph, read the dare."

Raph: (Opens the envelope) "MillionDollarNInja dares Cici to stay away from Raphael for the whole day but she has to be nice to him and _forgive_ him for the whole day."

(The red masked Turtle looks at Cici, a smirk slowly growing on his face. The young girl tightly holds Leo's arm as she glares at Raph.)

Mikey: "Dude, Cici is finally forgiving Raph! Now they can finally stop fighting! Yay!" Cici: (Sighs and smiles) "OKay, I've forgiven you. But….don't slap me _ever_ again. Do you promise?"

Raph: (Smiles and pats Cici on the head) "I promise I won't hurt you again."

Cici: (Giggles and hugs Raph)

Raph: (Chuckles and pats Cici's head again)

Mikey: "Awwww, that's so sweet!"

Raph: (Gently pushes Cici away and slaps Mikey)

Don: "Cici is suppose to stay away from Raph for the whole day."

Cici: "I'll just stay near Leo-kins for the whole day."

Leo: (Frowns)

Cici: "Raph, can you promise not to be mad?"

Raph: (Raises brow) "About what?"

Cici: "This whole time….I wasn't really mad at you." Raph: (Angrily) "WHAT! Ya weren't mad at all!"

Cici: (Smiles) "I was pretending." Raph: "PRETENDING! For how long!"

Cici: "Well….I was mad at you for a little bit then I decided to hatched a plan! I pretended I was mad at you to see how all of you including the fans felt about it…..I kinda had fun acting like I was mad. Well….I also felt bad for being mean to you"

Don: "You had fun being mad at Raph?"

Raph: (Clenches fist and growls angrily) "Ya made me felt bad for slapping you! I actually cared about you!"

Cici: (Blushes) "Y-You actually cared about me?"

Raph: (Angirly) "Yes! I was mad at myself for making you mad at me!"

Mikey: "Dude, you love her." Raph: (Punches Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!" (Rubs his head)

Don: "Cici, that was a horrible trick."

Cici: (Giggles and hides behind Leo)

Raph: (Growls)

Leo: (Sighs) Ok, lets go to the next dare. I just…want this day to end."

Raph: (Glares at Cici)

Cici: (Waves hi)

Don: "Raph, can you please read the next dare?" Raph: "I hate that brat."

Leo: (Sighs heavily) "Raph, we know you hate Cici. Just read the dare already."

Cici: (Giggles. Still hiding behind Leo)

Raph: (Opens the envelope) "MillionDollarNinja dares Don to be turned into a banana and sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time."

Cici: (Gasp happily) "I _love_ Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

Raph: "Ya love everything, runt."

Cici: "I don't love _everthing_, Raphie-poo." Raph: (Looks away and smiles. Thinking) _"I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I'm glad she's calling me Raphie-poo again."_

Don: "I have to be turned into a banana?"

Mikey: "Dude, lets hope ants don't eat _Donnietello_."

Cici: (Grabs Leo's hand) "Leo-kins, this dare will be fun to watch!" Leo: (Pats Cici on the head) "Yeah, it will be fun."

Cici: (Giggles. Thinking) _"I love it when they pat me on the head."_

Raph: "Can ya two lovebirds quit is already so we can get ready for the stupid dare?"

Leo: (Looks at Raph) "We're not lovebir-"

(Suddenly, Cici grabs Leo's arms, pulling him face level to her. She grabs his cheeks and kisses him on the lips. The Katana wielding Turtle's brown eyes grew wide as he rest his hands on the small teens shoulders, pushing himself away and wiping his lips.)

Leo: (Blushes)

Don: "Wow Leo, I can't believe that you were forced into a kiss again."

Cici: (Giggles) "Leo-kins loves it when I kiss him."

Leo: (Looks away and blushes more)

Mikey: (Chuckles) "Dude, _one_ girl can easily overpower Leo with a kiss."

Raph: "Can we start the stupid dare!"

(The black haired girl sighs as she snaps her fingers. Don's body quickly transformed into a yellowish green banana as Mikey and Cici burst out in laughter.)

Mikey: "D-Dudette, make-ha ha-Donnie sing."

Cici: "O-Ok."

Don: (Looks at his body) "This feels _so_ weird."

(The tan girl snaps her fingers as music starts playing)

Don: "Its peanut butter jelly time!

Peanut butter jelly time!

Peanut butter jelly time!

Now where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Now there he go

There he go

There he go

There he go

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Its peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball cap

Its peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly with a football cap

Now break it down and freeze

Break it down and freeze

Now tick tack toe (Uh huh)

Tic-Tac-Toe(Lets go)

Tic-Tac-Toe(U got it)

Tic-Tac-Toe(Lets ride)

Now freestyle freestyle

Freestyle

Your style

freestyle freestyle

Your style."

(Me: If I didn't get the whole song I'm sorry.)

(The song ends as Cici, Raph, Leo, and Mikey burst out in laughter. Don slowly groans as he stares at his banana shaped body.)

Don: "Cici, can you change me back to normal?"

Cici: "Sure."

(The teen host snaps as the bo wielding Turtles' body change back Turtle shape. She snaps again as a purple polka dotted envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: (Opens the envelope) "Winowa-san dares Raph and Cici to go in a closet and…get busy…."

Cici: (Blushes) "G-Get busy?"

Mikey: "Dude, I know what getting busy mean!"

Cici: (Whimpers)

Raph: (Grins and looks at Cici) "Ya know what that mean?"

Cici: (Cheeks turns bright with red)

Raph: "That means….I get to invade your castle."

Cici: "You watched the video after I left, didn't you?" (Hides behind Leo)

Raph: "Yep. I laughed when ya freaked out about not wanting to do _that_ with me."

(Raph walks over to Cici, grabbing her by the wrist. Leo quickly pushes his red masked brother away as he stands in front of the small host.)

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Whats wrong, Fearless Leader? Why are ya being protective of her?"

Leo: (Glares at Raph) "I don't trust _you_ alone with Cici."

Raph: "Leo..I want this day to end. We have to do the dares-" (Looks at Cici) "No matter what."

Cici: "B-But…I'm suppose to stay away from you…for the whole day…."

Raph: (Smirks) "I guess it doesn't count if someone dares you and I to do something together."

Don: "Raph, you looks like your excited about this dare."

Mikey: "Dude, the reason why he likes this dare because….he loves Cici."

Raph: (Smacks Mikey on the head) "I don't love that runt!"

Mikey: (Groans) "Ow…."

(Cici groans as she snaps her small fingers. A closet door appears as the young host hides behind the Katana wielding Turtle.)

Raph: "All right, lets get this over with." Cici: "Can Leo-kins by bodygaurd?"

Raph: "Bodygaurd?"

Cici: "Yeah, if you do something to me _I_ don't want to do, Leo-kins can stop you."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "I think that's a good idea. I also think….I should be in the closet too…watching you to make sure you don't make the wrong move."

Mikey: "Dude, I think that's creepy to have someone watching you doing something…or someone."

Don: "Can we _please_ start this dare?"

(The Sai wielding Turtle quickly grabs Cici and walks over to the large closet door and enters as Leo follows them. The blue masked Turtle enters as he closes the door behind him. The younger Turtles quietly stare at each other then sat down on the cold concrete floor.)

Mikey: "Don, how long do you think they're going to be in there?"

Don: (Sighs heavily) "I'm guessing…10 minutes. Leo and Raph might start fighting."

Mikey: "We'll know about the yelling, right?"

Don: "Yep." (While with Cici and the two older Turtles….)

Leo: "Raph, I'm giving you three chances. If you do something to Cici that she doesn't want to do, I'm pulling you off her and the dare is over."

Raph: "Shut up, Fearless Leader."

Leo: "I mean it, Ninja Dropout."

Raph: "Stop being overprotective of her."

Leo: "I'm only being overprotective because of you."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Raph: "I won't hurt her."

Leo: "Yes you will. Knowing you, you would go to rough on her."

Raph: "I can do whatever I want." Cici: "Um…..look!" (Points to the floor) "We can't get busy on a _dirty_ floor! Oh well….we can't do the dare."

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Hey brat, just snap a small mattress in here."

Cici: (Groans. Thinking) _"Why did I have to talk?"_

(The small girl snaps as medium sized mattress appears in the small bathroom sized closet. The dark green Turtle sits on the mattress, a grin grew on his face as the mattress squeaks.)

Raph: (Smirks) "Ya got us a squeaky mattress."

Cici: (Blushes and hides behind Leo) "I-I didn't know it was a squeaky mattress."

Leo: "Cici, if Raph does _anything_ you don't want to do, I promise to stop him."

Cici: "Really?"

Leo: "Yes." (Rest his left hand on Cici's cheek and caresses it with his thumb) "I promise."

Cici: (Smiles. Thinking) _"Leo-kins really cares about me."_

(Raph groans then stands up, quickly grabbing Cici by the wrist. He sits down on the squeaky mattress and forces the tan girl on his lap. Leo sits on the floor, arms crossed, and his brown eyes aiming at his red masked brother.)

Raph: "Ya ready, runt?"

Cici: "I-I….guess so." (Thinking) _"I can't believe I'm doing this…..I wanted to wait till I was married."_

(Raph grabs Cici's cheeks, forcing his lips against hers. His lips ran to the tiny girls neck, her body quickly shuddered as Raph lowers his lips to her chest. Leo quickly stood up as Raph ran his hands in Cici's shirt. The dark green Turtle chuckles as his amber eyes ran to his big brother.)

Raph: "Calm down, Splinter Jr. She hasn't compalin yet."

Cici: (Blushes and looks at Leo) "I-I'm fine, Leo-kins…." Leo: (Sighs heavily and sits down.)

(Back with Mikey and Don….)

Mikey: "Dude, I want to know whats happening in there."

Don: "Me too."

Mikey: "Um….I'm bored. Donnie, entertain me." Don: "Entertain you?"

Mikey: "Donnie, remember you lost that bet and you have to obey _whatever_ I say."

Don: (Thinking) _"I was hoping that he forgot about that." _(Sighs heavily) "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

Mikey: "Um…..sing the alphabet with me."

Don: "You want me to sing the alphabet with you?" Mikey: (Smiles) "Yep."

(The purple masked Turtle sighs again then rubs his neck. The two Turtles clears their throats as a bigger smile grew on the Nunchuck wielding Turtles face.)

M+D: "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y Z! Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me."

Don: "Glad that's over with."

Mikey: "Hey Don?"

Don: (Whimpers) "Y-Yeah?"

Mikey: "Do you think we can try to talk to the fans?"

Don: "I guess so…"

Mikey: "How does Cici do it?"

Don: "Um…..she says….." (Sratches head) "Um….I don't know." Mikey: (Clears throat) "Uh….hello fans….um…..do me a favor. Don't dare me, I want you to dare Raph the most. " (Looks at Don) "Is that all? Is that how Dudette talks to the fans?"

Don: (Scratches head again) "I think she does that."

Mikey: (Sighs heavily) "Its boring without Cici."

Don: (Looks at the closet door) "I wonder what Raph is doing to Cici."

Mikey: "He's probably forcing her to do different positions with him."

(ME: You can imagine the different positions that will best suit Raph and I if you like. Giggle.)

Don: "Leo is in the closet too. If Raph does anything to Cici, Leo would immediately stop him."

Mikey: "Dude, I feel so bad for Leo."

Don: "Why?"

Mikey: "He's probably grossed out! He's watching Cici and Raph do the nasty!"

Don: Well…..I don't know what to say."

Mikey: "Raph is probably doing doggy style with her, maybe he forcing Cici do the cowgirl style, or-"

Don: "Mikey, I think that's enough."

Mikey: "Why?"

Don: "Little kids might be watching and they won't understand."

Mikey: "Oh." (Sighs and looks at the door) "How long have they been in there?"

Don: "5 minutes."

Mikey: "Wow, it felt longer than that."

Don: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: "Um….Don, I'm bored. Entertain me again."

Don: "What do you want me to do this time?" Mikey: "Call me Turtle Titan for the rest of the day and everytime you're finished talking, you have to say ribbit."

Don: "Ribbit?"

Mikey: (Smiles) "Yep. Ya gotta say ribbit for the rest of the day."

Don: (Groans) "Fine….ribbit."

Mikey: (Chuckes) "Hey Don?"

Don: "…..yes, Mi-_Turtle Titan_?….ribbit."

Mikey: "Do you think we can try to hear whats going on in the closet if we press our ears against the door?"

Don: "I-I guess so. Ribbit." (Thinking) _"I already hate saying ribbit."_

Mikey: "But…I don't want to be caught so….I want you to listen."

Don: "Me? Ribbit."

Mikey: "Yeah, if they catch me, Raph might hit me but Raph never hits you."

Don: (Roll eyes) "Fine, I'll do it. Ribbit."

(The purple masked Turtle walks over to the closer door, pressing his head against it. He sighs heavily, quietly listening to the sounds on the other side of the door then his brown eyes grew wide as he quickly pull away from the door.)

Mikey: "Dude, what did you hear?"

Don: "I mostly heard moaning….and a mattress squeaking. Ribbit."

Mikey: "A mattress?"

Don: "Cici must of snapped one in there. Ribbit."

Mikey: "Did you hear anything else?"

Don: "I heard….Raph say do you want me to go faster. Ribbit."

Mikey: "Really?"

Don: "Yeah. Ribbit."

Mikey: "So…who was moaning?"

Don: "Cici and Raph. Ribbit."

Mikey: "Oh. Um…" (Clears throat) "…Don, can you promise not to tell."

Don: "I promise…ribbit."

Mikey: "I…think Cici's cute."

Don: "You think Cici's cute? Ribbit."

Mikey: (Rubs his neck) "Y-Yeah. I kinda….have a _tiny_ crush on her…."

Don: (Smiles) "Really? What do you like about her? Ribbit."

Mikey: "She's cute, I love how short she is, and…I like it when she freaks out when someone calls her a midget. You know what she says."

Don: "She screams I'm not a midget. Ribbit." (Chuckles)

Mikey: "But….I think she deserves to be with Raph."

Don: "Or maybe Leo. Ribbit."

Mikey: "Yeah. She's more interested in them." (Sighs) "I think we're better off as friends."

Don: "Do you want me to tell Leo and Raph? Ribbit."

Mikey: "I-I don't know. I'm starting to think that telling you I like Cici out loud was a bad idea."

Don: "Why? Ribbit."

Mikey: (Whispers) "…The fans are watching us."

Don: "I don't that they're going to do anything about it. Ribbit. (Pats Mikey on the shell)

Mikey: "I hope so…"

(Suddenly, loud muffled yelling is heard from the closet. The orange and purple masked Turtles eyes quickly widen as the yelling increases.)

Don: (Crosses arms) "10 minutes, just like I said. Ribbit."

Mikey: "I wonder what they're yelling about."

Leo: (Muffled) "She doesn't want you to finger her!"

Raph: (Muffled) "Shut up, Leo! Ya saw she enjoyed everything else! She'll enjoy me fingering her!"

Mikey: (Looks at Don) "Dude, did you hear that?"

Don: Yeah, I did. Ribbit."

(Slowly the argument quiets down as Don slowly raises a brow.)

Don: "I guess…they decided to stop fighting. Ribbit."

Mikey: "Dude, Cici might of told them to stop."

Don: "Um….so….what do we do now? Ribbit."

Mikey: "Wait for Raph to finish entering Cici's castle?"

Don: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: (Sits on the floor) "Don….do you think Raph and Cici…will get together?"

Don: "I don't know, Turtle Titan. It depends on how Raph really feels about Cici. But…I think Cici and Leo are perfect for each other….ribbit."

Mikey: "I wonder how many fans would pair Cici with one of us."

Don: "I don't think theres _any_ fans that will pair Cici with one of us. Ribbit."

Mikey: (Looks at the closet door) "They are taking too long in there! Dude, I want them to come out of the closet now!"

Don: "You want to see Cici again. Ribbit."

Mikey: "….Yes…no…..kinda…."

Don: "Turtle Titan, you should tell Cici you llike her. Ribbit."

Mikey: (Sighs) "Dude, how can I tell her? She…doesn't feel the same way."

Don: (Sighs heavily)

(The closet door swung open as the younger Turtles quickly turn towards its direction. Cici walks out of the closet, holding Raph and Leo's hands.)

Mikey: (Sighs and smiles) "Awwww, that's so sweet! Raph is finally holding Dudette's hand!"

Raph: (Jerks his hand away from Cici)

(The small host runs over to Mikey and hugs him. The orange masked Turtle pats Cici on the head then his blue eyes ran to the tan girl's neck, which had hundreds of bite marks on it.)

Mikey: (Shocked) "D-Dudette, your neck!"

Cici: (Blushes and rubs her neck) "Y-Yeah, it got bitten a lot."

Mikey: (Looks at Raph) "Dude, it look like you were trying to bite her neck off!"

Raph: (Chuckles)

Cici: (Blushes) "Uh, Mikey….some of the bite marks….belongs to Leo…."

Mikey: "Wha?"

Don: (Looks at Leo) "Leo….did you…join them? Ribbit."

Leo: (Blushes) "Y-Yeah, I-wait a minute, did you say ribbit?"

Don: "Turtle Titan told me to say it everytime I'm finished talking. Ribbit."

Raph: "Let me guess, the clown told ya to call him Turtle Titan."

Don: "Yes….ribbit."

Mikey: (Clears throat) "Leo, you joined them?"

Leo: (Blushes) "Y-Yeah. I was sitting on the floor after my argument with Raph a-and suddenly….I found myself on Cici."

Raph: "I think Fearless Leader's teenage hormones got turned on without him knowing." (Chuckles) "Ya should of seen him! Out of nowhere, he _pounces_ on Cici!"

Cici: (Blushes) "H-He got me…from behind…"

Leo: "I-I don't…remember what I was doing! When I realized….I was invading Cici, I stopped but…."

Don: "But? Ribbit."

Leo: (Blushes) "I decided to…keep going. I started to enjoy it."

Raph: (Smirks) "There was _two_ invaders invading the castle. One invader invaded from the front while another one sneaked in from behind."

Cici: (Cheeks becomes bright red like a tomato) "T-They tried their best to share me."

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, I-I'm sorry. I lost control of myself. That was unlike of me to do that."

Raph: (Grins) "Splinter Jr. I noticed ya got turned on how Cici's body was position. That is why ya pounced on her."

Leo: (Blushes)

Don: "Teenage hormones. I'll explain it later. Ribbit."

Mikey: "I got to say something."

Leo: "What is it?"

Mikey: (Clears throat) "Raph, Cici, and Leo sitting in a tree

K I S S I N G

First comes a love triangle

Then comes marriage

I wonder who is the father of the baby in the baby carriage. "

Cici: (Blushes)

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "Ow!"

Leo: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

(Mikey's blue eyes ran to Raph and Leo's shoulders, which had fingernail scratches and a little bit of blood. Raph's amber eyes ran to his baby brother, looked at his own shoulder, then chuckled.)

Raph: "Mikey, I'm guessin ya saw the scratch marks the runt gave to Leo and I."

Mikey: "Dudette scratched you?"

Raph: "Yep. She kept digging her sharp nails into my dang shoulders so much that it started to bleed."

Leo: (Rubs his shoulders and wipes a little bit of the blood off)

Raph: "I don't know why but I liked it when she was digging her nails into my shoulders."

Don: "Leo, did you liked it when Cici dug her nails into your shoulders? Ribbit."

Leo: (Blushes) "…..y-yeah…"

Cici: "Raph, Leo, does that mean you guys love me?"

L+R: (Looks away from Cici) "….No."

Mikey: "Dudette, can we go to the next dare?"

Cici: "Sure." (Grabs Leo's hand) "Leo-kins, read the dare."

Leo: (Sighs and opens the envelope) "Winowa-san dares Raph to marry Cici while wearing a princess fairy costume."

Raph: "WHAT!" Cici: (Blushes and squeezes Leo's hand) "Leo-kins, I have to stay away from Raph for the _whole_ day!"

Mikey: (Rest his hand on Cici's shoulder) "Dudette, you got your wish to marry Raph."

Cici: (Smiles) "Yeah I did." (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, I'm sorry that we couldn't get married."

Leo: "I'm not upset about it."

Raph: "Hey brat, after this TMNT Dare Show is over, I'm filing a divorce."

Cici: "You and Leo need to stop hiding your love from me!"

Raph: "I. Don't. Love. You!" Mikey: "Yes you do."

Raph: "Mikey?"

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: (Groans)

(The 17 year old host snaps her fingers as a small slender snow white wedding dress appears on her. She giggles as she spinned in a circle, allowing the bottom part of the dress to fly in the air.)

Cici: (Stops spinning and rest her hands on her hips) "Why did I do this? I hate wearing dresses!" Mikey: "Dudette…you look really pretty in that dress."

Cici: "Really? Thank you, Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: (Rubs his neck) "Y-You're welcome."

(Cici snaps as a sparkley pink fairy winged costume appears on the dark green Turtle. Raph growls angirly as the human host snaps again and a middled aged minister wearing white appears in the large room. The older human screams in fright from seeing the Turtles.)

Minister: "Where am I? Why am I doing here? How did I get here? How did I get captured by four green frogs!"

Mikey: "We're Turtles, Dude."

Minister: "Oh my god, it can talk!"

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Brat, can we get this over with? I don't want to hear this guy freak out…and I want this stupid fairy costume off, its itchy in one area."

Cici: (Sighs) "Mr. Minister, calm down!"

Minister: (Looks at Cici) "They kidnapped an innocent child!"

Cici: (Growls angirly) "I'M 17!"

Minister: "…..They kidnapped an innocent midget!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Leo: "Cici, explain everything to him. He's too scared to talk to us."

Cici: "Mr. Minister, please listen! I need your help with a small wedding!"

Minister: "Oh my god, those things are forcing you to get married with one of them!"

Cici: (Growls and stomps on the Minister's foot) "All you have to do is help us with a wedding then you can go home."

Minister: "…A young lady like you shouldn't be stomping peoples feet."

Raph: (Grabs the Ministers arm) "Hey, we have a stupid wedding to get over with. So buddy, ya better get with the vows…or I'll break your freakin teeth."

Minister: (Whimpers)

Don: "Raph, I think you're scaring him even more. Ribbit."

Minister: (Looks at Don) "Are you sure _all_ of you are Turtles? I swear I heard the purple masked guy with the large stick on his back say ribbit."

Raph: (Tightens his grip) "So…are ya going to help us or not?"

Minister: "Yes…so….who is the lousy groom?"

Raph: "I'm the lousy groom."

Minister: "Oh. Why are Earth are you wearing a fairy costume?"

Raph: "Not telling."

Minister: "Are you a nutjob?"

Raph: "Shut up with the questions and get with the dumb vows!"

Cici: "Yeah! Get with the dumb vows!"

Raph: "Shut up, runt."

Cici: "…yes sir."

Mikey: "Um…can we get this over with?"

Don: "Mr. Minister, can you please start? Ribbit."

Minister: "I won't start until you admitte you're a frog!"

Don: (Sighs) "Fine. I'm a frog in a turtle costume. Ribbit."

Leo: "Mr. Minister, he admitted he's a frog, just start the vows!"

Cici: (Thinking) _"I think Leo-kins is upset that I'm marrying Raphie-poo instead of him."_

Minister: "Fine, I'll start."

(Raph grabs Cici's wrist, forcing her to stand in front of the Minister with him, the dark green Turtle quickly realise his grip on the small teens wrist then gently held her hand as Cici's cheeks slowly blushes.)

Cici: "R-Raph, why are you….holding my hand?"

Raph: (Looks away from Cici) "I'm only holding your hand because…the stupid groom has to hold the stupid brides hand during the stupid wedding vows."

Cici: "Oh." (Thinking) _"He wants me_."

Minister: "Um…..do you, Raph, take this midg-young lady, um…."

Cici: "Cici."

Minister: "Thank you." (Clears throat) "Do you, Raph, take this young lady, Cici, to be your lovely wife and-"

Raph: "Skip to the end."

Minister: "B-But-"

Raph: "I said skip to the end!"

Minister: "What the heck, Turtle man? You wanted me to hurry up and get to the stinkin vows! Now you want me skip them! They are very important!"

Raph: "I. Said. Skip. To. The. End!"

Don: "But Raph, you have let him say vows so you and Cici can say the I dos. Ribbit."

Raph: (Glares angirly at Don)

Don: "Um….go ahead and skip to the end, Mr. Minister. Ribbit."

Minster: (Sighs heavily) "Wait a minute, do you have the rings?"

Raph: "We don't need the rings. Now say the ending."

Minister: "B-But-" Raph: "I said we don't need the stinkin rings! Skip to the end or I'll freakin clobber ya!"

Minister: (Gulps) "I now pronouce you husband and wife, now you may kiss the bride."

Raph: "I rather not." (Jerks his hand away from Cici)

Minister: "B-But you have to!"

Cici: "Its fine. I already felt his lips against mine already. Twice."

Leo: "Cici, I think you should return him now." Minister: (Thinking) _"For some reason, I sense a stupid love traingle thing going on. I think the 17 year old midget loves the blue and red masked Turtles but both of them won't admitte they love this girl. I guess that love triangle ends with the midget marrying the angry Turtle. I wonder what they're kids will look like. "_

Cici: (Sighs) "Ok, I'll return him. He's probably busy with other stuff."

Minister: "Yeah! I was busy with another wedding!"

(The short haired girl snaps her small fingers as the minister disappears. She snaps again as the wedding dress and the fairy costume disappears off her and the dark green Turtle.)

Mikey: "Wait a minute!"

Don: "What is it, Turtle Titan? Ribbit."

Mikey: "The minister will tell everybody about us!"

Raph: "Aw crap."

Cici: "Don't worry, I wiped his memory about what happen here."

Turtles: (Sighs in relief)

(While with the Minister….)

Bride: "Where on earth were you? You _disappeared _on us!"

Minister: (Blinks twice)

Groom: (Snaps his fingers at the Minister's face) "Are you ok?"

Minister: (Looks at the Bride and Groom) "Are you my mommy and daddy?"

B+G: "Huh?"

(ME: Oh dear, I wiped all of his memory. Lol)

(Back with Cici and the Turtles….)

Cici: "Ok, now that's over with, Leo-kins, read the next dare."

Leo: (Opens the envelope) "Winowa-san dares Raph to blow up his bike."

Raph: "WHAT!" Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: "Shut up, brat."

(Cici slowly blinks twice then walks over to the Katana wielding Turtle, grabbing his hand, and rest her head against her arm. She snaps as Raph's motorcycle appears in the room.)

Mikey: "Dude, we've lost the things we care so much about. I lost my comic books, Don destroyed his laptop, and Raph is about to destory his motorcycle."

Raph: "I hate the TMNT Dare Show."

(The tiny human snaps as dynamite appears next to the motorcycle. She snaps again as a remote with a large red button appears in the dark green Turtles hands.)

Cici: "Push the button and say bye bye to your bike!"

Raph: "No."

(Cici slowly growls angirly, digging her nails into Leo's arm. The blue masked Turtle grabs the young host's hand, pulling it away from digging more into skin.)

Leo: (Rubs his arm) "Raph, just push the button."

Mikey: "Come on, bro."

Don: "Raph, if you push that button then the day will be over faster. Ribbit."

(The red masked Turtle sighs heavily as his amber eyes ran to the remote in his hand. Raph quickly presses the red button as a large explosion burst in the large room. The explosion even caused Cici to fall off her feet but Leo swiftly caught her and carried her bridal style as the pieces of the bike is shattered everywhere.)

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "That was close. If I didn't catch you, you would of knocked yourself out and that would be a bad sign."

Cici: (Blushes) "Thank you, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Smiles) "You're welcome."

(The human host jumps out of Leo's arms then hugs him and giggles. The Turtle Leader chuckles as he pats Cici on the head. The small teen snaps as the motorcycle pieces disappears.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, read the next dare."

Leo: (Reopens the envelope) "Winowa-san dares Raph to kiss Cici every half for the rest of the show."

Cici: (Hides behind Leo) "B-But I'm suppose to stay away from Raph for the whole day."

Raph: (Smirks and crosses arms) "I told ya already, MillionDollarNinja's dare might not count if someone else dares us to do something together."

Don: "Cici, we understand that you have to stay away from Raph, but didn't _you_ say we have to do the dares no matter what? Ribbit."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Raph: "We can play cat and mouse."

Cici: "Cat and mouse?"

Raph: (Grins) "I'm the cat and you're the mouse. I'll chase ya and you can run away from me until I catch ya."

Cici: "I can work with that."

Mikey: "This will be fun to watch." (Thinking) _"I'm guessing the fans think Cici and Raph should be together…due to the dares being about them a lot."_

Cici: "Ok, we can go to the-"

(Suddenly, a loud muffle buzzing noise is heard from Cici's pants. The young teen sighs heavily as she pulls out her phone.)

Leo: "Its your brother again, isn't it?"

Cici: "Yep."

(Cici sighs again as she quickly pushes speaker phone)

Bro: (On phone) _"Cici, I got a lot more dares for you!"_

Cici: "I know. Just spit it out."

Bro: (On phone) _"….I dare….Raph, Leo, Mikey, and you to watch Same As It Never Was!"_

Cici: "Not that episode! You know it makes me want to cry!"

Raph: "I haven't seen that episode."

Don: "Raph…you won't believe what happens in that episode…..ribbit."

Bro: (On phone) _"Donnie, you don't have to watch the episode. Oh, I got to go! I paused my game to call you! I'll call you later. Bye!"_

(The short host snaps as a flat screen tv appears in the middle of the room.)

Cici: "Are you guys ready?"

L+R+M: (Nods yes)

(30 minutes later, Cici and Mikey are holding and crying in each others arms. Leo and Raph stare at the tv screen with surprised wide eyes.)

Mikey: (Wipes his eyes) "Why…did they kill _me_ off? I'm the cool one!"

Cici: (Wipes her eyes) "I'm sad that they killed Raph and Leo off."

Leo: "Wow, that episode….must be the darkest one in the series."

Raph: (Crosses arms and looks away) "That was stupid."

Don: "None of you lived through it like I did. I….saw you guys die in front of me! Ribbit."

Cici: "Aw, poor Donnietello." (Hugs Don)

Don: "Thanks for the hug."

Cici: (Smiles) "You're welcome."

Mikey: "Dudette, can you bring the next envelope?"

Cici: (Stops hugging Don) "Sure."

(Suddenly, Raph grabs Cici's cheeks, kissing her lips. The dark green Turtle pulls away as the short teens cheeks turn rosey pink)

Raph: (Smirks) "You are a horrible mouse."

Cici: (Blushes) "Y-You came without warning."

Raph: "That is what a cat suppose to do. Come without warning and capture the mouse."

(The human host snaps as a grey envelope appears in her hands. She quickly ran behind the blue masked Turtle and opens the envelope.)

Cici: "J.W. Appel dares the Tengu Shredder to sing the Master of Puppets by Metalica."

Turtles: "The Tengu Shredder!"

Cici: "Yeah. The Tengu Shredder, he's coming….around the mountain when he comes! He's coming around the mou-"

Raph: (Glares angrily at Cici)

Cici: "I'm shutting up now."

(Cici quickly snaps as the Tengu Shredder appears in the room. The Turtles quickly stand in front of the small human as the evil tengu glares angirly at his enemies with glowing blood red eyes.)

T. Shredder: "I don't know how I was brought back but I do know I can finally have my vengence!"

Leo: "Cici, make him sing."

(The black haired girl nods as she snaps her fingers. Metal music starts playing.)

T. Shredder: "End of passion play

Crumbling away

I'm your source of self destruction

Sucking darkest clear

Leading on your death's construction

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

Dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets

I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me.

You can't see a thing

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Needle work that way

Never you betry

Life of death becoming clearer

Pain monopoly

Ritual misery

Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

Dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Come crawlig faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets

I'm pulling your strings.

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams.

Blinded by me

You can't see a thing

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master, master, master, master

Master, master

Master, master

Where's the dreams that I've been after?

Master, master

Promised only lies

Laughter, laughter

Laughing at my cries

FIX ME!

Hell is worth all that

Natural habitat

Just a rhyme without a reason

Never ending maze

Drift on numbered days.

Now your life is out of season

I will occupy

I will help you die

I will run through you.

Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets

I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me

You can't see a thing

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master."

(The song ends as Cici and Mikey cheers.)

C+M: "ROCK ON!"

T. Shredder: (Looks at Cici. Thinking) _"That child….she forced me into singing. Is she…a powerful tengu that can control people? Is she more powerful than me?"_

Leo: "I don't like how the Tengu Shredder is staring at Cici."

T. Shredder: "Child, what kind of tengu are you!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A CHILD!"

Raph: "Ya think that brat is a tengu?"

T. Shredder: "That tengu child controlled me with her dark powers!"

Cici: (Blinks twice and looks at her hands) "I'm not a tengue and my snapping powers are not even evil."

T. Shredder: "Are you a tengu in human form?"

Cici: (Blinks twice) "No…"

(The small human snaps as the Tengu Shredder disappears. She sighs heavily as she grabs Leo's arm and rest her head against it.)

Cici: "Why does the Tengu Shredder think I was a tengu?" Leo: "I don't know."

Don: "Cici, can you read the next dare? Ribbit."

Cici: "Sure." (Opens the evenlope) "J. W. Appel dares Karai to another farting contest with April."

Don: "Another farting contest? Ribbit."

Raph: "At least the Ancient One won't be joining."

(Cici snaps as Karai and April appears in the room. The two older women sighs heavily as the small girl clears her throat.)

Cici: "Karai, Big Butt, you were dared to have a farting contest."

Karai: "Another one?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Yep."

April: "It seems you're in a better mood. You forgiven Raph?"

Cici: "Yep."

April: "Did he tell you that he loves you?"

Cici: "Not yet."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "April. I don't love her."

April: "I thought-" Raph: "Ya thought wrong."

Cici: "Raph and I are married!"

April: "You are?"

Raph: "It was a stupid dare."

April: "Oh, I see. A fan dared you two to get married. How sweet."

Leo: "Raph is planning to get a divorce after this whole dare show is over."

Karai: "Can we get this over with?"

Cici: "Sure, old lady."

Karai: "Old lady?"

(The 17 year old host ignores Karai and snaps as 2 oval shape bean cans appears in April and Karai's hands.)

(ME: Anyone remembers the can of beans and bags of veggies from chapter 2? : D )

April: (Raises brow) "Why do we need these?"

Cici: "To help you fart, Bug Butt. Duh!"

April: "But….beans help you poop. They don't help you fart."

Cici: "Then lets hope none of you crap your pants!" (Looks at Karai)

Karai: (Glares at Cici)

Cici: "Well….Karai already crapped in her pants."

Mikey: "Dude, that was funny!" Don: "Start eating the beans. Ribbit."

April: "Donnie, why are you saying ribbit? Did Mikey tell you to say that?"

Don: "Yes. Ribbit."

(April sighs as the two older women rips open the can of beans then they scarfed them down like starving animals.)

Cici: "Okay, Karai will go first."

(The Katana wielding woman sighs heavily as April backs away. She spreads her legs then grunts.)

Karai: (Thinking) _"I hope I don't crap in my pants again."_

Cici: "Karai got the face of a woman giving birth again!"

Mikey: "Dudette?"

Cici: "Yeah?" Mikey: "Should we say it?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Yep."

M+C: "Push Karai! You can do it! Push!"

(A small squeaky fart escaped from Karai then she smirks at Cici.)

Cici: (Frowns. Baby voice) "Awwww, I wanted you to crap in your pants again!"

Karai: "Cici, you're a teenager. Stop acting like a baby. You know how babies are like, right?"

Cici: "Y-Yeah, I have a baby brother."

Karai: "They're weak, defenseless, easily killed, and annoying."

Cici: "(Blinks twice) "Uh….." (Clears throat) "Big Butt, you're next to fart."

(The orange haired woman nods as she spreads her legs and grunts.)

Cici: (Thinking) _"Please, please, oh please let Big Butt crap her pants!"_

(Suddenly, a loud fart exploded out of April and it echoed in the room.)

Mikey: "Dude, it stinks!"

Cici: (Sighs) "Big Butt is the winner."

L+D: (Covers their nose)

Raph: "Jeez, that smell…is so foul."

Cici: (Smiles) "I'm so glad that I can't smell."

(ME: I don't know if I said this already but its true, I cannot smell at all.)

April: "Do I win anything?"

Cici: "No, you don't win anything."

April: "Why?"

Cici: "Your butt is _huge_! I don't give people prizes if they have big butts like you!"

April: (Glares angrily at Cici)

Cici: (Smirks) "Aw, did I struck a nerve?"

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: "OW!"

(The small girl pushes Raph's hand away and rubs her cheek. Karai and April smirks as Cici walks over to Leo and grabs his hand.)

Karai: "Cici, return me."

April: "Me too."

Cici: "Big Butt, are you sure you want to go home? I don't want you to squash poor Casey anymore with your big fat butt."

April: (Growls angirly)

(The tan teen snaps as the two older women disappears then the Sai wielding Turtle grabs Cici, kissing her.)

Cici: (Blushing) "I forgot that Raph is suppose to kiss me every half hour."

Raph: (Smirks and pats Cici on the head) "I told ya before, you're a horrible mouse."

Leo: "Raph, can you just admitte you love Cici."

Raph: (Looks at Leo) "I don't love that brat! Why don't _you_ admitted _you_ love Cici."

Leo: (Blushes) "I-I don't love her!"

Raph: "Ya just blushed! That means you do love her!"

Leo: "No I don't! You love her!"

Raph: "You love her!"

Mikey: (Sighs heavily) "Here we go. Another Leo vs. Raph argument."

Raph: "I know ya love her, Fearless Leader!" Leo: "I don't love her, Hothead! _You_ love her! Whenever the Shredder comes, _you_ are the first one by her side! _You_ tried your best to get Cici to forgive you when she was "mad" at you!"

Raph: "Shut up! _You_ love it when she kisses you! _You _love it when she's hanging around you! _You _are protective of her!"

Cici: (Smiles and blushes)

Raph: "Besides….._who_ is stupid enough to fall in _love_ with that brat! _Who_ loves her stupid chocolate brown eyes, her soft tan skin, her annoying tomboyish voice! Who is stupid enough to easily kiss that _midget _whenshe's a foot shorter from them and love it! Tell me, Splinter Jr!"

Leo: (Looks at Cici)

Cici: (Face is red like a tomato)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Whats the matter with you? You're not going to scream I'm not a midget like ya always do?"

Cici: (Blushes) "No…for some reason…I don't feel like saying it."

Don: "Well….um….should we go to the next dare? Ribbit."

Leo: (Ignores Don) "Raph, you obviously love Cici. I can understand she's pretty and-"

Cici: (Blushes) "Leo-kins, you think I'm pretty?"

Leo: "Uh…..no…..well…." (Blushes and rubs his neck) "Kinda….I…" (Looks away from Cici) "I think we should…go to the next dare."

(The human girl softly giggles then she snapped as a teal envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "Child of the Gypsies dares Raph to kiss Cici on the lips for 10 seconds. Ribbit."

Cici: "But-"

Raph: "If ya say you're suppose to stay away from me for the whole day, I'll-"

Cici: "Do what?" Raph: (Sighs) "Never mind. Lets get this stupid dare over with."

(The dark green Turtle grabs Cici, gently kissing her. He slowly deepens the kiss, forcing his tongue to enter the small teens mouth.)

Leo: "10, 9, 8, 7..."

(Raph ran his fingers in the tan human's black hair as Cici's cheeks turn bright red.)

Leo: "6, 5, 4..."

(The red masked Turtle moans in Cici's mouth, deepening the kiss even more, and making his tongue explore the short host's mouth.)

Leo: 3, 2, 1. Raph, you can stop now."

(Raph slowly pulls away, leaving a spit trail connecting from his mouth to Cici's. He stares at her chocolate brown eyes, even resting his left hand on her soft cheek and caressing it with his thumb. He gently rested his forehead against hers. The young host slowly blushed then Raph pushes her, causing her to fall on the floor.)

Raph: (Wipes his lips) "Brat, bring the next envelope."

(Mikey helps Cici help as she snaps her fingers then a light blue envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: (Opens the envelope) "PromissaFidel dares Raph and Cici to sing A Whole New World while wearing Aladdin and Jasmine costumes."

Cici: "I _love_ that song!" Raph: "If ya like the song, it must be stupid."

(The short haired girl snaps as the Aladdin and Jasmine costumes appears on her and Raph.)

Mikey: "Dudette, you look really pretty in that costume." (Blushes)

Cici: "Thank you, Mikeylanglo."

Raph: "I feel ridicules! The blue feather keeps falling on my face!"

Don: "The Aladdin costume looks a little big on Raph. Ribbit."

Leo: "Cici, go ahead and start the dare."

(The small teen snaps as she giggles. Soft music starts playing.)

Raph: "I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did you let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder and wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming."

Cici: "A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

Its crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Raph: "Now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Cici: "Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamind sky

A whole new world."

Raph: "Don't you dare close your eyes."

Cici: "A hundred thousands things to see."

Raph: "Hold your breath, it gets better."

Cici: "I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be."

Raph: "A whole new world."

Cici: "Every turn a surprise."

Raph: "With new horizons to pursue."

Cici: "Every moment red letter."

C+R: "I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you."

Raph: "A whole new world."

Cici: "A whole new world."

Raph: "That's where we'll be."

Cici: :That's where we'll be."

Raph: "A thrilling chase."

Cici: "A wondrous place."

R+C: "For you and me."

(The song ends as Cici bows and Mikey cheers.)

Cici: "Can I ask you guys a question?" Leo: "Sure."

Cici: "Do I look sexy in this Jasmine costume?"

(Silence grew in the room as the brothers stare at Cici then at each other. A sweet smile grew on the 17 year old girls face as she runs over to Leo and jumps on him, causing him to fall to the floor with the young host on top of him.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, I asked do I look sexy?"

Leo: "Um….." (Slowly blushes) "…..well…kinda…."

Cici: (Giggles and kisses Leo on the forehead)

Raph: "Hey brat, get off Leo and snap the costume off me."

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Raphie, can you wait? Leo-kins and I are sharing a romantic moment."

Don: "Maybe you should do what Raph tells you. He's getting angry. Ribbit."

(Cici sighs heavily as she gets off the Turtle Leader. She snaps her fingers as the costumes disappears off the dark green Turtle and herself while her reguler cothes return. Leo quickly stands up as the tan host grabs his arm.)

Mikey: "Raph, I'm glad the fans are mostly daring you."

Raph: "The only reason why those idiots are daring me because they think I love runt, which I don't."

Don: "Raph…..Leo is right about you. The other da-"

Raph: (Glares angrily at Don)

Don: "Never mind. Ribbit."

Cici: "Leo-kins, why is Raph ignoring his feelings for me?"

Leo: "I don't know."

Cici: "…Leo-kins, why are _you_ ignoring your feelings for me?"

Leo: "Uh….I….I don't love you."

Cici: (Giggles) "Leo-kins, you want me."

Leo: "No I don't."

Cici: "Yes you do."

Leo: "No I don't."

Cici: "Yes you do."

Leo: "No I don't."

Cici: "Yes you do."

Leo: "No I don't."

Cici: (Giggles and quickly pecks Leo on the lips) "Yes you do."

Leo: (Blushes) "N-No I don't."

Mikey: "Dudette, you're married to Raph now and you're kinda cheating on him by kissing Leo."

Cici: "Well…..Raph claims he doesn't love me and he wants a divorce. I'll marry Leo when Raph and I get our divorce. Leo and I will live a happy life."

Leo: "W-What?"

Cici: "Yeah, we'll get married, have children, watch them grow up, grow old together, watch our grandchildren grow up, and we'll die together." (Giggles)

Leo: "Uh…..that will never happen."

Cici: "Yes it will."

Don: "It might happen. Ribbit."

Leo: "Donnie, you're taking her side?"

Don: "Leo, you and Raph have feelings for her. One of you might end up with her and all that stuff will happen…..ribbit."

Mikey: "What if….Cici ends up with someone else?"

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Like who?"

Mikey: "Maybe she'll end up with Don….or me."

Cici: "That will _never_ happen! I can't be with Donnietello because he's smart and he'll say stuff I won't understand! Mikey…."

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Cici: "You're one of my best friends."

Mikey: (Raises brow) "I am?"

Cici: "Yep. A _annoying_ best friend."

Mikey: (Blushes) "….Dudette…I lik-"

Raph: "Hey shrimp, bring the next envelope."

(The small human snaps as a white envelope appears in Raph's hands then he quickly tore it open.)

Raph: "Madii the Mizfit dares Raph….to sing….You Belong With Me….to Cici." (Growls. Thinking) _"Those stupid idiots thinking I love that runt. They don't have any proof."_

Cici: "I love that song! My Raphie-poo is going to sing to _me_!"

(Cici quickly snaps as soft upbeat music plays.)

(ME: I changed some words to the song since a boy is singing it. I had trouble on some parts.)

Raph: "You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset

He's going off about something that you said

He doesn't get your humaor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like

And he'll never know your story like I do

But he wears short pants, I wear t-shirts

He's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understand you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, whatcha doing with a guy like that?

He wears flip flops, I wear sneakers

He's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see I'm the one who understand you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.

I know your favorite songa and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong, I think know its me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you thought just maybe

You belong with me."

(The ends as Cici happily cheers and blows air kisses at the Sai wielding Turtle.)

Cici: "I do belong with Raph!"

Raph: "No you don't belong with me! You belong with Teacher's Pet!"

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Huh?"

Raph: "Stop. Acting. Like. You're. Stupid!" Don: "Um…..its been a half hour. Raph…you have to kiss Cici. Ribbit."

(Raph growls angrily then grabs Cici, forcing his lips against hers. He deepens the kiss as he wraps his muscular arms around her waist. He forces his tongue to enter as he uses his arms to pull Cici's body closer to his.)

Leo: "Raph, that's enough." (The dark green Turtle ignores his older brother as Cici starts blushing like mad. She tries to pull away but Raph holds her tighter.)

Mikey: "Do we let them keep kissing?" Don: "They have to stop. Ribbit."

(Leo angrily sighs and walks to the kissing teens. He quickly tore Cici away from his brother and stood in front of the small human.)

Raph: (Wipes his lips)

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, are you ok?"

Cici: (Blushing) "Y-Yeah." (Grabs Leo's arm) "Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: "…..I love you."

Leo: "I know."

Don: "Cici, can you bring the next envelope? Ribbit."

Cici: (Smiles) "Sure."

(The tan girl snaps as a orange envlelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: (Opens the envelope) "Kamacazi dares the Shredder to sing So What parody."

Cici: "Not the Shredder! Leo-kins, he wants to kill me!"

L+R: "I'll protect you."

(The red and blue masked Turtles angirly stare at each other as the small host snaps. The Shredder appears in the large room as his cold red eyes targets Cici.)

Cici: (Thinking) _"Oh dear, he's looking at me."_

Don: "Uh…Shredder, you are dared to sing a So What parody."

Mikey: (Looks at Cici) "Dudette, have you heard the song?"

Cici: "Nope."

Shredder: "I will not sing! That child's blood will be on my hands!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A CHILD!"

Leo: "You won't do _anything_ to Cici!"

Shredder: "Freak, I _will_ end that brat!"

Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm) "Leo-kins, can I make him sing?"

Leo: "Yeah."

(Cici snaps as upbeat music plays.)

Shredder: "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my fanfic

I don't know where it went

So I'm gonna spend my money

Yoai more likely then

I got a brand new fandom

And I'm gonna cosplay tonight

I'm gonna get in costume

I'm gonna show a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

I'm gonna show a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

I'm gonna show a fight

So what, I'm still a fangirl

I got my fan moves and I don't need you

And now that we're done, I'm reading comic tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine, and you're a fool

So what, I'm a fangirl

I got my fan moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my script

And gave it to Fighting Dreamers

I guess I'll go sit with Fanboy

At least he'll know how to sing

What if this song's on the radio?

Somebody gonna try to sing in Japanese

My ex will show a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

He's gonna show a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Yeah, he's gonna pretend a fight

So what, I'm still a fangirl

I got my fan moves and I don't need you

And guess what, I'm havin more fun

And now that we're done, I'm reading comics tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine, and you're a fool.

So what, I'm a fangirl

I got my fan moves and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were

You want it all but that's not fair

I gave you manga, I gave my all

You were there, you let me fall

So what, I'm still a fangirl

I got my fan moves and I don't need you

And guess what, I'm havin more fun

And now that we're done I'm reading comics tonight.

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool

So what, I am a fangirl

I got my fan moves and I don't need you tonight."

(The song ends as Cici and the Turtles burst out in laughter. The silver villian stare at the young host with furious glowing red eyes.)

Shredder: (Thinking) _"Cici, prepare to meet your end."_

(Shredder quietly walks behind the tan girl then Raph and Leo quickly notice their enemy. They stand in front of Cici and quickly kick the Shredder, making him fall on the ground.)

Cici: (Blinks twice)

(The Shredder stands up as the Turtles pull out their weapons. The male villian growls as he charges toward out heroes. Cici quickly snaps as the Shredder disappears.)

Cici: (Giggles) "I'm _so_ glad I snapped my fingers!" (Hugs Leo) "I love you, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Raph: (Looks at Cici and Leo then roll his eyes)

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I can't believe I'm jealous of Raph and Leo. Cici loves them….and she only thinks of me as a friend."_

Don: (Looks at Mikey. Thinking) _"Poor Mikey."_

Cici: "Zippity Doo Da! This day is so exciting, isn't it?"

Turtles: "Zippity Doo Da?"

Cici: (Rest her hands on her hips) "Hey, don't copy me!"

Don: "We didn't copy you. Ribbit."

Cici: "Whatever, lie all you want!"

Don: "We weren't lying. Ribbit."

Cici: "Shut up!" (Giggles)

Raph: "Hey brat, bring the next envelope."

Cici: (Hides behind Leo and giggles)

Raph: "Why are ya hiding behind Fearless Leader?"

Cici: (Giggles and hugs Leo from behind)

Leo: (Sighs) "Cici, can yo-"

Raph: "Shut up, Teacher's Pet. I'm talking to the runt."

Cici: (Still hiding behind Leo) "I'm hiding because…." (Scratches her head) "Well….I don't know why I'm hiding behind Leo-kins."

(Cici snaps, a dark blue envelope appears in her small hands. She quickly opens it then clears her throat.)

Cici: "Reiko dares Cici and Raph to sing World is Mine, Miku version and Kaito version."

Don: "World is mine? Cici, have you heard the song?"

Cici: "Only once. My sister showed me the video on YouTube. Its _so_ adorable!"

Mikey: "How adorable?"

Cici: "Anime adorable."

Raph: "It seems the stupid anime thing is controlling the world."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

(The small girl snaps as sweet music plays.)

Cici: "The number one princess in the entire world

You should know how to please me

Ok?

First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch

Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?

Third off, for every world I speak to you, I expect three words in reply

If you understand, my right hand feels rather empty, so hold it!

Nothing said, that could be really selfish I'm sure

I only want you to think I'm super cute…truly and genuinely

The number one princess in the whole world

Remember that hey, hey-

You're not allowed to keep me waiting

Just who do you think that I am?

Now I want to go and eat some sweets, where?

Of course I mean now

Check 1 2

Aaa!

My fault? You know by now that I won't complain about some things.

Right? Can you hear me? Fine, I'll repeat it…

Ok, and also this, get a white horse like in a book

And take me away

If you understand, kneel down and call me a princess

Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish, I'm sure

Though it is alright to go and scold me, just a little bit.

My only prince in the whole world

You should know that hey, hey

Both our hands are empty

Our words have been a little sad recently

Why, why is that? Come on notice it faster

You absolutely don't understand it, understand it ever!

Fruit topped strawberry shortcake

Pudding made with only the best of the best

I will. I will try to hold back

Don't go thinking that I'm greedy

I can act proper as well

You'll regret your words!

Naturally, because I am.

The number one princess in the whole world

I'll wander off if you don't always watch me

I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!

'Be more careful' and you turned away

…But I think that you're more dangerous

Aaa!"

Raph: "The number one princess in the whole world

I know that and its why you are my…

Bride

First off, you got a new hair cut? Let me congratulate you

Second off, are those new shoes? They're great on you.

Third off, only a word you say, but there's no need to drag on

I understand

Your right hand is empty, so should we hold them?

So stubborn

Is that tough act you try uphold

You don't need to worry at all

You're always cute

The number one princess in the whole world

You want something? Ok

Just give me a minute and I'll be there

Just who do you think I am?

I am your knight

And your pudding is in

Of course, the fridge

Check 1 2

Aaa!

Any complaints?

Telling me what she wants is all that can do

Oh, isn't that the dress that she wanted?

Oh and also a white horse from a book and cart her off

I suppose so

Now give me your hand, my dear princess

A ride on a merry go arounf just for now

You only try to act tough

So I'll poke you 2 or 3 times

Your only prince in the whole world

Even though I don't really think that I'm like it

But still its not as bad as you think

I'll eventually find out

Everything about you

I really don't understand, I won't ever with your mystery

Fruit topped strawberry shortcake

Pudding made with only the best of the best

Its still sitting on the fridge

Its sending me a sign

You can do it if you really want to

So I'll try not to regret.

Naturally, because you are…

My number one princess in the whole world

I'll always watch you so you don't wander off

And sometimes I'll try to grab you gently

'Be more careful' but it's a little embarrassing

…But I know that you're head over heels for me!

You love me

Aaa!"

(The song ends as Mikey, Leo, and Don claps. The small host runs over to the Katana wielding Turtle and hugs him as Raph glares at his older brother.)

Cici: (Looks at Raph then at Leo) "Leo-kins, can you tell me that you love me? Please?"

Leo: (Rubs his neck) "Cici…I…." (Rest his hands on Cici's shoulders)

Cici: "Leo-kins? Are you ok?"

D+M+R: (raises brows)

(Leo slowly looked at Cici's chocolate brown eyes then pulled her into a hug. The younger Turtles grew confused as the tan girl's face slowly blushed.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, is something wrong?"

Leo: "I-I'm fine."

Don: "Leo, are you sure you're ok? Ribbit."

Leo: (Ignores Don and looks at Cici) "Cici…I…I…never mind."

Cici: (Smiles) "Leo-kins, its ok to say you love me." (Kisses Leo on the cheek) "You don't have to keep hiding it."

Leo: (Looks away from Cici) "I don't understand."

Mikey: "Dude, what do you mean you don't understand?"

Leo: "I only knew Cici for 3 days….I don't understand how she…"

Cici: "….Already stole your heart?"

Raph: (Angrily) "Leo…you said you don't love her!"

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Dude….Leo is about to confess. Well…I knew I'll never get my chance with Cici."_

Cici: "Leo, I understand that I stole your heart." (Kisses Leo on the cheek) "I'm glad you revealed you love me."

Leo: (Thinking) _"Whats the matter with me? I told Raph I don't love her…and here I am telling Cici that she stole my heart. I only knew her for 3 days. Should I…accept that I really love her?" _(Sighs heavily)

Raph: (Clenches fist) "Fearless Leader, ya better not have fallen in love with…that _midget_!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Don: "Leo, you really love her? Ribbit."

Leo: "I…I believe so…" (The blue masked Turtle kisses Cici on the forehead as her whole face turned red like a tomato. Don and Mikey slowly looked at Raph, who was boiling with anger.)

Mikey: "Raph…you should of-"

Raph: "Shut your freakin mouth, Mikey!"

Cici: (Giggles and rest her head against Leo's arm) "I guess I found the perfect guy for me."

Leo: (Chuckles and pats Cici on the head)

Raph: (Growls angirly)

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Raph, why aren't you happy? I chosen Leo over you. You should be hap-"

Raph: "Shut up, brat."

Cici: "Why?"

Raph: "Ya need to learn to keep your mouth shut, runt."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Leo: (Glares angirly at Raph) "Cici, bring the next envelope."

(The short haired girl snaps as a yellow envelope appears in Raph's hands. The angry Turtle quickly tore the folded paper open as his furious amber eyes scan it.)

Raph: "ToaGirlAlex dares Cici not to diss the TMNT girls for the whole day. No calling April Big Butt, freaking out on Angel, and stop being mean to Karai."

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "I guess somebody got tired of me for being mean to the TMNT girls. Oh well…I don't have to snap for that. Raph, read the next dare."

Raph: "ToaGirlAlex dares Leo and…Raph…to sing Anything you can do, I can do better." (Growls angirly)

Cici: "I love that song!"

Leo: (Grabs Cici by the waist) "Cici, if you love it then I love it too." (Kisses Cici in the cheek)

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: (Glares angirly at Leo and Cici)

(Cici snaps her small fingers as soft music plays.)

(ME: I changed some of the words to the song since two guys are singing.)

Leo: "Anything you can do, I can do better."

Raph: "Ha!"

Leo: "I can do anything better than you."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can, yes I can!"

Raph: "Anything you can be, I can be greater

Sooner or later I'm greater than you."

Leo: "No you're not."

Raph: "Yes I am."

Leo: "No you're not."

Raph: "Yes I am."

Leo: "No you're not."

Raph: "Yes I am, yes I am.

I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

Leo: "I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

Raph: "I can live on bread and cheese."

Leo: "And only on that?"

Raph: "Yep."

Leo: "So can a rat."

Raph: "Any note you can sing, I can sing lower."

Leo: "I can sing any note lower than you."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can!"

Raph: "No you can't!"

Leo: "Yes I can!"

Raph: "No you caaaaaaaaaaan't!"

Leo: "Yes I !"

Raph: "How do you sing that low?"

Leo: "I'm a boy!"

Raph: "Anything you can sing, I can sing softer."

Leo: "I can say anything softer than you."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can, YES I CAN!"

Raph: "I can drink my liquor

Faster than a flicker!"

Leo: "I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!"

Raph: "I can open any safe!"

Leo: "Without being caught?"

Raph: "You bet."

Leo: "That's what I thought you crook."

Raph: "Any note you can hold I can hold longer."

Leo: "I can hold any note longer than you!"

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "No you 't!"

Leo: "Yes I can, yes can!"

Raph: "Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Where do you keep all that air?"

Leo: "Ugh…."

Raph: "Oh

Anything you can say I can say faster!"

Leo: "I can say anything faster than you!"

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can."

Raph: "Noyoucan't."

Leo: "YesIcan."

Raph: "Noyoucan't."

Leo: "YesIcan."

Raph: "Noyoucan't.

I can jump a hurdle."

Leo: "I can wear a girdle." (ME: I don't know what a girdle is.)

Raph: "I can knit a sweater."

Leo: "I can fill it better."

Raph: "I. Can. Do. Most. Anything."

Leo: "Can you bake a pie?"

Raph: "No."

Leo: "Neither can I."

Raph: "Anything you can sing, I can sing rougher."

Leo: "I can sing anything rougher than you!"

Raph: "No you can't!"

Leo: "Yes I can!"

Raph: "No you can't."

Leo: "Yes I can!"

Raph: "No you can't!"

Leo: "Yes I can!."

Raph: "No you can't!"

Leo: "Oh yes I can."

Raph: "No you can't, can't, CAN'T!"

Leo: "Yes I can, can, CAN!"

L+R: "Yes I (You) can (can't)!"

(The song ends as Cici and the two younger Turtles claps.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, you have a wonderful singing voice!"

Leo: (Smiles) "Thanks."

Cici: "Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: "Pat me on the head! I love that!"

Leo: "Sure, anything for you." (Pats Cici on the head)

Cici: (Giggles)

Don: "Uh…I'm sorry for spoiling the moment but its been a half hour. Raph…I don't know if you're in the mood but…you have to kiss Cici. Ribbit."

(The dark green Turtle violently jerks the small girl towards him then he forces his lips against hers. He tightly wraps his muscular arms around Cici's waist, moaning loudly and pushing his tongue into her mouth. The young host's chocolate brown eyes widen as the Sai wielding Turtle hungrily kisses her then bit her bottom lip. The Turtle Leader ran over to Raph and pushed him away from Cici.)

Cici: (Blushes) "Wow…that…." (Clears throat) "…was the _greatest_ kiss I got today!…..I didn't like it when he bit my lip…it really hurt."

Mikey: "Dudette….the way Raph kissed you…I think that's his way of telling he loves you."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey) "I don't love that runt!"

Cici: "I think my bottom lip will be in pain for the rest of the day."

Leo: "You want me to make it better?"

Cici: "How are yo-" (Blinks twice and smiles) "Oh, I get it!" (Giggles) "Make it better, Leo-kins!"

(The Katana wielding Turtle chuckles as he pulls Cici into a romantic kiss. Raph clenches his fists as boiling anger rose inside him, ready to pound his big brother. Leo pulled away as the short host giggles and hugs her boyfriend.)

Leo: "Is your lip better?"

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: (Thinking) _"Leo, I'm going to kill you!"_

Mikey: "Raph, are you jeolous?"

Raph: "I'm. Not. Jeolous!"

Don: "Raph, you should tell Cici your feelings. Ribbit."

Raph: (Glares at Don) "Donnie, how many times do I have to say it? I don't love that runt! I'm _glad_ she's over me! I'm _glad_ she's chosen Fearless Leader!"

Mikey: "Dude, you don't look glad, you look mad."

Raph: "Shut up, Mikey."

Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm) "Raph, read the next dare."

Raph: (Sighs angirly) "ToaGirlAlex dares the Shredder, Bishop, and Hun do Charlie the Unicorn 3-the door."

Cici: (Gasp happily) "Hunny is coming! Yaaaaaaaay!"

(Suddenly, Cici starts running around the Turtles, screaming Hunny is coming then she happily did cartwheels. The Turtles slowly raise their brows as the small teen starts to screach like a monkey.)

Don: "Cici is one weird teen. Ribbit."

Leo: (Rubs his neck) "I think….I fell in love with her weird personality." mikey: (Smiles. Thinking) _"I agree with Leo. I love her weird personality."_

Raph: "Hey brat, stop acting like a idiot and bring those three here."

(The tan girl sighs heavily then snaps as the Shredder, Bishop, and Hun appears in the large room. The three villains eyes quickly ran to Cici, who quickly hid behind Leo.)

Shredder: "It seems your fans wants me to end that child."

Leo: (Angrily) "She's not a child."

Cici: "Leo-kins, I wanted to say that!"

Leo: "Sorry Cici, I decided to say it because I didn't want you to scream it out and hurt your throat."

Cici: (Smiles and kisses Leo on the cheek) "Thank you, Leo-kins."

Bishop: "It seems Leonardo and that girl is together."

Cici: (Looks at Bishop) "Hey! I have a name! Its Cici, not that girl!"

Hun: "I'm wondering what our-"

Cici: "HI HUNNY!"

Hun: (Thinking) _"That child is annoying."_

Cici: "Hunny! When someone says hi, you say hi back!"

Hun: "…Hi."

Cici: (Looks away from Hun) "Hunny, it won't work between us."

Hun: "Huh?"

Cici: "I don't want to break your heart but…..we can't be together."

Hun: "I don't even like you."

Cici: "Hunny, you're way to old for me besides….I'm taken."

Hun: (Growls angirly) "I don't like you, I hate you!"

Mikey: (Clears throat) "Dudette, can you start the dare?"

Cici: "Sure Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I love it when she calls me Mikeylanglo."_

(Cici snaps as the Charlie the Unicorn theme starts.)

Bishop: "To get to the snowman, we first need to past the door!"

Hun: "The door!"

Shredder: "The door?"

Hun: "T-The door!"

Shredder: "What is the door?"

Bishop: "The door is everything!"

Hun: "All that was once and that will be."

Bishop: "The door controls time and space, love and death! The door can see into your mind!"

Hun: "The door can see into your soul!"

Shredder: "Really? The…the door can do all that?"

Bishop: "Heh, no."

(Cici and Mikey burst out in laughter as the older Turtles stare at the villains with raised brows.)

Raph: "That was stupid."

(Shredder runs over to the tan girl, ready to strike her then Raph stands in front of Cici and kicks the silver villain away. Hun and Bishop quietly walks behind the small teen, preparing to grab her by the arms. Mikey and Don kick the two villains away, watching their enemies trying to figure out a way to grab Cici. The Turtles quickly stand in front of the black haired girl, pulling out their weapons as Shredder's red glowing eyes locks on Cici. He ran towards the Turtles, jumping over them, and grabs Cici by the left arm. The Shredder raises his gauntlet to end her life then she snaps her small fingers as the three villains disappears.)

Raph: "Cici, are you ok?"

Cici: "Yeah."

Raph: "Are you sure?"

Cici: "Yeah, all he did is grabbed my arm. I didn't get stabbed by him."

Raph: (Looks away from Cici and pats her head) "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Leo: (Rest his hand against on Cici's cheek) "Cici, I promise to protect you from the Shredder no matter what."

Cici: (Smiles) "I know you'll protect me."

Leo: (Pecks Cici on the lips)

(The young host smiles then snaps as sheets of papers appears in the dark green Turtles hands.)

Raph: "Whats this?"

Cici: "Divorce papers."

Raph: "Divorce papers?"

Cici: "Yep. All you have to do is sign those papers and we'll be legally divor-"

Raph: (Rips the divorce papers in half)

Don: "Raph, why'd you do that? Ribbit."

Raph: (Throws the torn papers on the floor) "I don't know, for some reason I felt like ripping it apart."

(Cici sighs heavily and snaps again as another sheets of divorce papers appears in Raph's hands.)

Cici: "Raph, please si-"

Raph: (Rips the papers in half)

Cici: "What the shell? I thought you wanted a divorce."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "What if…I changed my mind?"

Cici: "Y-You don't want a divorce? You want to stay married?"

Raph: (Smirks)

Mikey: "Dude, do you love Cici?"

Raph: "I'm….not saying anything."

Cici: (Blushes) "Raph….do you love me?" Raph: (Ignores Cici and looks at Leo) "Leo…if ya love her that much, ya better take care of her. If she gets hurt, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

Leo: "Raph…I _will_ take care of her." (Looks at Cici then back at Raph) "It seems I'm better than you at revealing my feelings to someone."

Raph: (Growls angirly) "Shut up, Teacher's Pet."

(Suddenly, Cici's phone starts ringing again. The small host sighs heavily as she pulls out her BlackBerry and put it on speaker.)

Bro: (On speaker) _"Cici, I remembered to call again!"_

Cici: "Whats your dare?"

Bro: (On speaker) _"I dare….the Turtles, the Shredder, Karai, and you to sing Sucks To Be Me by Avenue Q."_

Cici: "I love that song!"

Turtles: "Sucks To Be Me? Avenue Q?"

Cici: "Avenue Q is kind of a adult parody of Sesame Street."

Bro: (On speaker) _"Yep, that's true."_

Cici: "Guess what, bro?"

Bro: (On speaker) _"What?"_

Cici: "Leo loves me!"

Bro: (On speaker) _"Really? I thought Raph loves you."_

Raph: "I don't love your annoying big sister."

Don: "Um….can we get this dare over with? Ribbit."

Bro: (On speaker) _"Did Donnie say ribbit?"_

Cici: "Yeah, Mikey told him to say that."

Bro: (On speaker) _"Oh. I guess…bye. I'll call later."_ (Hangs up)

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Do we have to do the dumb dare?"

Cici: "Yes. We do the dares no matter what."

(The tan teen snaps as the Shredder and Karai appears in the room. The silver villian stares at Cici with glowing red eyes as the tiny girl hides behind the Katana wielding Turtle.)

Karai: "Whats our dare?"

Don: "Cici's brother dared all of us to sing Sucks To Be Me. Ribbit."

Shredder: "I will not sing! All I want is to end that _brat_!"

Cici: "Hey! The only one who's allowed to call me brat is Raph!"

Raph: (Grins) "…That's right. I'm the only one to call her brat." (Thinking) _"She's MY brat."_

Karai: (Looks at the Shredder) "Father, Cici's powers-"

Shredder: "I know. To cease her powers, we must tear off her fingers then kill her."

Cici: (Blinks twice and scratches her head) "Why does the bad guy burst out their plan in front of the heroes? They do that _all _the time in cartoons!"

Mikey: "Dudette, start the dare."

(Cici snaps her fingers as slow upbeat music plays.)

(ME: if some of you heard the song Sucks To Be Me, I changed some of the words.)

Cici: "Morning Leo!"

Leo: "Hi Cici."

Cici: "How's life?"

Leo: "Disappointing."

Cici: "Whats the matter?"

Leo: "The catering company laid me off."

Cici: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Leo: "Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of college and I always thought…."

Cici: "What?"

Leo: "No, it sounds stupid."

Cici: "Aww, come on!"

Leo: "When I was little, I thought I would be…" Cici: "What?"

Leo: "A big comedian on late night t.v.

But now I'm 15 and as you can see I'm not."

Cici: "Nope."

Leo: "Oh well, it sucks to be me."

Cici: "Noooo."

Leo: "It sucks to be me."

Cici: "No!"

Leo: "It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning 16

It sucks to be me."

Cici: "Oh, you think your life sucks?"

Leo: "I think so."

Cici: "Your problems aren't so bad!

I'm kinda pretty and pretty damn smart."

Leo: "You are."

Cici: "Thanks!

I like romantic things like music and art

And as you know I have a gigantic heart

So why don't I have a boyfriend?

Fxxx! It sucks to be me!"

Leo: "Me too!"

Cici: "It sucks to be me!"

Leo: "It sucks to be me.

It sucks to be Leo."

Cici: "And Cici…"

Leo: "To not get a job!"

Cici: "To not have a date!"

L+C: "It sucks to be me!"

Leo: "Hey, Raph, Mikey, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?"

Raph: "Ah, certainly."

Cici: "Whose life sucks more? Leo's or mine?"

R+M: "Ours!" Raph: "We live together."

Mikey: "We're as close as people can get."

Raph: "We've been the best of brothers…"

Mikey: "Ever since the day we were born."

Raph: "So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset.

Oh, everyday is an aggravation!"

Mikey: "Come on, that's an exaggeration!"

Raph: "You leave your comic books out

You put your feet on my chair!"

Mikey: "Oh yeah? You do such stupid things like helping Casey iron his underwear."

Raph: "You mean that very small apartment we share, aw hell!"

Mikey: "So do you, that's why I'm in hell too!"

Raph: "It suck to be me!"

Mikey: "No, it sucks to be me!"

Cici: "It sucks to be me!"

Leo: "It sucks to be me!" L+M+R+C: "Is there anybody here doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me!"

Karai: "Why are you so happy?"

Mikey: "Because our lives suck!"

Karai: "Your lives suck? Am I hearing you correctly? Ha!

I coming to this country for opportunities

Tried to work in Korean deli…..

But I am Japanese!

But with hard work, I earn two Master's Degrees in social work!

And now I'm a therapist!

But I have no clients!

And I have an unemployed fiance!

And we have lots of bills to pay!

It sucks to be me!

It sucks to be me!

I say it

Sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka

Sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka

Sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka

Suck!

It sucks to be me!"

Don: "Excuse me?"

Leo: "Hey there."

Don: "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live."

Karai: "Why are you looking all the way out here?"

Don: "Well, I started at Avenue A, but so far everything is out of my price range. But this neighorhood looks a lot cheaper. Oh, and look, a 'For Rent' sign!"

Leo: "You need to talk to the the superintendent. Let me get him."

Don: "Great, thanks!"

Leo: "YO SHREDDER!"

Shredder: "I'm comin'! I'm comin'!"

Don: "Oh my god, it's the Shredder!"

Shredder: "Yes I am!

I'm Oruku Saki

From the Foot Clan in Japan

I made a lotta money

That got stolen by my folks!

Now I'm broke and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes!

But I'm here-

The superintedent!

Of Avenue Q!

T+C+K+S: "It sucks to be you."

Cici: "You win!"

T+C+K+S: "It sucks to be you!"

Leo: "I feel better now!"

Shredder: "Try having people stopping to ask you

'What are you talking about, Saki?'

It gets old."

L+R+M+C+K+S: "It sucks to be you

On Avenue Q

Sucks to be me

On Avenue Q

Sucks to be you

On Avenue Q

Sucks to be us

On Avenue Q

But not when we're together!

We're together here on Avenue Q!

We live on Avenue Q!

Our friends do too!

Till our dreams come true, we live on Avenue Q!"

Don: "This is real life!"

L+R+M+C+K+S: "We live on Avenue Q!"

Mikey: "You're gonna love it."

R+L+M+C+K+S: "We live on Avenue Q!"

Shredder: "Here's your keys!"

L+R+M+C+K+S: "Welcome to Avenue Q!"

(The song ends as Karai and the Shredder's eyes locked on Cici.)

Shredder: "Karai, help me get rid of that little host."

Karai: "Father…" (Looks at Cici then at the Shredder) "I-I can't. Cici….she's only a child."

Cici: "I'M NOT A CHILD!"

Shredder: "Karai, you will obey me! That child-"

Cici: "I'M NOT A CHILD!"

Shredder: "-Is a threat!"

Cici: "Hey, I got an idea! Instead of killing me, you can force me into working with you by threatening to kill my friends and family."

Leo: "Cici, don't say anything. You'll give him ideas."

Cici: "Leo-kins, I-"

Leo: "Cici…I love you but…you need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

Cici: (Blinks twice and smiles) "Ok."

Shredder: "I'll kill that little girl and her blood will be on my hands!" (Laughs evilly)

(The tiny girl snaps as the Shredder and Karai disappears. Cici giggles and grabs Leo's arm as the Turtle Leader gently kisses her on the forehead.)

Raph: (Thinking) "_"They look so stupid together."_

Mikey: "Un….its been an half hour. Raph, you have to kiss Dudette."

(Raph grabs Cici away from Leo and forces his lips against hers. He prys open her mouth, deepening the kiss, and moans loudly in her mouth. His fingers ran in Cici's short black hair, bringing his body closer to hers. He forces his tongue in, using it to explore her mouth. He slowly pulls away and stares into the human girl's chocolate brown eyes. Cici's tan cheeks slowly turned rosey pink as she hugs the dark green Turtle.)

Raph: ""What are you doing?"

Cici: "I'm hugging you. Is that okay?"

(The Sai wielding Turtle sighs heavily and hugs Cici back. A smile slowly grew on Raph's face, patting the small human on the head then he pushed her away causing her to fall on the floor.)

Cici: "Ow…."

Leo: (Helps Cici up)

Cici: "Thank you, Leo-kins." (Kisses Leo's cheek)

Leo: (Kisses Cici on the forehead)

Cici: (Giggles)

Don: (Looks at Raph) "Raph….you knd of shared a romantic moment with Cici. Ribbit."

Mikey: "You looked like you wanted to kiss her again."

Raph: "Both of you shut up."

Don: "Raph, you have feelings for her. You should tell her that you love her. Ribbit."

Raph: "If I did tell her then a stupid love traingle will start." (Realizes what he said and quickly covers his mouth)

Mikey: "Dude, did you just-"

Raph: "Shut up, Mikey."

Don: "Raph, you admiited that you love-"

Raph: "Shut up, Donnie!"

(The red masked Turtle slowly looks at Cici, who is making out with Leo.)

Raph: "Hey shortie, bring the next envelope."

(The young host stops kissing the blue masked Turtle and snaps as a hot pink envelope appears in her hands. She giggles and opens the folded paper.)

Cici: "Sparkleybluestar dares Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Raph to sing Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush, in front of their fangirls with no security what so ever and no matter what they have to sing even if they're being ripped apart."

Raph: "Is that a joke?"

Cici: "Um….I'm not laughing." (Blinks twice and starts laughing) "Ok, I laughed, it was a joke."

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Mikey: "Dudette, can we please not do this dare?" Cici: (Sighs heavily) "Boys…say the TMNT Dare Show motto with me."

Leo: "Motto? I didn't know there was one."

Cici: "You've been saying the motto since day one!"

Don: "We did? Ribbit."

Cici: "The motto is….do the dares _no matter what_."

Mikey: "Oh."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "That's a stupid dare." Cici: (Whines) "That's not a very nice thing to say, Raphie-poo!"

Raph: (Looks away from Cici and smiles. Thinking) _"I don't know why but….I love it when she calls me Raphie-poo."_

(The black haired girl snaps and Turtles appears on a large stage. Hundreds of fangirls are screaming behind a wooden gate, waiting for the brothers to start. Music start playing as the Fangirls screams louder.)

Fangirl 1: "Raph, I love you!"

Fangirl 2: "Donnie, you're the best!"

Leo: "Here I am

There you are

Why does it seem so far

Next to yours where I should be

Where I wanna be

Something I want so bad

Know whats inside your head

Maybe I could see what you see

Tell me what you see. "

(The Fangirls broke through the wooden gare, storming the stage, fighting each other, and grabbing the Turtles.)

Raph: "I gotta keep on believing

That everything takes time

I'll make up any reason

To make you mine."

Fangirl 3: (Kissing Mikey on the cheeks multple times)

Raph: "If you're staying or leaving

I'll follow your lead

So why keep pretending

Open your eyes

I can be what you need."

(Ten fangirls tackles Leo to the ground, fighting over his blue mask.)

Turtles: "Any kind of guy

You want girl

That's the guy I'll be

Turn myself upside down."

Fangirl 4: (Hugs Raph and hisses at the other fangirls)

Turtles: "Yes I will, yes I will

Any kind of guy

You want girl

You know I'll agree

Turn your whole world around

Yes I will, yes I will."

(A big group of fangirls grabs Donnie and starts pulling his arms.)

Turtles: "Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide, change your mind

I will be there

Won't you try

Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)

You decide, its alright

I will be there."

Fangirl 5: (Punches another fangirl and kisses Raph)

Don: "You seem so hard to know

Say goodbye, say hello

Then you say that's its time to go (Now its time to go)

Changing my point of view

Everyday something new

Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)."

(More fangirls stormed on the stage, trying to push the other fangirls away from the Turtles.)

Mikey: "I gotta keep on the believing

That everything takes time

I'll make up any reason

To make you mine

If you're staying or leaving

I'll follow your lead

So why keep preteding

Open your eyes

I can be what you need."

(The Fangirls starts beating each other up and trying to grab other fangirls away from the ninja brothers.)

Turtles: "Any kind of guy

You want girl

That's the guy I'll be

Turn myself upside down

Yes I will, yes I will."

Fangirl 6: (Hugs Mikey) "I love you, Mikey!"

Turtles: "Any kind of guy

You want girl

You know I'll agree

Turn your whole world around

Yes I will, yes I will

Any kind, any kind

And kind of guy you want

You decide, change your mind

I will be there (I'll be there)

Won't you try

One more try

Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)

You decide, its alright

I will be there."

(Fangirls jumped on the Katana wielding Turtle, trying to kiss the older brother.)

Mikey: "Let me know it, I'll try something new

Don't look away

Cause I'm here to stay

If it's a game

Then I'm gonna play."

Fangirl 7: (Grabs Don's Bo) "I got his Bo!" (Gets tackled by another fangirl)

Turtles: "Any kind of guy

You want girl

That's the guy I'll be (That's the guy I'll be)

Turn myself upside down

Yes I will, yes I will

Any kind of guy

You want girl

You know I'll agree (You now I'll agree)

Turn your whole world around."

Fangirl 8: (Grabs Raph's arm) "He's mine!"

Turtles: "Yes I will, yes I will

Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide, change your mind

I will be there (I'll be there)

Won't you try

Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)

You decide, its alright

I wll be there."

Fangirl 9: (Grabs Mikey's leg) "Mikey, we belong together!"

Mikey: "Bring it back

Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)

Any kind of guy you want

You decide, its alright

I will be there."

(The song ends as the Fangirls and the stage disappears. The Turtles fell to the concrete floor with worn out expressions on their faces. Cici giggles as she helps each of the Turtles up.)

Mikey: "Dudette?"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Mikey: "Where were you?"

Cici: "I was hiding."

Don: "You were hiding? Ribbit."

Cici: "Yeah. The fangirls were at each others throats so I hid. I didn't want them attacking me."

Leo: "Where did you hide?"

Cici: "In the closet." (Giggles)

Raph: "Hey runt, why do you giggle about everything?"

Cici: (Shrugs)

(The small teen snaps as a silver envleope appears in Don's hands. The smart Turtle sighs heavily then opens the envelope.)

Don: "Turtle Lover dares Leo to kiss Cici for 5 minutes and they have to enjoy it."

Cici: "5 minutes? Wow, that's long."

Mikey: "Dudette?"

Cici: "Yes, Mikeylanglo?"

Mikey: "I…love….I think you'll love this dare."

Raph: "Hurry up and get this stupid dare over with."

(Leo grabs the tan girl, gently kissing her lips. He gently wraps his muscular arms around Cici's waist as the young host quickly wraps her arms around the blue masked Turtles neck. Raph growls angrily as Cici and Leo deepens the kiss.)

Mikey: (Whispers to Don) "Raph's jealous."

Don: (Whispers) "I know. Turtle Titan, are _you_ jealous? Ribbit."

Mikey: "Yes."

(Cici slowly brought her body closer to Leo's as they begin to breath heavily. The Turtle Leader slowly ran his hands on the small teens back. The tan human slowly forces her tongue in the blue masked Turtles mouth as Raph continues to glare angirly at the kissing teens.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"I can kiss better than Leo."_

(Leo's right hand slowly ran in Cici's black short hair then uses his hand to pull the 17 year old girl deeper into the kiss.)

Don: "Raph, you should tell her. If you don't, you'll lose her forever to Leo. Ribbit."

Raph: (Glares at Don) "I don't love that runt. I can get together with another girl."

Don: "To make Cici jealous? Ribbit."

Raph: "Donnie….stop saying ribbit."

Don: "I wish I can. I lost a bet to Leo and now I have to obey Turtle Titan untill the end of the TMNT Dare Show."

Mikey: "Yep. Don has obey _whatever_ I say!"

Raph: (Grabs Mikey's arm) 'Tell him to stop."

Mikey: "B-But its funny to hear Donnietello say ribbit."

Raph: (Tightens his grip) _"Don't_ call him Donnietello. The _only_ one who is allowed to call him that is Cici."

Mikey: "Ow….Dude, let go of my arm."

Raph: (Lets go of Mikey)

(The kissing teens breaths heavier and heavier as Leo's hands once again ran through Cici's short black hair. The dark green Turtle crosses his arms, his amber eyes glaring at his big brother.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"Leo, you are an idiot for stealing that brat. What am I thinking? I don't love that shrinp, she's a fangirl! She's annoying, weird, stubborn…..beautiful, hot-Why am I thinking of this crud!"_

Mikey: "Dude, you can totally see that Raph is thinking about Cici."

Don: "Turtle Titan, you're thinking about Cici too. Ribbit."

Mikey: (Blushes) "N-No, I'm not."

Don: (Crosses arms)

Mikey: (Sighs heavily) "Ok, I'm thinking about Dudette."

Don: "Tell her you love her too."

(ME: Raph is too busy arguing with himself about me to hear that Mikey loves me too and Leo and I are too busy making out to hear that Mikey loves me.)

Mikey: "I've been trying to tell her but I replace it with something else! She's more interested in Raph and Leo!"

Raph: (Thinking) _"I don't love that brat! I hate everything about her!"_

Don: Turtle Titan, you'll get your chance."

Raph: (Sighs) "Hey! Leo, Cici! That's enough! 5 minutes is over!"

(Cici and Leo slowly pull away, looking into each other eyes. The small girl softly giggles as the Turtle Leader pats her on the head. Suddenly, Raph punches his big brother across the face and Leo falls on the cold concrete floor as Cici, Mikey, and Don stare at the angry Turtle with wide eyes.)

Leo: (Slowly stands up) "I knew it…" (Wipes the blood off his bottom lip) "You do love her and you're jeolous that I got her first."

Raph: (Growls angrily) 'Shut up, Splinter Jr."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Hothead."

Raph: (Clenches fist) "Teacher's Pet."

Cici: "No fighting! We have to go to the next dare!"

Raph: (Glares at Cici)

Cici: "…..Y-You can fight if you want to." (Hides behind Don)

Raph: (Looks at Leo) "Leo, you're wrong! I don't love that _midget_!"

Cici: (Still hiding behind Don) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Leo: "Raph, you can't even stand it when Cici and I kiss."

Raph: "Shut up!"

(The red masked Turtle walks up to Leo, face to face. Raph continues to stare at his brother with furious amber eyes. The angry Turtle slowly grabs the edge of his Sais, preparing to attack his own brother any second. Leo slowly grabs his Katanas, preparing unsheath his weapon and attack his hotheaded brother.)

Don: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, you should do something. Ribbit."

Cici: "I'll try to do something."

(The tan girl quickly stands between the two older Turtles and pushes them away from each other. She angrily crosses her arms as her chocolate brown eyes ran to Raph then to Leo.)

Cici: "No fighting!"

Raph: "Shut up, runt."

Cici: "Raph, I'm older than you so listen to me! Stop fighting so we can hear Donnietello read the next dare!"

Raph: "I don't care."

Leo: (Sighs heavily) "Donnie, read the next dare."

Don: "Turtle Lover dares Raph and Mikey to sing the F. U. N. song from SpongeBob. Ribbit."

Mikey: "SpongeBob? Is that show still running?"

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: "That dumb show should of ended by now."

Cici: "The SpongeBob movie was suppose to be the series finale for the show but they decided to make more episodes."

Don: "Really? Ribbit."

Cici: "Yep. Even though the show is stupid, I still watch it."

Raph: "Ya watch it because ya act like a child."

Cici: "I'M NOT A CHILD!"

Raph: (Thinking) _"I wish she can stop screaming that she's not a midget or a child."_

Cici: "I'm also a Spandy fan!"

Leo: "Spandy fan?"

Cici: "SpongeBob and Sandy."

Leo: "Oh, I forgot about the combining names for pairings."

Mikey: "I wonder if anyone does that for us."

Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm) "Leo-kins, can I start the dare?"

Leo: "Sure."

(The small teen snaps and music starts playing.)

Mikey: "Its not about winning, its about fun!"

Raph: "Whats that?" Mikey: "Fun is when you….fun is…its like…its kind…sorta like a…what is fun? Here..let me spell it for you!

F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for you and me

N is for anywhere and anytime at all!"

L+D+C: "Down here in the deep blue sea!"

Raph: "F is for fire that burns down the whole town!

U is for uranium…bombs!

N is for no survivors when you're-"

Mikey: "Raph! Those things aren't what fun is all about.

Now do it like this,

F is for friends who do things to-"

Raph: "Never! That's completely idiotic!"

Mikey: "Here let me help you…

F is for friends who do stuff together

U ia for you and me, try it!"

Raph: "N is for anywhere and anytime at all."

L+D+C: "Down here in the deep blue sea!"

Raph: "Wait….I don't understand…I feel all tingly inside….

Should we stop?"

Mikey: "No! That's how you're suppose to feel!"

Raph: "Well I like it! Lets do it again!"

Mikey: "Okay!"

R+M: "F is for frolic through all the flowers

U is for ukelele

N is for nose picking, chewing gum, sand licking here with my best buddy."

(The song ends as Cici claps and cheers loudly. The young host giggles as Raph slowly looks at her and smiles.)

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Why are you smiling at me?" Raph: (Stops smiling and looks away) "I wasn't smiling at ya."

Cici" (Smiles. Thinking) _"I wish he reveals he loves me like Leo-kins did."_

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I wish I can tell Cici that I love her."_

Leo: (Grabs Cici's hand) "Cici?"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Leo: (Smiles) "Knock, knock."

Cici: (Giggles) "Who's there?"

Leo: "I love."

Cici: "I love who?"

Leo: "I love _you_."

Cici: (Giggles and kisses Leo on the cheek) "Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: "I thought of a nickname for you, you should of thought of a nickname for me by now."

Leo: (Rub his neck) "I should of known you would ask that."

Cici: "Do you have a nickname for me yet?"

Leo: "Um…no."

Cici: (Whines) "You don't have a nickname for me yet?"

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Don: (Pats Leo on the shell) "You'll figure out a nickname for her. Ribbit."

Raph: "Hey brat, quit whining about a stupid nickname and bring the next envelope!"

Cici: (Sighs) "Fine."

(The small human snaps her fingers as a grey envelope appears in Mikey's hands. The young Turtle quickly opens the envelope and clears his throat.)

Mikey: "Cerridwen-Maiden dares Leo to talk like a preppy girl for the whole day."

Leo: "Mikey, are you sure that's right?"

Mikey: "Dude, that's what the envelope says."

Cici: "I can help by snapping if Leo-kins won't do the dare."

Raph: "This dare will drive me crazy."

Leo: "Cici….I'll give you something if we skip the dare."

Cici: (Crosses arms) "Whats the something?" Leo: "Um…I'll take that offer you gave me."

Cici: "Offer?"

Leo: "You don't remember? I guess I have to remind you. We get married…"

Cici: (Smiles) "Have children…"

Leo: "Watch them grow up…."

Cici: "Grow old together…"

Leo: "Watch our grandchildren grow up…"

L+C: (Hold each others hands) "And we'll die together."

Raph: (Growls angirly)

Cici: "Leo-kins…" (Sighs) "I'll take the offer but…we still have to do the dare."

Leo: (Groans)

Cici: "I'm guessing you don't want to do the dare. I'm going to force you."

(Leo sighs heavily as Cici quickly snaps her small fingers.)

Cici: "Leo-kins….talk."

Leo: (Rubs his neck)

Cici: "Leo-kins, you can no longer talk normal until the day is over."

Leo: "Oh my god, this will be, like, totally unfair."

Mikey: (Burst out in laughter)

Don: "Well…" (Clears throat) "Cici, bring the next envelope."

(The tan girl snaps as a dark green envelope appears in her hands.)

Cici: (Opens the envelope) "Wertywertyben dares Raph to sing the Gummy Bear song in a pink tutu."

Raph: "I have to sing in a stupid pink tutu?"

Cici: "Yep."

Leo: "Raph, you have to, like, sing a stupid song."

Raph: "Shut up, Leo."

Mikey: "Dudette, make Raph wear the pink tutu."

(The small human snaps as a pink tutu appears on the dark green Turtle. Raph growls angirly, his amber eyes ran to Cici, who is laughing her head off, along with Leo, Mikey, and Don. She quickly pulled out her Blackberry and starts taking pictures of the tutu wearing Turtle.)

Cici: "I'm sending these pictures to my friends and family."

Raph: "Hey runt, start the stupid dare already."

Cici: "I only have one thing to say to you…..you look sexy in that tutu."

Raph: (Looks away from Cici and…._blushes_) "…..Start the dumb dare already, ya stupid runt."

Cici: (Blinks twice. Thinking) _"Am I the only one who noticed Raph blushing."_

Leo: "Oh my god, stop being, like, a jerk to Cici. I'm, like, getting tired of it."

Raph: "Shut up, Fearless Leader."

(Cici softly giggles and snaps as techno music plays.)

Raph: "Oh, I'm a gummy bear

Yes, I'm a gummy bear

Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky, gummy bear

Don't call me jelly, cuz I'm a gummy bear

Oh, I'm a movin, grooving, jamming, singin, gummy bear

Oh yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy bear. Pop!

Oh, I'm a gummy bear

Yes, I'm a gummy bear

Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky, gummy bear

Don't call me jelly, cuz I'm a gummy bear

Oh, I'm a movin, grooving, jamming, singin, gummy bear

Oh yeah!

Haha Duba, duba yum, yum

Haha Duba, duba yum, yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy bear. Pop!

Oh, I'm a gummy bear

Yes, I'm a gummy bear!

Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky, gummy bear

Don't call me jelly, cuz I'm a gummy bear

Oh, I'm a movin, grooving, jamming, singin, gummy bear

Oh yeah!

Haha Duba, duba yum, yum

Haha Duba, duba yum, yum

Haha Duba, duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy bear. Pop!

Oh, I'm a gummy bear

Yes, I'm s gummy bear!

Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky, gummy bear

Don't call me jelly, cuz I'm a gummy bear

Oh, I'm a movin, grooving, jamming, singin, gummy bear

Oh yeah!

Haha Duba, duba yum, yum

Haha Duba, duba yum, yum

Haha Duba, duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy bear. Pop!"

(The song ends as Cici, Leo, Don, and Mikey starts laughing. The red masked Turtle grabs Cici by the wrist, staring at her with furious amber eyes.)

Cici: "You want me to take off the tutu?" Raph: "Yeah."

(The tiny host snaps as the tutu disappears. Raph lets got of the small human then she runs over to Leo, grabbing his hand.)

Leo: "OMG, that song is, like, funny."

Cici: "You can say that again, Leo-kins."

Mikey: "Dudette?"

Cici: (Looks at Mikey) "Yeah Mikey?"

Mikey: "I love y-the TMNT Dare Show!"

Cici: "I know you love the TMNT Dare Show." Leo: "Cici, you should, like, bring the next envelope." (Cici nods then snaps as a white envelope appears in Raph's hands. The dark green Turtle walks over to the small host, giving her the envelope.)

Cici: "Why did you give me the envelope? You're suppose to read it."

Raph: "I don't want to read it."

Don: "Um…I'm sorry but its been a half hour. Raph…you know what to do. Ribbit."

(Raph sighs heavily, grabbing the small girl, and kissing her. Cici's cheeks slowly blushed as the red masked Turtle pulls away.)

Cici: "I should of told you that this envelope is the last one."

Mikey: "Radical!" Leo: "That is, like, so cool! I'm glad that, like, its almost over!" Raph: (Thinking) _"Leo is driving me nuts talking like that."_

Don: "Cici, can you read the envelope. Ribbit."

Cici: (Smiles) "Sure."

(The small teen quickly opens the envelope and clears her throat.)

Cici: "AATC and TMNT rocks dares Raph to kiss Cici full on the lips for two minutes."

Leo: (Rest his hands on his hips) "OMG, they have to, like, kiss again?"

Raph: "Lets get this stupid dare over with."

(The red masked Turtle grabs Cici, forcing his lips against hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, deepens the kiss, and moans in her mouth.)

Mikey: "Don?"

Don: "Yeah? Ribbit."

Mikey: "The video camera is dead. It needs to be charged."

Don: "I'll tell Cici when the dare is over."

Leo: "Oh my god, Raph thinks he's, like, a better kisser than me!"

Don: "He does? Ribbit."

Leo: "OMG, Donnie, Cici is, like, _my _girlfriend. Raph is, like, trying to steal her away!"

(Raph slowly forces his tongue in Cici's mouth as he pushes himself and the small teen against a wall. He pushes his body closer to Cici's, moaning louder in her mouth, and resting his hands on her hips.)

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I hope someone dares me to kiss Cici."_

(Cici cheeks slowly blushed as the Sai wielding Turtle begins to breath heavily. Leo sighs angirly as Raph slowly grinds against the tan host.)

Mikey: "Dude, is Raph grinding against Cici?"

Don: "Yep. Ribbit."

(The dark green Turtle pulls Cici deeper into the kiss, resting his hands on her cheeks, and forcing his tongue to go deeper into her mouth. He grinds faster between Cici's legs as his right hand slowly ran to her right leg, trying to left it so he can bring his body closer.)

Mikey: "Dude! It looks like he's trying to do _it_ with her."

Leo: (Growls angirly) "Raph, its been, like, two minutes."

Raph: (Pulls away from Cici. Looks at Leo) "Fearless Leader, ya sound like a idiot."

Cici: (Runs over to Leo and grabs his hands) "Raph, don't call Leo-kins an idiot! That's not nice!"

Raph: "Shut up, brat."

Mikey: "Dude, don't tell her to shu-"

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: "Um…never mind."

Leo: "Raph, you should, like, stop being, like, a jerk to everyone!"

Raph: "Shut up, Leo! I don't want to hear you talk like a stupid preppy girl!"

Cici: (Stands in front of Leo) "Don't be mean to Leo-kins!"

Raph: "Aren't ya suppose to be nice to me for the whole day?"

Cici: "Yeah…." (Hides behind Leo) "I'm suppose to stay away from you too."

Raph: (Sighs) "Hey runt…."

Cici: "Yeah?"

Raph: "You're the idiot."

Cici: "I'm the idiot? If I was a idiot, I would be brainless. If I was brainless, I would be a zombie. If I was a zombie, I'll be trying to eat your brain. If I eat your brain, you'll be _dead_!"

Turtles: (Raises brow)

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: "You're an idiot for choosing Leo to be your boyfriend."

Cici: "So…do you want me?"

Raph: "Ye-NO! Why would anyone love _you_! You're annoying!"

Cici: (Stomps her foot on the ground. Pouts) "I'm not annoying!"

Raph: "Ya act like a freakin 5 year old!"

Cici: "Stop it, you jerk!"

Raph: "I can say whatever I want to you!"

Leo: "Oh my god, you should, like, leave Cici alone."

Raph: "Stay out of this, Splinter Jr."

Cici: "Raph?"

Raph: "Yeah?"

Cici: "I chose Leo because he _loves_ me. My daddy says I should be with someone who _loves_ me back!"

(ME: its true, my dad told me I should be with someone who loves me back. I think all dads say that to their kids.)

Raph: "Well….you're _way_ to old for him!"

Cici: "To old? I'm only two years older than you."

Raph: "You're the only one who can age while my brothers and I are stuck at the age 15! We can only age in a stupid Fanfiction story!"

Cici: "…..I'm going home."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's wrist) "Ya not leaving yet."

Don: "Raph, let her go. Ribbit."

Raph: (Glares at Don)

Don: "Y-You can hold on to her. Ribbit."

Leo: "OMG, Raph, like, let go of her!"

Cici: (Bites Raph's arm)

Raph: (Jerks his arm away)

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: (Raises his arms in the air) "I can't stand ya anymore!"

Cici: "You only knew me for 3 days."

Raph: "It felt longer than that!"

Cici: "But it was 3 days."

Raph: "It. Felt. Longer. Than. That!"

Cici: "Dude, it took Leo only 3 days to reveal he loves me. He loves me for who I am."

Raph: "I don't care about how long it took Leo to reveal his stupid feelings!"

Mikey: "Dude, the day is over."

Leo: 'Raph, like, you can, like, stop arguing with Cici."

Raph: "Shut up, Leo!"

Cici: "Don't tell Leo-kins to shut up!"

Raph: "Shut up, ya midget!"

Cici: (Eye twitches) "I'M NOOOOT AAAAAAAAA MIIIIIDDDDGGGEEET!"

Raph: "Look at you, you're 17 and you're the size of a freakin 10 year old!"

Cici: "Ok, no more miss nice girl! I don't care about MillionDollarNinja's dare anymore! This is _serious_ business!"

(Cici punches Raph's plastoron, but she ended up hurting her fist. Raph grins as he flicks the small human's forehead.)

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET! Everyone should know that by now!"

Raph: "You're a_ midget_ that looks a _boy_!"

L+D+M: (Eyes widen)

Cici: (Eye twitches) "I don't look like a boy!"

Raph: "You dress up like one and you're hair is short enough to look like one!"

Cici: "I'm letting my hair grow out! You can see that its almost touching my shoulders!"

Mikey: (Looks at Don) "Dude, the day is over and they had to argue."

Don: (Sighs heavily)

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheeks)

Cici: (Slaps Raph's arms)

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheeks again)

Cici: (Kicks Raph's legs)

(The dark green Turtle grabs both of Cici's wrists, pushing himself and the small teen against the wall. He glares at her with furious amber eyes as Cici stares back with frighten chocolate brown eyes.)

Leo: "OMG, Raph, you better not, like, hurt her!"

Don: "Raph, you have to calm down! Ribbit."

Mikey: "Dude, if you harm her, I'll hurt you!"

Raph: (Ignores his brothers, tightens his grip) "Cici, you're such a freakin midget! Why can't ya see that?"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Raph: "Quit saying that!"

Cici: (Baby voice) "No!"

Raph: "I wish ya didn't act like a child!"

Cici: (Pouts) "I don't act like a child!"

Raph: "Yes you do!"

Cici: "No I don't!"

Raph: "Yes you do!"

Cici: "No I don't!"

Raph: "Yes you do!"

Cici: "No I don't!"

Raph: "Yes you do!"

Cici: "No I don't!"

Raph: "Yes you do!"

Cici: "No I don't!"

Raph: "Yes you do!"

Cici: "No I-"

(Suddenly, Raph kisses Cici on the lips as Leo, Mikey, and Don stare at them wide surprised eyes. Cici's cheeks slowly blushs as the dark green Turtle passionately kisses her. The tan human slowly kisses back and wraps her arms around Raph's neck as Leo slowly clenches his fist.)

Leo: (Looks at Don and Mikey. Angirly) "Oh my god, did you, like, see that? Raph is, like, stealing Cici away from me!"

Mikey: (Frowns) "I guess a love triangle will start." (Sighs sadly)

Don: (Pats Mikey on the shell)

(Raph slowly pulls away, staring at Cici's chocolate brown eyes then gently kisses her forehead and rest his forehead against hers.)

Raph: "Cici…"

Cici: "Y-Yeah?"

Raph: (Looks away from Cici) "….Ya should go home."

Cici: "O-Ok. You better be ready for the new dares."

Raph: (Grins) "I will."

Don: "Um, Cici, the video camera is dead."

Cici: "I'll take it home with me."

(Cici snaps as Mikey's comic books appears in his hands.)

Cici: "There you go, Mikey. Just like I promised, I gave you your comics so you won't be bored without them."

Mikey: "Thanks." (Thinking) _"I think it's a bad idea to tell her I'm not in the mood to read my comics."_

(The young host snaps as her body fades away. The red masked Turtle slowly looks at his big brother, who is glaring at Raph with furious brown eyes.)

Raph: (Smirks)

Leo: "Raph, I'm, like, _really_ angry with you for, like, kissing Cici."

Raph: "The runt belongs with me."

(Suddenly, Leo tackles Raph to the ground and begins to fight about Cici. Mikey and Don sighs heavily as they watch their big brothers fight.)

Mikey: "Dude, I'm never gonna tell Cici I love her."

Don: "Yes you will. Ribbit." (Thinking) _"I can finally stop saying ribbit!"_

To be continued….

Chapter 5 is being written…

I'm no longer using the video camera in the TMNT Dare Show because I keep forgetting to put it in.

I changed my mind. You can use dirty songs now, any song you like. Oh yeah, for now on, if you don't see your name/dares in the story, that means I'm putting it in the next chapter.

Is anyone is a DevaintART member or knows anyone who is a member? If you are, I give you the honors to draw your favorite part in the TMNT Dare Show, you can pair me with the Turtles, or you can make a little comic with me and the Turtles if you like. Tell me when its up on DevaintART so I can see it. : )

Answer the following questions. (This is for fun so you don't have to answer them if you don't want to.)

1. What is your favorite part/moment?

2. What is your favorite quote/line from the TMNT Dare Show?

3. Who should I be with and why?

4: which nickname is better?

A. Raphie-poo

B. Leo-kins

C. Donnietello

D. Mikeylanglo

5. What is your dares?


	5. Day Four

I'm glad that everybody loves the TMNT Dare Show. : )

Chapter Five

Day Four

(Cici's body reappears, a large smile glowing on her face.)

Cici: "Welcome back to day four of the TMNT Dare Show!"

Mikey: "Sup Dudette!"

Cici: "Hi Mikey!"

(Raph pushes his little brother away and grabs the small teen, kissing her lips. Cici's cheeks slowly blushes as the dark green Turtle pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. A grin slowly grew on Raph's face then Leo pulls Cici away from his red masked brother and gently kisses her forehead.)

Don: "Hi Cici."

Cici: "Hi Donnietello! I can see your happy that you're not saying ribbit."

Don: (Smiles)

Leo: "Cici, is your hair longer?"

Cici: "Yep. I'm glad you noticed it."

Leo: "Its really pretty."

Cici: (Giggles) "Thank you, Leo-kins."

Mikey: "Du-"

Raph: "Cici, I thi-"

Cici: "Raphie-poo, that was rude of you! Mikey was trying to say something to me and you interrupted him! Say sorry to him….or else."

Raph: "Or else what?"

Cici: "Or….I'll….leave you for good to be with Leo."

(The Sai wielding Turtle grabs Cici, forcing his lips against hers. He pulls away, a grin plastered on his face.)

Raph: "I hate liars."

Cici: "Then why do you love me?"

Raph: "I don't know anymore." (Kisses Cici on lips)

Cici: "Say sorry to Mikeylanglo."

Raph: "Fine." (Looks at Mikey) "Mikey….I'm sorry…for interrupting you."

Mikey: "Its ok."

Don: "Cici, can you bring the envelope?"

Cici: "Sure."

(The teen host snaps as a silver envelope appears in Leo's hands. The blue masked Turtle opens the envelope and sighs.)

Leo: "Leo Fan dares Cici and Raph to be in a dark closet for 5 minutes."

Raph: (Grins. Looks at Cici) "We get to be alone in the closet again."

Cici: (Blushes)

Leo: "Cici, if Raph does anything, tell me."

Cici: "O-Ok."

Leo: (Kisses Cici on the forehead)

(The dark green Turtle grabs the tiny human, holding her bridal style and walks to the closet. Raph closes the door behind him as Leo slowly clenches his fist.)

Don: "You still don't trust Raph alone with Cici, right?"

Leo: "Yeah."

Mikey: "They're gonna be in a dark closet for 5 minutes."

Leo: "Raph will figure out what to do with Cici."

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I hope he doesn't do anything to Dudette."_

Don: "I wonder what Raph will do in 5 minutes."

Mikey: "Dude, he'll probably make out with Cici."

Leo: (Looks at the closet door) "I don't believe he'll make out with her."

Mikey: "Why don't you belie-oh….you believe they will…do _it_."

Leo: "Yeah."

Mikey: "Leo…I don't hear anything and its pitch black in there. I don't think they can do anything in a dark closet."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Mikey….we. Are. NINJAS! We can do _anything_ in the dark!"

Mikey: "Oh."

Don: "Mikey, maybe you should press your ear against the door."

Mikey: "Why?"

Don: "To hear what they're doing."

Mikey: "OK."

(The orange masked Turtle walks over to the closet door and pressed his ear against it.)

Leo: "Do you hear anything?"

Mikey: "They're only talking."

Don: "What are they talking about?"

Mikey: "Um….I can't hear what they're saying. Its muffled."

Leo: "Can you hear some of it."

Mikey: "Yeah, I'll talk like them." (Imitates Cici) "Raphie-poo…do you really love me?" (Imitates Raph) "Yeah, I do love you, babe." (Imitates Cici) "….I don't care if its dark, I want you to kiss me."

(Suddenly, a sheet of paper slides from under the door. Mikey, Leo, and Don slowly raises their brows as the purple masked Turtle picks it up.)

Mikey: "Donnie, what does it say?"

Don: "It says….'Mikey, we know you're listening to us and telling Leo-kins and Donnietello what we're doing. P.S. Stop it, Raphie-poo doesn't like it and knows that Leo-kins doesn't trust him alone with me. P.S.S. I'm afraid of the dark. P.S.S.S. I'm using my BlackBerry for light to write this note. P.S.S.S.S. Donnietello, I know you're reading this note to Mikeylanglo and Leo-kins, I kinda predicted this would happen. P.S.S.S.S.S. Rip this note in pieces and forget this ever happened."

M+L: (Blinks twice)

Mikey: (Rubs his neck) "That was a lot of P.S.'s."

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

(A loud thud is heard inside the closet. The blue masked Turtle slowly clenches his fists, his brown eyes locked on the closet.)

Don: "One minute left."

(Another thud is heard, this time it was louder. Leo growls angrily as Mikey and Don stares at him with worried eyes.)

Leo: "If Raph is trying to-"

Mikey: "Dude, maybe they're doing something else."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Ok, Mikey, tell me what _you_ think what they're doing in there."

Mikey: "Uh….I think they're punching the wall and tricking us they're doing it."

Leo: "You think they're punching the wall?"

Mikey: "Y-Yeah…"

Don: "Its time for them to get out."

(The Katana wielding Turtle heads over to the closet door, with his little brothers following him, and quickly opens the door. Leo's brown eyes grew wide as Don and Mikey slowly peek over their big brothers shoulders. The dark green Turtle has the small girl pinned against the wall, Cici's blue jeans are hanging around her knees, Raph's arms are tightly around her waist, bringing her body closer to his, and he's kissing her neck.)

Leo: (Crosses arms) "I knew it."

(The small girl and the red masked Turtle slowly looks at Leo. Cici's cheeks slowly turned red as Raph quickly smirks at his furious big brother.)

Mikey: "Leo was right."

Don: "Well….I wonder what will happen next."

(The young host pushes the dark green Turtle away from her, pulls her pants up, and runs toward Leo. She grabs his left arm, holding it tightly in her small hands.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, its not what you think!"

Leo: "Its not what I think?" (Sighs heavily) "Explain to me why you had your pants down, Raph having you against the wall and kissing your neck!"

Cici: "….I didn't have my pants _all_ the way down. It was hanging around my knees."

Leo: "Cici….we're you about to do _it_ with Raph?"

Cici: "No."

Leo: "Did he forced himself on you?"

Cici: "No. he wanted to show me that ninjas can do anything in the dark." (Blushes) "That's what happened…."

Leo: (Glares at Raph)

Raph: (Smirks) "We would've gone _all_ the way if the time was longer."

Cici: (Hides behind Leo)

Raph: "Babe, have ya forgotten that we're still married?"

Cici: "N-No."

Mikey: "Dude, so you no longer calling Dudette runt or brat?"

Raph: "I might call her runt again. That might be her nickname."

Cici: "Wha? I don't want that for my nickname! I want something better!"

Don: "Cici, maybe you should bring the next envelope."

Cici: "I want a better nickname! No girlie nickname!"

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, bring the next envelope."

Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm. Whines) "Leo-kins, you haven't given me a nickname yet!" (Shakes Leo's arm) "I. Want. A. Nickname. From. You!"

Leo: "I'm still thinking of one."

Cici: (Still whining) "You've been thinking since _yesterday_!"

Leo: (Kisses Cici's forehead and pats her head) "I'll figure out a perfect nickname for you."

(Cici softly sighs then snapped as a dark brown envelope appears in Mikey's hands. The young Turtle sighs heavily, his bright blue eyes ran to Cici then to the envelope in his hands.)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, what's wrong?"

Mikey: "N-Nothing…"

Cici: "If you don't want to read it, I'll read it for you."

Mikey: "Its ok, I can read it."

Cici: "Are you sure?"

Mikey: "Yeah." (Looks away and blushes)

Raph: (Thinking) _"Am I seeing things or did Mikey blush?"_

Mikey: (Opens the envelope) "BMBmikester dares Cici to spend 2 hours in a fully decked out bedroom with Raph."

Leo: (Growls angrily)

Cici: (Blushes) "Again? I'm going to be alone with Raph _again_?" (Thinking) _"Oh dear, Raphie-poo got his time alone with me longer…."_

Raph: (Grins) "Hey runt-"

Cici: "Raphie-poo! Don't call me a runt anymore!"

Raph: "Do you want me to call you a princess?"

Cici: "Princess? Do I look like a princess?"

Raph: "Yeah, ya do look like a princess. A sexy princess."

Cici: "I don't look like a princess! I was excited when you called me a princess on day 3 of the dare show but I'm a tomboy! A princess doesn't like to play sports with boys, a princess doesn't buy their clothes in the boy section at the store, a-"

Don: "You buy your clothes in the boy section?"

Cici: "Only the shirts. Now let me finished!"

Leo: "Cici, we get it. You don't look like a princess." (Sighs heavily) "You should start the dare."

(The teen host softly sighs then snaps her small fingers as a wooden door with a sparkly red heart on it appears. A grin plastered on Raph's face as he grabs Cici, wraps his muscular arms around her waist as her cheeks slowly blushes.)

Raph: "Ya ready to be alone again?"

Cici: (Looks away and blushes) "I guess I am."

(The dark green Turtle lifts the small teen in his arms, carrying her bridal style and heads for the wooden door. He quickly opens it and slams it shut as he entered it.)

Don: "Well…we have to wait for them…again."

Mikey: "Dude, look at Leo."

(The younger Turtle turned their attention to Leo, his brown eyes glaring at the wooden door, his fists tightly clenched, and anger boiling inside him.)

Mikey: "Um….Leo?"

Leo: (Angrily) "What?"

Mikey: "You….wanna play a game?"

Leo: "No."

Mikey: "Are you sure?"

Leo: "Yes."

Mikey: "Are you really sure?"

Leo: "Yes."

Mikey: "…..Are you really, _really_ sure?"

Leo: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Nervous smile) "I'll stop talking to you now."

Don: (Chuckles)

(2 hours later…..)

(ME: I will work on a story on what Raph and I did together in the full decked bedroom.)

Mikey: "Dude, I'm bored!"

Don: "We know. You've been complaining every 15 minutes."

Mikey: (Sighs heavily. Thinking) _"I'm only bored because Cici isn't here with me."_

(The Nunchuck wielding Turtle's blue eyes ran to Leo, who is sitting on the floor and still glaring at the wooden door.)

Mikey: "Dude, did he stare at the door this whole time?"

Don: "Yep. I've tried talking to him but….he ignored me the whole time."

Mikey: "Dude, he's worried about Cici. I'm worried too because…"

Don: "You love her."

Leo: (Stands up and looks at Mikey) "Mikey, you love Cici?"

Mikey: (Eyes widen) "Uh…Leo, you heard wrong. I love her….like she's my own sister!"

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Mikey, how long?"

Mikey: "Well…since day one."

Leo: "Day one? Let me guess…it was love at first sight?"

Mikey: "No. It started out as a tiny crush."

Leo: (Looks at Don) "You knew this whole time?"

Don: "Mikey told me yesterday when you and Raph were in the closet with Cici."

Mikey: (Falls on his knees and grabs Leo's left leg) "Leo, please don't tell Raph and Cici! Raph would probably hurt me and Cici would probably stop being my friend!"

Leo: "Fine. I won't tell them."

Mikey: (Stands up) "Really?"

Leo: (Looks at the door again) "Yeah, I promise."

(The wooden door slams open as Raph walks out with Cici riding on his back. The young host giggles and waves to the other Turtles.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, look at me! Raphie-poo is giving me a piggyback ride!"

D+M: (Laughs)

Leo: "Raph, I'm surprised that you're actually giving her a piggyback ride."

Raph: "Well…..she threatened me."

Mikey: "She threatened you?"

Cici: "Yep." (Giggles) "I threatened him. I told him I would turn him into a baby."

(Cici jumps off Raph's back and ran to the Katana wielding Turtle, giving him a _big_ hug. Leo smiles, patting the small girl on the head then kisses her head. Cici giggles again, resting her head against the blue masked Turtles plastron.)

Leo: "Cici, what did you and Raph do in the bedroom?"

Cici: (Looks at Leo) "Nothing. Nothing at _all_."

Raph: "We did _it_ for five minutes."

D+M+L: (Looks at Cici)

Leo: "You did _it_ for five minutes?" (Rest his hands on Cici's shoulders) "What happened? Did he-"

Cici: "Leo-kins, he didn't forced himself on me. He begged."

Mikey: "He begged?" (Laughs)

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Cici: (Giggles) "He wouldn't stop begging. It was _so_ adorable! He acted like a little kid."

Don: "Cici, what else did you guys do?"

Cici: "Well….we cuddled, kissed a lot, made each other mad, did the nasty for five minutes, and that's pretty much it."

Raph: (Wraps his arms around Cici's waist and kisses her cheek)

Cici: (Giggles)

(The Katana wielding Turtle pushes his red masked brother away from the black haired girl, pulling her into a hug, and gently kissed her forehead. Raph growls angrily, glaring angrily at his big brother.)

Leo: "Cici, I think we should go to the next dare."

Cici: "Ok." (Kisses Leo's nose and looks at Mikey) "Mikeylanglo, read the next dare!"

Mikey: (Pulls out the envelope) "BMBmikester dares Raph to go one hour without getting mad at anyone."

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Poor Raphie-poo."

Don: "Raph, this will be hard for you."

Raph: "Shut up, Don."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, I will not snap my fingers. You have to do this on your own."

Raph: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: "Dudette, Raph can't do anything on his own. I think you should snap your fingers."

Cici: "Nope. It will feel like I'm cheating on a game with my snapping powers." (Looks at Raph) "Raphie-poo, you start no-"

(The dark green Turtle yanks Cici toward him, tightly wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. Her cheeks slowly turned rosey pink as Raph gently kisses her cheeks then her lips.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, remember not to get mad for an hour."

Raph: "I'll try."

Mikey: "Dudette, Raph will lose his anger to _anything_. One little thing could set him off."

Raph: "Babe, can ya slap Mikey for me?"

Cici: "No. I promise myself to never slap people ever again. Slapping people is not nice. It won't fix problems."

Raph: "Stomp on his foot?"

Cici: "No."

Raph: "How about ya give him an Indian Burn?"

Cici: (Angrily) "No! Raphie-poo, I won't do that for you!"

(Cici pulls herself away from the Sai wielding Turtle, ran to Leo, and grabs his arm. She stands on her tippy toes, kissing the Turtle Leader's cheek.)

Leo: (Looks at Raph) "Raph, you don't mind if Cici and I make out for a while?"

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: (Getting angry) "Leo, ya better not-"

Don: "Raph, remember that you can't get mad for an hour."

Raph: (Sighs heavily)

(Leo pulls the tiny human closer to him, gently kissing her lips. He rest his hands on Cici's cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs. Raph clenches his fists as his big brother pulls away, resting his forehead against Cici's.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"I can't get mad for an hour. Stupid fans for doing this to me."_

Mikey: "Dudette, how much do you love Raph and Leo?"

Cici: "I love them more than the entire universe!"

Leo: "Really?"

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: (Grabs Cici and kisses her cheek)

Cici: "How much do you love me?"

Raph: "You really want to know, babe?"

Cici: "Yeah."

Raph: "I love ya enough…" (Grins) "…to start a family with you."

Cici: (Blushes) "Uh…..I…um…don't know what to say…." (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, what about you?"

(Leo gently yanks Cici towards him, their faces inches away. He stares at her chocolate brown eyes as a smile slowly grows on his face.)

Leo: "I love you more than Bushido."

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Cici, I love you more than my comics books and video games."_

Cici: (Giggles)

(The blue masked Turtle pats Cici on the head then kisses her forehead. The small girl blushes as Leo gently kisses her lips. Raph glares at the Turtle Leader, watching his big brother make out with Cici.)

Leo: "Cici…."

Cici: "Y-Yeah?"

Leo: "I love you."

Cici: (Smiles) "I love you too."

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Mikey, this is your chance! Tell Cici you love her!"_

Raph: (Looks at Mikey) "Mikey, what's wrong?"

Mikey: "N-Nothing."

Raph: "Are you sure?"

Mikey: "Y-Yeah…."

Leo: (Looks at Raph. Thinking) _"Raph….Mikey loves Cici too. He's afraid of telling her because he thinks you'll hurt him."_

(Raph grabs Cici away from his big brother, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. He gently kisses her forehead then her cheeks.)

Raph: (Whispers in Cici's ear) "Remember that you belong to me, ok?"

Cici: "I'm not you're property."

Leo: "Hey! Ninja Dropout! Don't keep her to yourself!"

Raph: (Looks at Leo) "Shut up, she's mine."

Cici: (Thinking) _"Didn't I just told him that I'm not his property?"_

Raph: "Watch this. I'll do something that you'll never do to her, Fearless Leader."

Cici: "Huh?"

Raph: (Grabs Cici's butt)

Cici: "EEEK!" (Glares angrily at Raph)

Raph: (Grins) "Did ya like that? Ya want me to do that again?"

Cici: (Looks away and blushes) "No."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's butt again)

Cici: "STOP DOING THAT!"

Raph: (Chuckles and grabs her butt again)

Cici: "STOP IT!"

Leo: "Raph, stop grabbing her butt! You can see she doesn't like that!"

Raph: "Don't tell me what to do."

Leo: "I'm the leader…so I can tell you want to do."

(The dark green Turtle angrily walks toward his blue masked brother. Cici and the two younger Turtles stare at Raph with wide eyes.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, you're not suppose to get mad for an hour!"

(The small teen runs over to Raph, grabbing him by his right arm, and pulling him into a kiss. Her small hands rested on his cheeks as Raph slowly wraps muscular arms around Cici's waist. He forced his tongue in, exploring her mouth, and trying to fight for ownership of her mouth. He pulls away, staring at Cici's chocolate brown eyes.)

Raph: "What was that for?"

Cici: (Blushes) "I-It was the…." (Looks away) "…only way to calm you down."

Raph: (Grins and pats Cici's head) "Thanks for the kiss. Ya should know that I love the taste of your mouth."

Cici: (Cheeks slowly turn redder) "Uh….I don't know what to say."

(Leo grabs Cici, hugging her from behind, and gently kissing her soft cheek. Raph crosses his arms, watching the Katana wielding Turtle continuing kissing Cici's cheek.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"Fearless Leader, I hate you so much."_

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I think this will be the day I'll tell Cici that I love her! I don't care what Raph will do to me!"_

Don: "Cici, I think we should-"

Mikey: "DUDETTE!"

Cici: (Looks at Mikey) "What it is, Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: "Dudette, I….I…"

Cici: (Raises brow)

Mikey: "I….I….love y-to know what the fans think on who you should be with."

Cici: "Well…..everyone wants me to be with Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Looks at Leo and smirks) "Did ya hear that, Splinter Jr.? The fans wants Cici to be with _me_ and not _you_."

Cici: "Only _one_ person wants me to be with Leo-kins."

Leo: "One?"

Raph: "Leo, since no one wants you to be with Cici, just stay away from her."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "No. I love Cici and I can stay near her if I want to. I don't care what the fans think."

Raph: "Leo, I'm telling you to stay away from my girl."

Leo: "She's _my_ girl."

Raph: (Getting angry) "I love her more than ya do!"

Leo: "I love her the most."

Cici: (Happily) "I love you both equally!"

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Babe, stay out of this."

(The small girl slowly frowns and walks toward Mikey, resting her forehead against his plastron. The young Turtle's cheeks quickly blushes then he slowly pats Cici's head.)

Don: "Raph, remember not to get mad."

Raph: "How long has it been?"

Mikey: "10 minutes."

Raph: (Getting angry) "10 minutes? Are you freakin kidding me? Its been 10 freakin minutes!"

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, you can't get mad!"

Raph: (Clears throat) "I'm not getting mad."

Cici: "Yes you are."

Raph: "No I'm not."

Cici: "Yes you are."

Raph: "No I'm not."

Cici: "Yes you are!"

Raph: (Getting angry) "No I'm not!"

Cici: (Giggles) "Yes you are!"

(The Sai wielding Turtle grabs Cici, forcing his lips against hers. He deepens the kiss, trying to force his tongue in her mouth but Cici is using her tongue to fight back. Raph slowly pulls away, glaring at the young host.)

Raph: "You were trying to make me mad."

Cici: (Smiles) "Yes, I was trying to make you mad."

Raph: (Pinches Cici's nose)

Cici: "OW!"

Raph: "That was for not letting me put my tongue in your mouth."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

(Leo yanks the small host away from his red masked brother, wrapping his arms around her waist.)

Don: (Thinking) _"I feel bad for Cici. She keeps getting pulled back and forth by Raph and Leo."_

Cici: "Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: "Knock, knock."

Leo: (Chuckles) "Who's there?"

Cici: "Broccoli!"

Leo: "Broccoli who?"

Cici: (Giggles) "Broccoli doesn't have a last name, silly!"

Leo: (Chuckles again and pats Cici's head)

Raph: "Babe, why don't ya tell me those stupid jokes?"

Cici: (Glares at Raph) "Stupid jokes? My jokes aren't stupid!"

Raph: "Yes they are."

Cici: (Pouts) "Raphie-poo, don't be mean!"

Mikey: "Yeah, don't be mean to Dudette!" (Punches Raph's arm)

Raph: "Mikey, after this dare is over, I'm gonna-"

Mikey: "Lose your temper and hurt me?"

Raph: "Yeah."

Cici: (Grabs Raph's arm and starts shaking it) "Raphie-poo, don't threaten to hurt Mikey! He's your baby brother!"

Raph: "Cici, don't tell me what to do."

Cici: (Bites Raph's arm)

Raph: (Jerks his arm away) "Don't bite me on the arm anymore. I want you to bite something else."

Cici: (Raises brows) "Something else?"

L+D+M: (Raises brows)

Raph: (Grins) "Yeah. I want ya to bite my di-"

Cici: "NO WAY! That's gross! I'll never do that!"

Raph: "It would be better if ya lick it or…suck it."

Cici: "EW! STOP TELLING ME TO DO GROSS STUFF!"

Raph: "How about-"

Leo: "Raph, that's enough! She doesn't want to do that!"

Cici: "Yeah! I'm not that kind of girl! I won't enjoy it!…I'm sensitive…"

Mikey: "Dudette?"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Mikey: "If you don't like Raph saying those things to you, you should…break up with him."

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Cici: "But….I love Raphie-poo."

Don: "You hate it when he says disgusting things to you."

Raph: "She acts like she hates it but she secretly loves it."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, you're wrong! I hate it!"

Raph: "Ya love it."

Cici: (Stomps her foot on the ground) "I don't love it, I hate it when you say nasty things to me!"

Leo: "Raph….Cici doesn't deserve to be with you."

Raph: (Getting angry) "Shut up, Teacher's Pet. When the stupid TMNT Dare Show started, she wanted me more than you!"

Cici: (Blinks twice) "The TMNT Dare Show is not stupid."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Raph…..don't get mad."

Raph: (Getting mad) "I'M NOT GETTING MAD!"

Mikey: "Dude, you're getting mad."

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Babe, can ya _please_ slap Mikey for me?"

Cici: "No."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's shoulders) "Slap him _now_."

Cici: "No, I-" Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheeks)

Cici: "OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away and rubs her cheek)

Raph: (Looks at Don) "Donnie, slap Mikey for me."

Don: "I'm sorry but I won't do it."

Raph: (Looks at Leo) "I can't believe I'm asking _you_, but can you slap Mikey for me?"

Leo: "No."

Mikey: "Poor Raph. No one will slap me for him." (Sticks out his tongue)

Raph: "How long has it been _now_?"

Don: "20 minutes."

Raph: (Getting angry) "This is taking forever!"

Cici: "Raphie-poo, remember not to-"

Raph: "I know! Don't get mad!"

Mikey: (Chuckles)

Raph: "What are ya laughing about?"

Mikey: "Its funny to see that you can't do this dare. Dude, you keep getting mad and Cici keeps reminding you not to get mad."

Raph: "Leave me alone, Mikey."

Mikey: "Dude, its true! You get mad and Cici reminds you! Even the fans can see-"

Raph: "Don't say _anything_ about our stupid fans."

Mikey: "Dude, don't call our fans stupid. Have you forgotten that Dudette is still a _fan_ and your _girlfriend_? If you can accept Cici as your girlfriend then maybe you can accept our fans as _friends_."

Raph: (Getting angry) "How can I be _friends_ with those idiots? If I go out in the open, the first thing that will happen to me is get tackled by our stupid fans, who are mostly _girls_! They won't give me a freakin chance to be friends with them! They care about something else!"

Don: (Looks at Leo) "How did this argument changed from Raph getting mad to yelling about being friends with our fans?"

(Leo shrugs then slowly looks at Cici, who is humming the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song and picking her nose.)

Leo: "Cici, stop picking your nose."

Cici: (Pulls her finger out of her nose) "Sorry…I was bored." (Looks at Raph) "Is Raphie-poo getting mad?"

Leo: "Yeah."

Raph: (Getting more angry) "The stupid fans gives us stupid dares for this stupid TMNT Dare Show!"

Cici: "Raphie-poo, the TMNT Dare Show is not stupid." (Rest her hands on her chest) "Its good for your soul."

(Out of nowhere, angelic music plays as the Turtles raises their brows and look around the large room.)

Don: "Cici, did you do that?"

Cici: "Do what?"

Don: "Make angelic music play out of nowhere."

Cici: "….Donnietello, are you going crazy? I didn't hear angelic music."

Mikey: "I heard it."

Raph: "I heard it too."

Leo: "Cici, we all heard it."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "I didn't hear a thing." (Blinks twice again) "I'm surrounded by crazy Turtles."

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheeks)

Cici: "OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away and rubs her cheek)

Mikey: "Dude, you need to stop pinching her cheeks!"

Raph: "Why do you care? She's _my_ girlfriend and not yours."

Mikey: "I care because….I…." (Looks away and blushes) "I care because she's my best friend!"

Raph: "I don't know why but….you're acting like you love her."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

L+D: (Looks at Mikey)

Mikey: "I-I don't love her!"

Raph: "If ya did love her and try to get near her, I'll beat ya to a bloody pulp."

Mikey: (Gulps) "I….I don't love her."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's butt)

Cici: "EEEK!"

Leo: (Crosses arms. Angrily) "Raph, that's-"

Mikey: "Dude, if you keep grabbing her butt, she's gonna leave you."

Raph: "No she won't."

Mikey: "Yes she will."

Raph: (Getting angry) "Shut up, Mikey."

Mikey: "No, I won't shut up."

(Suddenly, Raph ran towards his baby brother, tackling him to the ground as Cici, Leo, and Don watch the dark green Turtle beat up the orange masked Turtle.)

Cici: "Oh dear, Raphie-poo got mad."'

Don: "Cici, it hasn't been an hour. Its been 24 minutes."

Cici: "I know."

Leo: "Do we continue with this dare?"

Cici: "Nope. We'll just go to the next dare since Raphie-poo got super angry. Mikeylanglo, read the next dare!"

Don: "Um….Mikey can't read the next dare."

Cici: "Why?"

Leo: (Sighs heavily) "Cici, Raph is beating him up."

Cici: "Oh."

(Cici's chocolate brown eyes ran to Raph, who has Mikey in a headlock. The small girl sighs heavily as she walks over to the red and orange masked Turtles then she rested her hands on her hips.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, stop beating up Mikeylanglo! I need him to read the next dare!"

Raph: "Have someone else read the next stupid dare! (Continues to beat Mikey)

Mikey: "OW! OW!"

(The tan girl sighs again as her eyes ran to the dark brown envelope on the concrete floor and picks it up. She opens the envelope and clears her throat as the red masked Turtle lets go of his little brother.)

Cici: "BMBmikester dares Raph to take Cici out on his bike being the transportation to the movies."

Raph: (Pokes Cici's forehead) "Hey, do you remember that I _destroyed_ my motorcycle yesterday because of a stupid dare?"

(A smile slowly grew on Cici's face as she snaps her small fingers. Raph's bike appears in the room, all fixed and it doesn't look like it was destroyed.)

Raph: (Smiles) "My bike…"

Mikey: "Dudette, that's cool that you brought Raph's bike back."

Raph: (Pats Cici's head) "Thanks."

Cici: (Giggles)

Leo: "Cici, be careful on your date with Raph."

Cici: "Ok."

Raph: (Grabs Cici and wraps his arms around her waist) "I'm gonna pick the movie, ok?"

Cici: "No scary movie."

Raph: "Fine."

Cici: "You promise."

Raph: "I promise."

Don: "How long will you guys be gone?"

Cici: (Shrugs) "I don't know. It depends on how long the movie is."

Mikey: "Dudette?"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Mikey: "I….never mind. Be safe on your date."

Cici: (Smiles) "Ok."

(Cici snaps as she, Raph, and his bike disappears. Mikey slowly swings his arms back and forth as his blue eyes ran to his two big brothers.)

Mikey: "So….what do we do now?"

Leo: (Crosses arms) "We wait."

Don: "For how long?"

Leo: "Don't know."

Mikey: "Leo-"

Leo: "Hold on, Mikey. I have to say something to the fans."

Mikey: "You do?"

Leo: "Yeah." (Clears throat) "Fans, I want you to stop making dares for Raph and Cici. I don't trust that Ninja Dropout alone with Cici! That is all."

Mikey: "Dude-"

Leo: (Looks at Mikey) "Mikey, you don't trust Raph either."

Mikey: "Yeah…I don't trust him."

Don: "So….what do you guys want to talk about?" (Slowly smiles)

Mikey: "Uh….Don…you did a creepy smile."

Don: (Raises brow) "I did?"

Leo: "He didn't do a creepy smile."

Mikey: "I thought it was creepy."

D+L: (Blinks twice)

Mikey: "Dude, you wanted to talk."

Don: "I wanted to know what you guys wanted to talk about."

Mikey: "Dude, we are talking. Talking about your creepy smile."

Leo: (Rubs his temples and sighs)

Don: "My smile wasn't creepy."

Mikey: "You and Cici have the creepiest smiles."

Leo: (Looks at Mikey) "Why are you bringing Cici into this conversation?"

Mikey: "Uh…."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Mikey, Cici and Raph will figure out that you have a crush on her."

Mikey: (Ignores Leo) "Like I said, Donnietello, you have a creepy smile."

Don: (Sighs heavily)

(2 hours later…)

(ME: I will work on a story on what happened on the date.)

Don: "MIKEY! FOR THE LAST TIME, MY SMILE ISN'T CREEPY!"

Mikey: "Dude, I struck a nerve, didn't I?"

Leo: "You are driving us nuts. Stop talking about how Donnie's smile is creepy."

Mikey: "Fine, I'll stop."

(Cici and Raph appears in the large room, glaring at each other as Don and Mikey slowly raised their brows.)

Leo: "What happened on the date?"

Cici: (Whines) "He wouldn't let me go to PetsMart! I love seeing animals there!"

Don: "That's it? He wouldn't let you go to PetsMart?"

Cici: (Stomps her foot on the ground) "He said we didn't have time! We had plenty of time to go in PetsMart!"

Raph: "The runt gotten into a stupid hissy fit."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

Mikey: "Dudette, maybe you can go next time."

Cici: "I doubt it."

Leo: "Cici, I promise to take you to PetsMart."

Cici: (Baby voice) "You promise, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Kisses Cici's forehead) "I promise."

Cici: "Leo-kins, if you break your promise, I'll kick you in your man area."

Leo: (Pats Cici's head)

Raph: "Hey brat, read the next stupid dare."

Don: "Raph, did you and Cici-"

Raph: "We broke up on the stupid date!"

Cici: "_I_ broke up with _you_."

Raph: "You broke up with me over something stupid!"

Cici: (Ignores Raph and grabs Leo's arm) "Leo-kins, can I read the next dare?"

Leo: "Yeah."

Cici: "BMBmikester dares Don and April to sing I am a Superstar. Don sings the girl part and April sings the boy part."

Don: "I have to sing the girl part?"

Cici: "Yep."

(The small host snaps as April appears in the room. April looks at Cici, who sticks out her tongue.)

Cici: "Big Butt, you are a female dog."

April: "Did you call me a bitch?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Yes. Yes I did."

Don: "Uh….Cici, can we get this over with?"

Cici: "Sure."

(The young host snaps as techno music plays.)

Don: "I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

Superstar!

Get many money honey

I'm a superstar

My life is funny honey

Have you seen my car?

I know a lot of people

I'm a superstar

Everybody know me

Right from near to far."

April: "I got a plane."

Don: "Got a plane."

April: "I love the fame."

Don: "Love the fame."

April: "You know my name."

Don: "Know my name.

And I just want you to know

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

Superstar!"

April: "I got a red Ferrai

I'm a superstar

I really like to party

Am I cool or what?

I love a lot of men

I'm a superstar

Star's got a freaky living

That's the way we are."

Don: "I got a plane."

April: "Got a plane."

Don: "I love the fame."

April: "Love the fame."

Don: "You know my name."

April: "Know my name."

Don: "And I just want you to know

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

Superstar!

I got fortune

I got fame

Love it when you say my name

Love to party

I am naughty

Prettier than everybody!"

April: "I got muscles

I'm a stud

Jealous people kiss my butt

I'm so fly, I'll make you cry

Cross my heart and hope to die."

Don: "I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!"

(The songs ends as Cici, the orange, red, and blue masked Turtle claps.)

April: "Can I go home?"

Cici: "Yes you can."

April: "Go ahead and snap-"

Cici: "Big Butt?"

April: "Yeah?…"

Cici: "You are the only person in the world I know who haves the biggest butt."

April: (Growls angrily)

Leo: "Cici, I think that's enough."

Cici: "Leo-kins, its true. Her butt is _huge_! Plus…she's ugly!"

April: "I'M NOT UGLY, YOU MIDGET!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!" (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, tell her I'm not a midget!"

Leo: (Sighs and looks at April) "April….she's not a midget."

April: (Ignores Leo) "Cici, take me home!"

Cici: "Ok, I'll take you to a different place!"

(The small teen snaps as the orange haired woman disappears. Don slowly looks at Cici, who sticks out her tongue at Raph.)

Don: "Cici, where did you put April?"

Cici: (Smiles evilly) "I put her in a mental institution."

Turtles: "YOU DID WHAT?"

Cici: "You guys have a bad listening problem! I said I put her in a mental institution! The place for crazy people!"

Don: "I understand you hate her but you didn't have to do that! Take her out of there!"

Cici: (Slowly blinks twice) "You really love her, don't you, Donnietello?"

L+R+M: (Looks at Don)

Don: (Blushes and slowly nods)

Cici: (Sighs heavily then snaps her fingers) "Ok, she's no longer at the mental insitution, I returned her home."

Don: (Smiles sweetly) "Thanks."

Cici: (Looks away) "Donnie, you ruined my fun by being in love with Big Butt." (Looks at Don and sticks out her tongue)

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: "OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away) "Stop pinching my cheeks, Mr. I-Wouldn't-Take-My-Girlfriend-To-PetsMart!"

Raph: "Leo promised you he would take ya to the stupid PetsMar-"

(Suddenly, the tan girl kicks Raph between the legs, his brothers watching with wide eyes. The dark green Turtle fell to the floor and groans loudly.)

Mikey: "Dude, how many times have Raph been kicked there?"

Don: "I forgot."

Cici: (Runs over to Leo and hides behind him)

Raph: (Growls angrily. Stands up and tries to ignore the pain then looks at Cici) "Ya need to quit being mad about not going to PetsMart!"

Cici: (Peeks over Leo's right shoulder and sticks out her tongue)

Raph: (Sighs angirly) "Ya wanna know the truth on why I said we didn't have time to go to PetsMart? I didn't want to go on! The place stinks! I hate animals!"

Cici: "Really?"

Raph: "Yeah."

Cici: (Blinks twice and sticks out her tongue)

Raph: "Whats wrong now?"

Cici: "You could of told me the truth from the start!"

Leo: "Cici, I think that's enough. He told you the truth."

(The black haired girl slowly looks at Leo then at Raph. She walks toward the Sai Wielding Turtle, stepping on her tippy toes, and kisses him on the cheek. Raph smiles back and gently kisses her forehead as Cici slowly blushes.)

Mikey: (Frowns. Thinking) _"Cici…I love you…but I know we'll never get together."_

Don: (Looks at Mikey then at Cici) "Um…Cici, can you bring the next envelope?"

Cici: (Looks at Don) "Sure."

(The small host snaps as a pink envelope appears in Raph's hands then he quickly opens the folded paper.)

Raph: "RambaRedMoon dares Mikey to kiss Karai."

Mikey: "WHAT!"

Cici: (Burst out in laughter)

Miikey: (Frowns)

Don: (Pats Mikey's shell)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, don't be sad. Just pretend she's a girl you have a crush on."

Mikey: (Smiles) "Ok, I can do that."

(The teenage host snaps as Karai appears in the room. The katana wielding woman's emerald green eyes ran to Cici, who tightly grabs Raph's hand.)

Karai: "What is my dare?"

Leo: "Mikey was dared to kiss you."

Karai: "Is that a joke?"

Cici: (Rest her hands on her hips) "Karai, if it was a joke, we would be laughing!"

Karai: (Roll eyes) "Can we get this over with?"

Cici: (Looks at Mikey) "Mikeylanglo, go kiss the _second_ ugliest woman in the world."

Karai: (Glares at Cici)

Cici: (Smiles) "Its true."

Raph: "Mikey, hurry up and kiss Karai."

(Mikey walks to Karai, gently kissing her lips. He quickly pulled away and wipes his lips as Cici cheers and claps for the young Turtle.)

Cici: "Yay! You did it, Mikeylanglo!"

Karai: "Can I go now?"

Cici: "Sure."

(The small girl snaps as the black haired woman disappears. Cici giggles, running towards Leo and hugs him. The katana wielding Turtle smiles as he gently kisses her forehead.)

Cici: (Pokes Leo's nose) "Poke."

Leo: (Pats Cici's head)

Cici: "No Leo-kins. You have to poke me back!"

Leo: (Smiles) "Ok." (Pokes Cici's forehead)

Cici: "You have to say poke too!"

Leo: "Can I just poke you?"

Cici: "No! Say poke!"

Leo: "Cici-"

Cici: (Angirly) "LEO-KINS, YOU GOTTA SAY POKE WHEN YOU POKE ME BACK!"

Leo: (Sighs heavily and pokes Cici's nose) "Poke."

Cici: (Giggles and pokes Leo's plastron) "Poke."

Leo: (Poke Cici's stomach) "Poke."

(Cici giggles again then ran to Raph, poking him on the nose and says poke as he smiles at the small teen.)

Cici: (Pokes Raph's nose again) "Poke."

Raph: (Grins and pinches Cici's cheeks) "Pinch."

Cici: "OW!"

(She pushes the red masked Turtle's hand away and rubs her cheek then she happily ran to the two younger Turtles.)

Cici: (Pokes Don's arm) "Poke." (Pokes Mikey's plastron) "Poke."

D+M: (Pokes Cici's cheeks) "Poke."

Cici: (Smiles)

Leo: "Cici, can we go to the next dare?"

Cici: (Looks at Leo) "Sure." (Looks at Raph) "Raphie-poo, read the next dare."

Raph: "RambaRedMoon dares Cici and Raph to sing Awake and Alive by Skillet."

Cici: (Runs over to Raph and pokes his arm) "Poke."

Raph: (Pokes Cici's nose) "Poke."

Cici: (Giggles)

Don: "Cici, can we start the dare?"

(The young host nods and snaps her small fingers as rock music plays.)

Raph: "I'm at war with the world

And they try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms!"

Cici: "Its getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last."

Raph: "I'm awake, I'm alive!

Now I know what I believe inside

Now its my time

I'll do what I want cause this is my life."

Cici: "Right here!"

Raph: "Right now!

Here!"

Cici: "Right now!

Stand my ground and never back down!"

Raph: "I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive!

I'm at war with the world

Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what, I can't be bought or sold!"

Cici: "When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again."

Raph: "I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now its my time!

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

Here."

Cici: "Right now

Stand my ground and never back down."

Raph: "I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up in the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms, I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you."

C+R: "Forever I will live for you."

Raph: "I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now its my time!

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

Here!"

Cici: "Right now!

Right here!"

Raph: "Right now!"

Cici: 'Stand my ground and never break down."

Raph: "I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up."

(The song ends as the young host bows to the blue, orange, and purple masks Turtles. Raph gently pats Cici's head then kisses her soft cheek.)

Cici: (Giggles and pokes Raph's arm) "Poke."

Raph: (Grins and pokes Cici's forehead) "Poke."

(Leo grabs Cici, gently kissing her lips. He pulls away, a smile plastered on his face as the tan human smiles back.)

Raph: "Hey babe, don't forget you're still married to me."

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "I know we're still married."

Raph: (Looks at Leo) "Keep your lips off my midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Leo: "She's _my _midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: (Smiles) "Dudette, I like it when you yell you're not a midget."

Cici: "You do?"

Mikey: "Y-Yeah…" (Looks away and blushes)

Cici: (Blinks twice) "….I'm gonna bring the next envelope!"

(She snaps as a silver envelope appears in Don's hands. He quickly opens it and clears his throat.)

Don: "StarGirl8981 dares Raph to say how he TRULY feels about Cici."

(ME: I tried my best on this dare. So….if Raph is out of character of telling his feelings, please tell me.)

(Raph slowly looks at the tan girl then walks over to her, gently pulling her toward him and gently holds her small hands. The small teen slowly smiles, steps on her tippy toes, and gently kisses the Sai wielding Turtle's left cheek.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, tell me how you feel about me."

Raph: "Cici…I love you."

Cici: (Raises brow) "Is…that it? All you have to say is 'I love you'?"

Leo: "Cici, I believe Raph doesn't love you that much. I-"

Raph: (Glares at Leo) "Shut up, Splinter Jr.!"

Mikey: "Dude-"

Raph: "Stay out of this, Mikey!"

Don: "Um…"

Raph: "Shut up, Donnie!"

Don: (Blinks twice)

Cici: "He didn't say anything, Raphie-poo!"

Don: "Raph, can you hurry up and tell Cici how you feel about her."

Raph: (Sighs and looks at Cici) "Cici, when I first met ya, I-"

Cici: "You hated me when we first met."

Raph: "Yeah…..but….for some reason…..I felt like I was being pulled to you..by an invisible rope. I didn't understand why I was falling for someone I hated." (Looks at his hands) "When I got mad a-and…hit you, I grew upset with myself….because…..I hurted the only girl I fell in love with…" (Looks at Cici and rested his left hand on her cheek) "All I could think about….was to bring you back to me. I loved it when ya jumped in my arms-"

Cici: "But you always dropped me on the concrete floor!"

Raph: "I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't want my brothers know I was falling for a fangirl."

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Maybe I can tell Dudette how I feel about her after Raph is done."_

Cici: "Raphie-poo…."

Raph: (Smiles) "I love it when ya call me that."

Cici: "Tell me more."

Raph: (Rests his forehead against Cici's) "I love being close to you. I-I…I can't stand it when you're with Leo and not with me." (Pulls Cici's body closer to his) "I will not let Fearless Leader take you away from me."

Leo: (Glares at Raph)

Raph: "I'm stronger than him and I'll protect ya from our enemies. If they lay a hand on you, I'll kill him."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Raph: "Cici….I want you and…I'll do _anything_ for you."

Cici: "Raphie-poo-"

(Suddenly, Raph forces his lips against Cici's. He pushes himself and the small girl against a wall, hungrily kissing her. Leo angrily crosses his arms, glaring at his red masked brother.)

Mikey: "…She looks like she's happy with Raph."

Don: "She'll probably choose him."

Leo: (Glares at Don) "She won't choose the Ninja Dropout!"

(The dark green Turtle deepens the kiss, tongue forced in Cici's mouth. His fingers clawing through her short black hair, bringing his body closer to hers, and moaning loudly.)

Leo: "Raph, that's enough."

(Raph's hands slowly went inside Cici's shirt as the young host quickly blushes. Leo growls angrily and quickly ran toward the kissing teens, yanking the Sai wielding Turtle away from the small girl.)

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, are you-"

Cici: "I'm ok, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Looks at Raph) "Raph….never lay your hands on her again!"

Raph: "Don't tell me what to do, Teacher's Pet."

(The older Turtles gets into a loud argument as Mikey slowly walks to Cici and stands next to her then his cheeks slowly blushes.)

Mikey: (Taps Cici's shoulder) "Dudette…"

Cici: (Looks at Mikey) "Yeah?"

Mikey: "I….I…" (Rubs his neck)

Cici: "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Mikey: "I….I love y-to tell you a awesome joke!"

Cici: (Smiles) "Really?"

Mikey: "Yep."

Cici: (Claps) "I love to hear it!"

Mikey: "Um…..okay….the joke will be _super_ funny."

Cici: "Hurry up and tell me."

Mikey: "Um….will you laugh at it?"

Cici: (Getting mad) "Yes, I will laugh at it!"

Mikey: "Ok…uh…"

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "Mikeylanglo, you don't have a joke at at all, do you?"

Mikey: (Sighs heavily) "No….I don't have a joke."

(Cici's chocolate brown eyes ran to Raph and Leo, who is violently beating each other up on the concrete floor. She sighs and watched the two older Turtles continue to fight.)

Don: "Cici-"

Cici: "I know, I gotta do something." (Thinking) _"This is what happens if I don't pay attention to them." _(Deep breath) "RAPHIE-POO, LEO-KINS! STOP FIGHTING!"

(The katana wielding Turtle kicks Raph off him then stood up, glaring at the dark green Turtle. Leo quickly wipes the blood of his bottom lip as Raph prepares to charge at his older brother. The black haired girl stands in front of the blue masked Turtle, glaring at the hotheaded Turtle.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, no more fighting with Leo-kins!"

Raph: "Get out of the way."

Cici: (Baby voice) "No! I'll never move! Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never…" (Deep breath) "NEVER!"

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: (Monetone) "Ow…."

(The Turtle Leader slaps Raph's hand away and pulls Cici away from his dark green brother. The Sai wielding Turtle glares at his big brother as he prepares to grab his weapon. Leo slowly grabs for katanas then the small girl growls angrily and kicks Raph and Leo in the place where it makes them a man. Don and Mikey eyes widen, watching their big brothers fall on the ground and groaning in pain.)

Cici: (Rest her hands on her hips) "For now on, if you two fight, I'll _kick _you in your man area! I'm not joking around."

L+R: (Groaning in pain)

Mikey: (Whispers to Don) "Rule number one of the TMNT Dare Show: Never make Cici mad."

Don: (Chuckles) "Cici, the hotheaded midget."

Cici: (Glares at Don) "What did you call me?"

Don: "Uh…I-I…didn't…." (Gulps) "….call you a-anything."

Cici: (Clenches fists) "You called me a midget."

Don: "I'm sorry, I-I know you're not a midget."

Cici: (Crosses arms) "That's true. I'm not a midget. If _anyone_ calls me a midget, I'll kick them in the man area!"

M+D: (Gulps)

(Leo and Raph slowly stands up, glaring at each other. The small girl clears her throat as the two older Turtles quickly turn their attention to her.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, Leo-kins. No fighting. If you do, I'll kick-"

Raph: "We know. You'll kick us in our man area."

Cici: (Smiles) "Ok, next dare!"

Don: (Sighs heavily) "StarGirl8981 dares Don destroy all of Raph's magazines."

Raph: "WHAT!"

Cici: (Pats Raph's arm) "Poor Raphie-poo."

(Cici quickly snaps as a large pile of magazines appears in the large room. She walks over to the pile to pick a magazine then the dark green Turtle grabs her from behind, pulling her away from the pile.)

Cici: "How many magazines do you have, Raphie-poo?"

Raph: "200."

Cici: "Really?"

Raph: "Yep."

Mikey: (Picks up three magazines and quickly looks through them) "Dude, these are dirty magazines! They're filled with naked women!"

Cici: (Glares at Raph)

Leo: (Crosses arms) "200 dirty magazines?"

Raph: "I only have 40 dirty magazines. The rest are about motorcycles."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

Raph: "If ya stick out your tongue at me again, I'm gonna grab it."

Cici: "No you won't."

Raph: "Yes I will."

(The small girl ignores Raph and snaps as a box of matches appears in the Bo wielding Turtles hands.)

Raph: (Lets go of Cici) "Wait a minute, he's gonna _burn_ my magazines?"

Cici: "Yeah, he has to destroy them, Raphie-poo."

Raph: "…Can I at least save one?"

Cici: "No."

Leo: "Raph, you can buy more."

(Don opens the box, takes out a match, and light it on fire. Raph's amber eyes quickly widen as his genuis brother throws the lighted match in the large pile of magazines. A orange red-ish fire quickly rose as the Sai wielding Turtle looks at Cici and gently grabs her arm.)

Raph: "Stop this dare."

Cici: "I-I can't."

Raph: "Can you bring 'em back?"

Cici: "Huh?"

Raph: "Can you bring my magazines back, like ya did with my bike?"

Cici: "Yeah but…..I can only bring it back unless….someone dares me too."

Raph: (Lets go of Cici and growls angrily)

(The fire quickly grows bigger as the young girl quickly hides behind Leo.)

Leo: "Cici, you can stop this dare. The fire is getting to big."

(The tan girl snaps as the fire and the burn magazines disappears. Cici softly giggles and gently grabs Leo's arm, gently resting her head against it.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "I love you, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Smiles) "I love you too." (Gently kisses Cici's nose)

Cici: (Giggles)

Leo: (Rest his hand on Cici's cheek) "Cici, you're beautiful."

Cici: (Blushes and smiles) "Thank you, Leo-kins." (Hugs Leo)

Leo: (Chuckles and pats Cici's head)

Mikey: "Cici….can we go to the next dare?"

Cici: (Stop hugging Leo) "Okey dokey, Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: (Slowly smiles. Thinking) _"Cici….I love it when you call me Mikeylanglo."_

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, stop smiling at me! Its creeping me out!"

Mikey: (Looks away) "I-I'm sorry."

Cici: (Ignores Mikey) "Donnietello, read the next dare!"

Don: "StarGirl8981 dares Mikey to kick Raph where it makes him a man."

Cici: (Burst out in laughter)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Its not funny."

Cici: "Yes it is."

Mikey: (Fakes an evil chuckle)

Raph: "Mikey-"

(Suddenly, the orange masked Turtle kicks Raph in the place where it makes him a man. The red masked Turtle falls on his knees, groaning in pain as the young Turtle laughs evilly.)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, why are laughing evilly?"

Mikey: "For fun."

Cici: "Oh." (Blinks twice) "I'll laugh evilly too!" (Laughs evilly)

Raph: (Slowy stands up and tries to ignore the pain)

C+M: (Laughing evilly)

Leo: "Cici, can Don read the next dare?"

Cici: (Stops laughing) "Sure." (Looks at Mikey, who is still laughing evilly) "Mikeylanglo, you can stop now."

Mikey: (Stops laughing)

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

Cici: (Giggles)

Don: "StarGirl8981 dares Raph to carry Cici to make love in a private room."

Cici: (Whole face is red)

Leo: (Sighs angirly)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Ya wanna make love in the full decked bedroom again?"

Cici: (Blushes and slowly nods)

Raph: (Grins and pats Cici's head)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, do you remember when you told me how you felt about me and you said you'll do _anything_ for me…."

Raph: "Yeah, I remember."

Cici: (Blushes) "C-Can you….let me be the dominate one in o-our relationship?"

Raph: "…..No."

Cici: "B-But-"

Raph: "No buts."

Cici: (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, can I be the dominate one in our relationship?"

Leo: (Smiles) "Sure, _anything_ for you."

(Raph picks up the small teenager, carrying her bridal style and heads for the wooden door with the sparkley red heart on it. He opens it and enters the room, slamming the door closed.)

Don: "Leo, are you really letting Cici be the dominate one?"

Leo: "Yeah, I'll do anything to make her happy."

Mikey: "So….if you're making love with Cici, you'll let her be dominate?"

Leo: "Yeah."

Mikey: "If Cici was with me…" (Blushes) "…I'll let her be the dominate one…"

Leo: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

Don: (Thinking) _"Mikey, why did you say that?"_

Leo: "Mikey….Cici thinks of you as a friend."

Mikey: (Rubs his head) "I know."

Leo: "Lose your crush on her. If you don't, your heart will be hurting for the rest of the TMNT Dare Show."

Mikey: (Frowns) "Whatever you say, Fearless Leader."

Don: "Um…Leo, how many days will Cici keep us here?"

Leo: "I don't know."

Mikey: (Looks at Don) "Donnie, go press your ear against the door and hear what they're doing."

Don: "Mikey, they are making love in there! That's what they're doing!"

Mikey: "Don, remember the bet you lost."

(The olive green Turtle sighs heavily and walks toward the wooden door, pressing his ear against it.)

Mikey: "Dude, you have to listen to them until I tell you to stop."

Don: (Groans)

(Suddenly, Don's brown eyes widen as he hears the noise on the other side of the door. The Nunchuck wielding Turtle snickers, watching his smart brother quietly freak out.)

Mikey: "Donnietello, what do you hear?"

Don: "Um….I-I…can hear Cici calling out Raph's name…a-and Raph is…."

Leo: "What is Raph doing?"

Don: "He…can make _really_ loud moans."

Mikey: "Donnie, you can pull away from the door now."

Don: (Pulls away from the door)

Mikey: "Don, slap yourself."

Don: "Why?"

Mikey: "Remember the bet you lost."

Don: (Sighs heavily)

Leo: "Just slap yourself, Don."

Don: (Sighs again and slaps himself)

Mikey: (Chuckles)

(The door slams open as Raph and Cici walks out, holding each others hand. Cici's black hair is all crazy, her neck has bite marks on it, and she had a worn out expression plastered on her face.)

D+M: "Whoa."

Leo: "Cici, are you ok?"

Cici: (Tired) "Yeah, I-I'm ok."

Leo: (Looks at Raph) "What did you do to her?"

Raph: (Grins) "We went hardcore." (Kisses Cici's forehead)

Leo: (Getting angry) "You went hardcore? Raph, look at her! She looks like she's gonna collapse!"

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Calm down, Splinter Jr. We started out gentle."

Leo: (Angrily) "You went HARDCORE!"

Raph: "She wanted to try it."

Leo: (Sighs heavily and looks at Cici) "Cici, don't lie to me. You wanted to go hardcore?"

Cici: (Slowly nods and fixes her hair.)

Raph: "I told ya, Fearless Leader."

Mikey: (Looks at Don and whispers) "Don, I think you heard them doing it hardcore."

Don: "Yeah, I think that's what I heard."

(Leo gently grabs the small girl, pulling her towards him. He rested his left hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.)

Leo: "Cici, I worry about you when you're…doing _it_ with Raph. You're small and he's…big."

Cici: "I know he's big. You're big too."

Raph: "I'm surprised that I can still fit inside her."

Don: "Uh….can we stop talking about this and go to the next dare?"

Cici: (Looks at Don and smiles) "Ok, Donnietello, read the next dare!" (Hugs Leo)

Leo: (Kisses Cici's forehead)

Cici: (Giggles) "Love you, Leo-kins."

Leo: (Smiles) "Love you too."

Cici: (Hugs Leo tighter)

Mikey: (Looks at Cici and smiles)

Don: "StarGirl8981 dares Leo and Raph to fight like knights with Cici as a princess in a tall tower and whoever wins, they make love to her."

Cici: (Eyes widen) "Again? I have to make love again?" (Groans)

Raph: "All right, lets start this dare."

Leo: "Raph, you're gonna lose."

Raph: "I _will_ win."

Leo: "No you won't."

Raph: "Yes I am."

(The small host sighs heavily and snaps as a pink princess like dress appears on her body. She snaps again as a small gold crown appears on top of her head.)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "You look hot. When I win, I can't wait to rip it off ya."

Don: "3, 2, 1..."

Cici: "I hate wearing dresses! DRESSES ARE EVIL!"

Turtles: (Raises brows) "Dresses are evil?"

Cici: "They kill you from the inside!"

Leo: "Cici-"

Cici: "This dress is killing me right now!"

Raph: "Cici-"

Cici: (Pretends to choke herself)

Don: "Cici-"

Cici: "I HATE WEARING DRESSES! THEY'RE ITCHY AND TIGHT!"

Mikey: "Uh…Dudette-"

Cici: (Grabs Leo's arm and shakes it) "Leo-kins, I'm gonna die!"

Leo: "You won't die."

Cici: "Yes I will!"

Raph: "Leo, just pinch her cheek. That will get her to calm down."

Leo: (Looks at Cici and sighs heavily) "Cici, I'm sorry." (Gently pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: (Blinks twice and gasps) Leo-kins, you pinched my cheek."

Leo: "I'm sorry. I had to get you to calm down." (Gently kisses Cici's cheek)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Leo-kins, can I pinch your cheek?"

Leo: (Smiles) "Sure."

Cici: (Giggles, steps on her tippy toes, and pinches Leo's cheek)

Leo: (Chuckles and pats Cici's head)

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Can we start the dare?"

(The small girl snaps as knight armor appears on the two older Turtles.)

Cici: (Looks at Don and Mikey) "I'm gonna leave you two hear while I take Raphie-poo and Leo-kins with me."

D+M: "Ok."

(The black haired teen snaps as the two older Turtles and herself disappears.)

Don: "Once again, we wait for them."

Mikey: "Yep."

(Leo and Raph appears in a middle of a grassy field as Cici appears inside a tall tower.)

Raph: "I'm gonna win and make sweet love with _my_ midget princess."

Cici: (Inside the tower) "I'M NOT A MIDGET….OR A PRINCESS!…..THIS DRESS IS KILLING ME!"

Leo: "No, I'll win."

(The two Turtles pull out large swords then ran to each other, allowing their weapons to clash. Raph swung his sword, nearly iches away from striking his big brother. Leo quickly swiped his sword at his little brother but Raph ducked then clash his sword with the blue masked Turtle.)

Cici: (Still in the tower and bored out of her mind)

(The sun rays shined of the armor as the two Turtles clash their swords over and over again.)

Cici: (Picking her nose and hums the TMNT 80's theme song)

(Raph falls on the soft grass and quickly stands up as the blue masked Turtle ran toward him, lifting his sword, clashing with his brother again. The sword almost falls out of Raph's but he quickly gets a grip on it and swings the sword at Leo.)

Cici: (Hums the alphabet)

(While with Don and Mikey…)

Mikey: "I wonder who's gonna win."

Don: "Leo might win. He doesn't want Cici to make love with Raph again."

Mikey: "Dude, Cici is small and Raph's….big. All of us…are big. I bet it hurts her..when Raph is inside her."

Don: "Raph probably goes a little rough on Cici." (Sighs) "Leo really cares about Cici and he'll do whatever she wants to do. Gentle or rough."

Mikey: "Don?"

Don: "Yeah?"

Mikey: "I'm bored. Entertain me."

Don: (Sighs heavily) "What do you want me to do?"

Mikey: (Chuckles)

(Back with Raph and Leo….)

Leo: (Breathing heavily) "So…tired yet?"

Raph: (Breathing heavily) "No. How about you?"

Leo: "Nope."

Cici: (From the tower) "HURRY UP! I'M BORED!"

(Suddenly, Leo ran toward the red masked Turtle, swinging his sword at his brother's sword. Raph drops his weapon as the older Turtle rams into the dark green Turtle, causing him to fall on the ground. Raph slowly looks up, a sword inches away from his face.)

Leo: "You lose."

Cici: (Looks out the window) "Whoa, Raphie-poo lost."

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, I'm gonna take you to join Mikey and Don while Leo-kins and I do you know what."

(Raph angrily crosses his arms as Cici snaps. The dark green Turtle disappears as Leo appears inside the tower. The small teen giggles, grabbing the Turtle Leader's hand and runs to tne large bed.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, you remember you promised I can be dominate in our relationship?"

Leo: (Rest his hand on Cici's cheek) "Yes, I remember." (Gently kisses Cici's lips)

(Raph appears at the TMNT Dare Show as his amber eyes widen with confusion. Don is wearing Mikey's orange mask while Mikey is wearing Don's purple mask.)

Raph: "What are you guys doing?"

Don: (Rubs his neck) "Mikey wanted to switch masks."

Mikey: "Dude….did you lose?"

Raph: "Shut up, Mikey."

Mikey: (Laughs) "I-I can't believe you lost!"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

Raph: "Give Donnie his mask back."

(The young Turtle groans, only to receive an angry glare from his hotheaded brother. Mikey takes off the purple mask and gives it back to the olive green Turtle, who gives Mikey his orange mask back.)

Don: "Raph, how'd you lose?"

Raph: "Shut up."

Don: "Let me guess, you were distracted with lust for Cici."

Raph: "SHUT UP!"

(Leo appears in the room, carrying Cici bridal style. The small host giggles, waving hi to the younger Turtles. Raph slowly looks at his girl, who was wearing her normal clothes again.)

Raph: "What happen to the princess outfit?"

Cici: "I burned it. It would _never_ try to kill me again."

Raph: (Roll eyes) "Stop thinking the dress would kill you."

Cici: (Jumps out of Leo's arms) "It was trying to kill me! I felt its hatred toward me!"

Raph: (Getting mad) "Clothing can't feel hatred! They don't have emotions!"

Cici: "Yes they do! I can sense it!"

Raph: "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

Leo: (Angrily) "Raph-"

Raph: "Stay out of this, Fearless Leader!"

Cici: (Grabs Leo's hand) "Raphie-poo, don't yell at Leo-kins! I hate that!"

(Suddenly, Cici's phone goes off. The young girl sighs heavily and pulls out her BlackBerry.)

Don: "Is your brother calling?"

Cici: "Nope, I got a text message from my sister."

Don: "What did she say?"

Cici: "She said 'TMNT sucks, Naruto rules'." (Sighs deeply)

(ME: my little sister actually told me that when I working this chapter.)

Leo: "Your sister is a Naruto fan?"

Cici: "Yep. I used to be one." (Giggles) "Ok, next envelope."

(The small human snaps as a dark blue envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: "AATC and TMNT rocks dares Mikey to sing I Like Small Butts."

Mikey: "I Like Small Butts?"

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "I love your small butt."

Cici: "Uh….thank you?"

Raph: (Chuckles and grabs Cici's butt)

Cici: "EEEK!"

Raph: (Grins and pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Looks away from Raph and blushes)

Leo: "Raph, I told you to keep your hands off her!"

Don: (Taps Cici's shoulder) "Cici, can we start the dare?"

(Cici quickly nods and snaps as rap music plays.)

Mikey: "I like small butts and I cannot lie

You honkies can't deny

When a girl walks on in with an itty bitty waist

And a big thing in your face I get

Sick, cuz I like a toothpick

I'll beat that bootie with a stick

Even the jeans she's wearing, her pants they're almost tearing

No, baby I want a flat bootie.

That's a tootie fruitie, while honkies tried to warrn me

That butt got is, oh so corney

Ooh chicken smooth skin you say you wanna get my olds

Well peck me, peck me cuz you ain't that average chickadee.

Hell with romancing', I'll take her wallet dancin'

Rich. Bitch. I'll dig for her money ditch

So tired of ebony, black butts are not my theme

If you ask me what my flavour is, I'll tell you vanilla ice cream

So honkies (Yeah) honkies (Yeah)

Does your girlfiriend have a deriere?

(Yeah)

Well shrink it, shrink it, so I can get right down and dink it

Baby got back (wh-white honkies with the real small boot, wh-white honkies with the real small booties)

Baby got back (wh-white honkies with the real small boot, wh-white honkies with the real small booties)

I like 'em flat and small and when I'm in the mall,

I just can't help myself

I'm doing the dog pound call (woo woo woo woo)

Don't like a sister, who farts while playing Twister

I wish those beans did miss her, even Uncle Ben would fist her.

I like my booties real slender and tender

And if I see a big bootie, I'll put it in a blender

Don't want a rear render

I get into my Honda

What the hell is an anaconda?

All I know is that I like Jayne Fonda's, better that Yolanda's.

Yeah, baby, when it comes to females,

Cosmo knows everything what they're talking about

36, 24, 36.…haa haa, only if she's 7'8'

Flat on the bottom and I like it like that

Flat on the bottom and I like it like that."

(The song ends as Mikey bows and the four older teens claps for the young Turtle. The young host runs over to Mikey and hugs him as his cheeks quickly turns red.)

Raph: "Cici-"

Cici: (Stops hugging Mikey and imitates Eric Cartman from South Park) "Hey, I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

Turtles: (Raises brows)

Cici: (Giggles)

Leo: (Chuckles) "Cici, you are _so_ weird."

Cici: (Giggles again)

Raph: (Pats Cici's head)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, can you bend down a little?"

Raph: "Why?"

Cici: "I want to pat your head…"

Raph: (Smiles) "Ok."

(The red masked Turtle bends down to Cici's level, allowing her to gently pat his head. She softly giggles as Raph gently kisses her soft cheek.)

Mikey: "Cici, how tall are you?"

Cici: "4'9'."

Don: "Uh….Cici….that's midget size. You're legally a midget."

(ME: I'm really 4'9' and I decided to look up how tall are midgets. Guess what, I'm legally a midget, which I won't ACCEPT!….I'm not a midget!)

Cici: (Eye twitches)

Don: (Thinking) _"I sense something bad is gonna happen."_

(The small girl walks over to Don, glaring at him with furious chocolate brown eyes. She grabs his right arm and bites it.)

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

(Suddenly, Cici kicks Don in the man area as Leo quickly yanks the small teenager away from his genious brother.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Leo-kins, did you hear what Donnietello said to me? He said I'm a midget."

Leo: "Yes I heard but don't kick anyone anymore, ok?"

Cici: "B-But-"

Leo: "No buts."

Cici: (Pouts)

Leo: "Cici, please don't pout."

Cici: (Whines) "You said I can't kick anyone anymore."

Leo: "Cici, listen to me and don't kick anyone anymore."

Cici: "B-But what if-"

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Cici, I mean it."

(Once again, Cici's phone goes off. She pulls out her BlackBerry as a smile is plastered on her face.)

Raph: "Is it your sister again?"

Cici: "Nope. Something better."

Leo: "What is it?"

Cici: "I've gotten a dare from my best friend!"

Don: (Ignores the pain) "I didn't know you can get dares from text messages."

(The teen host giggles then snaps as a girl with long brown hair, white skin, chocalate brown eyes, and wearing glasses appears in the room.)

Mikey: "Every Turtle for himself! It's a fangirl!"

Cici: (Giggles)

Lauren: "Calm down. The mutants I love the most is the X-Men."

Cici: "Boys, this is Cerridwen-Maiden, also known as Lauren. She's my best friend and the person who introduce me to Fanfiction. Say hi….or I'll kick you."

Turtles: "Hi."

Lauren: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, I can see you're still short. I'm guessin' you'll never grow any taller."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue at Lauren)

Mikey: "Dudette, what was Lauren's dare?"

Cici: (Smiles) "To be co-host."

Don: "For how long?"

Cici: (Shrugs)

Lauren: "Can I be a co-host for the whole day?"

Cici: "I remember that I told you already you could be a co-host for a couple dares."

Leo: "Wait a minute, you two planned this?"

C+Lauren: "Yep."

Don: "Is this even fair?"

Cici: "Huh?"

Don: "I think its not fair for the other fans. You're letting Lauren be a co-host."

Cici: "She wouldn't stop begging."

Raph: (Looks at Lauren) "Ya begged the midget to be a co-host?"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Lauren: (Smiles) "Yep."

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "I can't believe I'm saying this…but thank you."

Lauren: (Raises brow)

Raph: (Looks away) "You introduce Cici to Fanfiction."

Cici: (Giggles)

Lauren: "Um…you're welcome?"

(The two girls slowly look at each other and pull each other in a hug, bawling their eyes out. The Turtles raise their brows, watching the two friends cry.)

Cici: (Crying) "WHY DID YOU MOVE AWAY!"

Lauren: (Crying) "ITS NOT MY FAULT! MY MOM FORCED ME TO!"

Leo: "Um…..can we cut this little reunion short?"

Raph: "Cici, bring the next envelope."

Lauren: (Stops crying and stops hugging Cici) "Cici, you heard him. Bring the next envelope."

(The small teen snaps as a black envelope appears in Lauren's hands. The tall girl squeals happily and quickly opens the folded paper.)

Lauren: "Akane-Chan dares Mikey to kiss Cici."

C+R+Leo: "WHAT!"

Mikey: (Blushes)

Don: (Thinking) _"It looks like Mikey got his wish."_

Leo: "Is that a joke."

Lauren: "Nope."

Raph: (Snatches the envelope out of Lauren's hands)

Lauren: (Glares at Raph) "Hey! Snatching is not nice!"

Raph: (Reads the envelope and sighs) "Leo, she's telling the truth. The clown has to kiss Cici."

Mikey: (Grins) "I bet I'm a better kisser than you, Raph."

Raph: "Shut up, Mikey."

(The young Turtle walks over to Cici, leans closer to her, and gently kisses her lips. His cheeks slowly blushes as the tan girl quickly pulls away.)

Cici: "My lips…have been tainted."

Mikey: (Frowns)

Lauren: "Cici, can I ask you something?"

Cici: "Sure."

Lauren: (Giggles) "Can I have snapping powers?"

Cici: "No."

Lauren: (Whines) "Why not?"

Cici: "You'll waste it on something stupid!"

Lauren: "No I won't!"

Cici: "Lauren, the answere is _no_."

Lauren: (Pouts) "You're a selfish jerk! I'm a co-host now! I deserve to have snapping powers too!"

Cici: "…No."

Raph: (Thinking) _"Great. Just great. Another teenager who acts like a child."_

Cici: (Grabs Raph's hand) "Raphie-poo, whatcha thinking about?"

Raph: "Nothing."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Nothing?"

Raph: "Yeah, nothing."

Don: "Cici, can you bring the next envelope?"

Lauren: (Raises her hand) "Can I read it?"

Cici: "You read the last one."

lauren: (Stomps her foot on the ground) "I want to read it again!"

Cici: (Sighs heavily)

(The small teenager snaps as a light green envelope appears in Lauren's hands.)

Lauren: "Halloween Witch dares Mikey to kiss Cici for two minutes."

Cici: "WHAT! AGAIN?" (Groans)

Raph: (Wraps his arms around Cici's waist) "Why are the stupid fans daring Mikey to kiss _my_ midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

D+Leo: (Thinking) _"Mikey loves her too."_

Lauren: (Rest her hands on her hips) "Cici, you are a midget."

Cici: (Glares at Lauren) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Lauren: (Blinks twice)

Mikey: (Blushes) "C-Can we start the dare?"

Cici: (Not happy) "Sure."

(Mikey gently pulls Cici toward him and gently kisses her lips. He slowly wraps his muscular arms around her waist and slowly deepens the kiss. Cici's chocolate brown eyes slowly widen as the young Turtle wraps his arms tighter around her waist.)

Raph: "If Mikey puts his tongue in her mouth, I'm stopping this dare."

Lauren: "Cici won't allow that."

Raph: (Looks at Lauren) "Shut up."

Lauren: "Dude, maybe she should be with Mikey. They're both childish."

Raph: (Grabs Lauren's shirt) "She can't be with Mikey. They don't love each other!"

Lauren: "Can you let go of my shirt?"

Raph: (Lets go of Lauren)

Lauren: (Smiles) "I know Mikey's secret."

Leo+Don: (Looks at Lauren and mouths 'Don't tell him')

Raph: "What secret?"

Lauren: (Pats Raph's shell) "You'll find out later."

Raph: (Raises brow)

(Mikey's cheeks blushes as he once again deepens the kiss. He slowly brought his body closer to Cici's and slowly forces his tongue in her mouth.)

Raph: "OK, I'm stopping this dare."

Leo: "Raph, wait. Time is almost up."

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Lauren: "Grrrr."

Raph: "Don't copy me."

Lauren: "But its fun."

Raph: (Getting mad) "No its not."

Lauren: (Pinches Raph's cheek)

Raph: (Pushes Lauren's hand away) "Don't touch me."

Lauren: (Giggles)

(Mikey rest his left hand on Cici's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. He used his hand to pull the short girl into the kiss.)

Don: "Ok, Mikey, you're done."

(The orange masked Turtle slowly pulls away, starting at Cici's choclate brown eyes. A smile slowly grows on his face then the dark green Turtle pushes pushed him away, watching his little brother fall on the concrete floor.)

Lauren+Cici: "Don't push Mikeylanglo! That's not nice!"

Leo: "Mikey, are you ok?"

Mikey: (Stands up) "Yeah, I'm ok."

(The two girls walks over to the Nunchuck wielding Turtle and hugs him. A smile quickly grows on his face as he hugs the two girls.)

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I'm the luckiest Turtle ever!" _(Chuckles)

(Raph yanks Cici away from Mikey, leaving Lauren still hugging the young Turtle. The Sai wielding Turtle grabs Cici's hand, making sure she doesn't move away from him.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, I'm not a child. Let go of my hand."

Raph: "No."

Leo: "Raph, let her go!"

Lauren: (Stops hugging Mikey) "Dude, let Cici go."

Don: (Rubs his neck)

(The small teen rips her hand away and runs to the blue masked Turtle, grabbing his arm.)

Leo: (Kisses Cici's forehead)

Cici: (Giggles)

Lauren: "Cici, you should be with Leo. You two are _so_ cute together!"

Raph: (Glares at Lauren)

Cici: "Really?"

Lauren: "Yeah."

Cici: (Kisses Leo's cheek)

(Suddenly, Leo quickly lifts the tiny girl in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Cici giggles as the Turtle Leader gently kisses her cheek. Raph glares at his big brother, who is making out with the small host.)

Lauren: (Smiles) "They look so cute together."

Raph: "Shut up."

Lauren: (Baby voice) "Don't tell me to shut up."

Raph: "Shut. Up."

(Cici jumps out of Leo's arms and runs to Raph, shaking his arms and kicking his legs.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Be nice to Lauren! She's a guest!"

Raph: (Jerks his arm away) "No."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

Raph (Grabs Cici's tongue) "I told ya already, if ya stick out your tongue at me again, I'll grab it."

Cici: (Whines)

Leo: "Raph, let go of her tongue!"

Mikey: "Dude, she needs her tongue to talk!"

Don: "Raph, can you please let go of her."

Lauren: "Cici, I'll save you!" (Smacks Raph's arms)

Raph: (Glares at Lauren) "Go away."

Lauren: "No." (Continues to smack Raph's arms)

Raph: (Lets go of Cici's tongue and grabs Lauren's hands) "Stop it."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, let go of Lauren or I'll kick you in the man area."

Raph: (Sighs heavily and lets go of Lauren)

Lauren: "Cici, can I read the next dare?"

Cici: "Sure."

Lauren: "Can I….have snapping powers."

Cici: "No."

Lauren: (Groans) "Meanie."

Don: "Lauren, can you please read the next dare?"

Lauren: (Smiles) "Sure, Don-don."

Don: (Blinks twice) "Don-don?"

Lauren: "Halloween Witch dares Cici to watch Leo kiss another girl for five minutes."

Cici: "WHAT!"

Leo: "Cici-"

Cici: "I don't think I can handle that!"

Mikey: "Dudette, you should calm down."

Cici: "Calm down? Calm down? Mikeylanglo, you _never_ tell a girl to calm down! My boyfriend has to kiss another girl!"

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheeks)

Cici: "OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away)

Leo: "So….who's gonna be the other girl?"

Turtlres+Cici: (Looks at Lauren)

Lauren: (Backs away) "Hey, don't look at me! I will not kiss Leo! I don't like him! Snap another girl here!"

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "I guess I'll bring another girl."

(The tan girl snaps as a girl appears in the room, her hair is in a ponytail and she's a brunette, her eyes were blue, and she's the same height as Lauren.)

Mikey: (Slowly hides behind Cici) "Is she….a fangirl?"

Cici: "Yep. I-"

Fangirl: "Twilight is _so_ cool!"

Cici: "Oops, wrong fangirl."

Leo: "You don't have to return her."

Raph: "Ya gonna kiss her?"

Leo: (Rubs his neck) "Yeah."

(The Katana wielding Turtle grabs the fangirl, gently kissing her as Cici's chocolate brown eyes widen. The brunette girl tries to push Leo away but he holds on tighter to her arms, making sure she doesn't run away.)

Cici: (Growls angrily and clenches fist)

Raph: (Pats Cici's head) "Ya wanna make out with me after this dare is over?"

Cici: (Crosses arms) "No."

(The Fangirl tries to pull away from the Turtle Leader but he quickly wraps his arms around her waist as Cici's eye twitches. Lauren slowly waves her hand at Cici's face then pinches the small girl's cheek.)

Raph: (Grabs Lauren's wrist) "Don't pinch her cheek. That's _my_ job."

Cici: (Wheezing)

Mikey: "Cici, are you ok?"

Cici: (Angerly) "Does it _look_ like I'm ok?"

Mikey: "No."

(The Katana wielding Turtle slowly deepens the kiss as the brunette teen begans to shriek in his mouth. Cici begins to hyperventilate faster and faster.)

Lauren: "How long has it been?"

Don: "2 minutes."

Cici: (Eye twitches)

Raph: (Rest his hand on Cici's shoulder) "Calm down, ya acting like a crazy person."

Cici: "Don't tell a girl to calm down, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: (Eye twitches)

Raph: "Ya suppose to say 'ow'."

Cici: (Watching Leo make out with the Fangirl) "I don't have time to say that, Raphie-poo. I have to watch Leo-kins _make out_ with a Twilight fangirl!"

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek again)

Cici: (Eye twitches again)

(Cici begins to hyperventilate again as Lauren once again waves her hand across the small host's face then pokes her forehead.)

Lauren: "Cici, stop acting like a crazy person! Its weird!"

(The small human pushes the tall girl out of the way, still watching the blue masked Turtle making out with the Twilight Fangirl.)

Lauren: (Baby voice) "Cici, pushing is not nice!"

(Leo slowly sticks hid tongue in the brunette teens mouth as Cici starts to hyperventilate again, this time even faster.)

Don: "Cici, you need to calm down. You're going to-"

(Suddenly, Cici collapse to the the ground as Lauren shrieks of fright, seeing her best friend passed out.)

Mikey: "Dude, what do we do?"

(The Katana wielding Turtle pulls away from the Twilight Fangirl and runs to his girl, picking her up in his arms.)

Leo: "Cici, wake up!"

Raph: "Give her CPR or somethin'!"

Lauren: (Smacks Leo's head) "You killed her by making out with another girl!"

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Cici, wake up. I love you."_

Cici: (Wakes up, looks at Leo, and smiles) "My plan worked."

Leo: "Your plan?"

Cici: (Giggles) "I couldn't take it anymore and faked passing out. I knew you would stop making out with that fangirl to come by my side."

Leo: "Cici-"

Raph: (Angrily) "Don't do that _ever_ again!"

Cici: (Smiles)

Raph: "Wipe that smile off your face!"

Lauren: "Don't yell at Cici!"

Raph: (Looks at Lauren) "I can yell at her if I want to. She's _my_ girl."

Lauren: "She's _my_ best friend."

Mikey: "Uh….sorry to inturrept but how long did Leo make out with the Fangirl?"

Don: "4 minutes."

Fangirl: "Can I go now?"

Cici: "Sure."

Fangirl: "Awesome! Twilight is so cool! Edward Cullen is the best!"

Cici: (Glares at the Fangirl) "What did you say?"

Fangirl: "I said 'Edward Cullen is the best'!"

Cici: "You're wrong! Jacob is the best!"

Fangirl: "Edward is the best!"

Cici: "No! Jacob is the best!"

Fangirl: "EDWARD!'

Cici: "JACOB!"

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "I can't believe Cici's a stupid Twilight fan."

Fangirl: "EDWARD!"

Cici: "JACOB!"

Lauren: "I like Twilight but I'm not that crazy for it."

Leo: "Cici, can you return the Fangirl?"

(The small girl quickly snaps as the Fangirl disappears. She snaps again as a gold envelope appears in her hands.)

Lauren: "Cici, can I please have snapping powers?"

Cici: "No."

Lauren: "Please?"

Cici: "No."

Lauren: "Please?"

Raph: "Lauren, she already told ya no!"

Lauren: (Smiles creeply)

Turtles: (Blinks twice)

Cici: (Hides behind Raph) "Lauren, you're scaring me."

Mikey: "Her smile is scaring me too."

Lauren: (Smiling creeply) "This is my way of showing anger."

Cici: (Ignores Lauren) "Raphie-poo, can I read the next dare?"

Raph: "Yeah."

Lauren: (Scoffs) "How dare you ignore me!"

Cici: (Looks at Lauren) "You're being annoying."

Lauren: "Look whose talking."

Cici: (Glares at Lauren)

Raph: (Pats Cici's back) "Babe, just ignore her."

Lauren: (Looks at Raph) "Its not nice to ignore people."

Raph: "Shut up."

Lauren: "You shut up."

Raph: (Clenches fist)

Leo: "Raph, don't get mad. Let Cici read the next dare."

Raph: "Fine."

Cici: "Child of the Gypsies dares Raph, Cici, Don, and Hun to sing Sea Creatures Love You from Charlie the Unicorn."

Don: "Another Charlie the Unicorn?"

Lauren: "Yep. That's what she said, Don-don."

Mikey: (Looks at Cici) "Dudette…"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Mikey: (Gulps) "I love y-this dare!"

Cici: "Uh…it hasn't happen yet. How can you love it if it hasn't happen yet?"

Mikey: "Uh…." (Blushes) "Um…I…don't know."

Lauren: (Thinking) _"Mikey needs to tell Cici he loves her."_

(The small human snaps as Hun appears in the large room. The large Turtle glares angrily at Cici then dark brown eyes ran to Lauren.)

Hun: (Points to Lauren) "Who's she?"

Lauren: "I'm Lauren."

Leo: "She's a co-host for a couple dares."

Hun: "Another stupid host! Ya gotta be kidding me!"

Cici: (Smiles) "Hunny, you wanna know your dare?"

Hun: "No, you midget."

Turtles+Lauren: "3, 2,1..."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Hun: "You are a midget."

Cici: "Hunny, I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Raph: "Cici, shut up and start the dumb dare."

Cici: (Rest her forehead against Raph's plastron) "Hunny called me a midget."

Raph: (Sighs) "Stop whining about it and start the dare."

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "I'm not whining."

Raph: "Yes you are."

Cici: "No I'm not!"

Hun: (Ignores Cici and Raph's argument. Looks at Lauren) "Do you have snapping powers?"

Lauren: (Baby voice) "No. Cici won't allow me to have snapping powers."

Hun: (Thinking) _"That's a relief."_

Leo: (Grabs Cici away from Raph) "Cici, my sweet mizetto, you should start the dare."

Cici: (Gasp happily) "Leo-kins, you gave me a a Japanese nickname!"

Leo: (Smiles and kisses Cici's forehead) "Yeah, I thought long and hard for a nickname for you."

Cici: "What does Mizetto mean?"

Leo: "Uh…I'll tell you later."

Cici: "Tell me after the dare is over."

Leo: "Sure." (Thinking) _"She'll be mad when she finds out what mizetto means."_

Lauren: (Smiles) "I love that nickname. Its cute."

Hun: "The nickname is stupid."

(Cici snaps as the Sea Creatures Love You plays.)

Hun: "When your feeling all alone

The worlds a drone

And nobody's shown any love to you."

Cici: "I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy."

Hun: "When your heart is cold as stone

Just change your tone

And get rid of that groan

And the world will too."

Cici: "I'm probably going with creepy."

Hun: "Cause sword fishes love you

Jelly fishes love you."

Raph: "I love you1'

Hun: "You know its true

Cat fishes love you

Blowfi-"

Raph: "Starfish really loves you."

Hun: "In the ocean blue."

Don: "Lung fish

Black fish

Alligator

Ice fish

amour head

Hammerhead

Annaconda

Flat head

Mana ray

Stingray

Fangtooth morey

Goblin shark

Grass carp

Round

Bat ray

Noodle fish

Hag fish

Man o war

Lady fish

Blackeel

Sprat

Koi

Electric eel

Lamprey

Rejerey

Yellow edge moray

Salman shark

Sleeper shark

Featherbath

Eagle ray."

Hun: "Well you can ignore this pain,

That's fine with me

But one day you'll see

That my words are true."

Cici: "Please stop singing to me."

Hun: "What if you fing that you agree

I guarentee

That you will so be feeling

Full of too."

Cici: "I can't wait."

Hun: "Causee sword fishes love you

Jelly fishes love you."

Raph: "I wanna be with you forever!"

Hun: "You know its true

Cat fishes love you

Carp fishes love you

Blowfi-"

Raph: "Starfish love me, love me!"

Hun: "In the ocean blue."

(The song ends as Cici, Lauren, and Mikey laughs. Raph smiles, patting the small girl's head as Hun tries to sneak behind Cici.)

Lauren: (Sees Hun) "Cici, Hun is behind you!"

(Cici turns around as the large Turtle ran to her. Raph and Leo kick Hun away as Mikey and Don stands in front of the two girls. The tiny human quickly snaps, allowing Hun to dissappear.)

Raph: (Cracks his knuckles)

Cici: (Whines) "I can't believe Hunny tried to kill me again."

Leo: "Mizetto, forget about Hun. We should worry more about the Shredder."

Cici: "Leo-kins, what does Mizetto mean?"

Leo: "It means…." (Rubs his neck) "….midget."

Cici: "WHAT! YOU CALLED ME A _MIDGET_ IN JAPANESE!"

(ME: its true. Mizetto means midget in Japanese. I looked it up.)

Leo: "Cici-"

Cici: (Crosses arms) "Leo-kins, I want a different nickname. I'm not a mizetto."

Lauren: "Cici, whats the matter with you? You wanted a nickname from Leo and he gave you one!"

Cici: "Lauren, I don not want to be called a midget in another language!"

Lauren: "It came from the heart!"

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

Lauren: (Gasp and looks at Don) "Don-don, Cici stuck out her tongue at me!"

Don: (Blinks twice) "Don-don?"

Lauren: "Don-don, did you hear what I said?"

Don: "Don-don? Is that a nickname for me?"

Lauren: (Smiles) "Yep. That's my way of telling you that you're my favorite Turtle."

Don: "Thank you…I guess."

Cici: "Lauren, his nickname is Donnietello, not Don-don!"

Lauren: "HIs nickname is Don-don!"

Cici: "Donnietello!"

Lauren: "Don-don!"

Cici: "Donnietello!"

Lauren: "Don-don!"

(Suddenly, the two humans grabs the olive green Turtle's hands as Don's brown eyes widen. Leo, Raph, and Mikey watch the two girls tug Don back and forth.)

Cici: "Donnietello!"

Lauren: "Don-don!"

Don: "Uh girls….you're hurting me."

(Raph yanks his girl away from his smart brother as Mikey does the same with Lauren. Cici sighs heavily and snaps as a violet envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: "Skellington girl dares Mikey to confess his crush."

Mikey: (Blushes madly)

Raph: "Mikey has a crush? Oh who? Does he have a crush on Angel?"

Mikey: "N-No, I don't…have a crush on Angel."

Lauren: "Come on, Mikeylanglo. Confess your crush."

Mikey: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, I have…a crush on you."

Cici: "Mikey-"

Raph: "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON _MY_ GIRL!"

Lauren: "Oh dear, the angry dragon is gonna kill tonight."

Raph: (Quickly looks at Lauren) "Shut up."

Mikey: "Cici, I had a crush on you since day one."

Cici: "Mikey-"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

Cici: "Raphie-poo, calm down."

Raph: "Calm down? How can I calm down when my little brother has a crush on you!" (Looks at Leo) "Leo, why aren't you mad?"

Leo: "Mikey told me when you and Cici were in the full decked bedroom."

Don: "Mikey told me when you and Leo was in the closet with Cici."

Lauren: (Giggles) "I knew this whole time."

Raph: "So Cici and I are the only ones-"

Cici: "Raphie-poo, I knew Mikey had a crush on me this whole time."

Turtles+Lauren: "You did?"

Cici: "I'm not stupid."

Mikey: "Dudette-"

Cici: "MIkey, I rather be friends with you. I like funny guys but you're not my type."

Mikey: (Frowns)

(Cici sighs heavily then she steps on her tippy toes, gently kisses Mikey's cheek. Raph and Leo's eyes widen as the young Turtle's cheeks glow with red.)

Lauren: "Awwww, that's so sweet."

Cici: "Are you happy now, Mikeylanglo?"

Mikey: (Smiles) "A little bit."

Lauren: "Cici, you should be with Mikey!"

Cici: "Lauren, I just told him I rather be friends."

Lauren: (Smiles) "Things can change."

(The tan human roll her chocolate brown eyes then snaps as a pink envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "B. B. Rayne dares Raph and Leo to sing 'If I didn't have you'."

Raph: "I hate singing."

Leo: "Me too."

Cici: "You have wonderful singing voices!"

Lauen: "I agree with Cici."

Cici: (Looks at Lauren) "I wonder who sings better."

Lauren: (Shrugs)

Mikey: "Dudette, how did you know that I-"

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, it was the way you acted around me."

Mikey: "Oh."

Lauren: "Cici, stop flirting with Mikey and start the dare."

Cici: "I'm not flirting with him."

(Cici snaps as soft music plays.)

Leo: "If I were a rich man

With a million or two."

Raph: "I'd live in a penthouse

In a room with a view."

Leo: "And if I were hnadsome."

Raph: "No way." leo: "It could happen

Those dreams do come true

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

Wouldn't have nothin'."

Raph: "Can I tell you something?

For years I have envied."

Leo: "You green with it."

Raph: "Your grace and your charm

Everyone loves you, you know?"

Leo: "Yes I know, I know, I know."

Raph: "I must admit it

Big guy, you always come through

I would have nothin' if I didn't have you."

L+R: "You and me together

That's how it always should be

One without the other

Don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me."

Raph: "I wouldn't be nothin'."

Leo: "Aw now."

Raph: "If I didn't have you to serve

I'm just a punky little Turtle

And a funky optic nerve

Hey I never told you this

Sometimes I get a little blue."

Leo: "Looks good on you."

Raph: "But I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you."

Leo: "Let's dance."

Raph: "Ha ha

Look Splinter! I'm dancin'

Would you let me lead?

Look at that, its two big who're light on their feet

Don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me!

Ow, I should have stretched."

Leo: "Yes I wouldn't have notin'

If I didn't have you."

Raph: "I know what you mean, Leo because-"

Leo: "I would know where to go."

Raph: "Me too, because I-"

Leo: "Or know, what to do."

Raph: "Why do you keep singin' my part?"

R+L: "Don't have to say it."

Leo: "Aw, say it anyway."

R+L: "I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

Youuu."

Raph: "One more time! Big one!"

Leo: "Don't have to say it."

Raph: "Where'd everybody come from?"

Leo: "Oh, we both know its true."

Raph: "Lets take it home bro."

L+R: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

You, you, you!

A-E-I-O that means you

Ya!"

(The song ends as Lauren, Cici, Don, and Mikey claps for the two older Turtles. Leo gently kisses Cici's forehead then pulling her into a hug, kissing her soft cheeks.)

Lauren: "Cici, you should be with Leo! You two look so cute together."

Leo: (Looks at Lauren) "Really? You think Cici and I should be together because we look cute together?"

Lauren: (Smiles) "Yep. If Cici stays with Mr. Angry Turtle, they will be a hotheaded couple and have hotheaded children!"

Raph: (Grins) "Cici should stay with me. Every night, me and her will have fun in bed, rockin' it back and forth."

Cici: (Blushes madly)

Leo: "Raph, you know Cici doesn't like it when mention doing _it_ with her."

Raph: "Shut up, Leo."

Lauren: "'Shut up' is a vey mean word. We should say 'be quiet'. Its nicer."

Don: "Lauren, how old are you?"

Lauren: '17. Just like Cici, but I'm not a midget."

Cici: (Glares at Lauren)

Lauren: (Giggles)

Mikey: "Cici, can you bring the next envelope?"

(The small girl sighs then snaps as a yellowish green envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "Keiba Namid dares Leo to be locked in a room with many obsessive fangirls." (Chuckles)

Leo: (Gulps) "F-For how long?"

Raph: "It didn't say, Teacher's Pet."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Be careful, Leo-kins."

(Cici snaps as a large metal door appears, with faint girlish screaming on the other side. The elder Turtle slowly gulps as the two girls gently pushes him toward the door.)

Leo: "W-wait, can we-"

Cici: "No. Leo-kins, we can't skip the dares. We have to do them _no matter what_."

Lauren: "Yeah, do the dares no matter what."

(The metal door slowly opens as the blue masked Turtle is pushed inside. The door slams shut as loud screams is heard. Suddenly, Leo screams louder than the fangirls. The younger Turtles burst out in laughter, listening to their big brother scream.)

Fangirl 1: (Muffled) "I love you, Leonardo!"

Leo: (Muffled) "Get away from me! Aaah! Don't touch me there!"

Raph: (Stops laughing) "Cici…"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Raph: (Grins) "Leo's not here."

Cici: (Raises brow)

(Raph yanks Cici toward him, forcing his lips against hers as Leo screams even louder. The dark green Turtle wraps his mascular arms around his girls waist, forcing his tongue in her mouth.)

Fangirl 2: (Muffled) "I got his bandana!"

Leo: (Muffled) "Give that back! Aaah! I told you not to touch me there! No! Get away from me!"

(The Sai wielding Turtle forces his tongue deeper in Cici's mouth, moaning loudly in her mouth as his hands slowly went in Cici's shirt. The small teens cheeks turn bright red as Raph pushes himself and his girl against the wall.)

Laren: "Should we do something about them? Cici looks uncomfortable."

Leo: (Muffled) "NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! S-STOP KISSING ME!"

Don: "Yeah, we should do something."

(Raph slowly pulls out his tongue and bites Cici's bottom lip then he kisses her again, forcing his tongue to enter again.)

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Should I stop Raph?"_

Fangirl 3: (Muffled) "I grabbed his butt!"

Fangirl 4: "I did too!"

Leo: (Muffled) "Stop! Stop touching me!"

Laren: "Raph, stop it! Stop doing that to Cici!"

(The red masked Turtle slowly pulls away, a large slobber trial conncecting from his mouth to Cici's. He slowly grins, quickly presses his lips against Cici's again and forces his tongue in.)

Lauren: (Stomps her foot on the ground) "Raph, I'm telling you to stop! She doesn't like it!"

Don: "Raph, you should stop."

Fangirl 5: (Muffled) "I love you, Leo."

Leo: (Muffled) "Get away! Don't you guys ever get tired? Get me out of here!"

Mikey: "Dude, get away from Cici!"

(Raph ignores his little brother as Cici tries to push her boyfriend away but he slowly brings his body closer to hers.)

Lauren: (Growls angrily and looks at Don) "Don-don, can I hit him?

Don: "No. That wouldn't be a good idea."

Lauren: "Please, Don-don?"

Don: "I'm sorry but no."

Leo: (Muffled) "Aaah! Help!"

(Cici quickly pulls way but she is pulled back into the kiss. Raph hungrily kisses the small human, his fingers clawing through her black hair as Leo screams help.)

Fangirl 6: (Muffled) "He's trying to get away!"

Leo: (Knocking on the door) "Get me out!"

(Raph pulls away, a large slobber trail connecting from his mouth to Cici's. he wipes his mouth and gently kisses the small host's forehead.)

Raph: "Go ahead, free Leo."

(The small host snas as the metal door slowly opens, allowing the Katana wielding Turtle to run out. He had kiss marks all over his face.)

Lauren: "Dude, fangirls are rabids."

Leo: (Breathing heavily) "I…hate the TMNT Dare Show."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Leo-kins, you can't hate the TMNT Dare Show."

Leo: "Cici…why is your lip red?"

Cici: (Looks away) "I bit my lip too hard."

Lauren: "Raph was kissing her!"

Leo: (Glares at Raph)

Lauren: "He was happy that you weren't here to stop him."

Raph: (Looks at Laren) "No one likes a snitch, Four Eyes."

Lauren: (Scoffs) "Four eyes?"

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, don't be mean to Lauren."

Raph: 'Shut up."

Cici: (Scoffs) "Shut up? You can't tell me to shut up! I''m your wife!"

Raph: "I can say whatever I want to you."

Laren: (Smacks Raph's arm)

Raph: (Glares at Laren)

Lauren: (Smiles)

Cici: (Pinches Raph's arm)

Raph: (Glares at Cici)

Cici: (Smiles) "You can't hurt me."

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheeks)

Cici: "OW!"

Leo: (Slaps Raph's hand away)

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Lauren: "I'm glad that everyone is getting along."

(Leo stands in front of Cici and pushes Raph away. The dark green Turtle growls angrily and punches his big brother across the face.)

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Raphie-poo, that wasn't very nice."

Raph: (Cracks his knuckles) "Leo needs to learn to stay away from you."

Cici: (Baby voice) "I love it when Leo-kins is near me."

Raph: "He's trying to steal you away."

Cici: (Baby voice) "But-"

Raph: "You belong with me."

Lauren: "Maybe Cici should be with Raph."

Leo: "No. I won't allow them to be together."

Lauren: (Rest her hands on her hips) "Listen, Leonardo, Cici is better off with Raph. He's a bad boy. Everyone loves to be with bad boys."

Raph: (Grins)

Mikey: "Cici…"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Mikey: "….You're cute." (Looks away and blushes madly)

Cici: (Smiles) "Thank you, Mikeylanglo. That's a very nice thing to say."

Leo: "Cici, who do you love more? Me or Raph?"

Cici: "Uh…" (Blinks teice)

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Don't act stupid and tell us."

Cici: "I'll bring the next envelope!"

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheeks) " Answer the question!"

Cici: "OW! OW! OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away)

Lauren: "Cici, your cheeks are gonna be super red after the TMNT Dare Show is officially over."

Cici: (Rubs her cheeks) "I know."

Mikey: (Quickly kisses Cici's cheek and blushes madly)

(Suddenly, Raph tackles Mikey to the ground as Cici blinks twice, watching the dark green Turtle beat the living shell out of his little brother.)

Raph: "Don't ever kiss my midget!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!"

Lauren: "Raph, that's enough! He said he was sorry!"

Raph: "Shut up!"

Lauren: (Stomps her foot on the ground) "Stop beating up Mikey!"

Raph: (Glares at Lauren) "Shut up or I'll make you shut up!"

Lauren: (Scoffs) "Is that a threat?"

Raph: (Stops beating up Mikey and grabs Lauren's shirt) "Yeah, it's a threat."

Don: "Raph, please let her go."

Raph: (Ignores Don) "Listen, Four Eyes, ya should leave. We only need _one _host and that's Cici."

Lauren: "You can't tell me what to do."

Raph: "Yes I can."(Lets Lauren go)

Cici: (Looks at Don) "Donnietello, can I bring the next envelope?"

Don: "Yeah."

Leo: "Cici, you haven't answered my question."

(Cici ignores Leo and snaps as a silver envelope appears in Lauren's hands.)

Lauren: "Yay! I get to read it!"

Raph: (Thinking) _"I hope its not me."_

Lauren: "MillionDollarNinja dares Karai to punch Cici in the face."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Cool."

Raph: "Cool? Ya think its cool that your gonna get hit in face?"

Cici: (Smiles)

Leo: "Cici, you like getting hit?"

Cici: "Nope."

Don: "Your trying to act tough."

Cici: (Giggles) "Yep."

Mikey: "Cici…if you start crying…." (Blushes) "…you can cry in my arms."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

Leo: ""You can cry in my arms."

Raph: "Or mine."

Lauren: "Cici doesn't have to cry in anyone's arms. She barely cries!"

(The tiny girl snaps as Karai appears in the room. Cici slowly grabs Leo's arms as the Katana wielding woman emerald eyes ran to Lauren.)

Karai: (Points to Lauren) "Who is she?"

Raph: "That's Lauren, Cici's best friend and the annoying co-host."

Lauren: (Glares at Raph) "I'm not annoying!"

Karai: (Thinking) _"Another host? I hope she doesn't have snapping powers."_

Lauren: "Karai, I don't have snapping powers. Cici won't allow me!"

Karai: "What is my dare?"

Cici: "You were dared to punch me in the face."

Karai: (Grins) "That's a good dare."

Cici: "Karai-"

(Suddenly, the female ninja punches the small host across the face. Cici falls to the ground as Leo and Raph ran to her side, helping her stand up.)

Lauren: "Cici, are you ok?"

Cici: "Yeah."

Karai: "Who gave me that dare?"

Raph: "MillionDollarNinja."

Karai: "Oh." (Thinking) _"MillionDollarNinja…thank you for daring me to punch that child."_

(The tiny human snaps as Karai disappears then blood slowly flows out of Cici's nose.)

Lauren: (Gasps) "Cici, your nose is bleeding!"

Cici: (Smiles) "I don't care." (More blood flows out of her nose)

Don: "Karai must of hit you pretty hard."

Cici: (Giggles as more blood comes out of her nose)

Mikey: "Cici, you should wipe that blood away. Its getting in your mouth."

(The tan girl blinks twice and giggles as the blood flows out of her nose and covers her mouth and chin. Raph sighs heavily, grabbing Cici towards him, and glares at her.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Why are you glaring at me, Raphie-poo?"

Raph: "Stop acting like you don't care about yourself."

Cici: "But-"

Raph: "Shut up."

(Raph gently rested his left hand on Cici's cheek, using his thumb to wipe the blood away. He pulls his hand away, licks his thumb, and wipes more of the blood away.)

Lauren: "Awww, that's so sweet of you, Raph."

Raph: (Still wiping the blood off Cici) "Someone has to take care of this brat."

Leo: "Raph, I'm going to take care of her."

Raph: (Ignores Leo and pats Cici's head) "Ok, you're done."

Cici: (Giggles) "Thank you, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Smiles) "You're welcome, babe." (Pats Cici's head again)

Mikey: "Raph has a soft spot for Cici."

Raph: "Shut up, Mikey."

Don: "Raph, everyone as a soft spot, even you."

Raph: "Shut up, Donnie."

Lauren: "Don't tell Don-don to shut up!"

Cici: (Mumbles quietly) "His nickname is Donnietello."

Leo: (Grabs Cici and wraps his arms around her waist from behind) "Cici, can we go to the next dare."

Cici: (Smiles) "Sure."

Leo: "You have a beautiful smile."

Cici: (Giggles) "Thank you, Leo-kins." (Looks at Lauren) "Lauren, read the next dare."

Lauren: "Okey-dokey!" (Giggles) "MillionDollarNinja dares Cici to be left alone in a room with the Shredder for 5 minutes."

Cici: (Gulps)

Raph: (Growls) "Does this person hate Cici?"

Cici: (Baby voice) "Don't get mad Raphie-poo. I don't care if someone hates me." (Smiles)

(The small human snaps as the Shredder appears in the room. His red eyes instantly locked on Cici then ran to Lauren.)

Lauren: (Waves hi) "I'm Lauren, Cici's best friend and co-host, plus I don't have any snapping powers because SHE WON'T ALLOW ME TO HAVE SOME!"

Cici: (Hides behind Raph)

Shredder: "Freaks, that runt will die by my hands!"

Cici: (Peeks over Raph's left shoulder) "Shredder, I was dared to be stuck in a room with you for 5 minutes."

Shredder: (Chuckles evilly)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "If I find a single scratch on ya from the Shredder, I'll kill him for ya."

Cici: "Ok."

Leo: "Cici, be careful." (Gently kisses Cici's lips)

Lauren: "Cici…anything happens to you…can I…take over the TMNT Dare Show for you?"

Cici: "No."

Lauren: (Frowns)

Mikey: "Cici, I don't know what I'll do if the Shredder hurts you."

Cici: "I'll know what you can do. You can team up with Raph and beat up that meanie Shredder!" (Smiles)

Don: "Cici…" (Gently rest his hand on Cici's shoulders) "Don't get hurt."

(The small girl snaps as a white door appears in the room. Shredder laughs evilly, approaches it, and opens it then his glowing red eyes ran to Cici.)

Shredder: "Ladies first." (Chuckles evilly)

(Cici slowly gulps and walks to the door, entering the room as the Shredder slams the door shut.)

Raph: (Grabs his Sais) "I'm ready to kill him."

Lauren: "They just entered the room, Raphie-poo."

Raph: "Don't call me that."

Lauren: "Why?"

Raph: "I hate you that's why."

Lauren: (Smiles and hugs Raph) "I hate you too, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Pushes Lauren away) "I told ya not to call me that. Only Cici is allowed to call me that."

(Suddenly, a loud high pitch scream is heard on the other side of the door. The Turtles and Lauren stares at the door with wide eyes as they hear the Shredder laughing evilly.)

Leo: (Clenches fist) " I can't stand this anymore."

Don: "Poor Cici. The Shredder must be torturing her."

Mikey: (Thinking) _"Cici…try to stay away from the Shredder till the time ends."_

Lauren: "Dude, what if the Shredder kills Cici! What will we do?"

Raph: "Shut up, Four Eyes. Cici won't die!"

(Leo runs to the door, pressing his ear against it.)

Shredder: (Muffled) "Runt, that won't work on me!"

Cici: (Muffled) "Please, don't spill my blood."

Shredder: (Muffled) "I told you, begging won't work on me!"

Leo: (Pulls away from the door) "God, I hate this dare."

Raph: "What did you hear?"

Leo: "Cici's begging the Shredder not to spill her blood."

Don: "Begging won't work on the Shredder."

Lauren: "Nothing works on that jerk Shredder!"

Mikey: "How long as it been?"

Don: "3 minutes."

(The dark green Turtle growls angrily and punches the door over and over again. Leo sighs angrily and rubs his neck as Lauren bites her nails. Don gently pats the tall girls back as Mikey paces around the room.)

Cici: (Muffled) "Stay away from me! What did I ever do to you!

Shredder: (Muffled) "You started the TMNT Dare Show, you midget!"

Cici: (Muffled) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Lauren: (Knocks on the door) "Cici, I know you can make it!"

raph: "If he leaves a scratch oh her, I'm gonna tear him apart."

Cici: (Muffled) "Stay away from me!"

Shredder: (Muffled) "Your life shall end!"

Don: "I wish we can help."

Cici: (Muffled) "He's trying to kill me!"

Shredder: (Muffled) "Silence midget!"

Cici: (Muffled) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: "Cici, hold on! There's one more minute left!"

Raph: (Mumbling angrily) "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him."

Leo: (Glares at the door) "Shredder, hurt my girl and you'll die."

Lauren: (Looks at Don and Mikey) "Raph and Leo are acting so scary."

Don: "Lauren, they're worried about Cici."

Mikey: (Looks at Don) "Dude, I'm worried about Cici too! I love her!"

lauren: (Ignores Mikey) "Don-don, is it time?"

Don: "Yeah."

(The door quickly slams open as Cici runs out, slamming herself in Leo's muscular arms. Leo's brown eyes slowly widen, seeing blood gushing out of the small teens nose as the Shredder walks out, laughing evilly.)

Raph: "Shredder, you're dead."

Shredder: (Chuckles evilly)

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "God, you got hit in the nose again."

Cici: (Rest her forehead against Leo's plastron)

Shredder: "It seems I have broken that runt." (Chuckles evilly)

(Cici snaps as the Shredder disappears then blood slowly flows out of her nose.)

Raph: "Cici, what did he do to you?"

Cici: "He grabbed me by my hair and kneed me in the face couple times."

lauren: "He kneed you!" (Growls angrily) "He shall pay for hurting my best friend!"

Leo: "Next time I see him, I'll rip him apart."

Raph: "Same here."

Mikey: "I'll make sure he wishes he was never born."

(The red masked Turtle gently yanks the small girl towards him, using his thumb to wipe the blood away off Cici's face. He gently kisses her forehead then hugs her, resting his chin on top of her head.)

Raph: "I won't allow ya to get hurt again."

Lauren: "Awww, Raph, you really do care about her."

Cici: (Gently kisses Raph's cheek)

Leo: (Gently pulls Cici towards him) "Cici, I love you and I'll protect you no matter what."

Cici: (Smiles and gently kisses Leo's nose)

Mikey: (Quickly kisses Cici's cheek)

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikiey: "OW!"

D+Lauren: (Chuckles)

Cici: "Leo-kins, can I bring the next envelope?"

Leo: "Yeah."

(The tan girl quickly snaps as a grey envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: "Forgottenforever13 dares Mikey to go out on a date with Cici and tell his TRUE feelings to her…" (Blushes)

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Raph: "Mikey, if ya try to kiss her, I'll break your arm."

Cici: (Pinches Raph's arm) "Raphie-poo, that's not a nice thing to say."

Lauren: "Yeah, _Raphie-poo_, you're not allowed to be mean to Mikeylanglo."

Raph: "Only Cici's allowed to call me Raphie-poo."

Lauren: (Rest her hands on her hips) "There's no rule that I can't call you Raphie-poo."

Don: "Um…can we start the dare?"

Cici: "Sure."

Raph: "Cici, if he tries to kiss you, tell me."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "….Ok."

(The small human snaps as Mikey and herself disappears. Raph crosses his arms as Leo sighs heavily.)

Raph: "If that clown tries to make move on my midget-"

lauren: (Imitates Cici) "I'm not a midget."

Don: "Lauren….you said it wrong. You have to scream it out like Cici."

Lauren: "Thanks Don-don." (Imitates Cici) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Raph: (Glares at Lauren)

Lauren: "Are you glaring ar me or Don-don?"

Raph: "I'm glaring at you, Four Eyes."

Lauren: (Blinks twice) "Dude, I'm just acting like Cici." (Smiles)

Raph: "Wipe that smile off your face. The only girl who can be annoying here is Cici."

Lauren: (Baby voice) "That's not fair! I want to annoy you too!"

Leo: "Lauren, leave Raph alone."

Lauren: (Sticks out her tongue at Leo)

Don: (Rubs his neck)

Lauren: (Pouts) "I want snapping powers but Cici won't let me."

Raph: "Ya might use it for stupid things."

Lauren: If I had snapping powers, I'll use it for _awesome_ things!"

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Lauren: "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me! That's rude!"

Raph: "Shut up."

Lauren: "Why are you a jerk?"

Raph: "Go home, Four Eyes."

Lauren: "I can't. Cici has to snap me out of this place."

Raph: (Growls angrily. Thinking) _"Stuck here here this annoying four eye girl." _

Lareun: (Looks at Leo) "Leo, I hate you."

Leo: (Raises brow) "Why?"

Lauren: "I hate you 'cause what you said to Raph in the 2007 TMNT film." (Imitates 2007 Leo) "I'm better than you."

Leo: "That wasn't me. That was my duplicate from another dimmension."

Lauren: "Its still you!"

Leo: (Sighs deeply) "It wasn't me."

Lauren: "Yes it was!"

Leo: (Sighs again)

(While with Mikey and Cici….)

Mikey: "Cici…I love you."

Cici: "Mikey…"

(Back with Raph, Leo, Don, and Lauren…)

Lauren: "Ok…..I'm bored." (Looks at Don) "Don-don, can I hug you?"

don: "Sure."

(The tall co-host runs toward towards the olive green Turtle and jumps on top of him causing the smart Turtle to fall on the floor. She giggles and pokes his nose with her finger.)

Don: "That wasn't a hug."

lauren: (Smiles) "I know. I used the move known as the Fangirl Glomp."

Leo: "You said you don't like us."

Lauren: "Well…I only like Don-don because he's _so _sweet!"

Raph: (Roll eyes and mumbles quietly) "Stupid fangirl."

Lauren: (Looks at Raph) "I heard that Raph!"

don: "Lauren…can you please get off me?"

Lauren: "Why? Are you saying I'm fat?"

Don: "No, you're not fat. I just want you to get off me."

Lauren: (Whines) "You want me to get off because you think I'm fat!" (Gets off Don and begins to cry)

Don: "You're not fat!"

Lauren: (Crying) "Y-You think I'm fat!"

(Cici and Mikey appears in the room as Cici's chocolate brown eyes ran to her best friend then to the dark green Turtle.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, what did you do?"

Raph: "It wasn't me. It was Donnie."

Cici: "Donnietello made Lauren cry?"

Lauren: "Don-don thinks I'm fat!"

Cici: (Looks at Don) "You called her fat?"

Don: "I didn't!"

Cici: (Glares at Don) "Hug her. That will make her feel better."

Don: "I didn't say-"

Cici: "NOW!"

Don: "Y-Yes ma'am."

(The purple masked Turtle gently hugs the tall human, who stops crying and blinks twice. Raph's amber eyes ran to to his baby brother, walked to him, and slaps him on the head.)

Mikey: "OW! What was that for?"

Raph: "What did ya do to Cici on the date?"

Mikey: "N-Nothing."

Cici: "He kissed me on the lips."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "She kissed my cheek!"

Don: (Stops hugging Lauren)

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: "OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away)

Raph: (Angrily) "Mikey, are ya happy now? Ya made a move on my midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Leo: "Mikey, what did you do?"

Mikey: "I told her my feelings and I kissed her."

Cici: "Then I told him there are other girls he can fall in love with then I kissed him on the cheek."

Mikey: "So…" (Rubs his neck) "I decided to give up my crush on Cici and try to find a girl on my own."

Cici: "We remain as friends!"

Lauren: (Smiles) "We got that over with, lets go to the next dare!"

Mikey: "Forgottenforever13 dares Raph to sing Vanilla Twilght by Owl City to Cici and Leo cannot say anything about it."

Raph: (Grabs Cici towards him) "Did ya hear that? I get to sing to you."

Cici: "I thought you hated singing."

Raph: "I do." (Kisses Cici's lips)

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Keep your lips off my girl."

Raph: "Have ya forgotten, Teacher's Pet? She's my _wife_!"

Leo: (Glares at Raph)

Cici: (Blinks twice and whispers in Raph's ears) "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." (Giggles)

Raph: "Why'd ya sing that?"

Cici: (Baby voice) "I didn't want you to fight with Leo-kins." (Smiles sweetly)

Raph: (Pats Cici's head)

Don: "Can we start the dare?"

(The small human nods and snaps as soft music plays.)

Raph: "The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake, I miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'll send a postcard to you dear

Cause I wish you were here

I watch the night turn light blue

But its not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad

Till I look at my hands and feel sad

Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find opposing new ways.

Though I haven't slept in two days

Cause cold hostalgia chills me to the bone

But drenched in Vanilla Twilght

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist deep in through because when I think of you

I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink, I'll think of you…tonight

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew

But I swear I won't forget you

Oh if my voice could reach back through the past

I'd whisper in your ear

Oh darling, I wish you were here."

(The song ends as Cici hugs the dark green Turtle and gently kisses his cheek. He chuckles, patting the small human on the head. Leo angrily looks away as Raph gently kisses Cici's forehead.)

Lauren: "They look like the perfect couple."

Mikey: "Yep they sure do."

Leo: (Roll eyes)

(The small host runs over to Leo and jumps in his muscular arms. She kisses his cheek as he slowly looks at her chocolate brown eyes.)

Cici: (Baby voce) "Whats wrong, Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Nothing's wrong."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Are you sure?"

Leo: "Yeah."

Cici: (Jumps out of Leo's arms) "Okey dokey, I'm bored."

Raph: "If yer bored, maybe we could have some…fun." (Grins)

Cici: "What kind of fun?"

Raph: "Ya know what I mean." (Grins)

Cici: (Whole face turns red) "Oh."

Raph: (Chuckles) "Next time we have fun, ya should use your baby voice."

Cici: (Hides behind Leo) "No, I won't do that.'

Don: "Cici-"

Cici: "Donnietello, shush."

Don: (Blinks twice) "Why?"

Cici: "I'm the oldest here and I'm telling you to be quiet!"

Lauren: "Hey, I'm 17 too!"

Cici: "I'm older than you by a couple months!"

Lauren: (Sticks out her tongue at Cici)

Leo: "Cici?"

Cici: "Yeah?"

(The Katana wielding Turtle lifts the small girl in his muscular arms, carrying her bridal style and gently kisses her forehead. She giggles as Leo smiles, kissing her forehead again.)

Leo: "Cici, I love how small you are. Its easy to carry you."

Raph: "She's easy to carry cause she's a midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: (Chuckles) "Dudette, you're a midget. Why can't you see that?"

Cici: (Eye twitches) "Mikeylanglo…"

mikey: "Y-Yeah?"

Cici: "Don't make me mad. I'll jump out of Leo-kins arms and kick you in the man area."

Mikey: (Gulps) "S-Sorry."

Leo: "Cici, what did I tell you?"

Cici: (Baby voice) "I haven't kicked him yet."

Leo: "Cici…"

Cici: (Pouts) "You told me not to kick anyone in the man area anymore."

Lauren: (Giggles) "Leo is treating you like you're his daughter."

Leo: "I have to teach her discipline." (Kisses Cici's cheek)

(Cici jumps out of Leo's arms and grabs his arm, swinging it back and forth.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "I'll hug you, squeeze you, and call you fluffy!"

Leo: (Chuckles and pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Giggles) "Pat me on the head again!"

Leo: "Sure." (Pats Cici's head again)

Cici: (Hugs Leo) "I love you, Leo-kins."

Leo: "I love you too." (Kisses Cici's lips)

Raph: (Pushes Leo away from Cici) "Hey, Teacher's Pet, stay away from my brat. She belongs to me, not you."

Leo: "She's mine."

Cici: "Can you guys share me like you did in the closet?"

Raph+Leo: "No."

Lauren: "Cici, those two can never share."

Mikey: "Yeah, when we were kids, they never share _anything_."

Don: "Mikey, all of us never share anything."

Mikey: "It was mostly our big bros who never share with each other."

Don: "That's true."

Raph: "Leo, I'm warning you. If ya kiss my midget again-"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MID-"

Raph: (Covers Cici's mouth with his hand) "I'll beat ya to a bloody pulp."

Leo: "She deserves to be with me."

Cici: (Licks Raph's hand)

Raph: (Jerks his hand away) "Cici, who do you want to be with? Teacher's Pet or me?"

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Uh…what are we talking about?"

Leo: "Cici, who do you want to be with? The Ninja Dropout or me?"

Cici: "Uh….." (Blinks twice and looks at Mikey) "Mikeylanglo, read the next dare!"

mikey: "Cici, you should answer their question."

Cici: "I TOLD YOU TO READ THE NEXT QUESTION!"

Mikey: (Whimpers)

Leo: "Cici, answer the question."

Cici: "Not yet, Leo-kins."

Mikey: "Forgottenforever13 dares Cici, Raph, and Leo to be locked in a room for one hour where Cici pole dances but Raph and Leo can not touch her."

Lauren: (Claps) "That's a good dare."

Raph: "That's a stupid dare."

Cici: (Giggles)

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Don: "Raph, Leo, I feel bad for you. You can't the girl you love for an hour."

Cici: "Donnietello, you can _never _touch the woman you love. She's been taken by Raphie-poo's best friend!"

don: (Frowns) "Why did you bring that up?"

Cici: (Shrugs)

(Cici snaps as a pink door appears in the room. She grabs the two older Turtles hands and runs with them to the door. Leo opens the door, allowing the tan human to run in the room as Raph follows her then the Turtle Leader walks in and shuts the door.)

Mikey: "So…Lauren…how long did you know Cici?"

lauren: "3 years."

Don: "Really?"

Lauren: (Smiles) "Yep."

(While with Cici, Leo, and Raph….)

Raph: (Angrily mumbles quietly) "Stupid fan. Not letting me touch my girl for an hour."

Leo: "I know how you feel, Raph."

(Hip-Hop music is playing and the two Turtles are sitting on stools as Cici swings around the metal pole.)

cici: "This is my first time dancing on a pole."

Raph: "Shut up and dance on us, Babe."

Cici: (Growls) "I'm starting with Leo-kins."

(The small girl runs over to Leo, turns around, and grinds against the lower part of his body with her butt. His cheeks quickly glows red as Cici giggles.)

Leo: (Thinking) _"Great. I got that feeling again when I was in the closet with Cici and Raph. I hope I don't lose control again."_

(Cici runs back to the pole and starts dancing against it along with the music. Leo takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat off his face as Raph chuckles.)

Raph: "Is she turning you on?"

Leo: "Y-Yeah."

(Back with the younger two Turtles and Lauren….)

Lauren: "I wonder how Raph and Leo are feeling?"

Don: "Leo is probably trying to control himself and Raph is probably trying to convince Cici to make love with him after the dare is over."

Mikey: "I wonder how Leo acts when he loses control of himself."

(While with the small teen and the two older Turtles….)

Raph: "Cici's getting better at pole dancing. I wish I had some money and I want her to wear less clothing."

Leo: "Raph, she's not a stripper."

Raph: (Grins) "In my head she's a stripper."

Leo: (Roll eyes)

(Cici runs over to the dark green Turtle, turns around, and grinds against him. Raph chuckles, allowing his legs to spread as his hands tries to rest on the side of Cici's legs.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, you can't touch me."

raph: "Babe, I want to touch you so much."

Cici: "I know." (Giggles)

(The small teen moves away from the red masked Turtle and goes to the older Turtle. She rest her left hand on Leo's cheek, gently kissing his lips as she brings her body closer to his. She slowly pulls away and giggles, hearing the Turtle Leader begging her to keep kissing him.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, I didn't know you're a begger."

Leo: (Grins) "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

(Cici runs back to the metal pole, dirty dancing against it. Raph and Leo clenches their fists, fighting their urge to go after the small human. She giggles, lifting her shirt up, only revealing her stomach.)

Raph: "Hey Leo….do ya feel a burning sensation between yer legs?"

Leo: "Y-Yeah? What about you?"

Raph: "I feel it too. Every move she makes, it burns even more."

(Back with Lauren, Don, and Mikey…..)

Lauren: "I'm _so_ bored."

Mikey: "Me too."

Don: "Do something to entertain yourself."

L+M: "What should we do?"

Don: (Shrugs)

Mikey: "I got idea!" (Looks at Don) "Donnie, I want you to…say 'I'm a pretty girl' in a deep voice!"

Don: "Why?"

Mikey: (Sighs) "Don, I don't have to tell you 'why'. Do I have to remind you again about the bet you lost with Leo?"

Don: (Sighs) "No. you don't have to remind me."

Lauren: "Come on, Don-don! Say it!"

don: (Deep voice) "I'm a pretty girl."

Lauren: (Giggles) "Yay! He said it!"

(While with Cici, Leo, and Raph….)

Raph: "God, I hate this so much."

(Cici is once again grinding against Raph, who is trying his hardest not to touch the tan host. She giggles as she moves away from the red masked Turtle and goes to Leo. She grinds against him as he starts to moan.)

Leo: "C-Cici…you should stop…grinding against me a-and continue pole dancing."

Cici: (Giggles) "Nope."

(While with the co-host and the two younger Turtles….)

Mikey: "Dude, when ciic gets out of that room, use a dirty pick up line on her."

Don: "You want me to use a dirty pick line on her?"

Mikey: "Yep."

Don: "I'm sorry but no."

Mikey: (Crosses arms) "Remember the bet you lost."

Don: (Groans) "Fine."

Lauren: "Use a good one, Don-don!"

Don: (Sighs heavily)

(The door slams open as Cici, Leo, and Raph walks out of the room. Cici's black hair is crazy, her neck has _thousands_ of bite marks on it, and she's holding on Raph's arm to stand up.)

Mikey: "Dude, you were in that room for 7 minutes! What the shell happen?"

Cici: (Points to Raph and Leo) "Those two lost control."

Lauren: (Blinks twice) "So….you guys….had a….threesome…again?"

Cici: (Slowly nods yes)

Raph: "Well…Fearless Leader lost control first."

Leo: "Raph, _you_ lost control first. You ripped her away from me when she was grinding against me and started making out with her!"

Raph: "_You _lost control first! You took her away from me, pulled her pants down, and started doing doggy style with her!"

D+M+Lauren: (Blinks twice)

Cici: (Blushes madly) "We had to stop the dare because I was worn out."

Mikey: "Dudette, Leo went hardcore on you?"

Cici: "A little bit then Raphie-poo joined in. It was super hardcore!"

Leo: "Cici, I'm sorry for what I did."

Cici: "Its ok, Leo-kins. Its my fault. I was grinding against you."

Lauren: "Wrong! Its Forgottenforever13's fault. She made the dare!"

Mikey: "Okay, do we agree its Forgottenforever13's fault for making that dare and causing Raph and Leo's to control of themselves."

Everybody: "Yes."

Don: "Cici…"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Don: (Thinking) _"I can't believe I'm using a dirty pick up line on her."_

Cici: "Donnietello, are you ok?"

Don: (Gulps) "Y-You wanna play midget boxing? Get down on your knees and give me a couple blows."

(ME: This is a real dirty pick up line. I looked it up.)

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Uh….."

m+Lauren: (Laughs loudly)

Raph: "Don, did ya use a dirty pick up line on my midget?"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Don: "Mikey told me to use it on Cici."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

Lauren: "Ha ha! You got slapped!"

Cici: "Lauren, its not nice to laugh at people."

Lauren: "Don't tell me what to do!"

Cici: "I'm allowed to tell you what to do. I'M THE OLDEST!"

Lauren: "Midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Raph: "Cici, that's enough. I'm getting tired of you yelling that."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue at Raph)

Raph: "Put yer tongue back in your mouth. It can only come out when we're making out."

Cici: (Puts her tongue back in and blinks twice)

Lauren: "I finally figured it out!"

Leo: "What are you talking about?"

Lauren: "I figured out who Cici should be with." (Looks at Cici) "Cici, you should be with Raph. He is your first and only love….until the 2007 TMNT film came out causing you to love Teacher's Pet."

Cici: "That's true."

Leo: "Cici, are you…picking Raph?"

Cici: "No, I'm still in a dang love triangle!"

Leo: (Pulls Cici into a hug and whispers softly in her ear) "Cici, pick me. I'll take care of you, give you _anything_ you want, and I won't force you to do things you don't want to do." (Gently kisses Cici's forehead)

Cici: "Leo-kins…."

Lauren: (Huffs loudly) "Just make out already!"

Raph: (Glares at Lauren)

Lauren: "Don't glare at me, Hothead. They look like they're gonna make out."

Raph: "I can kiss better than Leo."

Mikey: "Dude, they're already making out."

(Cici and Leo are against the wall, making out as loud moans escape from their mouths. Raph sighs angrily as Leo pulls the small teen deeper into the kiss and brings his body closer to hers.)

Don: "Uh….can you two please stop so we can get on with the show."

(Leo slowly pull away, gently kisses his girl's forehead as Cici giggles. Raph yanks the small human toward him, wraps his muscular arms around her waist from behind, and gently kisses her neck.)

Cici: (Blushes) "Raphie-poo, we don't have time for this."

Raph: (Ignores Cici and continue kissing her neck)

Leo: (Angrily) "Raph…"

Cici: "D-Don't get mad, Leo-kins. I-I'm fine."

Leo: "Are you sure?"

Cici: "Y-Yeah."

Mikey: "Can we go to the next envelope?"

Cici: "Sure…ow."

Don: "Are you ok?"

Cici: "Raphie-poo bit me."

Leo: "You want me to-"

Cici: "He didn't bite that hard, Leo-kins." (Looks at Lauren) "Lauren, its time for you to go."

Lauren: "WHAT!"

Cici: "Its-ow-for you to go!"

Lauren: (Gets on her knees) "Cici, _please_ let me stay longer! Being a co-host is fun except….not having snapping powers!"

Cici: (Roll eyes)

Lauren: "I'm your best friend! Let me stay for the rest of the day!"

Mikey: "Cici, can she stay? She's cool."

Lauren: (Stands up) "Did you hear that, Cici? Mikey called me cool."

Cici: "I-ow-don't care."

(The small human snaps as the taller human disappears. She snaps again as a hot pink envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: "J.W. Appel dares Karai to make out with Splinter."

Mikey: "Dude, poor Splinter."

Cici: (Giggles) "KArai has to-OW-kiss a rat."

Don: "Cici, you kinda look uncomfortable. Raph keeps biting your neck."

Cici: "I'm okay, he's not biting-OW-that hard."

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Cici…"

Cici: (Smiles) "I'm-ow-okay, Leo-kins. OW!" (Groans) "Raphie-poo, can you stop? You're hurting me!"

Raph: (Chuckles, slowly licks Cici's neck, and starts kissing it again)

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "Leo-kins, he _licked_ my neck."

Leo: "Raph, that's enough!"

(The dark green Turtle slowly pulls away from the tiny girl's neck and gently kisses her cheek. Cici snaps as Karai and Splinter appears in the room.)

Cici: (Grabs Leo and Raph's hands) "Hi, Master Splinter."

Splinter: (Smiles) "Its nice to see you again, young one."

Karai: "What is my dare?"

Mikey: "You were dared to kiss Splinter."

Karai: "WHAT!"

splinter: (Blinks twice) "Uh…are you sure that's right, Michelanglo?"

Mikey: "You can ask Leo, he read the envelope."

Leo: "Its true, Father."

S+K: (Groans)

Cici: "Come on, Karai. Kiss Splinter or I'll force you with my snapping powers."

(Karai sighs heavily, slowly looks at the old rat, rest her hands on his shoulders, and quickly kisses his lips. Splinter slowly blinks as the Turtles laugh at their father.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Master Splinter got his first kiss from his enemy."

Karai: "Can I go now?"

Cici: "Sure. Just stay away from my Leo-kins. He belongs with me, you female dog."

Karai: "Did you call me a bit-"

Cici: (Smiles) "Yes. Yes I did."

Splinter: "Young one, can I go? One of my favorite soap operas are on."

Cici: "Okey dokey, Master Splinter."

Splinter: "Plus…good luck with my sons."

Cici: (Raises brow) "Huh?"

Splinter: (Smiles) "I know that you're in a relationship with Leonardo and Raphael."

Cici: "Oh."

Splinter: (Pats Cici's head) "Think about it and choose the one you love the most."

Karai: (Thinking) _Love is stupid. It brings you down."_

(The small human snaps, allowing the old ninja and female ninja to dissappear.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, read the next dare."

Leo: "Cici, did you hear what Splinter said? Think about it and choose the one you love the most."

Cici: "I am thinking about it."

Raph: "She's gonna choose me, Splinter Jr."

Leo: "No she won't."

Raph: "Yes she will."

Cici: (Sighs heavily) 'This is going to be hard."

Don: "Cici, can we go to the next dare?"

Cici: "Sure. Leo-kins, read the next dare."

Leo: "J.W. Appel dares Tengu Shredder to sing Smooth Criminal."

Cici: (Gasp happily) "I love Smooth Criminal!"

Raph: (Pats Cici's head) "You love everything."

Mikey: "We gotta protect Cici. The Tengu Shredder might target her."

Leo: "We already know, Mikey."

(The small teen snaps as the Tengu Shredder appears in the room. His glowing red eyes quickly ran to Cici, who hides behind Raph.)

T. Shredder: "Tengu child, work with me and we'll destroy those blasted Turtles!"

Cici: (Blinks twice) "I'm not a tengu."

Raph: "Babe, ya should make him sing."

(Cici snaps as rock music plays.)

T. Shredder: "As he came into the window

It was the sound of a crescendo

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

She ran underneath the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down, it was her doom.

Annie, are you ok

So Annie are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So Annie are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

Will you tell us that you're ok

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you, a crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment.

He left bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

You've been hit by

You've been hit by

A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday - what a black day

Mouth to mouth resueition

Sounding heartbeats- intimidations

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Will you tell us that you're ok

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you - a crescendo Annie

He came into you apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you ok

So, Annie, are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal

Okay, I want everybody to clear the area right now!

Aaow!

Annie, are you ok

I don't know!

Will you tell us that you're ok

I don't know!

There's a sign in the window

I don't know!

That he struck you - a crescendo Annie

I don't know!

He came into your apartment

I don't know!

Left bloodstains on the carpet

I don't know, why baby!

Then you ran into the bedroom.

I don't know!

You were struck down

It was your doom, Annie!

Annie, are you ok

Dang gone it baby!

Will you tell us that you're ok

Dang gone it baby!

There's a sign in the window

Dang gone it baby!

That he struck you - a crescendo Annie

Hoo! Hoo!

He came into your apartment

Dang gone it!

Left bloodstains on the carpet

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

Then you ran into the bedroom

Dang gone it!

You were struck down!

It was your doom, Annie!

Aaow!"

(The song ends as the Tengu Shredder glares angrily at the small human.)

T. Shredder: "Child, stop using your Tengu powers on me! Work with me and I'll give you the world!"

Cici: "I DON'T HAVE TENGU POWERS!"

Leo: "She would _never_ work with you."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue at T. Shredder)

Raph: 'Cici, can you get rid of the Tengu Shredder?"

(The small human slowly nods and snaps as the T. Shredder disappears. She quickly grabs Leo's arm, resting her forehead against it.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, I'm getting tired of the Tengu Shredder thinking I have tengu powers."

Leo: (Gently pats Cici's head) "I know. Just ignore it."

Cici: "Ok."

Mikey: "Cici, can you bring the next envelope."

Cici: (Giggles) "Sure."

(The tan girl snaps as a teal envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "Icecreampopstar dares Shredder to hug all the Turtles, apologize for all the crap he's put them through, while wearing a sparkley pink tux."

C+M: (Laughs)

D+L : (Chuckles)

(Cici quickly snaps and hides behind Leo as the Shredder appears in the large room. The evil villian glares at the small human as the Turtles quickly pull out their weapons.)

Shredder: "Freaks, you'll die first then the runt!"

Cici: "THEY'RE NOT FREAKS!"

Shredder: "Silence, brat!"

Cici: "Leo-kins, can I force him?"

Leo: "Yeah."

(The small host snaps a sparkley pink tux appears on the silver man.)

Shredder: "What the heck!"

Turtles: (Snickers)

Cici: "Shredder, you were dared to hug all of the Turtles , apologize for all the crap you put them through, while wearing that pink tux."

Mikey: "Dudette, he's wearing a _sparkley_ pink tux."

Shredder: "I will never hug those freaks!

Cici: (Smiles) 'Unless I make you."

(Cici snaps as the Shredder walks over to the Turtles, he glares at Leo then hugs him.)

Shredder: "I'm sorry for sending my Foot soldiers to kill you." (Stops hugging Leo and hugs Raph) "I'm sorry for trying to kill you all in Turtle Prime." (Stops hugging Raph and hugs Mikey) "I'm sorry for breaking your legs." (Stops hugging Mikey and hugs Don) "I'm sorry for destroying your home."

Cici: "Now apologize to me!"

Shredder: (Stops hugging Don) "I will never apologize to you!"

(Shredder raises his gauntlet, ready to strike the young host. Raph tackles the silver villian to the ground as the blue, orange, and purple masked Turtles stand in front of Cici. The tan human snaps as the Shredder disappears.)

Cici: "That was close."

Leo: "We will never let the Shredder hurt you."

Cici: "I know that, Leo-kins." (Kisses Leo's cheek) "Raphie-poo, read the next dare."

Raph: "Icecreampopstar dares Cici to slap April's big butt."

Cici: "WHAT!"

Mikey: (Laughs)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, shut up!"

Mikey: (Stops laughing)

Cici: "Donnietello should be slapping Big Butt's butt. He loves her!"

Don: (Blushes) "N-No….I'm glad you're..slapping April's butt."

(The small human snaps as April appears in the room. The two humans glare at each other as the Turtles roll their eyes.)

April: "Hello, Midget."

Turtles: "3, 2, 1.…"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

April: "Tell me why I'm here."

Cici: "Big Butt, I was dared to slap your _huge_ butt!"

April: "Is that a joke?"

Cici: "How may times do I have to say it? If it was a joke, I WOULD BE LAUGHING!"

Leo: "Cici, just slap Apirl's butt."

Cici: "B-But…I'm afraid.."

Raph: (Raises brow) "You're afraid?"

Cici: (Baby voice) "If I slap her butt, my butt will be huge too!"

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Your butt won't be huge. Just…Just hurry up and slap April's butt."

(Cici sighs, walks behind April, and quickly slaps her but then kicks her as hard as she can.)

April: "You're suppose to only slap me!"

Cici: "You deserved to be kicked, Big Butt!" (Smiles)

April: "My butt is not big!"

Cici: "Yes it is! You can ask the Turtles! They think its big too!"

April: (Looks at the Turtles) "You guys think my butt is big?"

Turtles: "No."

April: "Little liar."

(Cici snaps as the older human disappears. She giggles, grabs Raph's arm as he gently kisses her forehead.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, can I pinch your cheek."

Raph: "No."

Cici: "Why not?"

Raph: "Because I said so."

Cici: "You're a big meanie!"

Raph: (Pats Cici's head) "Bring the next envleope, midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Don: "Cici, can you please bring the next envelope?

(Cici snaps as a ornage envelope appears in her hands.)

Cici: "Sparklybluestar dares Donie to go in a room with fangirls."

Don: "W-What?"

Mikey: "Poor Don."

Leo: "You can make it, Donnie."

Don: (Moans)

(Cici snaps as a purple wooden dooe appears in the room then she tries to push the genuis Turtle towards it.)

Don: "Cici-"

Cici: "We have to do the dares no matter what, Donnietello."

(Raph opens the door, allowing the small human to push the olive green Turtle in the room. Girlish screams are heard as Dom screams with them.)

Raph: "Cici, ya wanna.." (Grins) "…make out while we wait for Don?"

Cici: "No."

Raph: "Are ya sure?"

Leo: "Raph, she told you no."

(Don screams as Cici hides behind Leo and giggles.)

Fangirl 1: (Muffled) "Donne, we love you!"

Don: (Muffled) "Please stay away from me!"

Fangirl 2: (Muffled) "Marry me, Don!"

Don: (Muffled) "No!'

Cici: (Giggles) "Lauren's missing out."

Raph: "I'm glad she left. She's annoying."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, you said I'm annoying. Do you want me to leave?"

Raph: "No. I don't want you to leave."

Mikey: "Dude, you know she leaves after the day is over."

Raph: "I'll make her stay."

Don: (Muffled) "Help! They're trying to grab my butt!"

Fangirl 3: (Muffled) "I grabbed his butt!"

Don: (Muffled) "HELP!"

Cici: "Donnietello been in that room for 2 minutes and he's already calling for help."

Leo: "Cici, fangirls are rabid."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "I'm not rabid."

Leo: (Pats Cici's head) "Let me say it again. _Some _fangirls are rabid."

Cici: (Giggles)

Don: "PLEASE HELP ME!"

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "I'll give him one more minute."

Fangirl 4: (Muffled) "He's trying to get away!"

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I hope I don't get trapped in a room fillled with fangirls."_

Raph: (Yanks Cici towards him and whispers in her ear) "I love you, Babe."

Cici: (Giggles) "I love you too, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Grins and kisses Cici's forehead)

Cici: (Smiles. Thinking) _"I love it when they kiss my forehead."_

Raph: (Pats Cici's head) "My weird midget."

M+L: "3, ,2, 1.…."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Don: "HELP!"

Mikey: "Um….can Don come out now?"

Cici: (Sighs) "Sure."

(Cici runs to the purple door and quickly opens it, allowing the purple masked Turtle to run out.)

Don: "I don't like fangirls."

C+M: (Pats Don's shell)

Leo: "Cici, bring the next envelope."

(The small human snaps as a black polka dotted envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "Chuckfan101 dares Raph to dress up as Dora and the theme song."

Raph: "WHAT!"

M+C: (Laughs)

Raph: "Shut up, you two!"

M+C: (Stops laughing and blinks twice)

Leo: "Cici, snap your fingers."

(Cici snaps as a pink shirt and blue shorts on Raph. She snaps again and brown hair appears on Raph's head.)

Raph: "I hate this dare."

Cici: (Giggles) "Tough boys wear pink."

L+D+M: (Chuckles)

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: "OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away)

(The small host snaps as the Dora the Explorer theme song plays.)

Cici: "Dora!"

Raph: "Boots!"

Cici: "Come on, Dora!"

Raph: "Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!

Boots, that super cool explora Dora!'

Need your help!

Grab your backpacks!'

Lets go!

Jump in!

Vaminos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! Hey!

Do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-dora!

Do-do-dora!

Do-do-do-dora!

Swiper no swiping!

Swiping no swiping!"

Mikey: "Aw man!"

Raph: "Dora the explorer!"

(The song ends as Cici, Leo, Don, and Mikey laughs. Raph grabs Cici's arm, glaring at her with furious amber eyes.)

Cici: "You want me to take off the Dora outfit?"

Raph: "Yeah."

Cici: "But…you look _so _cute!"

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: "OW! OW!" (Pushes Raph's hand away)

Leo: "Raph, stop pinching her cheeks!"

Raph: "Shut up, Teacher's Pet."

Leo: (Glares at Raph)

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Are they having a glaring contest?"

Don: "Cici-"

Cici: "Silent, Donnietello."

Don: (Blinks twice) "I was going to ask if I can read the next dare."

Cici: "Oh." (Smiles) "Sure, you can read the next dare, Donnietello but first I have to take off the Dora outfit off Raphie-poo."

(Cici snaps, allowing the Dora outfit to disappear off Raph.)

Raph: "Thanks, Cici."

Cici: (Smiles) "You're welcome, Raphie-poo." (Looks at Don) "Okay, Donnietello, you can read it."

Don: "Chuckfan101 dares Raph to sing Fall For You to Cici."

Raph: "I hate singing."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, you have a wonderful singing voice!"

Raph: "No, I don't."

Cici: "Yes you do."

Raph: "No, I don't"

Cici: "Yes you do."

Raph: No, I don't!"

Cici: "Yes you do!"

Raph: (Getting angry) No, I don't!"

Cici: (Getting angry) "Yes you are!"

L+D+M: (Blinks twice)

Raph: (Angrily) "I don't have a great singing voice!"

Mikey: "Dudette, make Raph sing."

Cici: "Fine. I'll prove Raphie-poo that he has a great singing voice."

Raph: (Roll eyes)

(Cici snaps as slow music plays.)

Raph: "The best thing 'bout tonight that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always though that I was stronger

I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Oh but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you all over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Its impossible

So bred the in so deep

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold on to your words cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you all over again

Don't make me changed my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night

That I wil fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find."

(The song ends as Cici claps and ran to Raph, jumping in his muscular arms. She kisses his cheek as he slowly smiles, kissing her forehead.)

Cici: "I told you that you have a great singing voice." (Giggles)

Raph: "No I don't." (Kisses Cici's cheek)

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Cici, come here."

(The tan human jumps out of the dark green Turtle's arms and ran to Leo, who pulls Cici into a kiss. He pulls away, wrapping his arms around the small host's waist.)

Leo: (Whispers in Cici's ear) "You're my special girl. I'll give you anything you want. Ask for it and I'll get it."

Cici: "Really."

Leo: (Smiles) "Yeah." (Kisses Cici's forehead)

Mikey: "Cici, you should be with Leo."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "Ow!"

Don: "I think Cici should be with Raph."

Mikey: "I wonder what Lauren thinks."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!" (Rubs his head)

(Cici snaps as a yellow envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: "TMNTMadness dares Cici and Raph sing Saltwater room by Owl City."

Raph: "WHAT! I HAVE TO SING AGAIN!"

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: "I hate the TMNT Dare Show."

(The small human snaps as slow music plays.)

Raph: "I opened my eyes and saw you in the low light

Walking down by on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore

I was feeling the grow old and you were looking so cold

Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt

Around my arms and began to shiver violently before

You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me

Running into the dark underground

All the subways around create a great sound

To my motion fatigue: farewell

With your ear to a seashell

You can hear the waves in a saltwater caves

As if you actally were inside a saltwater room."

Cici: "Time together is just never quite enough."

Raph: "When you and I are alone, I've felt so at home."

Cici: "What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

Raph: "We need time."

C+R: "Only time."

Cici: "When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?"

Raph: "If this is what I call home, why does it feel so olone?"

Cici: "So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

Raph: "All the time."

R+C: "All the time."

Raph: "Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?

All my islands have sank in the deep, so I can harldy relax or even oversleep

I feel as if I were home some night

When we count all the ship lights

I guess I'll never know sparrows why the snow

We'll turn off all the lights and get his bedroom aglow."

Cici: "So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

Raph: "All the time."

Cici: "Time together is just never quite enough."

Raph: "When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home."

Cici: "What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

Raph: "We need time."

R+C: "Only time."

Cici: "When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?"

Raph: "If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?"

Cici: "So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

raph: "All the time."

R+C: "All the time."

Cici: "Time together is just never quite enough

When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?

What will it take to make or break this hint of love?

So tell me darling, do you with we'd fall in love?

All the time."

(The song ends as Raph grabs Cici towards him, forcing his lips against hers. He pulls away as Cici's cheeks slowly brighten with red.)

Cici: "Ok…so…."

Turtles: (Raises brow)

Cici: (Swings her arms back and forth)

Raph: "Cici-"

Cici: "Shut up, Raphie-poo. Its quiet time."

Raph: "Hey, ya never tell me to shut up." (Pinches Cici's cheeks)

Cici: "OW! I'M SORRY! I WON'T TELL YOU TO SHUT UP ANYMORE!"

Leo: (Pushes Raph away) "Leave her alone."

Raph: "I can do whatever I want to her. She's my runt."

Leo: "Stay. Away. From. Her."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's butt)

Cici: "EEEK!" (Glares at Raph)

Leo: (Pushes Raph away from Cici)

Raph: (Pushes Leo)

Mikey: (Sighs) "Cici, can you bring the next envelope?"

Cici: "Sure."

(Cici snaps as a tan envelope appears in Don's heads. Raph and Leo continue to push each other as the olive green Turtle quickly opens the folded paper.)

Don: "TMNTGirl dares Don to sing Banana Song from Charlie the Unicorn with Raph being Charlie."

Cici: "Dude, another Charlie the Unicorn? Yay!"

Raph: (Pushes Leo) "I have to sing again?" (Growls angrily)

Leo: (Chuckles)

Mikey: "Cici, start the dare."

(The small human snaps as thr Banana Song plays.)

Don: "Raph, you look quite down

With your big fat eyes

And your big fat frown

The world doesn't have to be so grey

Raph, when your life's a mess

When your feeling blue always in distress

I know what can wash that sad away

All you have to do is

Put a banana in your ear."

Raph: "A banana in my ear?"

Don: "Put a ripe banana

Right into your favorite ear

Its true

Raph: "Says who?" don: "So true

Once its in your gloom will dissappear

The bad in the world is hard to hear

When in your ear a banana cheers

So go and put a banana in your ear

Put a banana in your ear."

Raph: "I'd rather keep my ear clear."

Don: "You'll never be happy if you live your life in fear

Its true."

Raph: "Says you." don: "So true

And its in the skies are right and clear

Oh everyday of every year

There's sunshine bright on this big blue sphere

So go and put a banana in your ear!"

Raph: "Oh, of course he burst into flames!"

(The song ends as Mikey, Don, and Cici laughs. Leo chuckles, patting the small human on the head as Raph roll his amber eyes.)

Cici: "That was a funny song!"

Raph: "It was stupid."

Cici: "No it wasn't stupid, Raphie-poo."

Raph: "Charlie the Unicorn is stupid."

Cici: (Gasp loudly) "You think Charlie the Unicorn is stupid?"

Raph: (Sighs heavily)

Cici: (Giggles)

Mikey: "Dudette, the TMNT Dare Show is an awesome idea!"

Cici: (Smiles)

Leo: (Kisses Cici's forehead)

(The small teen giggles and snaps her fingers as a blue striped envelope appears in her hands.)

Cici: "TisThe Name dares Raph and Cici to make out for as long and go as far as Raph wants." (Gulps)

Raph: (Grins) "I'm gonna love this dare."

Leo: "Raph-"

Raph: "Shut up, Splinter Jr."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, be nice to Leo-ki-"

(Raph grabs Cici, forces his lips against hers. He shoves himself and the small human against the wall as he slowly prys open Cici's mouth, making his tongue enter.)

Leo: (Sighs heavily) "I hate it when Raph's making out with my girl."

Mikey: "I wonder how they're gonna make out."

Don: "Knowing Raph, it might be 2 hours."

(The dark green Turtle loudly moans in Cici's mouth, his body gets closer to hers, and his hands slowly explores the inside of Cici's shirt. The small human's cheeks quickly turns red like a tomato.)

Leo: (Clenches fist)

Mikey: (Looks at Don) "Leo looks like he's gonna burst with rage."

Don: "He might burst with rage when Raph's finished with Cici."

(4 hours later…..)

Leo: (Eye twitches) "4 hours….Raph's been making out with Cici for 4 hours!"

Mikey: "Donnie, you said it would be 2 hours."

Don: "I was wrong."

(Raph bites Cici's lower lip, making it bright red. He slowly pulls away, gently kissing her forehead, and grins as Leo pushes his red masked brother away from the tan girl. The blue masked Turtle stands in front of Cici and glares at his brother.)

Cici: "I'm ok, Leo-kins. I'm just tired."

Leo: "That's the last time you lock lips with Raph. He tires you out."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Leo-kins.."

Leo: "Cici, I mean it."

Cici: "Can I bring the next envelope?"

Leo: "Yeah."

(Cici snaps as a grey envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "Cici, don't listen to Leo."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, please read the dare. It's the last one."

Mikey: (Squeals happily) "It is?" (Looks at Raph) "Raph, read the dare!"

Raph: (Sighs) "RambaCat dares Mikey and Don singa If You Were Gay."

M+D: "If You Were Gay?"

Cici: "Its by Avenue Q."

Turtles: "Oh."

Cici: (Giggles)

(The small host snaps as music plays.)

Don: "Aah, afternoon alone with my favorite book, 'Broadway Musicals of the 1940's'

No roommate to bother me

How could it get any better than this?"

Mikey: "Oh, hi Don!"

Don: "Hi Mikey."

Mikey: "Hey Don, you'll never guess what happens to me on the subway this morning,

This guy was smiling at me and talking to me."

Don: "That's very interesting."

Mikey: "He was being real friendly,

And I think he was coming on to me

I think he might've thought I was gay!"

Don: "Ahem. So, uh, why are you telling me this?

Why should I care?

I don't care.

What did you have for lunch today?"

Mikey: "Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Donnie."

Don: "I'm not getting defensive!

What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?

I'm trying to read."

Mikey: "Oh, I didn't mean anything about it, Don

I just think its something we should be able to talk about."

Don: "I don't want to talk about it, Mikey.

This conversation is over."

Mikey: "Yeah, but-"

Don: "OVER!"

Mikey: "Well, okay, but just so you know-

If you were gay

That'd be okay.

I mean cause, hey

I'd like you anyway

Because you see,

If it were me

I would feel free

To say that I was gay

But I'm not gay."

Don: "Mikey, please!

I'm trying to read."

Mikey: (Smiles)

Don: What!"

Mikey: "If you were queer."

Don: "Ah, Mikey!"

Mikey: "I'd still be here."

Don: "Mikey, I'm trying to read this book."

Mikey: "Year after year."

Don: "Mikey!"

Mikey: "Because you're dear to me."

Don: "Argh!"

Mikey: "And I know that you…"

Don: "What?"

Mikey: "Would accept me too!"

Don: "I would?"

Mikey: "If I told you today

'Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!'

But I'm not gay.

I'm happy, just being with you."

Don: "High Button Shoes, Pal Joey…"

Mikey: "So what should it matter to me

What you do in bed with guys?"

Don: "Mikey, that's gross!"

Mikey: "No, its not!

If you were gay

I'd shout hooray!"

Don: "I'm not listening!"

Mikey: "And here I'd stay."

Don: "La, la, la, la, la, la!"

Mikey: "But I wouldn't get in your way."

Don: "Aaaah!"

Mikey: "You can count on me

To always be

Beside you every day

To tell you its okay

You were just born that way

And as they say, its in your DNA

You're gay!"

Don: "But I'm not gay!"

Mikey: "If you were gay."

Don: "Argh!"

(The song ends as Cici, Leo, and Raph laughs. The orange masked Turtle bows as Don watches his baby brother and chuckles.)

Mikey: (Smiles) "The day is finally over!"

Leo: (Smiles)

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Raphie-poo, I got some _big_ news!"

Raph: "What is it?"

Cici: (Giggles) "I'm breaking up with you!"

Raph: "What?"

Cici: (Monotone) "I want a divorce."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Is there a reason why you want a divorce."

Cici: "Yes. 1. You always pinch my cheeks 2. You keep grabbing my butt 3. You won't let me be the dominate one in our relationship!"

Raph: "You are a major brat for wanting to divorce me."

Cici: "You won't let me be the dominate one!" (Points to Leo) "Leo-kins, lets me be on _top_!"

Raph: "Shut up! Ok, I'm glad your divorcing me! Who wants to be in a relationship with an annoying midget!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: "Uh…dude…"

Raph: "Shut up, Mikey!"

(Cici runs over to Leo, grabs his arm, and gently kisses his cheek.)

Don: "Cici, are you serious about divorcing Raph?"

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: (Mumbles quietly) "Lousy runt."

Cici: "Okey dokey, I should go home. All of you get ready for the new dares!" (Giggles)

(Cici snaps as her fades away. Leo slowly looks at Raph, who was boiling with anger.)

Leo: "I'm guessing Cici choose me since you do all those things to her."

Raph: "Shut up, Teacher's Pet!"

Leo: "I let her be dominate and be on top, I don't force my lips against hers, I-"

Raph: "SHUT UP!"

(Raph tackles Leo to the ground, beating the heck out of him as Mikey and Don sighs heavily.)

Mikey: "Dude, how many times are they gonna fight?"

Don: (Shrugs)

To be continued….

Chapter six is being written

I'm gonna try and make the chapters shorter

The co-host thing was a one time deal. I never planned it but my best friend wanted to be in it and she used the "I'm your best friend" line on me. She introduce to me Fanfiction so I let her be in it. So I'm sorry if it was unfair to anyone.

Plus I'm gonna try and work on these stories on what happen during the TMNT Dare Show.

1. Me and Raph in the fully decked bedroom

2. My date with Raph to the movies

3. My date with Mikey

Another thing, I'm also writing a different story call Mommy, a fanfic about Leo.

More questions! Yay! (Like is said before, you don't have to answer them if you don't want to.)

1. What is your favorite Raph moment?

2. Favorite Leo moment?

3. Favorite Mikey moment?

4. Favorite Don moment?

5. Favorite line?


	6. Day Five

I do not own the Turtles. I only own me….and the Minister! : )

Chapter 6

Day 5

(Cici's body appears in the room, smiling and waving hi.)

Cici: "Hello! Welcome back to day five of the TMNT Dare Show!"

M+D: "Hi Cici."

Cici: "Hi! Where's Raph and Leo-kins?"

Don: "Fighting."

Mikey: "They've been fighting since you left!"

Cici: "Really?"

(Cici's chocolate brown eyes ran to the corner of the room, where Raph and Leo are beating each other up. She sighs heavily and walks over to the fighting Turtles. She clears her throat as the older Turtles quickly look at her.)

Cici: "Stop fighting and stand up."

(Raph and Leo slowly stand up as Cici's eyes widen. There were big bruises on Leo's cheek, forehead, and left shoulder. Raph has bruises on his right shoulder, one under his left eye, cheeks, and his forehead.)

Cici: (Hugs Leo) "My poor baby!"

Leo: (Gently pats Cici's head)

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Cici: "So…..are you guys ready for the new dares?"

L+D+M: "Yeah."

Raph: "I want this stupid TMNT Dare Show to end!"

(Cici snaps as a red envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Cici: "Read it, Raph."

Raph: "Alloran Semifur Corass dares Cici to wait backstage and lend her snapping powers to Don, who will be the temporary host for three whole dares then she can return and reclaim her powers."

Cici: "Uh…..I don't have a backstage."

Raph: "Hey brat, ya can go home."

Mikey: "Dude, she just got here."

Cici: "It's okay. I think that's a good idea"

(The small girl quickly snaps as the Turtles slowly blinks in confusion.)

Mikey: "Uh….nothing happened."

Cici: "You're wrong, Mikeylanglo. Donnietello has my snapping powers." (Smiles)

Don: (Blinks twice and looks at his hands)

Leo: "Cici, are you going to teach Don?"

(The tan human pulls out a sheet of paper out of her pocket and gives it to the olive green Turtle.)

Cici: (Smiles) "Those are the instructions on how to use the snapping powers."

Don: "Y-You need instructions?"

Cici: (Giggles) "Donnietello, snap me home."

(Don slowly looks at the paper then snaps as Cici disappears.)

Mikey: "Dude, you are the _luckiest_ Turtle!"

Don: (Smiles)

Raph: "Donnie, try to bring the next stupid envelope."

(The olive green Turtle snaps as a grey envelope appear in Leo's hands.)

Leo: "Raph's Biggest Fan dares Raph and Leo to hug for 5 minutes."

Mikey: "If Cici was here, she would be excited about this dare."

Don: "Um…..Leo, Raph….can you please hug?"

Mikey: "If you don't hug, Donnie will force you like Cici does."

(The two big brothers slowly look at each other and sighs. Leo quickly pulls his dark green brother into a hug as Raph rolls his amber eyes.)

Raph: "This is stupid."

Leo: "You think it's stupid to hug your own brother?"

Raph: "Shut up."

Mikey: (Looks at Don) "You wanna hug?"

Don: (Smiles) "Yeah."

(The two younger Turtles hugs and chuckles as Leo and Raph roll their eyes.)

Don: "Cici's missing out."

Mikey: (Chuckles)

Raph: (Thinking) _"I hate this."_

D+M: (Stops hugging)

Leo: "Raph?"

Raph: "Yeah?"

Leo: "I let Cici on top."

Raph: "Shut up."

Leo: "It's great having Cici on top."

Raph: "Shut up, Splinter Jr!"

Mikey: "They're hugging but their fighting. They're figging."

Don: "Figging?"

Mikey: (Smiles) "Figging is hugging and fighting combined."

Don: (Blinks twice)

Raph: "I'm going to win my girl back!"

Leo: "_If _she takes you back."

Raph: (Heads butts Leo's face)

Don: "That gotta hurt."

Mikey: "Worst hug _ever_."

Leo: (Knees Raph in the man area)

Mikey: "That gotta hurt more."

Raph: (Growls) "Ya gonna pay for that, Teacher's Pet."

Don: "3 more minutes of hugging."

Mikey: "You mean 3 more minutes of _figging_."

Don: (Roll eyes)

Leo: "Ninja Dropout."

Raph: "Teacher's Pet."

Leo: "Hothead."

Raph: "Splinter Jr."

Mikey: "Dude-"

R+L: "Shut up, Mikey!"

Mikey: (Blinks twice)

Leo: "Raph, _if_ Cici takes you back, you should let her be dominate. It's great."

Raph: "Shut up, Fearless Leader."

Mikey: "2 more minutes."

Don: "Well…..what do you want to do?"

Mikey: (Shrugs) Maybe….you should snap zippers on their mouths."

Don: "Good idea."

(The purple masked Turtle snaps as grey zippers appear on Leo and Raph's mouths.)

R+L: (Glares at Don)

Don: "S-Sorry. The good thing that you guys have one minute left."

Mikey: "Dude, they're really mad."

Don: "I can see that, Mikey."

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: "Hey Raph, do you think Cici will ever take you back?"

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Smiles)

Don: "Mikey, please don't mess with Raph."

Mikey: "Dude, I bet Cici will stay with Leo."

Don: "Mikey, you're making Raph mad."

Raph: (Growls angrily)

Leo: (Grins)

(The purple masked Turtle snaps, allowing the grey zippers to disappear off the two older Turtles. Raph and Leo pull away from their hug then the dark green Turtle walks over to Mikey, smacking him twice on the head.)

Leo: (Sighs) "Raph, leave Mikey alone."

Raph: "Shut up, Leo."

Leo: "Raph, can you just accept that Cici choose me."

Raph: "She didn't choose you, Splinter Jr!"'

Mikey: "Dudes, no fighting!'

Don: "Um….can I bring the next envelope?"

Leo: "Go ahead, Don."

(Don snaps as a gold envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: "Brookivy dares Don to kiss Angel."

Don: "W-What?"

Mikey: "Glad Cici's not hear to freak out about Angel."

(The Bo wielding Turtle snaps as Angel appears in the room. The purple hair girl slowly looks around the room as Leo pats her back.)

Leo: "Don't worry, Angel. Cici's not here."

Angel: "Good. I didn't want to get attacked by the midget again."

(While with Cici…..)

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Cici's family: (Blinks twice)

(Back with the Turtles and Angel…..)

Angel: "So why isn't she here?"

Don: "I'm the temporary host for three whole dares."

Angel: "Oh. Why am I here?"

Raph: "Donnie has to kiss ya."

Angel: "Oh."

Leo: "Don, give her a quick peck."

Mikey: "Or you can imagine Angel as April and do a full make out!"

Don: "Mikey…."

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Don: "Please shut up."

Angel: "Can we get this over with?"

(Don leans closer to the purple hair girl, gently kissing her lips. He quickly pull away, his cheeks blushing as Raph pats his shell.)

Raph: "Good job, bro." (Chuckles)

Angel: "Can I go?"

(The smart Turtle snaps as Angel disappears.)

Leo: "Hey Raph."

Raph: "Yeah?"

Leo: "I let Cici on top."

Raph: "SHUT UP!"

Mikey: "Don, can I read the next dare?"

Don: "Yeah."

Mikey: "Brookivy dares Don to kiss Renet."

Don: "I have to kiss another girl?"

Mikey: (Chuckles)

Leo: "Did Cici say she hates Renet?"

Don: "Nope. I'm guessing Cici likes Renet."

(Don snaps as Renet appears in the room, her hands on her hips.)

Renet: "Is this the TMNT Dare Show?"

Raph: "How do you know?"

Renet: "Duh! I'm a Timestress! I, like, _know_ everything!"

Turtles: (Roll eyes)

Renet: (Looks at Don) "Don, hurry up and kiss me!"

Don: (Blinks twice) "Ok…."

(The olive green Turtle walks over to the Timestress, steps on his tippy toes, and gently kisses her lips.)

Renet: (Giggles) "I can't wait to come back! I can't wait to meet Cici!"

Leo: "You can't wait to come back?"

Renet: "Wait a minute…..what am I saying? I don't want to come back here!" (Sighs heavily)

Raph: (Face palm)

Mikey: "Uh, Don, return her."

Renet: (Sighs) "Guys, do you want to know who Cici ends up with?"

Raph: "Wait, Cici takes me back?"

Renet: "Oops, I shouldn't be saying anything." (Covers her mouth)

Leo: "Cici will go back to Raph and the love triangle will start again?" (Sighs heavily)

Raph: (Grins) "I gotta think of a plan to get her back."

Mikey: "Dude, try to treat her like Leo does."

Raph: "Like Leo? No way. I won't be a Leo clone."

Renet: "Uh, can I go?"

(Don snaps as the Timestress disappears. He snaps again, allowing Cici to appear in the room.)

Cici: "Yay! I'm back and I get my snapping powers back too!"

Leo: (Pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: "Hey Cici."

Cici: (Sticks out her tongue)

Raph: (Glares at Cici)

Mikey: "Dudette, did you have fun at home?"

Cici: "Yep. Plus….I think someone called me a midget." (Looks at Raph)

Raph: "It was Angel who called you a midget."

Cici: "Angel was here?" (Growls)

Don: "I was dared to kiss her."

Cici: "Ha, ha!"

Leo: "He had to kiss Renet too."

Cici: "Oh." (Smiles) "I like Renet. She's funny."

Raph: "Cici….."

Cici: "What do you want?"

Raph: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pinching your cheeks and grabbing you butt. I'm sorry for all the things I did to make ya mad." (Pats Cici's head) "You're the whole world to me."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Who are you and what have you done with Raph?"

Leo: "Raph is saying that cause Renet said you'll get back together with him."

Cici: "Oh."

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Cici: "Saying sorry won't work, Raph."

Don: "Can we go to the next dare?"

Cici: "Yep. Who read the last dare?"

Mikey: "I did."

Cici: "Read the next dare."

Mikey: "Brookivy dares Angel and Raph to sing Love the way you lie."

Turtles: (Look at Cici)

Cici: (Eye twitches)

Don: (Looks at Leo) "Should we protect Angel from Cici?"

Leo: "Yep."

(Cici snaps as Angel appears in the room. The small host glares at the younger human, who slowly walks away.)

Cici: "I hate you."

Angel: "I know that already."

Cici: (Hisses)

T+A: (Raises brow)

Cici: "I hope something bad happens to you."

Angel: "Uh….can we start?"

Cici: "We can start after I'm done."

Don: "Done doing what?"

Cici: "This." (Punches Angel in the stomach) "Okay, now we can start."

Mikey: "I didn't expect Cici to punch Angel."

(The small host snaps as the song plays.)

Angel: "Just gonna stand there and watch I burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and here me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie."

Raph: "I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but i still fight while i can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of her love drunk from my hate

It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fxxxx hates me

And i love it, wait, where you goin'?

I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back

We're runnin' right back, here we go again

So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great

I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, i feel so ashamed i snap

Whose that dude? I don't even know his name

I laid hands on her

I never stoop so low again

I guess i don't know my own strength."

Angel: just gonna stand there and watch I burn

That's alright because i like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because i love the way you lie

I love the way you lie."

Raph: "You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe

When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

Yeah them chills used to get em

Now you're getting fxxxx' sick of lookin' at em

You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em

Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em

You push pull each other's hair

Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em

So lost in the moments when you're in em

It's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both,

So they say it's best to go your separate ways

Guess that they don't know ya

Cause today that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playin' over

But you promised her next time you'll show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again,

Now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it window pane."

Angel: just gonna stand there and watch I burn

That's alright because i like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because i love the way you lie

I love the way you lie."

Raph: "Now i know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me

When it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All i know is i love you too much to walk away though

Come inside; pick up the bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when i talk?

Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed ill aim my fist at the drywall

Next time there won't be no next time

I apologize even though i know its lies

I'm tired of the games i just want her back

I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fxxxx leave again

I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire."

Angel: "just gonna stand there and watch I burn

That's alright because i like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because i love the way you lie

I love the way you lie."

(The song ends as Cici tackles Angel to the ground, pulling her purple hair. Leo and Raph yanks the small host off the dark skinned girl, who stands up and hides behind Don. Cici snaps, allowing Angel to disappear.)

Cici: "I'm the only girl who is allowed to sing with Raph!"

Raph: (Grins) "Ya want me back now?"

Cici: "No."

Raph: (Glares at Cici)

Cici: (Smiles)

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Cici: (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: "I love you."

Leo: (Smiles) "I love you too."

Cici: "Oh yeah, I have big news!"

Don: "What is it?"

Cici: "I'm 18!"

Mikey: "You are?"

Cici: "Yep. That means I'm an adult! Plus you have to listen to me and treat me with respect!"

Raph: "How can we treat ya like an adult if ya act like a little brat?"

Cici: (Eye twitches) "Do you want to hear the bigger news?"

Mikey: (Smiles) "What's the bigger news, Dudette?"

Cici: "All four of you are 16!"

Turtles: "We are?"

Cici: "Yep. For now on, when I age, you guys age too!"

Mikey: "That's really cool!"

Cici: (Giggles)

(Cici snaps as a green envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "Forgottenforever dares Leo to do whatever he wants with Cici at any time and Raph has to watch. But anytime Raph tries to interfere, rope must tie him up and no one can untie him until the act of canoodling is done." (Growls)

Mikey: "What's canoodling?"

Don: "Canoodling means caress, fondle, pet amorously, kissing, making love, sucking face, embracing, smooching-"

Raph: "That's enough, Don."

Don: "Sorry."

Leo: (Grins) "I get to do whatever I want to Cici all day?"

Cici: (Blushes)

Leo: (Looks at Cici and pats her head) "Don't worry, Cici. I won't force myself on you." (Gently kisses Cici's forehead)

(The small human smiles, gently kisses Leo's lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. The Turtle Leader wraps his arms around his girl's waist then kissing her passionately. Raph growls as rope magically appears around his body, causing him to fall on the hard ground.)

Mikey: "I'm guessing they're canoodling."

Don: "Yep." (Chuckles)

Raph: (Thinking) _"This dare is STUPID!" _

(Leo slowly pulls away, pressing his forehead against Cici's. She smiles as Raph sigh heavily and look at his two younger siblings.)

Raph: "Don, Mikey, they're done canoodling. Untie me."

(Mikey and Don quickly untie the dark green Turtle as Cici snaps. A light brown envelope appears in the small human's hands.)

Cici: "Child of the Gypsies dares Cici and Raph go to marriage counseling with Splinter as your councilor. You'll have to talk about the sexual side of the relationship."

Raph: "Splinter as our councilor?" (Sighs)

Mikey: "I have one thing to ask." (Looks at Cici) "Cici, when you do it with Leo and Raph, do you use-"

Cici: "Yes Mikey. We use protection."

Don: "What about the times when Leo lost control?"

Cici: "I quickly snap my fingers then protection appears on Leo before he….enters my castle." (Blushes)

Leo: "Cici-"

Cici: "Leo-kins, you don't have to apologize."

(The tan girl snaps as Splinter appears in the room. The Turtles quickly bow to their father, who bows back to his sons.)

Cici: "Hi, Master Splinter!"

Splinter: "Hello, young one."

Cici: "Would you like to know our dare?"

Splinter: "Yes."

Cici: "Um…." (Looks at Raph) "Raph, you tell him."

Raph: (Sighs) "Master Splinter, the Child of the Gypsies dared Cici and I to go to marriage counseling with you as our councilor."

Splinter: "Oh. I'm ready to hear your problems."

Mikey: "Raph forgot to tell you that he and Cici have to talk about the sexual side of the relationship."

Raph: (Glares at Mikey and slaps him)

Splinter: (Clears throat) "S-Sexual side of the relationship?"

Raph: (Thinking) _"Aw crap, he's mad."_

(Cici snaps as a white door appears in the room. She snaps again as a black suit appears on Splinter.)

Splinter: "Why am I wearing a suit?"

Cici: "You're a councilor"

Splinter: "Oh."

Leo: "Why did you snap a door?"

Cici: "So you guys won't hear our conversation."

(Splinter heads for the door, with Cici and Raph following him. The old rat opens the door, allowing the two teens to enter the room then he follows them, shutting the door.)

Mikey: "So…..Leo….."

Leo: "Yes Mikey?"

Mikey: "Do you think the marriage counciling will make Cici go back to Raph?"

Leo: "Mikey?"

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Leo: (Smacks Mikey) "Shut up."

(While with Splinter, Raph, and Cici…The two teens are sitting on a white couch, both sitting on the opposite side while Splinter sits on an office chair with a desk.)

Splinter: "Raphael?  
Raph: "Y-Yes, father?"

Splinter: "I'm very disappointed in you. Having se-"

Raph: "We used protection. Plus, Leo did it with her too."

Splinter: (Clears throat) "L-Leonardo did it too?" (Sighs heavily) "I'll talk to him later." (Looks at Cici) "Cici, what does Raphael do before you do _it_ with you?"

Cici: "Well….he talks to me in a seductive voice and kisses my neck for a long time."

Raph: (Grins)

Splinter: "What else?"

Cici: "When I finally kiss back, he calls me 'a good girl'….and he gets me to lay down, he puts on the protection then we do it."

Splinter: "Ok, Raphael…"

Raph: "Yes Master Splinter?"

Splinter: "Tell me about Cici."

Raph: (Grins) "Well, she wants to do everything slowly, making it easier for me to tease her. She moans..._loud_."

Cici: (Rubs her neck and blushes)

(While with Leo, Don, and Mikey…)

Mikey: "So Leo, when Cici is with you, who gets to be on top the most?"

Leo: "She does."

Don: "You like it when she's on top?"

Leo: (Grins) "Yep."

(Back with Splinter, Raph, and Cici…)

Splinter: "Ok, who's the one on top?"

Raph: "I am."

Cici: (Glares at Raph) "Leo-kins lets me on top."

Raph: "Shut up."

Splinter: "Raphael…"

Raph: "Sorry sensei."

Splinter: "Raphael, show me where you love to kiss Cici."

Raph: "Show you?"

Splinter: "Yes."

Raph: "Ok, Cici, stand up."

(The two teens quickly stand up as Raph slowly points to Cici's lips, the side and back of her neck, and her stomach.)

Splinter: "Well…." (Clears throat) "I want both of you to sit down and tell each other how you feel when making love."

R+C: (Sighs heavily)

(While with Leo, Don, and Mikey…)

Mikey: "Do you think they're arguing?

Leo: "We would have heard them."

Don: "I wonder how long they're going to be in there. I want the day to end."

Mikey: "Donnie, I realized you have 2 more days left till you can drink coffee again."

Don: "I know that, Mikey."

(Back with the two ninja's and the small girl…)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Cici…"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Raph: (Looks away from her)

Splinter: "Raphael…"

Raph: (Sighs heavily and looks at Cici) "I love it when ya squeal when I bite ya. It turns me on even more. I love it when ya moan my name and beg me to go faster. I love calling you 'a good girl' when ya do what I say. I love it when ya claw yer fingers into my skin."

Splinter: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, your turn…"

Cici: "Well…I love it….when you…are careful with me and try to be gentle." (Blushes) "I love it when you stop when I ask you to. I love it when you ask me if I'm okay."

(While with Leo, Don, and Mikey…)

Mikey: "Dude, I'm bored."

Don: (Gulps)

Mikey: "Don-"

Don: "No, Mikey."

Mikey: "Dude, you have to do what I-"

Don: "I know, Mikey." (Sighs heavily) "You are driving me nuts about that bet."

Mikey: (Smiles) "It's a gift to drive you nuts."

Don: (Roll eyes)

Leo: (Chuckles)

Mikey: "Don, I want you…to grab Cici's butt! That would be so funny!"  
Leo: (Smacks Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

(Back with Splinter, Raph, and Cici…)

Splinter: "We are doing well." (Clears throat) "Ok, Cici, what does Raphael do that make you mad?"

Cici: "He bites me _really _hard! It hurts! That's how I get bite marks on my neck!"

Raph: (Grins and pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Glares at Raph) "Don't touch me."

Splinter: "Cici, please continue."

Cici: "Raph won't let me be dominate! Last time we made love, I asked him if I could be dominate and he said no!" (Sighs heavily) "Leo-kins lets me be dominate! Both of us enjoy it!"

Raph: "Hey, we're supposed to talk about _us_! Not you and Fearless Leader!"

Cici: "Shut up!"

Raph: (Growls angrily) "You little-"

Splinter: "No arguing!"

R+C: "Sorry, Master Splinter."

Splinter: "Raphael, she's upset that you won't let her be dominate."

Raph: "She's also mad at me for grabbing her butt and pinching her cheeks."

Splinter: (Sighs heavily)

Cici: (Whines) "All I want from Raph is-"

Raph: "Yer not getting anything if ya whine like a big baby."

Cici: (Glares at Raph) "You are a jerk! When we're making love, you make sure I don't get on top!"

Raph: (Roll eyes) "Stop acting like a brat!"

Splinter: "Raphael…"

Raph: "Sorry, Master Splinter."

Cici: "Raph, the whole reason we're here because…you're a selfish jerk! You want be dominate! You won't let me get a chance! Leo-kins is sweet enough to give me what I want! He told me that-"  
Raph: "Hey, shut up about Teacher's Pet!"

Splinter: (Sighs heavily)

(While with Leo, Don, and Mikey…)

Mikey: "Leo, Don…knock, knock!"

L+D: (Sighs) "Who's there?"

Mikey: (Smiles) 'Cows go."

L+D: "Cows go who?"

Mikey: "No, cows go moo!" (Laughs hysterical)

L+D: (Monotone) "Ha, ha."

Mikey: (Clears throat) "Knock, knock!"

Leo: "No more jokes, Mikey."

Mikey: "I promise this will be the last joke!"

Don: "You promise?"

Mikey: "Yes."

Leo: "Ok, go ahead."

Mikey: "Ok, knock, knock!"

L+D: "Who's there?"

Mikey: "Spell."

L+D: "Spell who."

Mikey: "Ok, W H O!" (Falls on the floor and laughs hysterical)

L+D: (Roll eyes)

Mikey: (Stands up) "Dude, those jokes are funny!"

(Back with the two ninja's and the midget…)

Cici: "I'm divorcing you because you pinch my cheeks, grab my butt, and won't let me dominate."

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Cici: "I bet you don't really love me! You probably faked your feelings!"

Raph: (Glares at Cici) "Why are you talking like that? I really love you! I love you more than anything in the world!"

Splinter: "Raphael, calm down! I believe if you take turns being dominate, everything would better."

Cici: "Is that ok with you, Raph? Can we take turns or do you want to be selfish and let you be the dominate one?"

Raph: "We can take turns."

Splinter: "Good."

Cici: "But I'm still divorcing you!"

Raph: "(Stands up) "Ok, what else do you want? What can I do to stop you from divorcing me?"

Cici: (Stands up in front of Raph) "I want you stop grabbing my butt, pinching my cheeks, whispering naughty words in my ears when we're making love, and trying to finger me when we are making love and when your brothers are not paying attention to us."

Raph: "Fine, I promise to stop all of that."

Cici: "You promise?"

Raph: (Smiles) "I promise."

Cici: "Good."

Splinter: (Smiles) "I'm guessing we're done with this counciling. I'm glad you're done with this conflict."

Raph: (Grins and kisses Cici's forehead)

Splinter: "Raphael, please tell me. Is it the fans daring you and Leonardo to make love with Cici?"

Raph: "Yes, father."

Splinter: "Ok."

Cici: "Can we go now?"

(The two ninja's and the small human walks out of the room, joining Leo, Don, and Mikey.)

Don: "So how'd it go?"

Raph: (Grins) "It went great."

Cici: "Raph and I are back together!"

Leo: (Frowns)

Cici: (Looks at Leo) "Aww, Leo-kins is upset!" (Hugs Leo) "Don't be upset!"

Leo: (Pats Cici's head) "I'm not upset."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Leo-kins, you're upset! I don't like it when you're upset!"

Leo: "Fine, I promise I won't be upset anymore."

Cici: (Smiles and kisses Leo's cheek)

(The blue masked Turtle slowly rested his finger under the small girl's chin, kissing her soft lips. Rope magically appears around Raph's body as Leo makes out with Cici. The dark green Turtle falls to the ground, growling angrily)

Raph: (Thinking) _"I hate you, Forgottenforever."_

Mikey: (Bends down and pats Raph's head) "Poor Raphie."

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Smiles)

Don: "Raph-"

Raph: "Shut up, Donnie."

(Cici giggles as Leo slowly kisses her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.)

Raph: (Getting angry) "Hey, stop canoodling!"

(The blue masked Turtle moves away from Cici as Don and Mikey untie the hotheaded Turtle. Raph walks over to Leo, preparing to punch him but Cici steps in front of the elder Turtle, glaring at the dark green Turtle.)

Cici: "Don't. Hurt. Leo-kins!"

Leo: (Smirks) "Did you hear that, Ninja Dropout? Don't hurt me."

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Cici: (Grabs Raph's arm) "Calm down, Raphie-poo. I'll bring the next envelope and you'll be happy again!"

Raph: (Pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Giggles)

(Cici snaps as a gold envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "Pixarman111 dares Cici to divorce Raph and kick him the man area twice."

Raph: "WHAT!"

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Leo: (Smirks. Thinking) _"I told Cici she's not allowed to kick anyone in the man area, since this is a dare, I'll allow her to go with it."_

Raph: (Glares at Leo) "Hey, Fearless Leader, I'll let you know that-"

(Suddenly, Cici kicks Raph between the legs and laughs at him. He groans as she kicks him again.)

Cici: (Smiles) "Okay that felt good."

Mikey: "Poor Raph."

(The tan girl snaps as a white sheet of paper and pencil appears in her hands. Raph slowly stood up, trying to ignore the pain between his legs. Cici hands the dark green Turtle the paper and pencil then smiles.)

Cici: (Smiling) "Sign your name and I'll do the same then we'll be divorced."

Raph: "Why are you happy about this?"

Cici: (Shrugs) "Just sign it, Raphie-poo."

(The red masked Turtle growl angrily, snatches the paper and pencil, signing his name then gave it to the small human, who signs her name too.)

Cici: "We're divorced!"

Leo: (Pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: "Hey, you're still my girl."

Cici: "I know."

Mikey: "Dudette, can we go to the next dare?"

Cici: "Yep." (Looks at Don) "Donnietello read the next dare."

Don: "Pixarman111 dares Cici to marry Leo."

Raph: "WHAT!"

Cici: (Baby voice) "Yay!" (Grabs Leo's arm) "Its Leo-kins turn!"

Leo: (Chuckles)

(Cici snaps as a white wedding dress appears on her. She giggles as she hugs the Turtle Leader.)

Cici: "Leo-kins…"

Leo: "Yes?"

Cici: (Baby voice) "I hate wearing dresses."

Leo: (Kisses Cici's forehead) "I know."

Don: "Cici, are you bringing back the Minister?'

Cici: "Yep."

Mikey: "Didn't you wipe his memory of us."

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: "He's gonna freak out like he did last time."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Oh yeah, he will freak out." (Sighs heavily)

(The small girl snaps her fingers as the same male minister appears in the room. He blinks twice, his brown eyes staring at the Turtles.)

Mikey: "3, 2, 1….."

Minister: (Child-like voice) "Cool, Turtles!"

T+C: (Blinks twice in confusion)

(The old man runs over to the tan host and grabs her hands, which makes Raph and Leo mad.)

Minister: "Are you my Mommy?"

Cici: "….no."

Raph: (Slaps the Minister's hand away) "Keep your hands off her."

Minister: (Looks at Raph) "Are you my daddy?"

Raph: (Crosses arms) "No."

Minister: "Who are my mommy and daddy?"

Don: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, I think you wiped _all _of his memory away."

Cici: "Oh. I thought I wiped his memory of you guys."

Raph: "Ya thought wrong."

Cici: "Should I bring his memory back?"

Minister: (Looks at Cici and hugs her) "You're cute."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Uh…..thank you?"

(**ME: Ok, I'm going to say this once. The Minister is really old, like 80-90 years old. Imagine an old man that age hugging you and saying you're cute. Some of you might think it's creepy.) **

Leo: (Pushes the Minister away) "Cici, give his memory back."

Mikey: "Dude, he's gonna freak out."

Don: "We know."

(The small girl snaps as the Minister blinks, his eyes widen from seeing the Turtles.)

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Here we go again."

Minister: "Not you guys again!"

Don: "Uh…..nice to see you again too."

Minister: "Why am I here again?"

Cici: "I have to marry Leo now."

Minister: "Young lady, you have to make up your mind! First you marry the hothead Turtle now the blue masked Turtle!"

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "Please help us again."

(Leo grabs Cici, pulling her into a romantic kiss as rope appears on Raph, causing him to fall on the concrete floor. The dark green Turtle curses under his breath as Cici and Leo began to kiss passionately. Don and Mikey look away from the kissing couple as the Minister clears his throat, watching the tiny host and Turtle Leader pull away. The two younger Turtles untie their red masked brother, who is mad as heck.)

Minister: "Ok, I'll help you again."

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Cici, you ready to be my okami?"

Cici: "What does that mean?"

Leo: "Okami means wife."

Cici: (Kisses Leo's cheek)

Leo: (Looks at the Minister) "Skip the vows."

Minister: (Eyes widen) "S-Skip the vows? How many times do I have to say it? The vows are important!"

Raph: (Glares at the Minister) "Skip the stupid dares."

Minister: (Gulps) Sure. I think the skipping the vows are a great idea!" (Nervous smile)

Mikey: "Can we get this over with?"

Minister: (Looks at Leo) "What's your name?"

Leo: "Leonardo, Leo for short."

Minister: "Leonardo, you can kiss the bride."

(The elder Turtle grabs Cici, pressing his lips against hers as both of them moan loudly. Rope appears on Raph, who growls angrily.)

Raph: "Crap." (Falls on the floor)

Mikey: (Laughs)

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Nervous smile)

(Leo tightly wraps his muscular arms around the small hosts' waist as his tongue slowly goes in her mouth, fighting for dominance. The Minister sighs heavily and rubs his temples.)

Minister: "Can I go?"

Don: "You can't leave till those two are done making out."

Minister: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: (Pats the Minister's back) "Dude, maybe you should stay with us."

Minister: "No! I don't want to stay here! I'm not staying here with you crazy loonies!"

Don: (Raises brow) "Crazy loonies?"

Minister: "Don't judge me."

Raph: Leo, Cici, stop making out!"

(Leo slowly pulls away, slobber connecting from his mouth to Cici's. They wipe their mouths as Don and Mikey untie Raph.)

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW! What was that for?"

Raph: "For laughing at me."

Minister: "Can I go now?"

Cici: "You can go, this time I'm not wiping your memory. Plus you have to promise not tell _anyone_ about the Turtles and the dare show."

Minister: "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Cici: (Smiles) "Good."

(Cici snaps as the Minister disappears. She quickly wraps her arms around Leo's neck and giggles.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, we're married."

Leo: "I know." (Kisses Cici's forehead) "I have an idea. We should have our honeymoon early." (Grins)

Cici: "What do you want to do?

Leo: "Make love in the full decked bedroom."

Cici: (Blushes) "D-Do you want to be on top?"

Leo: (Grins seductively) "Yeah."

(Cici giggles as the new married couple runs for the full decked bedroom. Le quickly opens the door as Cici runs in then the elder Turtle runs in too, slamming the door shut. Rope quickly appears on Raph, who is mad as heck.)

Raph: "Not again." (Falls on the floor)

Mikey: (Snickers)

Raph: "Hey Mikey?"

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Raph: "Do ya want another smack to the head?"

Mikey: "…..no."

Don: "Leo loves canoodling with Cici."

Raph: (Angry) "Leo likes it when I'm tied up."

Mikey: "Wait a minute, I just realized something. I thought the rope only appears if Raph tries to interfere Leo canoodling with Cici."

Don: (Looks at Raph) "Raph?"

Raph: "I think about how to interfere."

Mikey: "Does that count?"

Don: "I guess so."

Mikey: "Hey Raph, if you stop thinkin', maybe the ropes won't come."

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Smiles) "It might be true."

Raph: (Continues glaring at Mikey)

Mikey: (Nervous) "I'm shutting up now."

(The door slams opens as Leo and Cici walk out, holding hands. The two younger Turtles quickly untie their red masked brother, who quickly stands up, runs toward his big brother, ramming him to the ground.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, please stop it."

Leo: (Kicks Raph off him and stands up) "You heard her, Raph. Stop it."

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Mikey: "Hey! Who wants to hear a joke?"

Cici: (Gasp happily and raises her hand) "I do, Mikeylanglo."

Raph: "Not right now, Mikey."

Cici: (Grabs Raph's arm) "Please, Raphie-poo! I want to hear his joke! _Please_?"

Raph: (Sighs heavily)

Leo: "Raph, she wants to hear Mikey's stupid joke."

Mikey: "Hey, my joke isn't stupid!"

Don: (Pats Mikey's shell) "Mikey, I'm sorry but your jokes are lame."

Mikey: "Dude, I'm the comic relief! My jokes are supposed to be funny!"

Raph: "Yer jokes are lame to us but funny to the dumb fans."

Cici: (Runs over to Mikey and hugs him) "Tell me the joke, Mikeylanglo!"

Mikey: (Smiles) "Ok!"

L+R+D: (Roll eyes)

Mikey: (Smiles) "Knock, knock!"

Leo: (Thinking) _"Mikey, not another Knock, knock joke."_

Cici: "Who's there?"

Mikey: "Betty!"

Cici: "Betty who?"

Mikey: "Betty-bye!"

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Mikey…"

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Cici: "That joke wasn't funny."

Mikey: (Frowns)

(The small human snaps as a purple envelope appear in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "HalloweenWitch dares Raph and Leo to not fight, argue, or do anything mean to each other for the whole day."

Cici: (Smiles) "That's a good dare." (Clears throat) "THANK YOU, HALLOWEENWITCH! I LOVE YOU!"

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Don: "I agree with Cici, that's a great dare."

Cici: (Grabs Raph's arm) "No more fighting with Leo-kins! YAY!" (Pulls Raph into a kiss)

Mikey: "Dudette, can you stop making out with Raph?"

Don: "Raph needs to read the next dare."

Cici: (Pulls away) "Raphie-poo, read the next dare!"

Raph: (Looks at Cici and pats her head) "Love the kiss, babe." (Clears throat) "HalloweenWitch dares Raph and Cici to sing Written in the Stars by LeAnn Rimes." (Sighs heavily)

Leo: (Chuckles)

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Raphie-poo, don't get mad at Leo-kins for chuckling at you."

Mikey: "Can we start?"

(The tan girl snaps as soft music plays.)

Raph: "I am here to tell you we can never meet again

Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then

A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when

You think of me or speak of me or wonder what be fall

The someone you onced loved so long ago so well."

Cici: "Never wonder what I feel as living shuffles by

You don't have to ask me and I need not reply

Every moment of my life from now until I die

I will think or dream of you and fail to understand

How a perfect love can be confound and out of hand."

R+C: "It is written in the stars

Are we paying for some crime?

Is that all that we are good for

Just a stretch of mortal time

In which we have no say

In which we're given paradise

But only for a day."

Raph: "Nothing can be altered or there is nothing to decide

No escape, no change, no place to hide."

Cici: "You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied

Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learn

What it is be in love and have that love returned."

R+C: "It is written in the stars

Are we paying for some crime?

Is that all that we are good for

Just a stretch of mortal time

Is this God's experiment

In which we have no say

In which we're given paradise

But only for a day."

(The song ends as Cici bows and hugs the dark green Turtle then gently kisses his lips. Leo glares at his red masked brother, who is making out with the 18 year old girl.)

Leo: (Trying not to get mad) "Ok, Cici, stop making out with the Ninja Dropout."

Cici: (Pulls away from Raph) "Leo-kins, no name calling. That counts as being mean to Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Smirks)

Mikey: "This dare will be hard for Leo and Raph."

Don: "I agree with you, Mikey."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW! What was that for?"

Raph: "Nothing. I just wanted to slap ya."

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: (Pats Cici's head)

Leo: (Pulls Cici away from Raph and hugs her)

Cici: (Kisses Leo's cheek)

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Raphie-poo, don't get mad at Leo-kins for hugging me."

Don: "Can we please go to the next dare?"

Cici: "Raphie-poo, read the next dare."

Raph: (Sighs) "HalloweenWitch dares Cici to sing This Love by LeAnn Rimes to Leo."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Yay! I get to sing to my Leo-kins!"

Leo: (Smiles) "My little nushi is singing to me." (Pats Cici's head)

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Cici: "What does nushi mean?"

Leo: "Nushi means lover."

(Leo quickly pulls Cici into a romantic kiss then rope appears around Raph's body. The dark green Turtle growls angrily and falls in the hard floor as Mikey laughs at him.)

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Nervous smiles)

Don: "Mikey, you know it's a bad idea to laugh at Raph."

Raph: "He knows, Donnie. That's why he's getting the biggest slap of his life."

Mikey: (Gulps)

(The two elder teens slowly pull away from the kiss as Leo slowly kisses Cici's forehead. Don unties Raph, who quickly stands up and chases Mikey around the room.)

Mikey: "Someone save me! I don't want to get slapped!"

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Poor Mikeylanglo."

Leo: (Pats Cici's head)

Raph: (Chasing Mikey) "Come here, knucklehead!"

Mikey: "NEVER!"

Don: (Roll eyes)

Cici: (Giggles)

(The red masked Turtle grabs his baby brother and slaps him as hard as he can, leaving a big red mark on the orange masked Turtle's head.)

Mikey: (Rubs his head) "Ow…."

Cici: (Pats Mikey's shell)

Don: "Can we go to the dare now?"

Cici: "Yes we can, Donnietello."

(The small human snaps as soft music plays.)

Cici: "In every life there are detours on gravel roads

Sometimes it feels like there's just no right way to go

There will be times you'll go crazy and time you'll break down

Always something that stands in your way

Just keep your eyes on me

Never lose sight of me, this love

Nothin' can come between us

When we're following his love, this love

Everybody is bound to feel now and then

But I'll be the one thing that will be there for you till the end

Through good days and bad, the ups and the downs

Don't you ever let go of your dreams.

Just keep your eyes on me

Never lose sight of me, this love

Nothin' can come between us

When we're following this love

I'll be your northern star

When everything's dark

I will shine for you, shine for you

Just keep your eyes on me'

Never lose sight on me, this love

Nothin' can come between us

When we're following this love

Just keep your eyes on me

Never lose sight of me, this love

Nothin' can come between us

When we're following this love, this love."

(The song ends as Cici hugs Leo, who pulls the small girl into a passionate kiss. Rope appears on Raph's body as Mikey tries to in his laughter.)

Raph: "CRAP!" (Falls on the floor)

Don: (Looks at Mikey) "Mikey, you better not laugh at Raph again or he'll slap you again."'

Raph: (Looks at Mikey. Thinking) _"I'm surprised that Mikey hasn't laughed_ _at me yet."_

Mikey: (Falls on the floor and laughs hysterical)

Don: (Thinking) _"He's going to be slapped."_

(Leo slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead against Cici's. Don unties Raph, who slaps his baby brother.)

Mikey: "OW!"

Leo: "Raph, stop slapping Mikey."

Raph: (Looks at Leo) "He laughed at me!"

Leo: "So?"

Raph: "So? He keeps laughin' at me everytime I fall!

Leo: (Chuckles)

Raph: (Getting mad) "Ya think it's funny? Its yer fault Mikey's laughin' at me! Everytime ya doin' something to _my _girl, stinkin' rope appears on me, Splinter Jr!"

Leo: (Getting angry) "Hey, Ninja Dropout! She's _my _girl!"

Cici: (Sighs) "Raphie-poo, Leo-kins! You are not allowed to argue!"

L+R: (Glaring at each other)

Cici: "I think glaring counts too."

L+R: (Look away from each other)

Cici: (Sighs heavily and look at Don) "Why do they always fight? At first I like it now I hate it!"

Don: "Older siblings fight all the time."

(Cici snaps as a blue envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "Winowa-san dares Mikey to do whatever Donnie says for the next six days." (Grins)

Miley: (Gulps)

Don: "Payback time."

Leo: (Looks at Mikey) "You shouldn't make Don do all those stupid things."

Mikey: "B-But….I did that for fun!"

Don: (Pats Mikey's shell) "I'm going to do the same to you. Just for fun." (Chuckles)

Raph: "Donnie, have any revenge plans yet?"

Don: "Not yet. I know I'll think of some good ones."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Donnietello, don't make Mikeylanglo hurt himself."

Don: (Pats Cici's head) "I won't make Mikey hurt himself."

Cici: (Baby voice) "You promise?"

Don: (Smiles) "Yes, I promise."

Mikey: (Hides behind Leo)

Don: (Chuckles) "No use in hiding behind Leo, Mikey."

Mikey: (Groans)

L+R+C: (Chuckles)

Cici: "Donnietello read the next dare."

Don: "Winowa-san dares Leo to do the nasty with Karai."

L+C: "WHAT!"

Raph: "So….Leo, ya get to do it with yer old girlfriend."

Leo: "Karai wasn't my girlfriend!"

Raph: "Ya acted like close buddies in the past."

Cici: "SHUT UP!"

Leo: "Cici…"

Cici: (Rubs her neck) "Leo-kins, you gotta do the stupid dare."

Mikey: "You're actually letting Leo do the dare?"

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "Yes, Mikeylanglo. Remember the motto?"

Mikey: "Do the dares no matter what."

Leo: "Cici, I can see your upset."

Cici: (Raises brow in confusion) "Upset? I'm not upset, Leo-kins. It's a stupid dare. Its fine since you don't love that witch."

(Leo gently kisses Cici's forehead as finger rest under her chin, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Rope appears on Raph, causing him to fall on the floor.)

Raph: (Thinking) _"I freakin' hate it when he lays his lips on __**my**__ girl. Tired of these stinkin' ropes! I hate you, Forgottenforever!"_

(Leo kisses Cici's cheek as she snaps. Karai appears in the room as the two younger Turtles untie the dark green Turtle.)

Karai: "Why am I back at this place?"

Cici: "You were dared to do it with Leo-kins."

Karai: "WHAT!"

(Karai slowly looks at Leo and glares at him as the elder Turtle does the same. Cici grabs Leo's arm and sticks out her tongue at the katana wielding woman.)

Mikey: "Dude, they're just glaring at each other."

Raph: "Hey, Leo, Karai, hurry up and do it. The day will end quicker."

Don: "Raph, you can't make them do it."

Mikey: "It takes time."

Cici: (Sighs heavily) "I can't believe I'm saying this but….do it in the full decked bedroom."

Leo: "Cici-"

Cici: "Leo-kins, I'm fine. You don't love her."

Don: "Cici's right, Leo. You don't love Karai. You two can go in that room for a minute or two then come out like nothing happened."

Cici: (Nods)

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Karai: "Let's get this stupid dare over with."

(Leo sighs again as he pulls Cici into a hug, gently kissing the small teen's forehead.)

Leo: "I love you." (Kisses Cici's neck)

Cici: "I love you too, Leo-kins."

Raph: "Hey! Start the stupid dare already!"

(The Turtle Leader kisses Cici's forehead and follows Karai to the full decked bedroom. They quickly enter the room as Raph rest his hand on Cici's shoulder.)

Raph: "Babe, yer okay?"

Cici: (Smiles) "I'm okay." (Kisses Raph cheek)

Mikey: "Dudette, you wanna hear a joke?"

Cici: "No."

Mikey: "Are you sure?"

Cici: "Yes, Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: "Are you _really_ sure?"

Cici: (Annoyed) "Yes, Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: "Are you really, _really_ sure?"

Cici: (Eye twitches and looks at Raph) "Raphie-poo?"

Raph: "Yeah?"

Cici: (Points to Mikey)

Raph: "Gotcha." (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW! What was that for?"

Raph: "Ya annoyed her."

Don: "Hey, Mikey?"

Mikey: "Y-Yeah?"

Don: "Slap yourself."

Mikey: "No way, Dude!"

Cici: "Mikey…."

Mikey: (Sighs) "I know, Dudette. I have to do whatever Don wants for the next six days." (Slaps himself) "Ow…."

Cici: (Smiles)

(The door slams open as Leo and Karai walks out, glaring at each other. Cici runs over to the blue masked Turtle and hugs him.)

Leo: (Kisses Cici's forehead)

Cici: (Giggles)

Karai: (Roll eyes) "Can I go?"

(The tan human snaps, allowing the older ninja to disappear. Raph grabs Cici, wrapping is muscular arms around the small girl's waist. Leo glares at the red masked Turtle, who is kissing the back of Cici's neck,)

Cici: (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, don't glare at Raphie-poo."

Leo: (Looks away)

Cici: "Guys, guess what?"

Turtles: "What?"

Cici: "We're about to go the last dare!"

Mikey: "Yay!"

(Leo yanks Cici away from Raph, who glares at his big brother. The small host looks at the dark green Turtle and sighs angrily.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, no glaring at Leo-kins."

Raph: (Still glaring at Leo)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, no glaring at Leo-kins!"

(Cici walks over to the Sai wielding Turtle and slaps him on the arm. Raph glares at the small human, who crosses her arms.)

Cici: "You're not allowed to glare at Leo-kins."

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Cici: (Smacks Raph's arm) "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

Raph: "Stop acting like a little brat, ya midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: "Dudette, why can't you accept that you're a midget? You're 18 years old and really short."

Cici: (Eye twitches)

Don: (Face palm) "Mikey, wrong thing to say."

Cici: "Mikey…"

Mikey: (Gulps) "Y-Yes, Cici?"

Cici: "I'm. Not. A. Midget." (Slaps Mikey's arm)

Mikey: (Rubs his arm) "That really hurt."

(Cici snaps as a silver envelope appears in her hands.)

Leo: "Last dare of the day."

Cici: "Watching That 70's Show dares Cici and Hun to French kiss."

L+R: "WHAT!"

Cici: (Squeals loudly)

Turtles: (Blinks twice)

Cici: "Sorry, I had a fangirl moment." (Thinking)_ "I'm going to French kiss Hunny! Yay!"_

Raph: "Don't forget that yer still my girl."

Leo: "She's _my _girl, Ninja Dropout."

Raph: "Shut up, Splinter Jr. She belongs with _me_, not you."

Leo: "You're wrong, Hothead."

Cici: "Hey, no arguing!"

L+R: (Looks away from each other)

(The human girl snaps as Hun appears in the room. The large Turtle glares at the five teens.)

Cici: (Waves hi) "Hi, Hunny."

Hun: "Stop calling me that, you midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Hun: "What's my stupid dare?"

Don: "You and Cici have to French kiss."

Hun: "WHAT!"

Cici: (Smiles)

Raph: "Hurry up and do the stupid dare."

Cici: "Hunny, don't make me force you."

Hun: (Thinking) _"I really hate that nickname."_

Cici: "Hunny?"

Hun: "I'm not doing the dumb dare."

Cici: "Boys, tell him the motto."

Turtles: (Sighs heavily) "The motto is-"

Hun: "I don't care about the stupid motto!"

Mikey: (Looks at Cici) "Dudette, you gotta force him."

(Cici snaps as Hun walks over to her, resting his large hands on the human's cheeks. He presses his lips against Cici's as he forces his large tongue in her mouth. The tan girl's cheeks slowly turn red as Hun's tongue fight for dominance.)

Raph: (Getting angry) "How long do they have to French kiss?"

Leo: (Crosses arms) "Don't know."

(Hun pulls away and pushes the small teen to the concrete floor. He wipes his mouth as the ninja brothers pull out their weapons and surround the large Turtle. Hun growls as Cici snaps, allowing him to disappear.)

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Babe, are ya okay?"

Cici: (Hugs Raph) "Yep, I'm okay."

Raph: (Pats Cici's head)

Cici: "We're done for the day!"

Leo: "Nushi, how long are you keeping us here?"

Cici: "Till I'm tired of the TMNT Dare Show."

Mikey: (Grabs Cici's shoulders) "Get tired quickly! PLEASE!"

Cici: (Smiles) "I don't know, Mikeylanglo. It might be _years_ till I'm tired of the TMNT Dare Show."

Mikey: (Groans) "Dudette, you've kidnapped us and keeping us hostage!"

Cici: (Smile bigger) "Mikeylanglo, you mean _turtlenapped_."

Mikey: "Dudette, get tired of the TMNT Dare Show!"

Cici: "I love the TMNT Dare Show."

Don: "Cici, Mikey's going to beg you to end the dare show."

Cici: "I don't care." (Clears throat) "Okay, you boys get ready for the new dares."

(Cici s snaps as her body fades away. The Turtles sigh heavily and sit on the floor.)

Raph: "I really want this dare show to end. I hate being tortured for the dumb fans amusement."

Leo: "Raph, we understand. We have to figure out a way to get Okami to get tired of the TMNT Dare Show."

Raph: (Glares at Leo) "Don't call her Okami."

Leo: "Okami means _wife_. Have you forgotten that she's married to _me_ now?"

Don: "Can you two not fight?"

(Raph tackles Leo as Mikey and Don sighs, ignoring their big brothers fighting.)

Mikey: "Dude, I want to watch TV and eat junk food again."

Don: (Pats Mikey's shell) "I understand, Mikey."

To be continued…

I'm so sorry for taking so long! I would have been done way before but my computer messed up! My brother (the one who used to call in to make dares) wanted to try to fix the computer but he ended up _erasing_ everything! I had to start all over on the laptop. The other reason why I took a long time cause it's hard to get access to the laptop due to _everyone_ in my family wanting to get on the laptop. : (

Another thing, I'll put the rest of the dares in the next chap and I'll try to be faster at updating. Big news, I have a special little guest appearing in the next chap too! XD

I used real Japanese words.

More questions! Yay!

1. What do you like or dislike about the Minister?

2. Fave part?

3. Fave Cici (me) part?

That's all I could think about…oh yeah, the three mini stories I promised on what happen during the TMNT Dare Show have to wait. i will do them after i'm offically done with TMNT Dare Show.


	7. Day 6

Chapter 7

Day 6

(Cici appears in the room, holding a small tan baby with curly black hair in her arms.)

Cici: "Welcome back to day six of the TMNT Dare Show!"

Mikey: "Hi Dudette! Who's the little Dude?"

Cici: "This is my little brother Julian! He's the special little guest of the TMNT Dare Show!"

Don: "How old is he?"

Cici: "He's one year old." (Looks at Julian) "Say hi, Julian."

Julian: (Waves hi) "Bye, bye, see you."

D+M: (Raises brow)

Cici: "I don't know why he says that." (Kisses Julian's forehead) "Where's Leo-kins and Raphie-poo? Are they fighting again?"

Don: "Yeah, they're fighting again."

Cici: (Smiles) "I want to play a trick on them."

Julian: (Pokes Cici's eye) "Eye."

Cici: "Yes Julian, that's my eye."

Mikey: "You wanna play a trick on them?" (Smiles) "Can I help?"

Cici: "I guess you can."

Julian: (Pokes Cici's eye again) "Eye."

Mikey: "Raph, Leo! Cici's here!"

(Raph ran over to Cici as Leo comes up and pushes the dark green Turtle to the ground.)

Leo: "Hi, Nushi." (Looks at Julian) "Who's this little guy?"

Raph: (Stands up)

Cici: "Well…he's….my son."

L+R: "WHAT!"

D+M: (Thinking) _"I guess this is the trick she's pulling on them."_

Leo: "Cici…he's your son? T-That means..."

Raph: "One of us is the father."

Mikey: (Thinking) _"They're so dumb."_

Raph: "Wait a minute, how old is he?"

Cici: "One year old."

Leo: "Hold on, he's one year old?" (Crosses arms) "Cici, Raph and I first entered your 'castle' three days ago in the closet."

Mikey: "You did it with her yesterday too."

Raph: "How can that baby be a _year_ old if we did it _three_ days ago."

Cici: (Gulps)

Leo: "Okami, that was a horrible trick. We're not stupid."

Julian: (Points to Leo) "Look at that! Look at that!"

Cici: "I'm sorry."

Leo: "Don't do it again."

Julian: (Points to Leo again) "Look at that!"

Raph: "What's the kid's name?"

Cici: "Julian."

Raph: (Pats Julian's head) "You have a great big sister."

Cici: (Smiles)

Don: "Cici, can we start?"

Cici: "Sure."

(Cici snaps as a brown envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: "AATC and TMNT rocks dare Raph to tell Cici all the things he hates about her."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

D+M: (Looks at Cici)

Julian: (Claps)

Raph: "Say all the things I hate about her?" (Rubs his neck)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, just spit it out. I won't care."

Raph: "Ya won't care?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Yep, I won't care."

Julian: "Down!"

(Cici lets the male human down as he claps and spins around. The young host walks over to the dark green Turtle and kisses his cheek.)

Cici: "Go ahead, Raphie-poo. Tell me everything you hate about me. I won't get upset."

Raph: "I'm not doing the stupid dare. I will not hurt yer feelings."

Cici: "You have to do the dares no matter what."

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Babe, I love you." (Gently kisses Cici's lips)

Julian: (Walks over Leo and points to Raph and Cici) "Look at that!"

Leo: "Yeah, I see that. My hotheaded little brother is kissing your big sister, who is also my wife."

Mikey: "Dude, stop kissing! Can we please start?"

Raph: (Pulls away from Cici) "Ya ready?"

Cici: (Nods)

Raph: "Ok." (Sighs) "I hate it when you hang around Fearless Leader. I hate it when ya complain, it's annoying! I hate it when ya say ya don't care about things and not wanting us to worry about you! I hate it when ya make out with Teacher's Pet! I hate it when ya act like a major brat!"

Cici: "Are you done?"

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Yeah."

Cici: (Pats Raph's shell) "Did that feel good?"

Raph: "Yeah."

Julian: (Walks over to Raph) "Oh no."

Raph: (Looks at Julian and picks him up) "What's wrong, little buddy?"

Cici: "Nothing's wrong. He says that for no reason."

Don: "Really?"

Cici: "Yep."

Julian: (Smacks Raph's face and laughs)

D+C+M+L: (Eyes widen)

Cici: (Nervous smile) "Um, maybe I should take him back."

Raph: "I'm fine."

Julian: (Pokes Raph's eye) "Eye."

Raph: "Yeah kiddo, that's my eye."

Cici: (Giggles and looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, read the next dare."

Leo: "AATC and TMNT rocks dare Cici to tell April that Donnie likes her."

Don: (Blushes) "T-That can't be right."

Leo: "It's true, Donnie."

Julian: (Pokes Raph's eye) "Eye."

Raph: (Sighs heavily)

Cici: "Do you want me hold him?"

Raph: "Yes." (Gives Julian to Cici)

Mikey: "Cici, bring April here."

(The teen host snaps as April appears in the room. Don hides behind Leo and his cheeks slowly changes bright red like a tomato.)

April: (Sighs heavily) "Ok, what's my dare?"

Cici: "I was dared."

Julian: (Waves to April) "Bye, bye, see you."

April: "Who's the little kiddo?"

Mikey: "He's Cici's little brother."

Leo: "His name is Julian."

April: "That's a cute name." (Pats Julian's head)

Julian: (Laughs)

Cici: "Don't touch my baby brother, Big Butt."

Raph: "Cici, tell her."

Cici: "Oh yeah, Donnietello loves you."

Don: (Blushes more)

April: "Really?"

Cici: "Yep."

April: "How long?"

Don: (Whole face is red) "S-Since we met you."

Raph: "It's true, April. When we first met ya, he wouldn't stop checking you out."

Don: "N-Not true, Raph."

Mikey: "He wouldn't stop saying how beautiful you are!"

Don: "Please shut up, Mikey."

April: (Blinks twice)

Leo: "April, he still loves you."

Cici: "The only problem that he can't be with you cause he's teenager and you're an adult. Plus, you're married to Casey."

April: (Looks at Donnie) "Donnie…"

Don: "Yeah?"

April: (Hugs Don)

Don: (Blushes)

Julian: (Claps)

April: "Don, I'm sorry but…I think of you as a little brother." (Pulls away from the hug) "After the whole TMNT Dare Show is over, you can try to find a girl of your own."

Don: "All right."

Cici: "Ok, time for you to leave, Big Butt."

Julian: (Pokes Cici's nose) "Nose."

(Cici snaps, allowing the older human to disappear.)

Leo: "Don, you'll always love her?"

Don: (Nods)

Cici: (Pats Don's shell) "Don't worry about Big Butt. I made a story a LOOONG time ago for you to get paired with an OC."

Don: "Really?"

Cici: "Yes."

Don: (Pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Smiles)

**(ME: it's true. Before I became a fanfiction member, I wrote a story for Donnietello to be paired with an OC. It's not going up yet because I gotta redo the story.) **

Leo: "Cici, can I hold my brother-in-law?"

Cici: "Sure." (Gives Julian to Leo)

Julian: "Wow, wow, wow!" (Baby talk)

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Nushi, how many siblings do you have?"

Cici: "Four."

Mikey: "Really?"

Cici: "Yep."  
(The tan girl snaps as a purple envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "TisTheName dares Leo to sing Double Rainbow by the Gregory Brothers."

Leo: "Double Rainbow?"

Julian: (Hugs Leo) "Mommy!"

Leo: (Chuckles) "I'm not your mommy, kiddo."

Cici: (Smiles) "He calls _everyone_ mommy."

Don: "Really?"

Cici: "Yep."

Mikey: (Pats Julian's head)

Julian: (Laughs)

Cici: "I'm Julian's second mommy!"

Mikey: "But he's your brother, Dudette."

Cici: "I'm his second mommy because I take care of him when he wants me instead of our mom."

Mikey: "Oh."

(The young host snaps as slow music plays.)

Leo: "Whoa that's a double rainbow all the way

Double rainbow oh my double rainbow

It's a double rainbow all the way yeah

It's a double rainbow all the way yeah

Oh my god

What does it mean?

It's so bright, so vivid

Double rainbow

Double rainbow

It's so intense

What does this mean?

It's starting to look like a triple rainbow

That's a whole rainbow now.

Yeah

Double rainbow all the way

Across the sky yeah, yeah

It's so intense

Double rainbow all the way

Across the sky wow, wow

Oh my god

Look at that rainbow

Double complete rainbow

Oh my god!

Too much!

Oh my god!

It's full on

And I can't believe I capture it on my camera

Double rainbow all the way

Across the sky yeah, yeah

It's so intense

Double rainbow all the way

Across the sky yeah, yeah

Oh my god

Look at that rainbow

Whoa, whoa

That is the badest fxxxxxx rainbow I've ever seen."

(The song ends as everyone laughs, except Leo. Julian laughs loudly as Cici gently kisses his forehead.)

Julian: "Wow, wow, wow!"

Leo: (Pats Julian's head)

Julian: (Points to Mikey) "Look at that! Look at that!"

Leo: (Chuckles) "Yeah, I see 'that'."

Mikey: "Little Dude, my name is Mikey, not 'that'. Can you say 'Mikey'?"

Julian: (Blinks twice)

Don: "Mikey, he's a baby. He doesn't know what you're saying."

Cici: "He can understand some things. Watch this."

(The small snaps as a small chocolate chip cookie appear in her hands.)

Cici: "Julian, look what I got."

Julian: (Looks at Cici) "Cookie!"

Cici: "Do you want it?" (Takes a small bite out of the cookie)

Julian: "Cookie!" (Cries loudly)

Mikey: "Dudette, that's not very nice."

(Raph snatches the cookie out of Cici's hand and gives it to the younger human.)

Julian: (Smiles) "Thank you." (Eats the cookie)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, why did you snatch the cookie out of my hands? I was going to give it to him."

Raph: (Crosses arms) "Ya don't tease an infant."

Cici: (Blinks twice)

Raph: "What is it?"

Cici: (Smiles)

Raph: (Raises brow)

Leo: "Cici, are you going to say something?"

(Suddenly, the teen host tackles the red masked Turtle to the ground. Leo, Mikey, and Don raise their brow as Julian laughs at his big sister kissing the dark green Turtle.)

Cici: (Kisses Raph's forehead)

Raph: "What was that for?"

Cici: "It was for nothing." (Kisses Raph's cheek) "Love you, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Smiles) "Love you too, Babe."

(Cici's gets off Raph, helping him up as Leo lets the baby down and walks over to his brother, pushing him away from the small girl.)

Raph: (Glares at Leo) "What was that for?"

Leo: (Wraps his arms around Cici's waist and kisses her forehead) "Stay away from her. She's mine."

Cici: (Baby voice) "Leo-kins, I jumped on him. You should be mad at me for being near him."

Julian: (Walks over to Leo and Cici) "Mommy!"

(The elder Turtle lets go of his wife as she picks up the tan baby. The dark green Turtle pushes his big brother as Cici moves away from them and stands next to Don and Mikey.)

Don: "They really love you."

Cici: "I know, Donnietello."

Mikey: "You should stop then before one of them seriously gets hurt, Dudette."

Cici: "I can't."

Mikey: "Why?"

Cici: (Slaps Mikey) "I have a baby in my arms!"

Julian: (Points to Leo and Raph fighting) "Oh no!"

Don: (Looks at the two older Turtles) "That's a defiantly a 'oh no'."

(The tan girl sighs heavily and gives her baby brother to Mikey. She walks over to the two older Turtles and huffs loudly.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, Leo-kins! Stand up now!"

(Leo and Raph slowly stand up, glaring at each other as Cici walks behind them and spank them.)

Raph: "What the shell? Did ya spank us?"

Cici: "You were being bad!"

Raph: (Getting angry) "I'm not a little kid, ya midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: (Chuckles) "I can't believe she spanked you two."

Leo: "I'm used to it." (Eyes widen and cover his mouth)

Don: "Leo, did she spank you before."

Julian: (Randomly laughs)

Leo: (Looks away from Don)

Raph: "Ya spanked him before? For what?"

Cici: "I spanked him when he disobeys my orders."

Mikey: "Your orders?"

Cici: "Yeah, I'm the dominate one. That means he listens to me, if he disobey me, I spank him hard on the butt."

Julian: (Pokes Mikey's eye) "Eye."

Mikey: "Yeah, little Dude, that's my eye."

Don: "When was the last time you spanked him?"  
Leo: (Blushes) "N-No more questions for my okami."

Cici: "When we were making love."

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Cici: (Smiles and kisses Leo's cheek)

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Babe, bring the next stupid envelope."

(The small teen snaps as a black envelope appear in Don's hands.)

Don: "Liniaya dares Raph to sing Happy by Never Shout Never."

Raph: "I hate singing."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, how many times do I have to say it? You have a great singing voice!"

Raph: "I'm not singing."

Cici: "You have to do the dares no matter what."

Mikey: "Dudette, can you take Julian back?"

Cici: "Sure." (Takes Julian away from Mikey)

(Cici snaps as slow music starts.)

Raph: "You make me happy whether you know it or not.

We should be happy, that's what I said from the start

I am so happy know you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days

Through all my days

You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly

I can't deny that when I'm staring at you down right dead in the eye.

I wanna be the person you want

The person you need, it's hard to conceive

That somebody like you could be with someone like me.

I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think, the more I wish

That we could lay there for hours and just reminisce

Uh, oh, oh

You're looking so fresh, it's catching my eye

Why, oh, why did I not see this before?

The girl I adore was right in front of me

And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye

I'm happy knowing you are mine.

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think, the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce

On the good, the bad, the ugly

The smiles, the laughs, the funny

Or all the things we put each other through

It's for you, for you, for you

You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy, that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days

I'm happy knowing you are mine

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think, the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce

Uh, oh, oh."

(The song ends as Julian claps and Cici hugs the dark green Turtle, kissing his cheek.)

Cici: "Great singing voice."

Raph: (Kisses Cici's forehead)

Leo: "Nushi, come here."

Cici: (Baby voice) "What about Julian? Can he come?"

Leo: (Chuckles) "Yes he can."

(The small host walks over to her husband as he wraps his arms around her waist, gently kissing her lips. Julian slowly makes a grumpy face and smacks Leo's left shoulder.)

Mikey: "Dude, a one year old baby hit you!" (Laughs)

Cici: (Giggles) "Julian, no hit."

Julian: (Baby talk)

Cici: "No hit."

Julian: (Pokes Cici's nose) "Nose."

Cici: "Yes, Julian. That's my nose."

(The teen girl snaps as a silver envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: "Sailor Ninja Turtle dares Leo to be stuck inside a room with Cici for 10 minutes."

Cici: "Yay!"

Leo: (Chuckles and pats Cici's head)

Julian: "Yay!"

Cici: (Look at Julian) "Ju-Ju, you're such a little copycat."

Julian: (Claps)

Mikey: "Ju-Ju?"

Cici: "Julian's nickname."

Mikey: "Oh."

Raph: "Leo…"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Raph: "Ya better not lose control of yerself."

Leo." I promise."

Raph: "Ya better keep that promise."

Mikey: "Dude, Leo always keeps his promise."

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Where do you want to go?"

Cici: (Blushes) "We can….go to the Full Decked Bedroom. We can just sit on the bed."

Leo: "Ok, that's what you want, my nushi." (Kisses Cici's forehead)

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Raphie-poo, can you watch Julian for me?'

Raph: "Sure."

Cici: "Oh yeah, Raphie-poo, be prepared."

Raph: "Prepared for what?"

Cici: (Sighs) "When I leave, Julian will start crying and throw a fit." (Gives Julian to Raph) "The only thing that will calm him down is Apple Juice."

Mikey: "Dudette, there's no apple juice here."

(The small teen snaps as a bottle with pictures of Toy Story characters on it appear in Mikey's hands.)

Leo: (Grabs Cici's hand) "Come on."

(Leo and Cici runs to the full decked bedroom, slamming the door shut as Julian began to cry loudly.)

Mikey: "Dude, the little dude is starting."

Raph: "I can see that, Mikey."

Julian: (Crying and points to the door) "Mommy!"

Raph: "Sorry, kiddo. Your 'mommy' is busy right now."

Julian: (Cries louder)

Don: "Mikey, give him the bottle!"

Mikey: (Gives Julian the bottle)

Julian: (Stops crying) "Juice!" (Drinks out of the bottle)

Raph: "Got him to calm down."

Mikey: "Dude, he'll start crying again when he finished."

Raph: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: "So…what do we do for 10 minutes?"

Don: "We watch a baby for 10 minutes."

Julian: (Blinks twice and continues to drink out of the bottle)

Raph: (Looks at Julian) "Ya gonna drive us nuts."

(While with Leo and Cici…..the two teens are sitting on the bed, watching cartoons.)

Cici: "Leo-kins?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Cici: (Kisses Leo's cheek)

Leo: (Chuckles and pats Cici's head)

Cici: "Do you think Julian will drive them nuts?"

Leo: "Yeah." (Kisses Cici's forehead)

(Back with the three younger Turtles and the infant.)

Don: "Hey Mikey."

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Don: (Smiles) "Slap yourself."

Mikey: "B-But-"

Raph: "Hey knucklehead, ya have to what Donnie say for six days."

Don: "Go ahead, Mikey. Slap yourself."

Mikey: (Sighs heavily and slaps himself)

Julian: (Laughs)

Raph: (Chuckles) "Ya made him laugh."

Don: (Grins) "Mikey, slap yourself again."

Mikey: "No way, Dude!"

Don: "Mikey, you have to do what _I _say."

Mikey: (Slaps himself)

Julian: (Laughs) "Hit."

Raph: "Yeah, kiddo, he hit himself."

Julian: (Smacks Raph in the face with the bottle and laughs) "Hit."

Raph: (Looks at Don) "Donnie, ya better take this kid before I get mad."

Julian: (Hits Raph again and laughs)

Raph: (Gives Julian to Don)

Julian: (Whimpers)

Mikey: "Dude, he's going to start crying again."

Don: "Uh….." (Cradles Julian) "Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

Julian: (Cries)

Mikey: "How long has it been?"

Raph: "4 minutes."

Mikey: (Whines) "It felt longer than that."

Julian: (Looks at Raph) "Mommy!"

Don: "Raph, he wants you."

Julian: "Mommy!"

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Give him to me."

Don: (Gives Julian to Raph)

Julian: (Hugs Raph) "Mommy!"

Mikey: "Hey Julian, do you want me?"

Julian: "No."

Mikey: (Frowns)

R+D: (Chuckles)

Julian: (Pokes Raph's eye) "Eye!"

Raph: "Yeah, that's my eye."

Julian: (Baby talk)

Don: (Chuckles) "It's cute that he's trying to talk to you, Raph."

(Suddenly, silence grew in the room as the three Turtles stare at each other with disgusted looks.)

Mikey: "Dude! He stinks!"

Raph: "Cici didn't think about bringing diapers."

Julian: "Poo."

Raph: "Yeah, kiddo, you have poo in yer diaper."

Julian: (Giggles)

Don: "I guess we should wait 5 more minutes for Cici and Leo."

Julian: (Raises his hands) "Cici!"

(While with Leo and Cici…)

Cici: (Staring at the TV) "I have a strange feeling that your brothers need help with Julian."

Leo: (Wraps his arms around Cici's waist) "I have that strange feeling too. Did you give them diapers?"

Cici: (Eyes widen) "Oops."

Leo: (Chuckles) "We figured out the strange feeling."

(Back with Raph, Don, Mikey, and Julian…..)

Julian: "Oh no."

Mikey: "I agree with the Little Dude! Oh no! We don't have any diapers!"

Julian: "Mommy!"

Mikey: "We defiantly need your second 'Mommy', Little Dude!"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey) "Stop complaining."

Julian: (Laughs) "Hit."

Don: "Hey Raph, Julian wants to hit Mikey too."

(Raph lets the small human down, who walks over to the orange masked Turtle and hits his legs.)

Mikey: (Monotone) "Ow?"

Julian: (Laughs) "Hit!" (Hits Mikey's legs again)

Mikey: (Chuckles and pretends to fall on the floor) "Ah! Help me, you guys! A baby is attacking me!"

Julian: (Laughs louder and hits Mikey's legs)

R+D: (Chuckles)

Mikey: (Pretends to be scared) "Ah! No more!"

(Mikey pretends to be dead as Julian continues to hit him. The dark green Turtle picks up the tan baby, who is still laughing.)

Raph: "Okay, kiddo, ya 'killed' him."

Julian: "Yay!"

Raph: (Chuckles)

Don: (Thinking) _"Mikey playing with Julian got his mind off Julian needing a diaper change." _

Raph: (Looks at Mikey) "Ok, Mikey, get up."

Mikey: (Stands up) "I kinda had fun, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Glares at Mikey) "Don't call me that, Mikey."

Julian: "No."

Mikey: (Points to Julian) "Did he agree with you, Raphie-poo?"

Raph: (Getting angry) "Mikey, the only one who is allowed to call me Raphie-poo is CICI!"

Julian: "MOMMY!"

Mikey: "But Raphie-poo-"

(The red masked Turtle gives Julian to his olive green brother and chases after the young Turtle.)

Don: (Roll eyes and look at Julian) "Don't act like Mikey."

Julian: (Pokes Don's mask) "P….Purple."

(Raph catches Mikey and punches him on the head. Julian laughs as the Sai wielding Turtles slaps Mikey again.)

Julian: (Points to Raph) "Mommy."

Don: "Raph, your 'son' wants you."

Raph: (Slapping Mikey) "I'm busy!"

Julian: (Look at Don) "Down."

Don: "Sorry but no."

Julian: "Down."

Don: "No."

Julian: (Makes a grumpy face)

(The Nunchuck wielding Turtle runs over to his smart brother and hides behind him.)

Mikey: "How many minutes left, Donnietello?"

Don: "Two minutes."

Julian: "Two."

Raph: "Ya think Leo and Cici is going to rescue you, don't you, Mikey?"

Mikey: "Yeah, Cici can stop you from hurting me!"

Julian: (Points to Raph) "Mommy! Mommy!"

Raph: "Mikey, Cici can't stop me."

Mikey: "Yes she can! All she has to do is jump in front of you and ordered you to stop."

Julian: (Look at Don) "Down."

Don: "No."

Julian: (Beginning to cry)

Raph: (Looks at Don) "Donnie, let him down."

(The Bo wielding Turtle lets the small child down as Julian runs to the dark green Turtle.)

Julian: "Up!"

Raph: (Sighs heavily and picks up Julian)

(Cici and Leo walk out of the room, holding hands as Julian gets excited from seeing his big sister. Raph lets the tan baby, watching him run to his 'Mommy'.)

Julian: (Hugs Cici's legs) "Mommy!"

Cici: (Picks up Julian) "Julie-Bulie!"

Leo: (Chuckles) "Let me guess, another nickname for him."

Cici: "Yep."

Julian: (Baby talk)

Mikey: "Oh yeah! Julian needs a diaper change!"

Raph: (Pokes Cici's forehead) "Ya forgot to bring supplies for yer baby brother."

Cici: (Nervous smile) "Sorry."

Don: "Leo, did you control yourself?"

Leo: (Smiles) "Yeah?"

Cici: (Pats Leo's shell) "He did a _great_ job at controlling himself." (Puts Julian down and hugs Leo) "That's my Leo-kins!" (Pinches Leo's cheek) "You're such a good boy!"

Leo: "Cici, that hurt."

Cici: (Lets go of Leo's cheek) "Sorry." (Kisses his cheek)

Mikey: "Cici, diaper change for Julian."

Cici: "Oh yeah." (Picks up Julian) "Boys, turn around."

Raph: "Why?"

Cici: "So I can change my brother's diaper."

(The four ninja teens turn around, hearing the small host snaps her fingers, the sound of the diaper coming on and off, once again, hearing Cici snapping her fingers.)

Cici: "Ok, you can look."

Julian: "Yay!" (Shakes his head)

Raph: "Babe, bring the next envelope."

Julian: "Baby."

Raph: (Look at Julian and chuckles) "No, I said 'babe', not 'baby'."

Julian: "Baby!"

Raph: (Pats Julian's head)

Julian: (Laughs)

(Cici snaps as a grey envelope appears in her hands.)

Julian: (Gasps) "Paper."

Cici: "No, Julian. You can't have this, you'll eat it."

Don: "He'll eat it?"

Cici: "I don't know why but he likes to eat paper. At home, we have to keep an eye on him."

**(ME: it's true. Julian will try to eat paper. He's a strange baby.) **

Leo: (Looks at Julian) "Such a weird little baby."

Raph: (Wraps his arms around Cici's waist from behind) "He's weird, just like you, Babe."

Cici: (Giggles)

Raph: (Gently kisses Cici's neck) "My weird midget girlfriend."

Cici: (Pushes Raph away and glares at him) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: "Wow, Dude. Ruin the moment by calling her a midget."

Julian: (Claps)

Leo: (Sighs heavily) "Cici, you're not a midget."

Cici: (Hugs Leo)

Don: "Cici, can you please read the envelope?"

Cici: "Sure." (Opens the envelope) "J.W. Appel dares April to smell Karai's smelly feet then kiss them."

Turtles: (Blink twice)

Julian: "Feet."

(The tan girl snaps, allowing the two older humans to appear in the room.)

Julian: (Waves hi) "Hi."  
Mikey: (Points to Julian) "Dude, he says 'Bye, Bye see you' to us but he says 'hi to them." (Looks at Cici) "Cici-"

Cici: "Don't ask, Mikeylanglo."

April: (Monotone) "Great. I'm back here."

Karai: "This place is dreadful."

D+M: "Hi, April."

April: (Looks at Don and Mikey) "Hey, guys."

Karai: (Looks at Leo and glares at him) "Hello, Leonardo."

Leo: (Glares at Karai) "Hello, Karai."

Cici: (Spanks Leo)

Leo: "Ow!" (Look at Cici) "What was that for?"

Cici: "You said hello to Karai!"

Raph: (Rest his hand on Cici's left shoulder) "Babe, she said hello to him first."

Cici: (Crosses arms and ignores Raph)

April: "Ok, what is our dare this time?"

Cici: (Still mad and glaring at Leo)

April: "Hello?" (Waves her hand in front of Cici's face) "Earth to midget."

Cici: (Glares at April) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

April: "What's my dare?"

Cici: "I'm not telling you. Ask Raphie-poo."

April: (Sighs heavily and look at Raph) "Raph, what's my dare?"

Raph: "J.W. Appel dared you to smell Karai's feet then kiss them."

April: "Gross."

Karai: "That's stupid."

Julian: "Feet."

April: "Aw, he's cute."

Cici: "Stay away from him, Big Butt. Start the dumb dare."

April: "No."

Cici: "Then I'll force you."

(The tan girl snaps as the orange haired woman pushes Karai to the ground. April picks up the dark haired woman's left foot and smells it as a disgusted look grows on her face. She sighs heavily as her lips kisses Karai's foot.")

April: "I gotta wash my lips when I get home." (Wipes her mouth)

Karai: "The fans are idiots."

Julian: "Wow, wow, wow!"

April: "Cici, I really love your brother."

Julian: (Walks over to April) "Mommy!"

April: (Chuckles) "I'm not your mommy."

Raph: "He calls everyone mommy."

Karai: "Can I go?"

(Cici snaps, allowing the two older women to disappear. She picks up her baby brother, who is rubbing his eyes.)

Leo: "I'm guessing he's tired."

Cici: "Yeah." (Rubs Julian's back) "We have time for another envelope."

Mikey: "Yay!"

Julian: (Tired) "Yay…."

Raph: "Let me hold him."

Cici: (Gives Julian to Raph)

Raph: "I'll get him asleep for ya."

Cici: (Smiles)

Raph: "What is it?"

Cici: "Raphie-poo, you are a teddy bear!"

Raph: "No I'm not."

Cici: "Yes you are. You are a tough angry guy but really sweet toward the people you love."

Mikey: "It's true, Raphie-poo!"

C+R: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Nervous smile)

Don: (Pats Mikey's shell) "Mikey, remember that _only _Cici is allowed to call Raph Raphie-poo."

Leo: "Cici, bring the next envelope."

(The teen host snaps as a pink envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Don: "Last dare of the day."

Leo: "Kamacazi dares Don to read MNT Gaiden."

Don: (Raises brow) "MNT Gaiden?"  
Cici: "I _love_ MNT Gaiden."

Mikey: "What's it about?"

Cici: "It's about you guys, duh!"

Mikey: (Blinks twice)

Cici: "It's a fan comic made by a guy name Tigerfog. The fan comic introduces a new Turtle name Renoir."

Turtles: "A fan comic?"

Cici: "Maybe I should let all of you read it. One more thing, Tigerfog take a long time to update, so he's still on chapter 21."

Don: "There are 21 chapters?"

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: "Babe, Julian's asleep."

Cici: "Thanks, Raphie-poo but can you still hold him for me?"

Raph: "Sure."

(Cici snaps as a large computer appears in the room. Don slowly smiles and walks up to the computer, seeing it's already on the MNT Gaiden homepage.)

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Nushi, can we read too?"

Cici: "I guess you can." (Rubs her neck) "Start reading."

(5 hours later…..)

Don: (Eyes widen) "Whoa, Tigerfog made me crazy."

Mikey: "Dude, I'm not a ninja anymore until the Foot Ninja's kidnap Shadow Raph: "Tigerfog made me a loner and a drunk."

Leo: (Looks at Raph) "Hey, I'm only in the prologue and in the last chapter."

Cici: "I like Renoir, he's funny."

Raph: (Grins) "I kinda like how Tigerfog gave me my own student."

Mikey: "But you hurt him! You're a horrible master!"  
Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Cici: "Oh yeah, Raphie-poo, pass me Julian."

Raph: (Gives the sleeping baby to Cici)

Leo: "Okami, which characters do you like from MNT Gaiden?"

Cici: "Carol, Renoir, Raphie-poo, Donnietello, Clone Leo-kins, and you."

Mikey: "Wait a minute….you like _Donnie_ on MNT Gaiden and not _me_?"

Cici: "I like psycho guys….they're kinda my type."

Don: (Blinks twice)

Cici: (Looks at Leo) "Leo-kins, read the last dare."

Julian: (Moans)

Cici: "Hurry before Julian wakes up."

Leo: "Kamacazi dares Raph to high five a leprechaun."

Raph: "High five a leprechaun?"

Mikey: "Radical. Raph, you're so lucky."

Don: "Leprechauns are not real."

Cici: (Grins) "I can make them real."

(The human teen snaps as a man, a foot shorter than Cici, wearing light green clothes, appears in the room. The leprechaun blinks twice and stares at the small girl and the Turtles.)

Leprechaun: "You'll never get me pot of gold!"

Cici: "Um, sir, can you do something for us?"

Leprechaun: (Looks at Cici) "Well, you're pretty little lass. Are you a leprechaun too?"

Cici: (Eyes widen)

Mikey: (Laughs)

Raph: (Snickers)

D+L: (Chuckles)

Cici: "Dude, I'm a foot taller than you!"

Leprechaun: (Chuckles) "Who's the little baby in yer arms?"

Cici: "My baby brother, he's sleeping."

Leprechaun: "Oh."

Cici: "Ok, can you give the Turtle wearing a red mask a high five?"

Leprechaun: "Sure. If you kiss my hand."

Cici: (Blinks twice) "Uh…"

Raph: "Babe, just kiss his hand."

(The tan girl sighs heavily, getting on her knees and gently kisses the leprechaun's hand.)

Cici: (Stands up) "Ok, now give my Raphie-poo a high five."

Raph: (Gently kisses Cici's cheek)

Julian: (Whimpers)

Cici: "You gotta hurry, Julian will wake up."

(The red masked Turtle walks over to the short man and gets on his knees, giving the leprechaun a high five.)

Cici: "Ok, bye, Mr. Leprechaun."

Leprechaun: "Wait, can I stay with you? You are a leprechaun, just like me!"

Cici: (Growls angrily)

Leo: "Listen, you have to leave. She's not a leprechaun."

Mikey: "Dude, she's not even your size!"

Leprechaun: "She's short and the perfect bride for me!"

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "Babe, snap him away before I beat him."

(The tan girl snaps as the leprechaun disappears. She gently pats Julian's back, making sure he's asleep.)

Cici: "Well, I got to go home. Bye guys."

Turtles: "Bye."

(The short girl snaps, allowing her body, along with the baby, to fade away. Don gently taps Mikey's shoulder, who slowly looks over to his genius brother.)

Mikey: "What is it, Don?"

Don: "Slap Raph."

Mikey: "What?"

Don: "You heard me; slap Raph. You gotta do what I say for six days."

Mikey: "Okay…." (Walks over to Raph and slaps him on the head)

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

(The orange masked Turtle slowly smiles then ran off as Raph chases him. The young Turtle screams, trying his best to run away from his angry brother.)

Leo: "Don, you did that on purpose."

Don: (Chuckles) "Yep."

Leo: (Pats Don's shell) "I'm guessing that's your revenge on Mikey."

Don: "Yeah and there's more."

To be continued…..

Finally the chapter is done! Sorry for taking so long. Plus, I'm putting the rest of the dares in the next chap. I keep trying to make the chapters shorter.

This is a message to the people who doesn't like the TMNT Dare Show. If you don't like this fic, don't bother to read or leave rude comments.

I have a YouTube Channel! If you want to see it, go to my profile, there's a link to my channel. : )

One more thing! The seniors at my school, including me, are planning a prom. I missed last years due to going out of town. I really want to go, but that would mean….I have to wear a dress….: (

Okay, question time! XD

1. What do you like about my baby brother Julian?

2. What do you like about me being with Raphie-poo?

3. What do you like about me being with Leo-kins?

I'll try my best to update faster….


	8. Day 7

Chapter 8

Day 7

(Cici's body fades in the room as she waves)

Cici: "Hiya, fans! Welcome back to day 7 of the TMNT Dare Show!"

(The orange masked Turtle walks over to the young host, who slowly look at him and seeing a big purple bruise on his forehead.)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, what happen to you?"

Mikey: "Don told me to slap Raph. Raph got mad, held me down, and punched me."

Cici: (Pats Mikey's shell) "Oh, you poor baby."

(The blue masked Turtle grabs Cici, pulling her into a hug then gently kisses her forehead. Don and Raph walks over to the small group as the tiny girl pulls away from Leo. She walks over to the red and masked Turtles then stand behind them, spanking their butts.)

Don: "Hey, why did you spank me?"

Cici: "It's your fault that my best friend is hurt."

Raph: "You are not allowed to spank me, ya midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Raph: (Roll eyes) "Stop saying that. It's annoying."

Cici: (Smiles) "You _love _it when I'm annoying."

(The dark green Turtle grins, pulling the short girl into a romantic heated kiss. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist as lips lowers to her neck.)

Cici: (Blushing) "Raphie-poo, I think that's enough."

Raph: (Continues kissing Cici's neck)

Leo: (Angry) "Raph, that's enough."

Mikey: "Dude, can you stop so Cici can bring the envelope?"

Raph: (Bites Cici's neck)

Cici: "OW!"

Leo: (Really angry) "Raph, that's enough!"

Raph: (Pulls away) "Calm down, Fearless Leader."

Leo: (Glares at Raph)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, I bet you'll hate if I bit you!"

Raph: (Grins) "Actually, I'll enjoy it."

(Raph leans closer to the small human, whispering something in her ear. She slowly made a disgusted look as the red masked Turtle gently kisses her cheek.)

Cici: "I will never bite you there! I bite Leo-kins on the neck all the time, but I would never bite him there!"

D+M+R: "You bite Leo?"  
Leo: (Blushes and looks away)

Cici: (Blushes) "Well…..I'm always on top with him a-and…." (Whole face is red) "I should stop talking."

Don: "Um….Cici, can you bring the envelope."

(The black hair girl snaps as a grey polka dotted envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "Linaiya dares Don to sing On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz."

Don: "I'm sorry but I don't want to sing."

Cici: (Pats Don's shell) "Sorry, Donnietello. You have to do the dares no matter what."

(The young host snaps as music plays…)

Don: "Up on Melancholy Hill

There's a plastic tree

Are you here with me?

Just looking out on the day

Of another dream

Well, you can't get me

So, let's set up and see

'Cause you are my medicine

When you are close to me

When you are close to me

So call in the submarine

'Round the world will go

Does anybody know?

If we're looking out on the day

Of another dream

If you can't get what you want

Then you come with me

Up on Melancholy Hill

A manatee?

Just looking out on the day

When you're close to me

When you're close to me."

(The song ends as Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Cici claps for the olive green Turtle.)

Don: "That song was short."

Raph: "I'm glad I didn't sing."

Cici: (Grabs Raph's arm) "Raphie-poo, I like it when you sing.'

Raph: "Ya know I hate it, Babe."

Cici: (Let's go of Raph's arm. Baby voice) "You hate it everything, Raphie-poo."

Raph: "I don't hate everything, Babe." (Gently kisses Cici's forehead) "I don't hate you."

Cici: (Smiles)

Mikey: "Raph, do you hate me?"

Raph: "No."

Mikey: "Yay!"

Leo: "Cici, bring the next envelope."

(Cici snaps as a dark red envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "HalloweenWitch dares Raph and Leo to not argue, glare, call each other names or physically fight with each other for the whole day. If one of them does, they are mysteriously hit on their groin."

Raph: "Crap."

Cici: (Giggles) "Great dare."

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: (Laughs)

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

Don: "Mikey?"

Mikey: (Groans) "Yeah?"

Don: "Hug Cici."

Mikey: (Smiles) "Ok."

(The young ninja pulls Cici into a tight hug as the small host blinks in confusion. Raph yanks the short human away and glares at his baby brother.)

Don: "Ok, can I read the next dare?"  
Leo: "Go ahead, Donnie."

Don: "HalloweenWitch dares Raph to beat up Mikey for an hour."

Mikey: (Gulps)

Raph: (Chuckles and cracks his knuckles) "Payback time."

(The dark green Turtle grabs Mikey and started beating the living heck out of him. Leo covers Cici's chocolate brown eyes as Don chuckles, seeing the small girl frown.)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Leo-kins, I wanted to see!"

Leo: "Sorry Nushi. It's too violent for you."

Cici: (Groans)

(An hour later…..Mikey groans as Leo moves his hand away from Cici. Her chocolate brown eyes widen, seeing big purple bruises on the young Turtle's body. The olive green Turtle helps his baby brother stand up as Raph pats Mikey's shell.)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, do you need anything?"

Mikey: (Groans) "Payback on Raph."

Cici: "Ok, when you get the chance, I'll let you beat up Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Roll eyes)

Cici: (Looks at Don) "Read the dare, Donnietello."

Don: "HalloweenWitch dares Leo and Raph to not be allowed to touch Cici, but she can do whatever she wants to them."

Cici: (Grins)

L+R: "Crap."

Mikey: (Chuckles weakly)

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Stupid dare."

Cici: (Grabs Raph's arm) "Raphie-poo, it's not nice to call someone's dares stupid."

Leo: "Raph, if you stop calling the dares stupid, maybe the fans would stop daring you."

Raph: (Glares at Leo) "Shut up, Teachers Pe-"

(The dark green Turtle groans and fall on his knees. Leo chuckles as the orange masked Turtle blinks in confusion.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, did you get hit there?"

Raph: (Groans and nods yes)

Mikey: (Burst out in laughter)

Raph: (Glares at Mikey)

Mikey: (Nervous smile)

Leo: "Ok, Okami bring the next envelope."

(The short human snaps as a silver envelope appear in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: "Chips and Ice Cream dares Don to kiss Cici."

L+R+D+C: "WHAT!"

(The smart Turtle and the 18 year old girl slowly look at each other.)

Mikey: "Dude, this person has a weird name. Chip and Ice Cream? She named herself after food!" (Chuckles)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, it's not nice to call people's name."

Raph: "Babe, hurry up and get this dare over with." (Looks at Don) "If ya put yer tongue in her mouth-"

Don: "I won't do that, Raph. I know she's your girl."

Leo: "You mean 'my girl', Donnie."

Raph: (Glares at Leo) "Shut up, Leo." (Falls on his knees and groans)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, are you hurting there again?"

Raph: "Y-Yeah."

Cici: (Hugs Raph)

Don: "Can we get this over with?"

(Cici walks over the olive green Turtle, steps on her tippy toes, and gently kisses his lips. Don slowly blushes as the short girl pulls away and wipes her lips.)

Mikey: "Dudette, I just realized you kissed all of us."

Cici: "I know, Mikeylanglo but….."

Mikey: "But?"

Cici: (Blushes) "There's one Turtle I _really _want to kiss."

Raph: "Babe, if ya want to make out, go ahead."

Cici: "It's not you, Raphie-poo."

Raph: "Who is it?"

Leo: "Is it me, Nushi?"

Cici: "No."

Raph: (Annoyed) "Then who is it?"

Cici: (Squeals) "Dark Leo!"

Don: "Dark Leo? Leo's evil clone?"

Cici: (Giggles) "Yep. I hope someone dares me to kiss him."

Mikey: "Dude, I hope someone dares Cody! I want to see our little ninja again!"

Don: (Clears throat) "Can we go to the next dare?"

Raph: (Looks at Cici) "You wanna kiss Dark Leo?"

Cici: "Yeah."

Raph: (Pinches Cici's cheek)

Cici: "OW! You promised you wouldn't do that!"  
Mikey: "Can I read-" (Snickers) "Chip and Ice Cream's next dare?"

(Cici angrily kicks Raph between the legs as the dark green Turtle falls to his knees and groans. Leo glares at the small human, who smiles innocently at her husband.)

Leo: "Cici, I told you-"  
Cici: (Baby voice) "I know, Leo-kins but he deserved it. He pinched my cheeks."

Leo: (Sighs) "Don't do it again."

Mikey: "Can I _please_ read the dare _now_?"

Cici: "Go ahead, Mikeylanglo."

Raph: (Stands up and glares at Cici) "Midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Mikey: "Chip and Ice Cream's dares Leo and Cici to get a divorce."

Cici: (Frowns) "Awww."

(The young host snaps as a sheet of paper and pen appears in Leo's hands.)

Cici: "Leo-kins, sign it and we're divorced."

(The blue masked Turtle signs his name on the paper and gives it to Cici, who signs her name.)

Cici: "OK, we're divorced."

Don: "Mikey, eat that paper."

Mikey: "W-Why?"

Don: "Just do it."

(The young Turtle sighs heavily, grabs the paper out of Cici's hands and stuffs the paper in his mouth. The tan girl blinks twice in confusion and scratches her head.)

Cici: "Ok, that was weird."

Raph: (Looks at Mikey) "Hey Knucklehead read the next dare."

Mikey: (Clears throat) "Chip and Ice Cream dares Raph and Cici to get married again."

Raph: (Grins)

Leo: (Frowns)

Don: "The Minister is going to be ticked off."

Mikey: "I agree with you, Donnie."  
(The tan teen snaps as the old Minister appears in the large room. The elder human glares at Cici and the four ninja teens.)

Minister: (Angry) "I had it! I hate coming here! I should quit my job as a minister!"

Cici: "Um-"  
minister: (Looks at Cici) "Midget, who are you marrying now!"

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Raph: "She's marrying me again."

Minister: (Sighs heavily)

Mikey: (Pats the Ministers back) "Dude, it will be over soon."

Don: "It's true."

Leo: "Let's get this over with."

(Raph grabs Cici's hand, forcing her to stand next to him. The dark green Turtle slowly look at his girl, who is glaring at him and pulls her hand away.)

Raph: "What's wrong?"

Cici: "You're not allowed to touch me."

Raph: "How do we kiss then?"

Cici: "I kiss you. You do nothing."

Raph: "Fine."

Cici: (Giggles) "Love you, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Pats Cici's head) "Love you too, Babe."

Cici: (Slaps Raph's hand) "No touching me!"

Minister: (Annoyed) "Are you two done?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Yep."

Raph: "You remember to skip the vows?"

Minister: "Yes."

Cici: (Smiles bigger)

Minister: "Ok, go ahead and kiss." (Rubs his temples) "Why am I here? They skip the vows. The vows are important!"

(The young host steps on her tippy toes, kissing the red masked Turtle. Leo looks away as the older human walks over to him.)

Minister: "I'm guessing I'll come back later."

Leo: "Yeah."

Minister: "I should quit my job as a Minister. I'm getting old. She should find someone younger."

Mikey: "Dudette, you ready to return to the Minister?"

Cici: "Yep."

(The tan girl snaps, allowing the old man to disappear. She runs over the blue masked Turtle and jumps on top of him, causing him to fall on the floor with Cici on top.)

Cici: (Giggles)

Leo: "Cici?"

Cici: "Yeah?"

Leo: (Grins) "Knock, knock."

Raph: (Thinking) _"Don't tell me, they're gonna do that stupid knock, knock joke."_

Cici: (Giggles) "Who's there?"  
Leo: "I love."

Cici: "I love who?"

Leo: "I love you."

Cici: (Kisses Leo's forehead)

Mikey: "I really like that Knock, Knock joke. It's adorable!"

Raph: "Hey Pipsqueak, get off Leo and bring the next envelope."

Cici: (Gets off Leo) "Pipsqueak? I'm not a pipsqueak, Raphie-poo."

Raph: "Yes you are."

Cici: "No I'm not!"

Raph: "Yes you are."

Leo: (Pushes Raph and glares at him) "She's not a pipsqueak. Ninja Drop-"

(Leo falls on his knees and groans in pain, feeling pain between his legs. Cici pats the elder Turtles shell as Raph chuckles at his big brother.)

Cici: "It's not funny, Raphie-poo."

Don: "Cici, can you bring the envelope?"

(The black haired girl snaps as a black stripped envelope appears in her small hands. She quickly helps Leo stand up then opens the envelope.)

Cici: "Crazy Pyro dares Mikey and Mr. Leprechaun to dance together."

Raph: "Not him again."

(The tan human snaps as the short man appears in the room. The Leprechaun quickly smiles and runs over to Cici, grabbing her hand and kisses it.)

Leprechaun: (Kissing Cici's hand) "I knew you couldn't stay away from me!"

Cici: (Pull her hand away and wipes it on her shirt)

Raph: (Glares at the Leprechaun) "Hey, ya have to dance with my little brother."

Mikey: "Mr. Leprechaun, can we do the Hokey Pokey? That's my favorite dance."

Leprechaun: "Sure."

(The short man stands next to the orange masked Turtle and the two smiles.)

**(ME: If I get the Hokey Pokey song wrong, I'm very sorry. I remember asking my family to sing the song for me.)**

M+Lep: "You put your left hand in

You put your left hand out and you shake it all about

You do the hokey pokey

And you turn yourself around

That what it's all about.

You put your right hand in

You put your right hand out and you shake it all about

You do the hokey pokey

And you turn yourself around

That what it's all about.

You put your left foot out

Your put your left foot in and you shake it all about

You do the hokey pokey

And you turn yourself around

That what it's all about.

You put your right foot out

You put your right foot in and you shake it all about

You do the hokey pokey

And you turn yourself around

That what it's all about."

(Cici claps as Mikey and the Leprechaun bows. The green man runs over to the tan girl and hugs her leg.)

L+R: (Glares at the Leprechaun)

Leprechaun: "Lassie, we should run away together and have lots of children!"

Cici: (Kicks the Leprechaun off her leg) "Sorry but I'm not planning to have kids. Ever."

(The tan girl snaps, allowing the Leprechaun to disappear. She snaps again as a purple envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Cici: "Last dare of the day."

Mikey: "Radical!"

Leo: "Winowa dares Mikey to eat a tire."

Mikey: "Bogus, Dude."

Raph: (Laughs)

Mikey: "Not funny, Raph!"

Raph: "Oh, yes it is."

(Cici snaps as a black tire, that's for a SUV, appears in front of Mikey. The young Turtle sighs heavily as Don pats his baby brother's shell.)

Don: "You can do it, little brother."

Mikey: (Groans)

(5 hours later…..)

Cici: "Whoa."  
(Mikey rests his left hand on his stomach as he picks up the last piece of the tire and eats it. Leo pats Mikey's shell as the Nunchuck wielding Turtle groans.)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo, are you ok?"

Mikey: "Does it look like I'm ok?"

Cici: (Looks away) "No."

Raph: (Smacks Mikey) "Hey, she was only asking if ya were ok."

(Suddenly, Mikey pukes all over the floor as Cici hides behind Don. The young Turtle wipes his mouth then looks at the young host.)

Mikey: "Cici, can we go home?"

Cici: "Sorry but no."

Don: "Cici, how long are you keeping us here?"

Cici: "I already told you, Donnietello. Till I'm tired of the TMNT Dare Show."

Turtles: (Sighs heavily)

Cici: "Oh yeah, guess who's coming back to the TMNT Dare Show."

Mikey: "Lauren?"

Cici: "No. She's too busy to visit plus she doesn't read the TMNT Dare Show anymore."

Mikey: "Oh."

Cici: (Smiles) "Julian's coming back!"

Raph: (Frowns)

Cici: "Julian is 2 years old now and tries to talk in sentences, which is adorable. Plus, he doesn't call anyone mommy anymore. Bye."

(The small teen snaps, allowing her body to fade away. The Turtles sighs heavily and sits on the floor.)

Leo: "I can't believe Nushi's bringing Julian back."

Raph: "Hey Leo, Cici's _my _Okami now."

Leo: (Glares at Raph) "Shut up, Hothead-"

(The katana wielding Turtle groans in pain, feeling pain between his kegs as the dark green Turtle laughs at him.)

Mikey: "Don, do you think Julian will remember us?"  
Don: "Yeah, he'll remember us."

To Be Continued….

**Sorry for taking so long! Busy with school! Oh yeah, I'm getting lazy now, so I'm doing 3 or 4 people a chapter. You better hope you're one of those people. : )**

**Julian's coming back! Yay! I'm bringing him back cause I noticed the fans loves him.**

**If I forgot anyone's dares, I'm sorry.**

**No questions today cause I can't think of anything. : (**


	9. Day 8

** I understand there are people who don't like my TMNT Dare Show, if you don't like it, don't read and don't leave mean reviews. I know some of you hate that I'm in a relationship with Raph and Leo; you just have to deal with it. I only did that for fun and I wanted to write like that.**

Chapter nine

Day eight

(Cici's body fades in the room, holding her little brother.)

Cici: (Waves) "Hey, welcome back to day eight of the TMNT Dare Show!"

Mikey: "Sup, Dudette!" (Sees Julian) "Hi Julian!"

(The three older Turtles quickly join the two humans and the young ninja.)

Raph: (Kisses Cici's forehead) "Hey, Babe." (Looks at Julian and pats the infants head)

Julian: (Blinks twice)

Cici: (Looks at Julian) "Ju-Ju, say hi."

Julian: (Waves) "Hi."

Leo: "Julian, do you want me to hold you?"

Julian: "No."

Raph: (Chuckles)

Don: "Does Julian talk more?"  
Cici: "Yep."

Julian: (Pats Cici's chest) "Cici. Cici."

Cici: "Yes, Julian. I'm Cici."

Mikey: "Julian, do you want me?"

Julian: "No."

Mikey: (Frowns)

Raph: "Babe, bring the envelope."

(The teen host snaps as a blue polka dotted envelope appears in Raph's hands.)

Raph: "Icecreampopstar dares Cici to kiss Dark Leo." (Eyes widen)

R+L: "WHAT!"

Cici: (Squeals) "YAY!"  
Julian: "Yay!"

Don: "We haven't seen him for a long time."

Mikey: "Dude, how would he act when he sees us?"

(Cici snaps as a large blue Turtle appears in the large room. Dark Leo's yellow eyes widen, looking around the room then spots Turtles and the two humans.)

Julian: (Pointing to Dark Leo) "Blue! Blue! Big!"

D. Leo: (Glares at the Turtles) "YOU!"

Raph: (Pulls out Sai's) "It's nice to see ya too."

D. Leo: (Growls)

Cici: "NO FIGHTING!"

D. Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Who are you?"

Cici: (Smiles) "I'm Cici and the baby is Julian. Say hi, Julian."

Julian: "Hi."

Cici: "You at the TMNT Dare Show!"

D. Leo: "TMNT Dare Show?"  
Don: "Fans dares us to do things."

Cici: "You have to kiss me."

D. Leo: "No."

Mikey: "Dude, you gotta kiss her. You two were dared."

Cici: "Do the dares no matter what."

Raph: (Puts his Sai's back) "I don't approve of this dare."

Leo: "Raph, I don't approve it too."

D. Leo: "Let's get this over with."

Cici: "Okey dokey, Dark Leo-kins!"

D. Leo: "Leo-kins?"

(The large blue Turtle walks over to the small girl as she quickly puts Julian on the ground. Dark Leo picks up Cici by grabbing her arms, pressing his lips against hers. Cici's cheeks slowly turn red as he pulls away, gently putting the girl on the floor.)

D. Leo: (Wipes his lips)

Cici: (Giggles)

D. Leo: "Runt, I don't know how I got here but return me."

Cici: "Okey dokey, Dark Leo!"

D. Leo: (Growls) "Stop calling me that, brat."

Raph: "Don't call her brat! That's _my_ job!"

Leo: "Nushi, return my clone before Raph gets into a fight with him."

(Cici snaps as the Dark Turtle disappears. Julian runs over to Leo, grabbing his leg. The blue masked Turtle chuckles and picks up the two year old infant.)

Julian: (Pokes Leo's mask) "Blue."

Leo: "Yeah, I have a blue mask."

Julian: (Points to Cici) "Cici, sister."

Leo: (Chuckles)

Raph: (Looks at Julian) "It feels like he hasn't changed at all."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, he has changed. He's spoiled."

Julian: (Giggles)

Don: "Julian doesn't look like he's spoiled."

Cici: "He is, Donnietello."

Mikey: "Little Dude, you wanna play?"

Julian: (Smiles) "Yes."

Cici: "Oh yeah, that reminds me."

(The young host takes off a small backpack, which reveals a picture of a boy from 'Go Diego Go'. She pulls out a toy car, giving it to her baby brother.)

Julian: "Thank you."

Mikey: "Dudette, you bring the next envelope while I play with Julian."

Cici: "Okey dokey, Mikeylanglo!"

Raph: "The clown wants to play with the infant?"

Don: "Well, Mikey's attitude is perfect match for Julian. He can keep him busy."

Leo: "Donnie, we all know that Mikey might be dared later on the day."

Don: "One of us can watch him."

Cici: "Guys, I'm bringing the envelope."

(The tan girl snaps as yellow envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: "Frozen Jelllies dares Don to drink five gallons of hot fresh coffee."

Cici: "Oh yeah, it been a week. You can have coffee again, Donnietello."

Don: (Grabs Cici's shoulders) "Give me coffee. Donnietello wants his coffee _now_."

Mikey: "Dude, Don's going coffee crazy."

(The human host snaps as a five milk cartons filled with coffee appears in the room. Julian giggles and hugs Leo as the olive green Turtle smiles creepily.)

Cici: "Go ahead, Donnie-"

(Don runs over to the cartons, opening them quickly and swallowing the hot coffee down his throat.)

Julian: (Points to Don) "Wow, look at that!"

Leo: "Yeah, I see that. He's drinking coffee like a crazy lunatic."

Don: (Smiles) "I'm done."

Cici: "Wow that was fast."

Raph: (Grins) "Ya happy, Donnie? Ya finally got to drink coffee."

Don: "I'm happy, Raph."

Julian: (Looks at Leo) "I want down."

Leo: (Lets Julian down)

(Julian giggles and randomly dances as Cici giggles at her brother. The Turtles continues to watch the 2 year old as Julian runs over to Raph, pointing to his Sais.)

Julian: "I want it."

Raph: "No. They're dangerous."

Julian: "I want it."

Raph: "No."

Julian: (Mad) "I WANT IT!"

Raph: (Growls)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, don't get mad. He's just a baby."

Raph: "He wants my Sai's."

Cici: "I know."

Mikey: (Showa Julian his Nunchucks) "Hey, Julian, do you want my Nunchucks?"

Julian: "No. I don't want it."

Mikey: "Are you sure?"

Julian: "I DON'T WANT IT!"

Don: "Julian, play with your cars." (Picks up a toy car and gives it to Julian) "Go ahead and play."

(Julian sits on the floor, playing with his toy cars as the older teens sigh heavily.)

Raph: "Why did ya bring him here?"

Cici: "My mom needed a break from Julian."

Leo: "Can we just go to the next dare?"

Cici: "Sure. Donnietello read the next dare."

Don: "Frozen Jellies dares Raph to end every sentence with 'IN AMERICA'."

Raph: "That's stupid. I'm not doing that."

(Cici smiles, snapping her fingers as the Turtles quickly look at her.)

Don: "Did you already snap your fingers?"

Cici: "Yep."

Raph: (Glares at Cici) "You little brat. Ya should tell me first before ya snap yer fingers. IN AMERICA!"

Cici: (Giggles)

J+M: (Laughs)

D+L: (Grins)

Raph: "It's not funny! IN AMERICA!"

Mikey: "Dude, so funny."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey) "It's not funny! IN AMERICA!"

Julian: (Laughs)

Leo: "It's kinda funny."

Don: "Leo, you know it will be annoying soon."

Leo: "Your right, Donnie."

Julian: (Sucks his thumb)

Cici: (Baby voice) "Julie-Bulie, don't suck your thumb."

Julian: (Blinks and presses his thumb on Cici's lips)

Cici: (Gently pushes Julian's hand away) "No, Julian. I don't want to suck your thumb."

Julian: (Points to the Turtles) "One, two, three, four!"

Cici: (Chuckles) "Yep. There are four Turtles."

Julian: "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN!"

Cici: (Giggles)

Mikey: "Whoa, he can count!"

Don: "Mikey, few kids around his age can count to ten."

Mikey: "Really?"

Don: "Yeah."

Mikey: (Smiles) "Cool."

Raph: "Can ya bring the next stupid envelope? IN AMERICA!"

C+M: (Laughs)

Raph: (Glares at Cici and Mikey)

C+M: (Stops laughing)

(The young host snaps as black envelope appears in Mikey's hands.)

Mikey: "HalloweenWitch dares Leo and Raph to be hit by baseballs if they argue, fight, or any of the above but it will stop if they apologizes."

Raph: "WHAT! That's so stupid! IN AMERICA!"

Leo: "I agree with Raph."

Cici: "Let me guess, both of you are going to pretend to be nice to each other so you can avoid the baseballs."

Raph: (Looks away from Cici.)

Leo: "Uh…."

Mikey: "Dude, you were just OWNED by a girl!"

Julian: "Yay!"

Don: (Chuckles and pats Julian's head)

(Cici snaps as the Turtles quietly stare at the girl.)

Cici: "The dare is set."

Raph: (Groans)

Julian: (Walks over to Raph and grabs his legs) "Hi."

Raph: "…Hi. IN AMERICA!"

Julian: (Laughs)

Raph: "I hate this dare. IN AMERICA!"

Julian: "I want up."

(The dark green Turtle sighs heavily and picks up the tan baby. Julian giggles and squeezes Raph's cheeks together as the older human chuckles.)

Raph: "Can we go to the next dumb dare? IN AMERICA!"

Julian: (Laughs and screams)

Mikey: "What the shell?"

Leo: "He screams louder than Mikey."

Cici: (Smiles) "He screams all the time at home."

Raph: (Gives Julian to Leo) "You can hold the baby. IN AMERICA!"

Leo: (Sighs heavily)

Julian: "Happy! Happy!" (Baby talk)

Cici: "Mikeylanglo read the next dare."

Mikey: "HalloweenWitch dares Mikey to do whatever Raph wants." (Whimpers)

Raph: (Chuckles)

Don: "I guess that means he's done with me."

Mikey: (Gulps and hides behind Don)

Raph: "Hey knucklehead, I can see you. IN AMERICA!"

Mikey: "Eek!"

Julian: (Laughs) "Eek!"

Leo: (Chuckles and pats Julian's head)

Raph: "I gotta think of something for Mikey to do. IN AMERICA!"

Mikey: (Thinking) _"I fear the worst from Raph."_

(Cici snaps as a gold envelope appears in Leo's hands. The blue masked Turtle opens it, raises a brow, and looks over to Don. He motions a finger to his smart brother to come over.)

Leo: (Whispers to Don) "Cover Raph's ears. He can't hear this dare."

Don: "Why?"

Leo: "Just do it."

(The Bo wielding Turtle sighs and quietly walks behind Raph, covering his ears as the Sai wielding Turtle blinks in confusion.)

Leo: "Forgottenforever dares Cici to have affairs with Leo and Raph can't do anything to Leo."

Mikey: "Whoa."

Raph: (Pushes Don and looks at Leo) "What was the dumb dare? IN AMERICA!"

Julian: (Points to Cici) "Cici!"

Leo: (Gives Julian to Cici) "I didn't say anything."

Raph: "I saw yer mouth moving. IN AMERICA!"

Leo: "I was talking to Julian."

Raph: "Ya were lookin' at the freakin' envelope, Teacher's Pet! IN AMERICA!"

Leo: "Just shut up, hothead."

(Suddenly, baseballs start hitting Raph and Leo as Mikey laughs at them. The two elder Turtles runs but the baseballs are still hitting them.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, Leo-kins, you two have to say sorry."

Leo: "Sorry, Raph!'

(The baseballs stop hitting the blue masked Turtle but are still hitting the red masked Turtle.)

Don: "Raph, say sorry."

Julian: "Sorry."

Cici: (Giggles) "Not you, Julian."

Raph: (Growls) "Sorry, Leo! IN AMERICA!"

(The baseballs stop hitting Raph as he crosses his arms.)

Raph: (Mumbles angrily) "Stupid TMNT Dare Show. Stupid HalloweenWitch. IN AMERICA!"

(The dark green Turtle turns around, walking to the corner of the room as Leo grabs Cici, gently kissing her lips.)

Julian: "Kiss!"

(Cici pulls away as she lets the baby down. Raph comes back to the small group, cracking his fist.)

Cici: "Are you ok, Raphie-poo?"

Raph: (Angry) "What does it look like? IN AMERICA!"

Cici: (Blinks twice)

(Raph walks away and heads over to a wooden box. He punches it, leaving a large crack in it and walks back to the group.)

Julian: (Gasp and points to the box) "It broken! It broken!"

Mikey: (Chuckles) "Julian's right. It broken."

Don: "Ok, let's go the next dare."

Raph: (Glares at Don) "I didn't hear the last dare, Donnie! Ya covered my ears! IN AMERICA!"

Don: "Um…..Raph, I was playing around with you."

Raph: (Glares at Don)

Don: "Uh…..Raph, Leo was talking to Julian."

Raph: "NO HE WASN'T! HE WAS READIN' THE STUPID DARE! IN AMERICA!"

Julian: (Screams nonsense and laughs) "Giggle, giggle, giggle!"

L+M: (Looks at Julian and raises brows)

Cici: "He likes to say that."

Don: "Raph, calm down."

Raph: "SHUT UP, DONNIE! IN AMERICA!"

Cici: "RAPHIE-POO, THAT'S ENOUGH! LEO-KINS WAS TALKING TO JULIAN!"

Raph: (Sighs heavily) "Leo, read the dare."

Mikey: (Looks at Cici) "Wow, you got Raphie-poo to calm down."

Cici: (Smiles)

Raph: (Smacks Mikey) "Don't call me Raphie-poo, only Cici's allowed. IN AMERICA!"

Mikey: (Rubs his head)

Julian: (Claps)

Leo: "Forgottenforever dares Cici to divorce Raph but remarry Leo with Don as the priest."

Raph: (Growls)

Leo: (Smirks)

(Julian starts dancing around and grabs Raph's leg. The two year old baby giggles as the dark green Turtle slowly smiles and picks up Julian.)

Raph: "Babe, bring the divorced papers. IN AMERICA!"

(The small teen snaps as a sheet of paper appears in Raph's hands. He quickly gives Julian to Cici as he signs the paper. They switch the paper and the baby as the tan girl signs the paper.)

Raph: "Mikey."

Mikey: "Yeah?"

Raph: "I figured out something for ya. IN AMERICA!"

Mikey: (Gulps) "W-What is it?"

Raph: "I'm giving ya a babysitting job. You get to watch Julian for the rest of the day. IN AMERICA!"

Mikey: (Frowns)

Leo: "Cici, come on."

Cici: (Kisses Leo's cheek)

Leo: (Smiles and pats Cici's head)

Cici: (Giggles)

Don: "Ok, let's get started."

Leo: "Skip the vows."

Don: (Blinks twice) "Ok….." (Clears throat) "You may kiss the bride."

(Leo gently kisses Cici's lips as Raph looks away. Julian screams again, frightening the teens in the room.)

Mikey: "Why does he like to scream so much?"

Cici: (Shrugs) "I'm going to bring the last envelope."

(Cici snaps as a pink envelope appears in Raph's hands)

Raph: "Kamacazi dares Cici to dress up and fight crime under the name of Phoenix Jones and weapon is industrial size of mace meanwhile being followed and videotaped by a character of her choice. IN AMERICA!"

Mikey: "That's radical, Dudette."

Cici: "Thanks."

Leo: "Okami, I want you to be careful."

Cici: "I want to be careful too."

Julian: "TOO!"

Don: "Who are you taking with you?"

Mikey: (Raises his hand) "Cici, bring me! Let me come with you! Let me feel New York air!"

Cici: "I'm bringing Dark Leo-kins."

L+R: "WHAT!"

Raph: "IN AMERICA!"

Julian: (Laughs)

Raph: (Getting mad) "Why are ya bringin' him? IN AMERICA!"

Cici: "To show him modern New York City. Raphie-poo, you can trust me."

(Cici snaps as the big blue Turtle appears in the room. He glares at the Turtles as the young host hugs his arm.)

D. Leo: (Growls) "Let go."

Cici: "You have to come with me. You have to video me fighting crime."

D. Leo: (Growls)

Julian: "Grrrr."

Cici: "We can go to New York after I bring Julian home."

Raph: "Dark Leo, if ya hurt her-"

D. Leo: "I won't hurt that midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

D. Leo: "I can see the runt is important to you. If something happens, I'll protect her no matter what."

Leo: "It seems you changed while we were gone."

D. Leo: "Shut up."

Don: (Chuckles and pats Cici's head) "Dark Leo, take care of my little sister."

Cici: "Okey dokey." (Grabs Julian) "Dark Leo-kins, we gotta go."

(The small human snaps as her, Julian's, and Dark Leo's body's disappears. The Turtles sigh heavily and sat on the floor.)

Raph: "I still don't trust Dark Leo. IN AMERICA!"

Leo: "I can see he's changed, Raph."

Raph: "Shut up, Teacher's Pet. IN AMERICA!"

Leo: "You shut up, Hothead."

(Suddenly, baseballs hit the two older Turtles as Mikey and Don watch them run away from the baseballs and laugh at them.)

To be continued…..

** Yay! I'm done with this chap! Guess what? I'll be making a short story called 'Phoenix Jones'! : ) me fighting crime with Dark Leo following me around. Sorry for taking so long, I've been working on my other TMNT fic called 'Mommy'. I'll be waiting for more dares! i'll add the rest of the dares in the next chap! **


	10. Day 9

Chapter Ten

Day 9

(Cici and Dark Leo appear in the room, with Cici still wearing the Phoenix Jones costume. The Turtles walk over, blinking twice at the small girl's costume.)

Raph: "What the shell?"

Leo: "Cici, that's an interesting costume."

Cici; (Smiles) "Thanks."

Mikey: "Where's Julian?"

Cici: "At home taking a nap."

Don: "So…Cici, how was crime fighting?"

(Silence grew in the room as the four Turtles wait for the girl's answer. She walks over to Raph and presses her forehead against his plastron.)

Cici: "I was scared."

Leo: "You were?"

D. Leo: "You were scared? You didn't act like it."

Raph: "I'm guessing ya pretended to be brave."

Cici: (Looks at Raph) "Yep. Plus, Dark Leo killed a man to protect me." (Smiles and blushes)

Turtles: (Look at ) "You killed a man?"

D. Leo: "I had no choice. She wasn't paying attention. The man had a knife and I threw a dumpster at him."

Mikey: "A dumpster?"

D. Leo: "Yes."

Cici: "Dark Leo said he rather spend time with me instead of his brothers! Plus, he carried me bridal style!" (Squeals)

D. Leo: (Looks away) "You need to keep your mouth shut, runt."

Raph: (Grabs Cici's hand) "Babe, take him back to his own time." (Looks at D. Leo) "Next time yer come back….keep yer hands to yourself."

D. Leo: (Roll eyes)

(The small teen snaps her fingers as the Dark Turtle disappears. Cici quickly hugs the dark green Turtle as her patted her head. She snaps again as a red envelope appears in Leo's hands.)

Leo: "Forgottenforever dares Don to be starved from coffee and donuts for the whole day."

Don: "WHAT!"

Mikey: (Pats Don's back) "Dude, relax. You can survive a day."

Don: (Sighs)

Cici: "Next dare, Leo-kins!"

Leo: "Forgottenforever dares Raph to be a pink Turtle for the rest of the day and his bandana must be bejeweled with pink rhinestones." (Laughs)

Raph: "WHAT!"

C+M+D: (Laughs)

Raph: "SHUT UP!"

C+M+D: (Still laughing)

Raph: (Growls)

Cici: (Stops laughing and pats Raph's back) "Sorry for laughing at you, Raphie-poo."

Raph: (Looks away from Cici)

Cici: "Oh yeah, I forgot."

(Cici snaps as her regular clothes appears on her. She snaps again as Raph's dark green body turned pink and his mask had pink jewels all over it. The pink Turtle growled angrily as everyone laughs.)

Raph: "I HATE THE TMNT DARE SHOW!"

Mikey: "Aw, Raphie-poo the pink Turtle."

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!'

Don: "You sort of deserved that, Mikey."

Cici: "I agree with Donnietello."

Raph: "Bring the next stupid envelope."

(The small teen snap as a gold envelope appears in Raph's pink hands.)

Raph: "Tmntcowgirl dares Cici to give Don his laptop and Mikey's video games."

D+M: "YAY! OUR BABIES ARE COMING BACK!" (Hugs each other)

Leo: (Chuckles)

Cici; (Giggles)

Raph: (Roll eyes)

(Cici snaps as a grey laptop appears in Don's hands. She snaps again as a large bag of video games appears in Mikey's hands. The two younger Turtles cheer happily and skipped around the small host.)

Leo: "Whoa."

D+M: "THANK YOU, TMNTCOWGIRL!"

Cici: "You two cam play with your things later."

(Raph slowly looked at his pink hands and growls angrily. He walks away from the group and heads for a wall. He quickly punches it and returns to the group.)

Raph: "I WANT MY PUNCHING BAG!"

(Cici hugs the pink Turtle, who sighs heavily and allows the small teen to hug him. The small ten snaps as a brown envelope appears in Don's hands.)

Don: Jokermask18 dares Cici and Karai to have a smelly feet contest; loser has to give the winner a foot message."

Leo: 'Cici, you ready for this dare?"

(The blue masked Turtle looks over to the small human, who is making out with pink Turtle. Leo walks over to them, yanking Cici away from Raph and wraps his muscular arms around her waist.)

Raph: (Glares at Leo)

Leo: (Looks at Cici) "Did you hear the dare?"

Cici: (Smiles) "Yep."

Don: "Go ahead, Cici. Bring Karai here."

(The small host snaps as Karai appears in the room. The older ninja glares at Leo, who glares back at her.)

Cici: (Waves) "Hi, Karai!"

Karai: (Looks away)

Mikey: "Karai, you and Cici were dared to have a smelly feet contest and loser has to give the winner a foot message."

Karai: "Let's get this over with."

(The katana wielding woman and the young host both took off their shoes.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo, smell our feet."

Raph: "Why can't you do it?"

Cici: "Remember that I can't smell? Plus, I can't trust Karai cause she might cheat."

Karai: (Roll eyes)

Raph: "Fine, I'll do it."

Karai: "Raphael, I have one thing to say to you. You look awful as a pink Turtle."

Raph: (Glares at Karai)

Cici: (Giggles)

(The pink Turtle gets on his knees, smelling Cici and Karai's feet. He stood up and cleared his throat.)

Raph: "Karai's feet are smellier."

Don: "Cici, you know what to do."

Cici: "I know, Donnietello. I have to give her a foot message."

(Cici and Karai sit on the floor as the small teen grabs Karai's left foot and slowly rubs it. The young host sighs heavily as she grabs Karai's other foot, gently rubbing it.)

Cici: "Ok, I'm done." (Looks at Karai) "Bye, old lady."

Karai: (Glares at Cici)

(Cici snaps, allowing the older human to disappear. The young adult sighs heavily as her chocolate brown eyes ran to the pink Turtle.)

Cici: "Raphie-poo?"

Raph: "Yeah?"

Cici: "I don't like pink but you look super cute!"

Raph: (Looks away and blushes)

Cici: "Donnietello, read the last dare of the day."

Mikey: (Smiles) "Last dare of the day? YAY!"

Cici: (Giggles) "You're funny, Mikeylanglo."

Mikey: (Smiles) "I'm happy, Dudette. The day is almost over." (Hugs Cici)

Cici: (Hugs Mikey back)

Don: "Uh…..can I read this now?"

Cici: (Pulls away from the hug) "Go ahead, Donnietello."

Don: "Jokermask18 dares Cici and April to have a belching contest; loser has to be the winner's slave for two days."

Cici: (Gulps)

Mikey: (Laughs) "I can't wait to see this."

Cici: "Raphie-poo, Leo-kins."

R+L: "Yeah?"

Cici: (Points to Mikey)

(The two older brothers slowly look at Mikey and walk over to him, smacking him on the head as Cici smiles.)

Mikey: "Ow…."

(The small girl snaps as April appears in the room. The orange haired woman smiles and pats Cici on the head.)

April: "Hello, Midget."

Cici: (Growls) "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

April: (Smiles) "Yes you are."

Cici: "NO, I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

April: "Calm down, I'm just messing with you…..Phoenix Jones."

Cici: (Glares at April)

April: "Are you going to be a crime fighter again?"

Cici: (Looks away from April)

Don: "April, how did you know about Cici being a-"

April: "She rescued me."

Turtles: (Looks at Cici) "You rescued April? I thought you hate her."

Cici: "I had to. She was surrounded by Purple Dragons."

April: (Smiles) "Midget."

Cici: "I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

April: "Ok, what's my dare?"

Leo: "Jokermask18 dared you and Cici to have a belching contest; loser has to be the winner's slave for two days."

April: (Grins)

(Cici snaps as a can of sodas appears in the two human's hands. Both of them open the soda and slowly look at each other.)

Cici; 'You ready, April 'Big Butt' O'Neil?"

April: "Yeah."

Turtles: (Blink twice)

(April and Cici quickly drank their sodas as the four ninja teens watch them. The two humans threw their cans on the floor, grinning at each other as the Turtles blink twice again.)

Mikey: "Dude, they're acting like they're gonna battle each other."

Don: "I wonder who'll belch the loudest."

Mikey: "Ten bucks say Cici will win."

Don: (Nods) "Ten bucks on April."

L+R: "DON'T BET ON MY GIRLFRIEND!"

(Cici sighs and burps normally then April grins, sucks her breath, and burps loud.)

Don: "April wins." (Looks at Mikey) "Ok, Mikey, give me my ten bucks."

Mikey: (Rubs his neck) "I don't have any money."

Don: (Blinks) "Why did you bet on money if you knew you didn't have any?"

Mikey: (Shrugs)

Raph: "Mikey, ya such an idiot."

Mikey: "I'll give him the money when the TMNT Dare Show is finally over."

Cici: "I can't believe I lost."

Leo: "It's ok, Cici. Just hope April doesn't do anything to you when you're working for her."

Cici: (Hugs Leo)

April: "By the way, why is Raph pink? Did someone dare him like that?"

Raph: (Looks away)

Cici: "Ok, the day is over."

April: "You have to come home with me."

Cici: (Gulps)

April: "Let's go."

(Cici sighs heavily and snaps as the two humans disappear. The Turtles sighs as Mikey clears his throat.)

Mikey: "So…..Raphie-poo-"

Raph: "Don't call me that. Only Cici's allowed."

Mikey: "You should be pink forever!"

Raph: (Slaps Mikey)

Mikey: "OW!"

L+D: (Roll eyes)

To be continued…..

I'm really sorry for taking so long! I've been obsessing over another TV show called Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso. It's really funny. That's the reason why I haven't been on Fanfiction. I have a pile of fanfiction updates to read. Plus, I'll be putting some of the other dares in the next chap. I've gotten so many. Another thing, I'll be working on a short story of me being a slave to April 'Big Butt' O'Neil. One more thing, if you are reading my other TMNT fic, "Mommy", I'm working on it right now.

By the way, you guys should try watching Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso. It's super funny! It's about alien frogs trying to take over Earth but they can't because they're becoming friends with the Earthlings and their plans for invasion keeps failing. Like I said, try watching it. You guys might like it.

Go to my YouTube channel, (Link in my fanfiction profile), and look at my favorites. You'll find plenty of Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso episodes there. :)


End file.
